El Efecto Mariposa
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Traducción:Edward cae en desgracia y destruye no sólo su vida, sino la vida de aquellos que más amaba. Cuando él esta tambaleándose al borde de la destrucción total se despierta con 17 años otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces se tiene que repetir el mismo día para arreglar las cosas?
1. Prologo

_**TRADUCTORAS FFAD** TE TRAE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESPERAMOS QUE LA DISFRUTES._

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Edward Cullen se despertó lentamente, mientras despejaba la bruma de sueño que lo envolvía, cubrió sus ojos antes de que parpadearan abriéndose. Respirar por la boca le ayudaba a calmar los nervios de su estómago, pero nada le podía ayudar con su esperanza. Manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, Edward puso toda su energía en su único deseo.

Deseaba que cuando abriera los ojos volviera a ser 2011, y volver a estar en su cama tamaño King en su propia casa. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, parecía algo bizarro y surreal seguir esperándolo. Como sea que haya pasado, si este era su inferno por todas las vidas que había jodido, la suya incluida, o si era una pesadilla que no tenía final, llevaba despertado en su cama King, pero en casa de sus padres en enero 8 de 1999, más veces de las que podía recordar.

Así que Edward apretó aún más sus ojos cerrados y lo deseó con todo su ser.

Cuando los abrió, su visión era borrosa. Se hizo la cirugía láser a los 25. Si es que no podía ver sin sus lentes, significaba que era más joven que eso. El hecho de que podía distinguir la silueta borrosa de los carteles que cubrían su techo confirmaba su peor temor. Todavía tenía 17. De nuevo.

_Lo arreglé. Lo hice correctamente_. Sus pensamientos eran desesperados, rogando a cualquier entidad divina que podría estarle escuchando.

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su oración improvisada. — ¿Cariño?

Era sorprendente como la voz de su madre lo calmaba instantáneamente. Tal como lo esperaba, ella abrió la puerta un momento después, mirando en la habitación. Edward buscó por sus lentes en la mesita de noche, poniéndoselos, porque si iba a tener 17 de nuevo, se iba a empapar de la presencia de su madre.

—Si no te levantas pronto vas a llegar tarde a la escuela —dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sin importarle si el gesto parecía de alguien de 7 en lugar de 17, Edward se sentó y levantó sus brazos.

_¿Por qué deseas tanto regresar al 2011?_ Una voz en su cabeza le preguntó mientas Esme se sentaba en el borde de la cama y se arrojaba a sí mismo a sus brazos. _¿Qué te está esperando allí? _

Su Yo de 29 años tenía su propia casa, su propia compañía, y todo el poder y respeto que acarrea eso. Sin duda, era un dolor en el culo no ser un adulto. Podía comprar su propio alcohol y pagarlo sin que nadie le dijera nada. Trabajar, aunque algunas veces lo detestaba, no era tan molesto como estar en la escuela de nuevo; Edward no disfrutó estar entre adolescentes cuando fue uno, mucho menos doce años después.

Pero con los brazos de su madre alrededor, Edward podía ver los beneficios de estar en ese tiempo y en ese lugar. Después de todo, la pequeña voz en su cabeza tenía razón. En 1999, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, sus padres, seguían vivos. Tenía una buena, aunque antagónica relación con su hermano mayor. En 2011 vivía solo, respetado como última instancia. Como adolescente no tenía muchos amigos, pero sí a su mejor amigo. Jasper.

Tal vez no sería tan malo, excepto que en el tope de encontrase a sí mismo en el pasado, también se encontró repitiendo el mismo día una y otra y otra vez.

8 de Enero de 1999.

—Tu desayuno está listo —Esme dijo—. Si te das prisa, puedes agarrar el tocino antes que tu padre.

Sonriéndole a su madre, Edward se resignó a otro día. Por lo menos, desayunaría con su padre antes de irse. Quizás Emmett le robaría el último pedazo de pan tostado. Jasper estaría esperando por él y, tal vez incluso, podría hablar con esa chica nueva en Biología. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Bella Swan.

Sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama estirándose mientras lo hacía. Resignado, miró al horriblemente friki despertador Epoch sentado en su mesa de noche. Mostraba la fecha y la hora en sistema hexadecimal, estándar, octal, binario y romano. Sabía lo que estaría en la pantalla antes de mirar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando, casi sin comprender la visión que tenía delante. No sabía si sentirse emocionado o asustado.

**_~ 7:07 A.M., 11 de enero de 1999._**


	2. Chapter 1

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~6:30 AM, 1 de Julio, 2011~**

La alarma de Edward sonó, como todos los días de la semana a las 6:30 en punto.

Detrás de él, una mujer gruñó. Eso no pasaba todos los días. Aún con su mente aturdida por el sueño, buscaba su despertador, insultándolo hasta que este dejó de gritarle. Frotando sus ojos, intentó recordar qué fue lo que pasó ayer.

De acuerdo. Cena. La camarera con la bonita sonrisa que escribió su número en la factura. Él dejó su dirección en el billete de cincuenta dólares que le dejó como propina. Amber. Ese era su nombre.

—Es momento de levantarse y brillar Amber —dijo con la voz ronca por dormir mientras se sentaba. Ella se estiró y se quejó. Edward movió su cuello hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando que la sangre volviera a circular por todo su cuerpo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, besó su hombro y su cuello. — ¿Por qué no te tomas medio día, hmm? Te haré el desayuno. Podemos hacer uso del Gray Goose que puse en el congelador. Los destornilladores (1) son mejores que las mimosas. ¿No lo crees?

Edward se giró, mirándola duramente. — ¿Trajiste alcohol a mi casa?

El rostro de Amber cayó ante su mirada de acero. —Sí, bueno. Pensé que podríamos tener un poco de diversión…

—Cuando te vayas, llévatelo. —Edward ordenó rotundamente, levantándose y poniéndose su bata—. Voy a tomar una ducha, hay otro baño bajando el pasillo si quieres tomar una —dijo, dejando claro que no era bienvenida en la suya.

Cuando emergió del baño, Edward estaba aliviado de encontrar a Amber completamente vestida, sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Puedo llamar a un taxi para que te lleve a casa —dijo amablemente mientras se sentaba para ponerse sus medias y zapatos.

— ¿Estás seguro que no puedo convencerte para que te quedes? —preguntó su voz inocente—. O puedo esperar y tener la cena lista para cuando regreses, entonces podríamos pasar el rato.

Edward la miró, una pequeña sonrisa colgando en las comisuras de sus labios. —Ya hablamos sobre esto —le recordó despacio—. Además, no podrías tener la cena lista para mí si no estás en casa, no te voy a dejar aquí sola. No quiero ofenderte, pero en realidad no te conozco, y hay muchas cosas en mi casa que me gustaría mantener —dijo sin rodeos.

Amber puso mala cara, acercándose y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Pero, Edward. —Comenzó ella lastimeramente, rápidamente su voz tuvo un tinte de seducción—. Tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien en el sentido bíblico.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de la mujer, dejando su rostro muy cerca, ella suspiró, levantando su cabeza, obviamente esperando un beso. —Amber —dijo atrayendo su atención—, como no soy un hombre religioso, necesito conocerte un poco más que solo bíblicamente. Ahora, vamos. Llamaré a un taxi si necesitas uno, pero necesito irme ya.

Cuando Amber estaba a salvo en su camino, Edward se fue a trabajar. Era dueño de su propia compañía, ubicada en el 41ª, 42 ª y 43 piso del Columbia Seattle Center. A sus 29 años de edad, estaba más allá del éxito... el tipo de hombre del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso.

Al menos, esa era la idea.

Al pasar por los pasillos de su empresa, se dio cuenta que todas las conversaciones se callaban. La gente solía rehuirle, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. No era necesario, pero lo ignoraba como lo hacía todos los días. Murmuró un buenos días a su asistente antes de desaparecer detrás de las puertas cerradas de su despacho.

Hoy, como todos los días, tenía su agenda repleta. Quería tantas distracciones como fuera posible. Esa era la razón por la que su primera reunión estaba programada quince minutos después que entraba por esas puertas. Era el tiempo suficiente para tomar el café que ya descansaba en su escritorio y ponerse al día con los problemas graves que habían surgido durante la noche.

Por suerte, el día transcurrió rápidamente. Todo era un borrón y casi no tuvo ningún momento para sí mismo hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Su teléfono sonó, el altavoz volvió a la vida. —Sr. Cullen, su reunión de la una en punto esta aquí. ¿El Sr. I.P Freely? (2) —La voz de su asistente, Jason Jenks, salía por el altavoz.

Edward hizo una pausa, sus dedos se paralizaron sobre el teclado. Inclinó su cabeza, exasperado y divertido al mismo tiempo. —Envíalo —dijo resignado.

Un momento después, el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett, entraba en su oficina. Estaba sonriendo, pero bueno, Emmett siempre estaba sonriendo. —En fin —dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Edward—. Es bueno saber. Creo que no puedes ignorarme si es que programo una cita. —Estaba bromeando, pero al mismo tiempo no, y Edward sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, la cual desechó inmediatamente.

—Mi empresa, desafortunadamente, no se maneja sola —dijo fácilmente mostrando con su mano su alrededor—. Pero ahora estás aquí, y el Sr. Jenks te ha dado todo un espacio de veinte minutos.

—Hey, no seas muy duro con él —Emmett advirtió con el rostro serio solo por un momento antes de empezar a sonreír de nuevo—. Fui muy convincente como posible inversor. Confía en mí. Él no va a dejar pasar al comité de duchas de oro.

A pesar de sí mismo, Edward rió. —Así que, ¿qué sucede?

En ese momento, Emmett se puso serio ligeramente. —Ya que al parecer tienes problemas para responder a través de correo postal, correo electrónico y Facebook, he llegado a recoger el RSVP (3) en persona.

Edward se miró las manos, luchando por esconder un mohín.

—No recuerdas que día es hoy, ¿verdad? —Emmett preguntó.

—Claro que sé —Edward espetó. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? En lugar de enfrentarse al cumpleaños de su madre, había ordenado un gran y vistoso arreglo floral para ser colocado en su tumba esta mañana.

—Es solo que… Bree te quiere ahí. Significa mucho para ella. Está llegando a la edad en la que ya se da cuenta de que su tío no aparece en los eventos importantes —Emmett explicó.

—Bree… —Edward estaba confundido. Entonces se dio cuenta. Claro. Su sobrina, la hija menor de Emmett, Bree, nació justo en el cumpleaños de Esme… exactamente cuatro años atrás.

—Se te olvidó —Emmet lo acusó—. Pensé que no lo hiciste, porque tu bien envuelto regalo llegó ayer.

Probablemente Jenks fue quien lo envió. Esa era un de las ventajas de tener un asistente, el hombre era minucioso con todo. —Voy a ir —dijo presuroso.

—No dejes que te tuerza el brazo —Emmett dijo sarcásticamente—. Si no pu…

—Dije que voy a estar ahí —Edward dijo, alzando la voz, dando por finalizado el tema.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno el otro, la tensión espesa en el aire. Finalmente Emmett suspiró, suavizando su expresión con remordimiento. —No quiero pelear Edward. —Su sonrisa de antes volvió y bromeó con su hermano ligeramente—. No sé por qué, pero le agradas a mis hijos, así que…

Edward se alegró, devolviendo una sonrisa un tanto sombría. —Le gusto a Bree porque es muy joven como para conocer a alguien mejor. Riley me odia.

—Él no…

—Está bien Em —dijo—. Los niños son buenos juzgando el carácter —dijo secamente—. ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

—Solo tus ganas de comer filetes y pastel —respondió jovialmente—. Mi esposa lo tiene todo bajo control.

De nuevo, Edward escondió una mueca. La esposa de Emmett no era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. —Entonces estaré ahí —prometió.

Cuando Emmett se fue, la oficina de Edward se volvió demasiado tranquila. Intentó trabajar, pero se encontró con sus pensamientos vagando en otros asuntos. No se podía concentrar. Finalmente, se recostó en su asiento, apretándose el puente de la nariz mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

Había muchas razones por las cuales no quería ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina. Ante todo, la fiesta era en Forks, donde sus padres murieron. Edward dejó que Emmett tomara la casa que tenían ahí, la casa donde ambos crecieron. Prometió no volver allí a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Había demasiados recuerdos, y sabía que esa noche sus sueños estarían plagados de los fantasmas de sus errores.

Después de todo, había muchos para escoger.

Pero hizo una promesa y, una cosa que Edward Cullen hacía bien, era cumplir promesas. Aunque lo mejor sería aclarar su mente antes de ir a Forks. Presionó el altavoz de su teléfono. —Jason.

— ¿Señor?

—Reprograme todas las citas para el resto del día. Me voy temprano.

—Está bien, señor —Jenks respondió.

Cuando emergió de su oficina minutos después, Jenks caminó a su lado hacia el elevador, llevando el papeleo que necesitaba ser firmado por él.

—Todo está reprogramado a excepción del representante de la oficina de Phoenix que estaba buscando. La señorita... Bella Swan. Ella solo estará en la ciudad el día de hoy —dijo Jenks después de que tuvo todos los documentos firmados.

Edward se tocó la barbilla, pensando. —Vamos a tener que dejarlos ir por el momento y revisar nuestras opciones el próximo trimestre —dijo con decisión. Podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar la oportunidad, además, no había manera de que se concentrara en la actualidad.

—Sí, señor. —Asintió Jenks—. Todo lo demás está listo. Que disfrute el resto de su día.

—Bien.

Sin tomar el ferry, el viaje a Forks tomaba cuatro horas. Edward usó el tiempo extra para centrarse. No sería justo para Bree si estaba meditando durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La mayoría del tiempo, Edward era un buen actor. Sabía lo que la gente pensaba sobre él. Era frío e indiferente. Un misántropo. Un mujeriego que tenía colgada del brazo una mujer diferente cada dos semanas.

Hizo un buen trabajo dejando que los prejuicios se deslizaran por su espalda siendo irrelevantes. No se había metido al negocio para agradar al resto, después de todo, era considerado un jefe duro pero justo. Toda su gente era bien pagada y tenían excelentes beneficios. No era alguien sin corazón.

Y en cuanto a las mujeres…

Edward simplemente no estaba interesado en una relación duradera. En sus 29 años, ya había perdido a demasiadas personas que amaba: su madre, su padre… su mejor amigo. Él lastimaba a los demás, como a Emmett. Además, las personas que había dejado entrar en su vida cuando era joven e ingenuo le habían costado caro, por mucho. Edward prefería la soledad.

Llevaba a las mujeres a su cama. Era inevitable que iba a tener que lidiar con el sexo opuesto. Muchos de sus colegas empresarios levantaban una ceja cuando aparecía en las funciones sin ninguna cita. Tan molesto como arcaico que era, la presencia de una hermosa mujer en su brazo era un símbolo de estatus que de vez en cuando usaba. Además, no tenía escasez de mujeres, como Amber, luchando por llegar a ese lugar. Era rico, poderoso y atractivo para rematar, obviamente iba a tener mujeres tras él.

Por lo tanto, no tan seguido como el rumor dice, Edward llevaba a una mujer a su cama. Él era, después de todo, un hombre de sangre caliente. Había un montón de veces en las que había rechazado el sexo, porque no había razón para hacerlo de nuevo con la misma persona. No estaba comprometido con nadie y siempre se aseguraba que la mujer con la que dormía supiera antes de atravesar esa puerta que lo que habían tenido era algo de una sola vez. Era un amable y generoso amante, disfrutando el acto de dar placer tanto como recibía. Eso lo aliviaba de sus pensamientos por unas pocas horas de todos modos.

Pero hoy, su acto era pretender que estaba feliz en la casa donde pasó su niñez. Lucía diferente, obviamente. Emmett y su esposa no tenían el mismo buen gusto estético que Carlisle y Esme. Sin embargo, cada habitación estaba cargada de recuerdos que preferiría olvidar. Incluso los más felices dolían demasiado.

— ¡Tío!

Edward fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un peso ligero se envolvió en sus piernas. Se inclinó y levantó a la pequeña Bree en sus brazos, fingió gruñir y resoplar en su cuello. Las risas encantadas de la niña hicieron su corazón ligero por un momento.

— ¡Riley! —Emmett llamó—. Ven a saludar a tu tío.

El hermano de Bree no era tan fácil de ganarse. Tenía seis y cruzó sus brazos instantáneamente cuando vio a Edward parado en el pasillo. — ¿Por qué? —le pregunto a su padre, sonaba ofendido.

—Riley Evan…

—Está bien —le recordó Edward a Emmett, dando un beso más en la mejilla de Bree antes de ponerla en el suelo.

Emmett le sonrío a su hermano. —Estoy feliz de que hayas venido —dijo sinceramente.

La fiesta era épica para alguien de cuatro años. Había juegos, un montón de comida chatarra y un castillo inflable para los niños. Los adultos disfrutaron de un festín de carne asada. Edward mantuvo una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y se mezcló con los amigos de Emmett. En cierto modo, era agradable socializar con personas que no esperaban nada de él. Por otro lado, era agotador.

Eventualmente, Edward se alejó de la fiesta encontrando un par de tumbonas de jardín que habían sido abandonadas en el porche. Tocó el relleno, arqueando los labios ante un recuerdo de su adolescencia. Se había arrojado a una tumbona similar solo para encontrase que estaba tan mojada que toda el agua salpicó cuando la golpeó. Pero eso era vida en Forks. Su madre había cubierto el porche el año siguiente por lo que las tumbonas de Emmett estaban secas y agradables.

Con un suspiro, Edward puso su brazo sobre sus ojos, tratando de bloquear el sonido de la fiesta y centrarse en sí mismo por un momento. Cuando sintió un peso ligero en la silla junto a sus pies, Edward a regañadientes abrió los ojos, moviendo su brazo para poder mirar.

Una niña muy pequeña estaba arrodillada al final del sillón, con las rodillas huesudas empujando sus tobillos. Edward estaba vagamente divertido por lo que ella llevaba puesto. Usaba un traje completo de mago, con una capa brillante y un sombrero de punta demasiado grande para su pequeña cabeza. Puntas de cabello negro se asomaban al azar por debajo del sombrero. Pero, quizá, lo más notable sobre esta niña era la expresión completamente devastada en su pequeña carita.

Edward miró a su alrededor. La niña no podía tener más de cuatro años. ¿Cómo sus padres la habían dejado deambular hasta su esquina tranquila de la fiesta? —Um… —dijo incómodo—. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Exhalando un suspiro dramático, la chica lo miró con ojos grandes y suplicantes. —Estoy triste.

Edward sintió un tirón extraño en su maltratado corazón. Su primer impulso fue cogerla en sus brazos y abrazarla. Lucía como si necesitara de uno. Pero siguió con los brazos cruzados porque lo último que necesitaba era ser visto como una especie de pervertido. ¿Cuál era el protocolo en estos casos? — ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó por fin.

Con otro suspiro dramático, ella se precipitó sobre su cuerpo, sentándose en su regazo como si fuera Santa Claus y envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mirando alrededor, incómodo, Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de la niña, acariciando su espalda por falta de algo mejor que hacer. Miró a sus ojos y dio un pequeño respingo. Uno de ellos era de un hermoso color negro, brillando con la travesura de los niños. El otro, sin embargo, era del color del ámbar mezclado con rojo. Ese ojo de alguna manera, lucía más intenso, de otro mundo incluso. —Nunca me voy a casar —dijo tristemente.

Edward parpadeó, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la conversación. —Um —dijo brillantemente—. ¿No eres un poco joven para estar pensando en matrimonio?

—Mira. —Comenzó ella, acomodándose a su lado—. El futuro ya estaba mal antes de que yo naciera, Ed. —Ella lo miró con ojos acusadores—. Lo arruinaste. Y ahora, mi niño no nació.

—Yo... ¿lo siento? —Edward adivinó, preguntándose si los niños eran siempre tan desconcertantes.

—Está bien —dijo ella, acariciando su rostro amablemente. Hizo su capa hacia atrás y sacó una varita de su bolsillo. Ella le sonrió. — ¡Voy a arreglarlo!

Con una expresión demasiado seria para un niño tan pequeño, comenzó a agitar su varita alrededor. Edward miraba, perplejo, como ella tocaba la punta de su nariz con la varita. — ¡Abracadabra! —Anunció pomposamente.

— ¡Mary Alice Brandon!

Una mujer que lo miraba aliviada se acercó y quitó a la niña del regazo de Edward. Ella le sonrió disculpándose. —Lo siento mucho. ¿Alice lo estaba molestando?

— ¡No estaba haciendo eso! —Alice protestó, poniéndole mala cara a su madre.

—No fue ninguna molestia —dijo Edward sinceramente. Él sonrió a Alice—. Creo que nos estábamos haciendo amigos.

La madre de Alice sonrió un poco insegura y la llevó de nuevo a la fiesta. — ¡Recuerda! —Alice llamó por encima del hombro de su madre—. ¡No se supone que debería ser así!

Una risa familiar llamó la atención de Edward y se volvió para encontrar a su hermano de pie con los brazos cruzados. —Una pequeña niña precoz, ¿no es así?

—Ella es… interesante. —Edward concedió, instantáneamente cauteloso cuando su hermano se sentó a su lado.

—Fuiste bueno con ella —dijo Emmett inocente, dejándose caer en la tumbona al lado de Edward.

—Emmett. —Edward gruñó en señal de advertencia—. Por favor, no comiences.

— ¿Qué? Sólo digo que eres bueno con los niños, eso es todo —Emmett dijo con facilidad.

Mofándose, Edward se cruzó de brazos, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos de nuevo. —Los niños no son difíciles, son las personas en las que se convierten por las cuales te tienes que preocupar.

—Es solo que cuando estábamos creciendo, pensé que ibas a ser tú con todo esto —dijo con nostalgia, Edward asumió que se refería a toda la cosa de la esposa, niños, establecerse en los suburbios—. Yo había pensado que serías tú corriendo con los niños por todo el patio trasero y yo como el perpetuo soltero. —Cuando Edward no dijo nada, Emmett continuó —. No es como si ya fuera demasiado tarde, sabes. Todavía puedes tener lo que yo tengo.

—Ja. —Edward resopló burlonamente, el enfado y la irritación lo hicieron sentirse a la defensiva y rencoroso—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes, que me gustaría tener Emmett? Lo que tienes son bonitas cortinas, pero no me puedes decir que tu vida es un sueño.

Abriendo sus ojos, señaló a Victoria Cullen. —Todo el mundo está celoso de la esposa caliente que tienes, pero tú y yo sabemos que Victoria es una puta manipuladora. Amas a tus hijos pero ella los usará en tu contra por el resto de tus días, y siempre vas a tener que romperte el culo para darle exactamente lo que quiere.

Emmett se puso de pie, mirando por encima a su hermano menor con una mirada furiosa. —No me importa cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te vi por última vez —dijo entre dientes—. No voy a permitir que insultes a mi esposa.

Luciendo totalmente despreocupado, Edward solo se rió. — ¿Qué vas a hacer Emmett? ¿Empezar una pelea con tu hermano delante de tus hijos y amigos? No lo creo. —Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edward sacó sus lentes de sol de su bolsillo—. Tengo que irme de todos modos.

Sin mirar de regreso a su hermano, Edward se levantó y se alejó. Encontró a Bree en el inflable, la levantó y le dio un abrazo de oso. —Feliz Cumpleaños cariño —dijo bajito, besando un lado de su cabeza antes de bajarla.

Hizo un mohín. — ¿Ya te vas tío?

—Por ahora —dijo y sintió una breve punzada de culpa—. Voy a volver a verte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo consideró y le hizo señas para que se agachara. Cuando el rostro de Edward estaba a la altura de la suya, puso sus dos manos en su piel y lo miró a los ojos luciendo triste. Luego ella le dio un beso húmedo en su nariz y dijo: —Te voy a extrañar. —Antes que uno de sus amigos la llamara de vuelta al inflable.

Extraño, Edward pensó mientras se alejaba.

Por una vez, Riley no le dio la ley del hielo antes de irse. En cambio, el niño lo abrazó con fuerza y rápidamente salió corriendo antes de que Edward pueda cuestionar la inusual muestra de afecto.

Los niños eran criaturas extrañas.

Cuando Edward llegó a casa, se sentó en su sillón, sintiéndose contrariado. Trató de leer, incluso miró a través de los reportes de trabajo para distraerse, pero un dolor silencioso había florecido en su corazón.

Finalmente, Edward abandonó toda pretensión y se dejó caer en las emociones sombrías que habían rondado sus pies todo el día.

A decir verdad, extrañaba a su hermano. Podía fingir todo lo que quería, que Emmett era molesto y pretencioso, pero cuando llegaba el final, Edward sabía que evitaba a su hermano porque le recordaba demasiado todo lo que habían perdido.

Mirando alrededor de la fiesta, Edward había podido fácilmente imaginar a sus padres allí. Como su cumpleaños era en verano, era normal que se celebrara al aire libre. Carlisle haría la parrilla, y Esme sería toda sonrisas mientras conducía a los invitados de una actividad a la otra.

Pero los niños de Emmett habían sido despojados de sus abuelos antes de que nacieran … y era su culpa.

Pasando una mano sobre sus ojos, Edward intentó sofocar el creciente sentimiento de culpa y tristeza. Sentía lástima de sí mismo, eso era todo. Sí, Emmett tenía razón. Edward había soñado cuando era mucho más joven, el tener una esposa que adorara y niños que tuvieran sus ojos.

—Olvídalo, Cullen —murmuró para sí mismo con severidad.

Rotos sueños distantes, eso es todo lo que eran. El chico que había sido cuando los inventó no entendía el mundo. Edward, en toda su gloria adulta, sabía que no debía pensar en "vivieron felices para siempre y sueños americanos"

No iba a ser como Emmett, enamorándose de una hermosa mujer que creaba dulces fantasías mientras repetidamente hacía cosas a sus espaldas. Victoria engañaba continuamente a Emmett, Edward lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero lo había atrapado con sus hijos, y Emmett hizo la vista gorda. Ninguno de los dos siguió siendo fiel, pero siempre y cuando Emmett le diera todo lo que quería, Victoria le permitía criar a los niños a su antojo.

Edward suspiró frustrado porque si alguien merecía el sueño plagado de cercas blancas, era Emmett. Su hermano podría haber sido un dolor de cabeza, pero había estado junto a Edward a través de sus muchos, muchos errores... incluso el que había matado a sus padres.

Aunque hubiera alcanzado los sueños que había querido tener, Edward no pensaba que se lo merecía.

Gruñendo de frustración al sentir el pinchazo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, Edward se levantó rápidamente, caminando hacia la cocina. Odiaba sentirme así, otra razón por la cual evitaba a Emmett y su familia. Odiaba sentirse tan perdido y solo.

Desesperado por una distracción, Edward abrió la puerta de la nevera y miró fijamente el contenido. Nada se veía bien. Tirando para abrir la puerta del congelador, se detuvo en seco cuando vio la botella descansando entre bolsas de verduras congeladas y Hot Pockets.(4)

Vodka.

Su sangre parecía exigirle que lo tomara, sabiendo por experiencia que tenía el poder de hacer que todo el dolor y la vergüenza se desvanecieran en la hermosa inconsciencia. Las manos de Edward se apretaron en puños con el esfuerzo de volver a tener control sobre sí mismo. La promesa de algún alivio le mareaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de desterrar el intenso deseo.

Fracasó.

Sin tiempo para nada más, la botella estaba casi vacía, y Edward era finalmente libre de las garras afiladas que se habían incrustado en su corazón. Se rió, mareado por el alivio.

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para leer los números en el reloj del microondas. Medianoche y un minuto. Mierda. Tenía que estar en el trabajo temprano la mañana siguiente.

Ponerse de pie resultó ser un desafío, pero Edward no era nada si no perseveraba y se puso de pie al final. —Un pie a la vez, Cullen —se recordó a sí mismo, trayendo una ola de risitas mientras tropezaba, cayendo pesadamente contra su pared.

Estaba borracho. Borraaaaaaaaaaaacho. Y se sentía tan bien. Dios, ¿por qué se había rendido de nuevo?

Sus padres. Ellos estarían tan avergonzados de él ahora mismo.

Fue ese pensamiento el que distrajo la concentración de Edward. Su paso vaciló y lo lanzó hacia adelante. Su cuerpo cayó a una velocidad vertiginosa. La caída duró lo suficiente para que sintiera la sensación fría del miedo mientras caía, primero su rostro, en el escalón superior de la escalera empinada. Entonces, no sintió nada en absoluto.

Los destornilladores es un coctel hecho de vodka y jugo de naranja.

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció?_**

Sr. I.P Freely es una broma que dice: I(Yo). P (Orino) Freely (libremente).

RSVP es la abreviatura de: répondez s'il vous plaît. Una expresión francesa, que traducida al español significa: "responda, por favor". Se la utiliza generalmente para invitaciones a grandes eventos, para poder confirmar la presencia de los invitados y obtener un mejor planeamiento.

Son unos bocadillos congelados como burritos que están rellenos de queso o jamón.


	3. Chapter 2

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sol Lopez (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Lore Cullen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward se despertó lentamente, confundidoy desorientado. Era ese sentimiento inquieto, que él tenía cuando era despertado de un sueño, y arrojado desprevenidamente a la realidad. El problema era, que no podía recordar el sueño, y por largos momentos su mente luchaba, tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que su visión no estaba aclarándose, como usualmente lo hacía en la mañana, luego de que hubiera sacado el sueño frotándose los ojos. Parpadeó esporádicamente, un frío filo de miedo comenzó a hacerle un nudo en la garganta y acelerarle la velocidad del corazón. Todos sus pensamientos se hicieron más concretos e intentó recordar qué había hecho la noche pasada.

Oh, mierda. Él recordó el Grey Goose, dejado allí por la mesera, Amber. La había llevado a la cama dos noches antes. Y le dijo que lo llevara con ella.

Pero ella no lo hizo, y luego del día que había tenido, la tentación fue demasiado grande. Tantos años de sobriedad tirados por la ventana, en cuanto el alcohol golpeó sus labios. Toda su lucha y trabajo duro por el piso, con un simple trago. Por supuesto, lo bueno acerca del alcohol era que después de unos cuantos tragos nada más importaba. Su sangre canturreaba. Sus dificultades se derritieron. Estaba mareado.

Recordó el terror que lo invadió mientras el mundo se inclinaba en su eje. Sus escaleras eran extensas y empinadas. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para temerle a la muerte, antes que el mundo se tornara negro.

El pánico hacía que la respiración de Edward se acelerara. Estaba vivo, o eso pensaba él, pero ¡estaba ciego! No, no estaba ciego. Podía distinguir formas, luz y colores. Todo estaba borroso, sin embargo, había algo raro en su entorno.

Despabilándose, Edward miró a su alrededor cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a la cama? ¿Y… en la cama de quién estaba? Por el amor de todo lo santo y sagrado, ¿dónde estaba?

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, llamando su atención.

— ¿Cariño?

Edward no podía respirar. Esa voz… la reconocería donde fuera, pero no la había oído en tantos años. Casi una década. Era una dulce y amable voz con la que él soñaba a menudo, despertando en un mundo donde nunca pudo oírla de nuevo, y era todo por su culpa. Pero él se había establecido en que no estaba soñando.

Tal vez estaba muerto, porque él bien sabía que ella lo estaba.

— ¿Edward? ¿Estás despierto?

La puerta se abrió y una mancha que lucía como su madre —fuera de foco, pero definitivamente ella—, entró en la habitación.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó él, otra vez, sorprendido por el sonido. Era su voz, pero no lo era. Había algo en el tono de su voz, tenía un matiz apagado.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Te ves algo pálido, hijo —dijo Esme y se acercó al borde de la cama. Edward no respondió, no pudo. Mientras se acercaba, más de los rasgos de su madre se fueron aclarando. Y él se vio en ella. Su corazón le dolía, porque la había extrañado mucho, muchísimo. Él retrocedió un poco cuando su mano fue hacia él, pero ella solo la llevó a su frente—. ¿Te sientes mal? Porque no parece que tuvieras fiebre.

Confundido, pero contento con su toque. Edward se apresuró a sentarse, tiró sus brazos alrededor de ella, hundió su nariz en las hebras de cabello color caramelo; apretándola tal vez, demasiado fuerte.

Esme jadeó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, frotando con dulzura.

— ¿Qué está mal, Edward?

—Yo… —Edward ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Un poco avergonzado, soltó a su madre frotándose los ojos con fuerza porque quería verla detalladamente—. No puedo ver.

Ella le dio una pequeña risa de incredulidad y se inclinó delante de él para llegar a algo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Siguiendo sus movimientos, Edward frunció el ceño ante el contenido de su mesita de luz. Otra vez la frustrante sensación de _déjà vu_. Pero él fue rápidamente distraído por su madre quien estaba moviendo algo en su cara.

—No traes puestos tus lentes, cariño. —Se rio entre dientes.

—Mis lentes… —Edward aturdido, tomó las cosas, fulminándolas con la mirada antes de deslizárselas.

El mundo se enfocó y Edward se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a su alrededor, de repente, dándose cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba en su habitación, solo que no la suya en su casa de Seattle. No, esta era su habitación de la casa en la que había crecido, en Forks.

Pero eso era imposible. Emmett y Victoria habían convertido este cuarto en un salón de juegos. Desde que estaba en el tercer piso, ellos a veces ahuyentaban a los niños para tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó con voz temblorosa, incluso para sus propios oídos—. ¿Estoy muerto?

Esme frunció sus cejas, mostrándose perpleja y divertida.

—No —respondió lentamente —, pero lo estarás si llegas tarde a la escuela… y si te quedas en la cama por más tiempo, eso definitivamente es una posibilidad. Edward, ¿qué se te metió hoy? Estás tan loco. ¿Te quedaste despierto hasta tarde jugando ese maldito juego otra vez? Nos prometiste que no te quedarías despierto hasta altas horas…

El reproche de su madre le recordó algo. ¿Escuela? ¿Ese juego? El argumento que tantas veces había oído cuando era adolescente. Everquest, ese era el nombre del juego. Había mantenido su trasero pegado a la silla de la computadora por más tiempo del que quisiera recordar.

—Mamá —interrumpió su sermón—. No, solo tuve un sueño raro, eso es todo. Aún si estaba muerto o no, Edward no quería enfadar a su madre. Estaba confundido, pero no era idiota. Obviamente este fantasma de Esme creía que era un día de escuela, y si él seguía jugando Everquest y en su antigua habitación, tenía que estar en una situación en la que estaba en la época de secundaria de nuevo.

Tal vez esto sí es el infierno.

Eso explicaría mucho, el porqué no podía ver sin sus anteojos para empezar. Irónicamente, Edward reflexionó que era lo menos que merecía. Pero la idea de su madre, estando con él en el infierno era completamente absurda.

—Bueno, levántate —dijo ella. Su tono no dejaba lugar a argumento—. El desayuno está en la mesa, pero a este paso te lo tendrás que llevar contigo.

Dicho esto, Esme se paró y salió del cuarto. Edward estaba desesperado por hablarle de nuevo, temiendo perder a su madre, otra vez. Pero primero debía averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Edward se paró rápidamente. Se metió a su baño, casi tropezando con la pila de Cd's esparcidos por el piso. Inclinándose en el lavabo, miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

—Santa mierda —murmuró, observando al chiquillo adolescente de anteojos en el espejo. Su mirada sorprendida podría haberle parecido cómica bajo diferentes circunstancias. Llevando una mano a su cara, la tocó, mirando incrédulamente cómo el chico en el espejo repetía sus movimientos.

Ese rostro no le había pertenecido a él en más de una década.

Corriendo de vuelta a su habitación —otra vez maldiciendo la aparente inhabilidad que tenía en su adolescencia para mantener su cuarto limpio, cuando casi se resbala con una revista vieja—, Edward miró alrededor, desesperado por encontrar algún indicio de tiempo. El día. ¿Qué, no tenía un calendario?

Sus ojos fueron al reloj de la mesa de luz. Lo recordaba bien, esa cosa tan _geeky_. Pero al menos servía para su propósito, mostrando día y hora de diferentes maneras.

**7:01 A.M., ENERO 8, 1999**

— ¡Santa mierda!

—Tienes que perder tu virginidad antes de pasar a posiciones avanzadas como el sexo en la iglesia.

Edward se dio la vuelta, cansado de estar tan sobresaltado todo el tiempo.

— ¡Emmett! —Sintió alivio al ver a alguien familiar y, actualmente con vida. Pero inspeccionando a fondo, se dio cuenta que Emmett había cambiado mucho. Las líneas de preocupación que decoraban las esquinas de sus ojos, ya no estaban. En realidad, el Emmett que estaba parado frente a él, tenía un paso más ligero y una sonrisa más brillante. Edward había olvidado cómo lucía, tan despreocupado. Por supuesto, si era 1999 Emmett tenía 18 años. Apenas un año mayor que Edward. Esto era antes de la pérdida de sus padres y que el demonio que tenía como mujer amenazara con robar su buen humor.

Emmett se rio entre dientes, elevando ambas cejas al ver la reacción de Edward.

— ¿A quién esperabas? Baja ya de Frikilandia. Yo conduzco hoy.

— ¡Pero el Volvo es mío! —Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de siquiera pensarlas. Emmett solo rio, tomando un juego de llaves del vestidor y lanzándose fuera de la puerta—. ¡Emmett! —Edward lo llamó protestando. Se quedó atrás tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando con él.

Sacudiéndose la sorprendente irritación que sentía hacia su hermano, Edward se retiró a su habitación. De una manera u otra, una buena ducha parecía una buena idea.

Una vez aislado bajo la lluvia, Edward se forzó por aclarar los pensamientos confusos de su cabeza y tomar la situación tan racional como fuera posible.

Esme y Emmett parecían completamente inconscientes del cambio del tiempo, como si fuera normal despertarse en 1999 cuando en realidad era 2011. O en el caso de Esme, de repente volver a la vida cuando había estado muerta por tantos años.

Esto bien podría ser una especie de limbo o su propia versión del infierno. Le parecía justo llegar a abrazar a su madre solo para que se la arranquen de su lado en el siguiente latido.

¿Qué piensas de las alternativas que no incluyen estar muerto, Cullen?

Edward, en realidad, no se sentía muerto. Más bien lo contrario. Además de tratar con su confusión y frustración, Edward era muy consciente de que las emociones no eran del todo lógicas, en pugna por atención dentro de él. Por ejemplo, estaba el ataque de furia que sentía hacia su hermano mayor. La mayor parte de Edward entendió que había muchos temas más urgentes que el hecho de que Emmett había cogido las llaves del coche. De hecho, su hermano probablemente le hizo un favor, cuando Edward se sentía demasiado distraído como para estar seguro detrás del volante.

Descontando que estaba muerto, Edward se preguntó si en vez de eso estaba gravemente herido. Su mente era un extraño y hermoso lugar. Había escuchado una teoría, que cada momento de cada día, cada pensamiento que ha pasado alguna vez por la mente de una persona, quedaba almacenado en alguna parte del cerebro. Si eso era cierto, ¿y si la caída había arrojado a su conciencia en esta parte de sus recuerdos?

Pero entonces, lo que sea que Edward haya estado haciendo el 8 de enero de 1999, él estaba seguro que no había dicho ni hecho las cosas que hizo hoy. Desde el sermón de Esme hasta la broma obscena de Emmett, tenía que haber sido diferente del guión original. Su cerebro podría haber almacenado los recuerdos originales, pero ¿habría sido capaz de proyectar las reacciones de su madre y su hermano a su torpe comportamiento?

Edward se golpeó la cabeza ligeramente contra la puerta de la ducha, frustrado.

No importaba cómo le buscara la vuelta, parecía estar atrapado aquí. No estaba despertando.

Él acababa de tener que lidiar con los golpes.

Decidido, Edward cerró la ducha. Envolviendo una toalla en su cintura mientras entraba en su habitación. Estaba un poco exasperado al ver el contenido de su closet, recordando tardíamente que su "yo" de diecisiete años tenía una obsesión con los jeans y remeras _friki_.

¿Cómo es que pude tener sexo alguna vez?

Finalmente, encontró una remera negra simple con botones al fondo de su armario y un par de pantalones negros a juego. Rodando los ojos a su reflejo, Edward bajó las escaleras.

Se detuvo en la mitad del último tramo de escaleras y se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Carlisle le ofreció una sonrisa y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Se sintió peligrosamente cerca de llorar al ver a su padre. Todos estos años, Edward había albergado tanto arrepentimiento por la última conversación que había mantenido con él. Sin embargo, ahora, cuando lo tenía justo al frente, Edward sentía la lengua atada.

—Ten un buen día en la escuela, hijo —dijo Carlisle amablemente, saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Papá! ¡Espera! —Edward lloró, bajando rápidamente los escalones restantes y tirando sus brazos sobre el cuello de su padre. Carlisle estaba tan sorprendido que dejó caer el maletín que llevaba.

—Edward… —dijo, con voz preocupada mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Quiero saber qué hiciste?

Edward rio irónicamente, sonando algo desesperado. ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera? Tres años y algunos meses después, el 8 enero de 1999, Carlisle y Esme, morirían cuando un ciervo golpeara el frente de su auto. Ellos hubieran estado muy lejos de ese camino, sanos y salvos, si Edward no hubiera tenido un ataque egoísta e infantil.

¿Querría algún padre saber que su hijo había sido el único responsable de su propia muerte?

—No es nada —murmuró Edward, dejando ir a su padre a regañadientes.

Carlisle lo miró cuidadosamente, tratando de descubrir si Edward estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Edward forzó una sonrisa, porque en su sueño o infierno o lo que rayos sea esto, sus padres no sabían lo que había hecho, y estaba seguro que iba a seguir de esa manera. Finalmente, su padre le sonrió de vuelta y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Debes dormir más, Edward.

—Hey, obtengo buenas notas —contestó pagado de sí mismo.

—Así es —concordó Carlisle—. Será mejor que te vayas.

Edward asintió, mientras veía con dolor cómo Carlisle salía por la puerta.

Cuando su padre se fue, Edward se volvió hacia la cocina. Allí encontró a su madre, vestida para trabajar y colocando los trastes en el lavaplatos hasta que se pudiera ocupar de ellos en la noche, y a su hermano parado cerca de la mesa.

—Vamos. Debemos irnos.

—Pero, tengo hambre —Edward protestó, todavía molesto con su hermano.

— ¡Hazlo para llevar!

—Son panqueques. No puedes hacer los panqueques para llevar —contestó Edward.

Emmett lo miró con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—Por supuesto que sí. Observa. —Puso un panqueque en la palma de su mano—. Un panqueque. Dos… tres tiras de tocino. Una ligera llovizna de sirope… —Narraba mientras lo hacía. Luego, puso su otra mano para rodar el panqueque al estilo burrito. Sonrió triunfalmente—. Ahí lo tienes. Desayuno para llevar.

—Eres tan salvaje, Emmett —profirió Edward.

—Suficiente —los reprendió Esme.

—Pero soy un salvaje con comida. Te mueves o pierdes, chico —dijo Emmett antes de engullir el "burrito" en su boca. Rápidamente, se replanteó hacer otro.

Aunque la idea era poco agradable, Edward se encontró locamente hambriento. Se le hacía agua la boca con solo mirar a Emmett comer. Gruñéndose a sí mismo, Edward rápidamente copió la receta de su hermano, evitando el sirope, así no tendría que lamerse los dedos, como Emmett lo hacía. Su hermano sonrió socarronamente y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Edward se la pasó callado mayor parte del tiempo camino a la escuela, lo que Emmett tomó como un capricho infantil al tener que renunciar a sus derechos de conductor. En realidad, Edward solo estaba esperando despertar antes de tener que revivir la secundaria.

En ese entonces, la secundaria había sido lo suficientemente fácil la primera vez. Tal vez debería considerar esto como un descanso.

Por una vez, Edward consideró útil el que su cerebro pareciera tener una cantidad enorme de espacio para almacenar información inútil. Todavía recordaba su horario de clases y la combinación de su _locker_ de la primaria. La secundaria era pan comido.

Aunque, no lo recordaba todo. Se perdió en el camino a la clase de cálculo. Esto le hubiera importado menos pero se distrajo, tratando de ver si recordaba los nombres de los estudiantes que cursaban con él. Volviendo a cuando él tenía originalmente 17 años, él podía nombrar a cada alumno en la secundaria, habiendo crecido con la gran mayoría de ellos. Pero ahora, él estaba mil años lejos del chico que había sido.

Edward supuso que su falta o ausencia de recuerdos era parte de su vieja memoria. Parecía extraño que, incluso si cada recuerdo estaba almacenado perfectamente, cada estudiante que pasaba era una persona completamente tridimensional. Sus ojos tomaron en un minuto todos los detalles que tendría que haber notado la primera vez: los dibujos sin sentido en la mochila de un chico que creía se llamaba D. J., el exceso de feos colgantes que Katie Marshall traía.

Perdido en ese extraño pensamiento, Edward no notó que sus pies lo habían llevado directo a su salón de cálculo.

Memoria automática, comprendió. Si podía distraerse lo suficiente, su cuerpo y su subconsciente parecían recordar cómo era tener 17.

El día progresó normalmente, o tan normalmente como se podía, considerando que era la segunda vez que vivía este día en particular. Edward se mantuvo para sí mismo mayormente, solo interactuando con otros chicos cuando era de obligación. Cuando eso pasaba, como cuando Eric Yorkie tiró su lapicera y necesitaba de su ayuda para alcanzarla, Edward se dio cuenta que contenía su respiración, esperando que los demás se percataran que algo en él no era normal. Nadie lo hizo.

Fue en el tercer periodo de Inglés que Edward se encontró con otro fantasma.

— ¡Jasper!

Jasper Whitlock había sido el mejor amigo de Edward desde que se había mudado de Texas, hace varios años. Jasper parecía no afectarse por toda la mierda adolescente de haber abierto una brecha entre Edward y sus anteriores amigos. Además de eso, aunque él tenía un sentido de la moda, no incluía una membrecía a _Geeks R Us_, y tenía una visión perfecta. Jasper era un nerd tanto como Edward lo era.

Y él había estado muerto por más tiempo que Esme y Carlisle.

La culpa tomó lugar en el estómago de Edward. Era por una razón completamente diferente, la muerte de Jasper había estado completamente fuera de las manos de Edward. Pero era suficientemente fuerte para cerrar su garganta.

—Amigo —dijo Jasper, sentándose en el escritorio al lado de Edward—. ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Elegiste un mal momento para perderte una noche de juego. Vamos perdiendo por tres amistosos, y como están las cosas, ¡eres lo mejor que tenemos!

Edward miró boquiabierto a su amigo, su mente trataba de recordar cómo hablar _geek_.

_Everquest_. Amistosos. Correcto. Él había jugado como un paladín enano.

—Um… —Edward tropezó—. Padres. Sabes cómo son.

Jasper pasó una mano por encima de sus ojos.

— ¿Ellos no entienden que hay _vidas _que dependen de ti? —Él sacudió su cabeza.

—La vida es exactamente su problema. Ellos quieren que tenga una y no piensan que debería consistir en jugar EQ todos los días —dijo él, cruzando sus brazos para indicar qué tan mal estaba eso. En realidad, su ser adulto se resistía a la idea de cuánto tiempo él había pasado con su trasero plantado en la silla de la computadora—. No quieren que esté todo gordo y perezoso.

—Ah, ¿quién es gordo? —Jasper resopló y rodeó la cintura de Edward. Extendió su brazo, sacudiéndolo—. Podrías beneficiarte de la dieta de un jugador, tú flacucho de mierda. —Dejó caer el brazo de Edward—. Además, ¿escuchaste acerca de ese líder de Circle of Eternity? —Circle Of Eternity, si Edward recordaba correctamente, era la asociación que rivalizaba con la de ellos—. Consiguió un trabajo basado en el hecho de que logra una alianza exitosa. ¡Esta es la formación del carácter!

Entonces, fue el turno de Edward para resoplar.

—Correcto. Pero nosotros solo somos miembros. No manejamos la cosa.

—Detalles… —Jasper agitó la mano.

El profesor entró y ellos tuvieron que quedarse callados. Sintonizando todo lo demás, Edward cayó en una profunda reflexión.

Tenía que admitir que cuánto más veía, más pensaba que debía estar en algún tipo de coma o con una especie de daño cerebral. ¿Acaso no había empezado a beber para compensar su mal humor en su existencia miserable? Todo apuntaba a un deseo de escapar de su realidad. ¿Qué mejor escape que ir atrás en el tiempo, antes de que todo en su vida fuera mal? Sus padres estaban vivos. Jasper estaba vivo. La enfermedad que había luchado por la totalidad de sus veinte años, que bien podría haberlo matado, no era parte de su identidad a los 17 años.

Eso fue una revelación en sí misma. Se dijo que una vez que te conviertes en un alcohólico, ninguna cantidad de sobriedad podría curarla. Bajo una sentencia de por vida, ¿quién no querría escapar a una época muy anterior a cuando el problema comenzó?

Sin embargo, tuvo que mirar todas sus opciones.

Edward se frotó los ojos, frustrado porque pensaba que el mundo debería tener sentido. Nada de esto tenía sentido. ¿Había algo que tenía que estar haciendo? ¿O viendo?

Si esto fuera una película, tendría un espíritu guía o alguna mierda por el estilo. Se sentía ridículo, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien le sonreía a sabiendas, pero supuso que no era más que un pensamiento extraño despertar de nuevo con 17 años, en primer lugar.

Jasper saludó con la mano cuando terminó la clase, diciendo algo acerca de verlo en el almuerzo. Edward se dirigió al gimnasio solo.

Después de soportar unos aburridos 45 minutos de voleibol, Edward se reunió con Jasper de nuevo para el almuerzo. En ese momento se distrajo lo suficiente para que él ni siquiera sintiera hambre. Hizo un gesto a Jasper, dejándose caer en su asiento habitual, sin tener que detenerse y recordar cuál era.

Los ojos de Edward examinaron la cafetería, pasando por todos los estudiantes y ver si alguien se destacaba. Jugó un juego con su memoria, tratando de encontrar los nombres que coincidían con esas caras de su pasado.

Samantha Wells. Ben Cheney. Conner… algo.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro más familiar, su sangre se le heló. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo podría olvidar a James Damon y Royce King? Una vez, cuando era un adolescente irracional, Edward los había considerado como los mejores amigos.

En retrospectiva, no sabía cómo se sentía sobre ellos. Lo habían llevado por algunos caminos malos, pero no era tan tonto como para culparlos enteramente por los errores que había cometido. En muchos sentidos, tenía un sistema de apoyo mucho mejor que cualquiera de los otros chicos. Y ellos le daban la espalda. ¿No pasaba eso con la amistad entre los adolescentes?

Mientras Edward miraba, Royce trató de poner su brazo alrededor de la rubia a su lado. Ella retrocedió lejos, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca se movió de una manera que hizo que Edward pensara que estaba a punto de insultarlo. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

Rosalie Hale.

Había perdido su virginidad con Rosalie Hale, que fue la extensión de lo que recordaba de aquella noche.

Por unos momentos, trató de recordar si ese evento había ocurrido ya. No... no podría. No mientras ella estaba todavía con Royce, pero luego Rosalie levantó la vista, y Edward apartó la mirada rápidamente, con el corazón palpitante irracionalmente. Y...

Bueno, eso fue vergonzoso. Se estaba excitando sólo con pensar en tener sexo con una adolescente. No podía recordar la última vez que le había pasado, y mucho menos un pensamiento altamente inapropiado. ¿Qué era? ¿Un niño de 16 años?

17. Él era un chico de 17 años.

Necesitando distraerse de la desorientadora cuestión y tratando de averiguar si era un pervertido al desear a una adolescente teniendo 29 pero luciendo como de 17. Edward se concentró en la identificación de las personas en la mesa de al lado. Tyler Crowley, Mallory Lauren, no, Lauren Mallory. Mike Newton. Jessica Stanley y...

Una chica morena cuyo nombre se le escapó por completo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, encontrándose, por razones que no podía empezar a explicar, curioso. Había un montón de estudiantes que no había reconocido casi nada, y sin embargo, con esta chica, ese hecho le molestaba. Estaba tan fascinado, observando sus movimientos y la forma en que ella parecía ser parte del grupo, pero por separado, que no apartó la mirada cuando ella lo sorprendió mirando. En cambio, contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la extraña sensación de euforia de la velocidad a través de él.

Sus ojos eran rendijas mientras miraba hacia ellos, y pudo ver la chispa de fuego allí. Ella estaba mirando. A él.

Sintiéndose desorientado e incómodo, Edward miró hacia otro lado. Justo a tiempo, Jasper volvió con una bandeja de comida.

—Tal vez estés en lo cierto... sobre no querer comer. ¿Cómo se las arreglan en esta escuela para joder la pizza? —Jasper preguntó, incrédulo mientras se sentaba. Él empujó un pedazo de pizza de aspecto enfermizo, lo levantó con cuidado y le dio un mordisco. Luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Sabe muy bien.

El estómago de Edward gruñó, y se encontró a sí mismo disgustado y muerto de hambre. Jasper sonrió.

—Amigo, te lo dije. Esta es mi comida. Consigue la tuya.

Edward solo rodó los ojos.

—Hey, Jasper —dijo, cambiando de tema—. La morena al lado de Jessica... ¿cómo se llama?

Jasper arqueó una ceja, sin responder de inmediato cuando comía el resto de su pizza.

—Uh... ¿Te refieres a tu compañera de laboratorio?

— ¿Mi compañera de laboratorio? —Edward repitió.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio ahora? —Jasper preguntó y su humor desapareció cuando leyó la verdadera confusión en el rostro de Edward—. Digo, sé que jugamos a ese juego en donde pretendes que no existe, pero esto es un poco ridículo.

— ¿Por qué pretendería que no existe? —Jasper lo miró fríamente.

—Vete al infierno. ¡No me digas!

—Eso es inoportuno —murmuró Edward.

La campana sonó entonces, y Jasper se levantó, empujando los restos de su almuerzo diezmado lejos de él.

—Bueno, ya que al parecer te has mentalizado sobre ello, vas a tener que preguntarle a ella.

Sus ojos vagaron de nuevo a la morena. Él miró por un momento mientras recogía sus cosas, cayendo al caminar junto a Mike.

—Quizá lo haga.

* * *

**_El lunes el siguiente capítulo! _**


	4. Chapter 3

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward nunca llegó a biología.

Mientras hacía su camino por el pasillo, sus ojos se fijaron en la chica con el largo cabello castaño. Edward se sobresaltó cuando una mano salió como una flecha, apretando su brazo hacia abajo y tirando de él hacia un pasillo lateral. Edward tropezó. No era la primera vez en ese día, ya se había dado cuenta de su cuerpo adolescente no era tan estable como al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Despacio, jodido loco. —Quien sea que se agarraba a su brazo se rió ruidosamente y lo dejó ir.

Edward se estabilizó y lo miró, viéndose cara a cara con James y Royce. Ambos mantenían la sonrisa con la cual ya estaba familiarizado. La sonrisa de autosuficiencia que mostraba su arrogancia y usualmente los delataba cuando intentaban salirse con la suya en algo. Se aclaró la garganta, porque no sabía que más hacer. Su memoria los había pintado mucho más mayores, versiones más rudas de lo que eran. Los chicos que estaban delante de él eran solo eso, niños. Eran adolescentes pretendiendo ser hombres. Posiblemente eran un poco más robustos de lo que él era, pero seguían siendo niños inexpertos.

Así que Edward se sacó de encima el irracional sentimiento de que tal vez debería ser un poco cauteloso con ellos. Se irguió, volvió a poner sus lentes correctamente y habló. — ¿Caballeros, puedo ayudarlos con algo?

Dándose una mirada, ambos rieron. —Caballeros. —Imitó James sarcásticamente—. Relájate, friki.

Royce puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Edward. Resistió la urgencia de retroceder. —Ven. Te vamos a mostrar algo —dijo el chico más alto.

Un recuerdo surgió en su mente como un pedazo de alga flotando sobre un campo lleno de ellas. Correcto. Él recordaba esto. Así fue como oficialmente conoció a Royce y James. Ellos nunca se habían fijado en él antes. Eran un año mayor y en realidad nunca le habían hablado desde que compartieron el patio de recreo en la primaria. Luego, de la nada, que era la única explicación que Edward se daba, ellos lo arrastraban a su lado como si fueron los mejores amigos.

—Voy a llegar tarde a clases —protestó, arrastrando los pies un poco. Fue una reacción automática. El Edward adulto, en su cabeza, no daría una mierda si estuviera tarde para una clase de secundaria al azar, en su tal vez sueño inducido por el coma.

Los otros chicos rieron de nuevo. — ¿Nadie te lo ha dicho aún? Saltarse clases de vez en cuando es saludable. —James casi de ríe mientras hablaba.

—Sí, y probablemente somos los más saludables hijos de puta vivos. —Coincidió Royce.

En medio de todas las risitas infantiles. Edward logró salirse de debajo del brazo de Royce. —Bueno, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? —Su cuerpo parecía reaccionar contario a su mente . Tuvo un estremecimiento de alegría y una gran parte de él quería saltar, porque, ¡oh Dios mío! Los chicos populares le estaban prestado atención. Por lo que, mientras él deseaba dar la vuelta y volver a clase y a la chica morena, sus pies casi se tropezaban con ellos mismos por ir con Royce y James.

—Suave Cullen. Estás todo inquieto y vas a hacer que nos atrapen y vas a tener un real trasero pateado en tus manos —amenazó Royce. Edward rodó los ojos. Una real patada en el culo. Royce King. Pensó que eso fue ingenioso.

Edward se concentró en sacar el resorte fuera de sus pasos. Mantuvo su espalada recta y su cabeza erguida, recordándose a sí mismo que en el mundo real era la cabeza de un negocio exitoso y tenía el respeto de gente que valía mil veces más que los dos que estaba delante de él.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la escuela, protegidos por el siempre presente anillo de árboles que la rodeaba, James y Royce se detuvieron, cada uno se apoyó en un árbol. Edward se cruzó de brazos y se quedó parado donde estaba.

— ¿Un cigarro? —James ofreció, tendiéndole un paquete.

Edward hizo una mueca. Nunca le gustaron los cigarrillos. Sabían mal. Y en parte porque la bebida se volvió un problema que podía esconder de sus padres. Carlisle y Esme creían en su hijo, nunca había dado razones para no hacerlo, pero el distintivo olor a cigarrillo era difícil de dejarlo pasar. —Estoy bien.

Los chicos sonrieron y se dieron una mirada de complicidad. — ¿Cuál es el problema, Cullen? ¿No sabes cómo?

Edward rodó sus ojos. —No es difícil fumar un cigarro.

—Entonces. —James ofreció el paquete de nuevo.

La presión del grupo en su máxima expresión. Y una parte de Edward quería caer en ella. Sabía que podía manejarlo. No sería la primera vez que pretendiera.

En su lugar, tomó una respiración profunda, forzando a sus ridículos e irritantes nervios a calmarse. Estaba en control. Los miró a los ojos y les dio una sonrisa que hacía que las suyas se avergonzaran. A pesar de lo que sus empleados pensaban, los chismes habían estado lejos de ser discretos. Sabía lo que ellos decían sobre él. Las palabras arrogante y gilipollas salían más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir. Pero ahora, iba a apoderarse de esos títulos. — ¿Por qué están preocupados? —preguntó, su voz llevaba un ligero toque de burla—. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Una real patada en el culo. ¿Recuerdan?

Todos se miraron entre sí, y Edward pudo ver la pequeña duda que se dibujó en sus ojos. En el reino de la preparatoria de Forks, James y Royce eran los gobernantes indiscutibles. No son muchos los que no se han dejado intimidar por ellos. La realidad les iba a pegar en el rostro después de la secundaria.

Pero entonces, Edward sabía a ciencia cierta que los tenía.

Los chicos se rieron y James guardó los cigarros en el bolsillo. —Es justo, es justo.

—Este es el punto. —Royce empezó—. Alguien ha estado deslizando notas de amor en el casillero de Rose. Quiero decir, estamos hablando de un verdadero marica de mierda.

—Hey Cullen, ¿tú y Rosalie no tuvieron algo por un rato? —James preguntó.

Edward negó, pero ladeó la cabeza tratando de recordar.

Por supuesto, Rosalie Hale era hermosa. Nadie podía discutir contra eso. Pero también era, entre otras cosas, una perra real. Hacía pareja con Royce, y tan superficial como una segura bañera para niños. Sí, ellos habían tenido sexo, pero Edward estaba completamente seguro que estuvo más abierto gracias a la influencia del alcohol.

Además, como ya lo había establecido, aún no sucedía.

—Si por _algo _te refieres a que vino a mi casa un par de veces para estudiar cálculo —Edward dijo divertido.

—Estaban firmadas por _E. —_Royce presionó.

—Y tú eres bueno en inglés. —James añadió como si ese fuera determinante para un escritor de cartas de amor.

Edward se burló. —Sí, bueno no soy la única persona cuyo nombre empieza con _E. _Además han visto… —Se interrumpió así mismo, una alarma de advertencia sonaba en su cabeza. En teoría, Edward no tenía miedo de estos chicos. En práctica, su cuerpo de diecisiete años no era exactamente fuerte… el de ellos sí. Reconsiderando sus palabras, lo intentó de nuevo, dejando que un poco de tartamudeo nervioso se colara en su voz—. Incluso si fuera yo, y no lo soy, Rosalie ya me hubiera mandado a volar. —Razonó.

Por un tenso segundo, los dos miraron intensamente a Edward. Entonces, Royce rió y palmeó su hombro. —La niña es jodidamente fría, así que no te pierdes mucho.

**~0~**

Cuando James y Royce finalmente se fueron, Edward casi voló de regreso a la escuela, ansioso por estar lejos de ellos y así pensar con claridad, o al menos intentarlo. Se las arregló para recordar en dónde se encontraba su clase de español y se dejó caer en su asiento enfrente del de Emmett, justo cuando sonaba la última campana. Su hermano lo miró divertido. Edward se encogió de hombros antes de darse la vuelta.

La reunión de por sí extraña con los muchachos, terminó con Royce invitándolo a una fiesta esa noche.

Ahí radicaba, Edward lo sabía, la pequeña diferencia entre la persona que era antes que Royce y James le prestaran atención y en la que se convirtió después. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, el día que estaba reviviendo era el punto donde todo había cambiado.

Esa fue la noche donde fue invitado a la fiesta de Royce. Esa fue la noche en la que durmió con Rosalie. No podía recordar lo que había pasado, solo que se había despertado con una igualmente horrorizada y muy desnuda chica a su lado. Y por razones que no podía comprender, ahora que se sentaba realmente a pensarlo, Royce no había pateado su trasero. No, ese había sido el comienzo de su amistad.

Todos esos años después, Edward no sabía como es que todo se vino abajo, pero los efectos en su vida fueron innegables.

Tal vez sí estaba en coma después de todo. Solo así tenía sentido. Hoy era el día en que todo había cambiado. Si no hubiera seguido a James y Royce hacia el bosque, no hubiera ido a esa fiesta. Si no hubiera ido a la fiesta, no hubiera dormido con Rosalie, forjando una extraña amistad con dos muchachos mayores a él. Y si no hubiera sido por sus nuevas amistades, él y Jasper no hubieran peleado ni se hubieran alejado poco a poco. Entonces Edward hubiera podido estar ahí cuando…

En poco más de un año y medio, Jasper sería diagnosticado con una rara y fatal condición cardiaca. Una vez diagnosticada, fue sólo cuestión de semanas antes de que muriera. En vez de estar ahí a su lado –debió haber tenido miedo–, Edward estaba con James y Royce... bebiendo y metiéndose en problemas.

Y si la culpa por no haber estado con su mejor amigo no lo hubiera comido vivo, tal vez Edward no hubiera empezado a beber más de lo que debería. Los dos muchachos mayores estaban más que dispuestos a enseñarle sus malos hábitos. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para que alguien fuera capaz de comprenderlo, y de repente, estaba parado frente a un juez con la opción de ir a rehabilitación en lugar de pasar un tiempo más o menos largo en la cárcel.

Había estado furioso. Tan furioso. Pero en algún lugar en su interior, sabía que esa ira era solo para ocultar su vergüenza. Escondió toda su responsabilidad detrás de una máscara de celos, enfurruñado porque su hermano mayor no podía hacer nada mal. Emmett tenía 21 en ese tiempo, se había graduado temprano y con honores de una pequeña universidad en Tennessee mientras que Edward con 20, apenas se había graduado de la secundaria y no había hecho nada con su vida desde entonces.

Cuando estuvo en rehabilitación, sus padres lo llamaban todos los días. Lo visitaban tanto como era permitido, aunque debían conducir por varias horas en cada viaje. Excepto un día de vista, Carlisle había llamado para decir que él y Esme se estaban recuperando de un resfriado bastante fuerte y que estaban pensando en saltarse esa visita.

Ocultando su desesperación por ver a sus padres detrás de un velo de ira petulante, Edward se quejó de que no habían estado demasiado enfermos para asistir a la graduación de su hijo predilecto, unos días antes. Colgó el teléfono en el oído de su padre.

Y si no hubiera hecho nada de eso, sus padres todavía estarían vivos.

Mierda, y si quería ser exhaustivo, se podría incluso considerar que Emmett nunca hubiera conocido a Victoria si Edward no hubiera estado vagando en los círculos en los que estaba. Victoria era amiga de un amigo, en realidad uno de los revolcones de James.

Jason Jenks, su siempre alerta asistente, tenía un nombre para el caos que se producía cuando una pequeñísima, aparentemente insignificante acción, causaba desastres en uno de los proyectos de Edward. Lo llamaba el efecto mariposa: la idea de que la presencia o ausencia de un batido de alas de una mariposa podía llevar a la creación o no de un huracán.

En ese momento, Edward se había mofado de él por ver demasiadas películas de Ashton Kutcher.

Fue traído de nuevo a la realidad cuando Emmett pateó su silla. Su cabeza se levantó y se fijó en que la Sra. Goff lo estaba mirando con una expresión molesta. Instantáneamente le dio su más encantadora y arrepentida sonrisa y preguntó, en español, si podía repetir la pregunta. Respondió, tratando de mantener fuera de su rostro la malditamente satisfecha sonrisa ante las quijadas abiertas de la Sra. Goff y varias de sus compañeras. Su español era perfecto. Si le preguntaban, también hablaba francés y no era tan malo con el japonés tampoco.

Conocer varios idiomas era un importante activo cuando manejabas un negocio tan grande como el suyo. De cualquier modo, Edward tenía que llenar su tiempo libre con algo.

—Presumido —dijo Emmett, inclinándose para susurrarle en el oído. Edward sonrió dulcemente.

**~0~**

Después de la escuela, Edward se encontró de vuelta en su habitación y sentado en su escritorio. Miró a su alrededor, sus ojos lo escaneaban todo.

Apenas conocía a la persona que vivía aquí. Los estantes estaban llenos de novelas de ciencia ficción y guías de Calabazos y Dragones. Miniaturas de las figuras de Warhammer se exhibían orgullosamente y Edward recordó cuántas horas pasó pintando cada una con pequeñísimas y exactas pinceladas. Su colección de anime estaba impresa y… en VHS. Edward recogió las baratijas, desconcertado de lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

De acuerdo con los carteles de su pared, todo lo que este Edward sabía lo aprendió de Star Wars. Leyó cada una de las frases, preguntándose qué diría Star Wars sobre revivir el día en que su vida había cambiado.

¿Qué haría Yoda?

Suspirando, Edward giró en su silla, volviendo a su computadora. Era extraño tener una computadora de escritorio de nuevo. Las laptops eran usualmente las preferidas de Edward. Ahorraban espacio.

Cuando el fondo de pantalla se encendió, de repente recordó su obsesión con Gillian Anderson, el Agente Scully de los X-Files. Había un collage, y no pudo negar el hecho que él mismo lo hizo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza, Edward exploró los iconos de su escritorio, haciendo clic en sus carpetas. Porno. Descargas ilegales de música. Más porno. Napster. Tribus.

Everquest.

Curioso, dio doble clic en el icono del escudo azul, sintiendo la punzada de nostalgia cuando la presentación del juego se acercaba y sonaba la música, que una vez fue tan familiar.

—Hola, Arcanion —murmuró, tocando la pantalla con una sonrisa mientras los personajes aparecían. Había muchos, por supuesto, pero el premio, el principal, era un elfo bardo del bosque llamado Arcanion Di'Vir. A pesar de que pensaba que su obsesión por estos juegos era de risa, Edward no pudo evitar la alegría innata cuando puso la contraseña. Tantos buenos recuerdos.

Se dejó ir a las horas que lo pasaba jugando, intentando recordar el diseño de cada zona. Recordó estar riendo con Jasper cuando recolectaban grandes trenes o monstruos y luego los arrojaban a los novatos en Qeynos. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido que bajar la voz para evitar meterse en problemas?

Un mensaje en la parte inferior de la pantalla se destacó, el fondo azul en lugar de blanco.

Meawene dice: ¡Arc! ¿Dónde has estado? Llegas tarde.

Los mensajes privados eran en azul, el chat del clan verde, el chat del grupo amarillo. Todo volvía a él. Y Meawene Di'Vir...

Elfo del bosque, y su, en el juego, esposa, si se acordaba correctamente. La había llevado a citas virtuales, remando en un bote hasta el centro de un lago lleno de monstruos y ofreciéndole flores con estadísticas en ellas. Se lo había propuesto en medio de una mazmorra, ofreciéndole un anillo que le había llevado un buen tiempo encontrarlo en la casa de subastas, sumando 6 a sus puntajes finales. Un matrimonio Everquest incluía una guía, en el ícono de ayuda, para cambiar uno o ambos de sus apellidos.

Hijo de puta, ¡soy un friki de mierda!

— ¿Edward? —La voz de su madre hizo que Edward saltara ligeramente en su asiento.

—Hola mamá —dijo sonriendo. La habría abrazado de nuevo excepto que probablemente la hubiera apretado demasiado fuerte. Ella ya estaba preocupada por lo trastornado que estuvo esta mañana. No la quería preocupar más con su extraño comportamiento.

Esme se sentó en su cama. Sus ojos se movieron a la pantalla del ordenador, y pudo ver su sonrisa tambalearse ligeramente. Automáticamente, su cabello se erizó e irracionalmente se puso a la defensiva.

Ignorando completamente la rabia que se estaba formando bajo la piel de Edward, Esme inocentemente preguntó. —Entonces, ¿tienes planes para este fin de semana?

**~0~**

Edward estaba a medio camino cruzando el pueblo cuando la ira se fue completamente. Gimió, su cabeza golpeó el volante con un audible pum, mientras se detenía en el semáforo.

Había peleado con su madre, enojado y gritando, una pelea que no tenía sentido, aunque él mismo la haya provocado.

Solo fue una pregunta inocente: ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana? Algo que cualquier padre le preguntaría a su hijo. Demonios, cualquiera podía preguntar lo mismo. Sin embargo, Edward había explotado sin sentido. ¿Cuál era la diferencia en pasar el rato con sus amigos virtuales en lugar de los de carne y hueso? ¿Y que si no estaba interesado en practicar algún deporte en las canchas mojadas como los otros chicos? Ella solo pensó que debería ser más como Emmett, eso es todo. Emmett tenía un trabajo, pero solo porque quería tener un Jeep en lugar del auto que sus padres habían escogido, Edward estaba perfectamente con el Volvo. Su hermano mayor tenía una gran variedad de amigos, los cuales nunca se detenían y…

—Mierda mamá, no soy Emmett.

¡Ella nunca había mencionado a Emmett!

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Pero ahora estaba atrapado, yendo a la fiesta de Royce porque le había dicho a su madre que iría. —Royce King me invitó a una fiesta. ¿Eso te haría feliz? ¡Bien! ¡Voy a salir con chicos reales y pretender que soy como un estúpido Backstreet Boy si eso hace que me dejes en paz!

Bajó por las escaleras y golpeó la puerta al salir antes de que ella pudiera articular una palabra en respuesta.

Así fue como Edward se encontró llegando a la casa de Royce. Suspiró. La casa de los padres de Royce entraba fácilmente dentro de las más grandes y ostentosas casas de Forks. No fue difícil recordar en dónde era, había pasado un buen tiempo de su adolescencia aquí ya que raramente los padres de Royce estaban en casa.

La puerta estaba abierta, así que Edward solo entró.

Le divirtió que Royce pudiera organizar este tipo de fiestas. Estaba honestamente sorprendido de que hubiese encontrado tanta gente para que viniera. El primer piso estaba completamente lleno de adolescentes. Había un montón de molidas y sacudidas entre ellos.

Edward caminó por la casa, asintiendo con la cabeza a la gente que lo saludaba e ignorando las miradas de quienes parecían sorprendidos que él estuviera aquí. Cuando encontró la sala, con la música innecesariamente fuerte, Edward se detuvo en seco ante la vista que le dio la bienvenida.

Al otro lado de la habitación, la chica nueva estaba presionada contra la esquina más alejada. Ella sostenía una botella de coca-cola como si fuera un arma que estaba a punto de usar con el hombre que se cernía sobre ella. James. Tenía una mano en cada pared, formando una jaula a su alrededor. Parecía ajeno al hecho de que la niña miraba a todo el mundo, como si ella hubiera atravesado la pared si eso significaba que podía escapar de él. Su mirada era dura, su lenguaje corporal rígido.

Los puños de Edward se cerraron a su lado, y un extraño sentimiento de protección lo estaba invadiendo. Empezó a moverse a través de la gente escuchando varios ¡Hey!, cuando al pasar derramaba sus bebidas. Qué es lo que iba a hacer, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que tenía que alejar a James de la chica.

—James —Edward dijo rudamente, su mano se apoyó en uno de los brazos del chico, obligándolo a bajar.

James miró sobre su hombro, su mirada molesta se convirtió en una sonrisa de satisfacción. — ¡Edward! Viniste, es genial. —Sus palabras eran inocentes pero el tono que usó y el brillo en sus ojos hizo que Edward se pusiera en guardia automáticamente. Algo de su instinto le dijo que James estaba planeando algo aunque no lo podía descifrar.

Pero sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando la chica realmente se irritó, se encontró con unos ojos intimidadores. De color marrón oscuro. Cálidos, incluso cuando estaban enojados. Estaba cautivado.

Ella estaba furiosa. —Oh, el club de idiotas. Eso es lindo —murmuró ella, mirándolo directamente—. Por favor, perdónenme. Los dejo para que tenga su reunión en paz.

Con eso, ella se deslizó por debajo del brazo de James y se abrió paso en la multitud. Edward la miró suficiente tiempo para ver que se encontraba con un chico que seguramente era de la reserva.

La sonrisa sarcástica de James lo trajo de vuelta. —Pequeña puta estirada —murmuró—. ¿Viste que trajo su propia bebida? —bufó.

—Eso pasa cuando eres hija del jefe de policía, supongo —comentó otra voz. Royce—. No te metas con ella, hombre. Ella va a correr a casa y decirle a papá sobre el alcohol. Hablando de eso —dijo lanzando un brazo alrededor de James y otro en torno a Edward—. Vamos. Las cervezas se están calentando.

El paso de Edward vaciló ante la palabra_ cerveza._

Bueno, debería haber esperado que hubiera grandes cantidades de alcohol en esta fiesta. Conocía a Royce y James. Y no era como si él no hubiera estado en situaciones donde el alcohol estuviera presente en un entorno social. Con frecuencia tenía que comer y beber con potenciales inversores y socios comerciales.

Por otra parte, ¿no se había botado del tren la noche anterior?

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, James puso un vaso de plástico lleno en la mano y lo empujó en el sofá junto a...

—Hola, Rosalie. —Saludó, su voz demasiado nerviosa para su gusto.

Ella ni siquiera lo reconoció, en su lugar miró a Royce que le tendía una copa. —Esa es una cerveza —dijo Rosalie, mirando la copa en la mano como si le estuviera ofreciendo un sapo en vez de una bebida.

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y por un momento pareció peligroso. Edward sintió el impulso desconocido de ponerse delante de Rosalie. Pero entonces, su mueca se suavizó y sonrió. —Mi error. Ya vuelvo.

James fue tras él, dejando a Edward a solas con Rosalie en el sofá.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta, poniendo una sonrisa falsa. —Así que... uh, ¿Emmett está por aquí?

Edward frunció el ceño, confundido por la pregunta por un momento. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber lo que Emmett estaba haciendo? Por enésima vez ese día, tuvo que volver a enmarcar su proceso de pensamiento para que coincidiese con su entorno. Emmett vivía en la misma casa que él. Era razonable que supiera lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

Se preguntó de repente si su hermano sabía lo que él estaba haciendo...

—Él no está aquí. —Ridículo, su voz temblaba. Sus palmas estaban húmedas. Los nervios, reconoció. Era muy consciente de que estaba sentado junto a una de las chicas más populares del instituto. Todos lo estaban mirando.

Rosalie se miró las manos y tomó otro sorbo lentamente. —Hmmm —dijo en tono despreocupado. Ella se apartó el cabello, mirando alrededor de la habitación—. ¿Entonces qué está mal con el Jeep?

Una vez más, Edward tuvo que analizar para averiguar de lo que estaba hablando. Claro, habían conducido a la escuela en el Volvo de Edward pero Emmett tenía un Jeep. Empezaba a pensar que Emmett se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor en el culo, pero probablemente había más que eso. —Uh, ¿creo que se dañó?

Sus labios se torcieron molestos, Rosalie finalmente lo miró. —Bueno, no, Sherlock. Quiero decir, ¿qué está mal en el Jeep?

—Como si me importara un carajo —Edward espetó.

Rosalie levantó una ceja impecablemente esculpida. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Royce estaba de vuelta. Se sentó junto a ella otra vez, forzando a su cuerpo a aplastarse en contra del de Edward. Cuando de forma automática intentó detenerla, terminó con una mano sobre su seno.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo rápidamente. Levantó la cerveza a sus labios, ni siquiera pensó en otra cosa para domesticar a los pensamientos lujuriosos y la risa nerviosa que amenazaba con desbordarse. Ya casi se la terminaba, distraído por las hormonas adolescentes, no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Mierda.

La cerveza nunca había sido su preferida. Sin duda no era la bebida que le había metido en problemas. Pero él era un maldito alcohólico. Limpio y sobrio era totalmente diferente.

Pero no había sido un alcohólico cuando tenía 17 años. Su cuerpo no era adicto.

—Maldita sea, muchacho. —Rió James, golpeando la espalda de Edward—. Y yo que pensaba que estábamos corrompiendo un alma inocente. Ni siquiera te inmutaste.

—No es tu primer trago, ¿eh? —Royce se rió.

Edward hizo una mueca. —No exactamente.

James puso otra copa en su mano. —Brindemos por eso.

**~0~**

Mierda.

Edward gimió cuando se movió, un intenso y muy familiar mareo lo desorientaba mientras trataba de averiguar dónde estaba... y qué hora era de una vez.

Era de noche, y lo poco que podía ver era borroso. Necesitaba sus lentes... mientras los buscaba, sus manos encontraron mantas, mantas y... piel... cabello.

Qué. Mierdas. Pasó.

Pequeños flashes vinieron a él, no los más borrosos, eran como los recuerdos que tenía en su vida original, pero las escenas eran más recientes. La conversación se tornó lasciva mientras hablaba con los otros dos chicos y Rosalie. Pelo rubio en su rostro, y un maravilloso olor femenino. Alguien moliéndose en su regazo, haciendo que su polla se aplastara en contra de sus vaqueros. Manos torpes sobre suave y desnuda carne. Las imágenes eran nítidas en algunos aspectos, en el fondo no eran tan confusas, solo desenfocadas.

Debido a que había estado borracho cuando se produjeron originalmente, Edward se dio cuenta, mientras frotaba sus ojos, que todavía estaba borracho.

Sus pensamientos eran pesados. No estaba totalmente despierto, pero sí lo suficientemente consciente para sentir como la vergüenza y la culpa se apoderaba de él. Tomó toda la energía que le quedaba para concentrarse, entrecerrando los ojos lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la persona, una mujer, profundamente dormida y desnuda junto a él.

Rosalie Hale.

Mierda.

Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que la negrura lo llevara de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Todo el mundo, en algún punto de su vida, ha tenido un sueño en el que siente como si estuviera cayendo. Generalmente, se dispara el instinto para levantarse. Hubo toda una película que giraba en torno a este concepto. Sin embargo, el subconsciente de Edward, al igual que el resto de él, parecía estar muy jodido.

Estaba cayendo por el aire, esa sensación enfermiza en la boca del estómago se apretaba y giraba mientras caía. El aire soplaba en sus orejas, sus manos y pies se revolvían instintivamente intentando agarrarse de algo que no estaba allí.

Cayó, no en el suelo, sino en agua; así lo demostraba el tremendo splash que escuchó un segundo antes de que lo envolviera el silencio. La presión que se ejercía sobre su cuerpo era demasiada, además de que peleaba con la presión que producía el bombeo de sangre desde su corazón, en su pecho, hacia todos los rincones de sus oídos. Era una sensación desagradable. Estaba demasiado profundo, fue muy rápido y no sabía cómo había terminado aquí.

Edward se obligó a calmarse. Sus opciones estaban esparcidas en 360 grados. Encontró una dirección que llevaba a aguas más claras y otra a aguas más oscuras, optó por la luz y avanzó en esa dirección. Sus pulmones estaban quemándose por el esfuerzo, desesperados por aire. Seguramente estaba a punto de asfixiarse cuando…

Finalmente salió a la superficie. Edward se quedó sin aliento, con los brazos todavía chapoteando violentamente. Cuando sus manos encontraron algo sólido, se agarró como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mareado por el alivio. A medida que recuperaba el aliento, después de cada inhalación, fue más consciente de su entorno. Más específico, sus ojos se centraron en un pequeño rostro que lo miraba fijamente.

Era una niña, una familiar de hecho. Estaba sentada en el borde de una tumbona, mirando todo su despliegue con una desinteresada expresión cómica en el rostro. Mientras parpadeaba para mirarla mejor, la pequeña niña se quitó un par de grandes lentes de sol y lo miró condescendientemente. Cuando pudo ver sus ojos, Edward dio un pequeño respingo al reconocerlos. Un ojo negro y el otro dorado, Alice, recordó.

Ella suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza tristemente mientras se colocaba de nuevos las lentes de sol. —No eres muy listo.

Edward parpadeó. — ¿Qué? —exclamó, se dio cuenta tardíamente que eso no lo estaba ayudando.

De nuevo, dio un suspiro melodramático. Moviendo sus manos y rodillas, Alice se recostó bocabajo en la tumbona, mirándolo fijamente. — ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?

Obligándose a salir del agua, Edward se sentó en el borde de la piscina, en la que aparentemente había caído. Decir que estaba desorientado, era como llamar a un huracán una gentil brisa marina. — ¿Te refieres a la fiesta? —preguntó recordando la loca conversación con la niña, la cual no estaba exactamente dentro de las prioridades de su mente—. ¿Te refieres a que no te vas a casar? —Las palabras sonaban tan crueles como para decirlas a una niña tan pequeña, pero obviamente, la realidad estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba en este momento.

—Nooo. —Ella resopló—. ¡La última vez que estuviste aquí! —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y de repente estaba riendo. Risas infantiles llenaron el aire—. Estuviste muuuuy divertido. —Se puso seria emitiendo una sonrisita de vez en cuando al mirarlo—. ¿Estabas ebrio? Mami dice que los borrachos actúan como los payasos solo que no tienen maquillaje. Tú eras algo así.

Pellizcando el puente de su nariz, Edward respiró profundamente. Todo esto era un sueño, pero sería un maldito si perdía la paciencia con un niño, sea real o no. —Si estuve aquí antes, tal vez deberías recordarme qué fue lo que me dijiste.

Alice se sentó cruzando las piernas y quitándose sus gafas de sol, se puso seria... o por lo menos, tan seria como un niño pequeño sería capaz. —Mira, hay cosas que son el destino. Pero la gente puede hacer un verdadero desastre. —Ella arrugó la nariz—. De lo que se supone que la vida debería ser. Tú. —Lo señaló, con voz acusadora—. Has arruinado a otras personas. —Se inclinó, sus ojos eran intensos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. ¡Arréglalo!

**~0~**

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho ante la acusación de Alice que hacía eco en su cabeza.

— ¿Edward?

Al oír la voz de su madre, los ojos de Edward se abrieron, tratando de encontrarla. Todo estaba borroso. Una vez más. Automáticamente, su mano se extendió, buscando sus gafas que estaban en la mesita de noche.

Cuando Esme finalmente apareció a la vista, su cara estaba un poco preocupada. — ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? —Le retiró el cabello de sus ojos y el pecho de Edward se sintió cálido empapado de consuelo maternal.

—Sólo un sueño —murmuró, aclarándose la garganta un poco.

—Hmm —murmuró Esme—. Bueno, despierta. Después de hoy, será fin de semana. —Le sonrió, agitando su pelo una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

—Es viernes...—Edward murmuró sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Le preocupaba que todavía tuviera 17 y viviera en casa de sus padres. Pero lo que parecía más importante era que cuando se fue a dormir, o se desmayó, de todos modos, había estado en una cama que no reconocía al lado de un desnuda Rosalie Hale. Esa fue la noche del viernes. Pero esto era viernes por la mañana...

Con temor, que parecía como una piedra en la boca de su estómago, Edward giró la cabeza para ver al reloj junto a su cama.

7:01 AM, 8 de Enero de 1999.

Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente, los volvió a abrir.

7:01 AM, 8 de Enero de 1999.

Cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, contó hasta 10 mientras inhalaba, y de nuevo, cuando exhalaba. Tenía que tratar esta situación como lo haría con cualquier problema en su vida normal. Tenía que resolverlo lógicamente.

Una fuerte explosión anuló el ejercicio calmante que Edward acababa de realizar. — ¡Hey! ¡Fenómeno! —Emmett llamó desde la puerta—. Levántate. Tenemos que coger el coche y Berty me va a matar si llego tarde otra vez. —Deslizó en la habitación su largo brazo, agarrando un par de llaves de la cómoda y dándole a Edward una sonrisa pícara—. ¡Hoy conduzco!

Al igual que antes, Edward sintió una oleada de irritación y un fuerte y curioso deseo de correr tras su hermano, gritando hasta el tope de sus pulmones. Se las arregló para sofocarlo, especialmente cuando sus piernas se enredaron en las mantas y tratando de patearlas para quitárselas de encima, terminó dentro de una pila sin gracia en el suelo. De mal genio ahora, Edward se levantó y se dirigió al baño, tratando de recordar en lo que había estado pensando.

De acuerdo. Lógica.

Pero el hecho de que estaba viviendo el 08 de enero de 1999 por tercera vez en su vida era ilógico e imposible.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, un pequeño cartel cerca de su computadora le llamó la atención. El emblema de la flota de Viaje a las Estrellas. Una vieja cita se deslizaba en su memoria. Spock ... Sherlock Holmes delante de él:

_Una vez que se ha eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad._

No importaba que fuera imposible que estuviera viviendo este día por tercera vez, era un hecho. Las únicas dos opciones que podrían surgir eran que, igual que Sísifo al subir la roca por la colina, fue condenado por un dios cruel para repetir este día una y otra vez hasta el fin del mundo, o que le habían enviado de vuelta para un propósito. La segunda opción era la más segura, dadas las circunstancias, y tangiblemente apoyada, por la extraña y mística, niña duende de sus sueños. ¿O eran visiones? Y si fueran visiones, ¿qué papel cumplía la niña? ¿Su guía espiritual?

Bueno, supuso que tener a una niña como guía espiritual era preferible a pensar en ella como una entidad demoníaca, otra parte de su castigo en esta infernal situación.

Edward pensó en esta posibilidad en el camino a la escuela y a lo largo de sus primeras clases.

Alice tenía razón, por mucho, en una cosa. Sus errores les habían costado demasiado a dos personas en particular. Sus padres...

Y eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa en mucho tiempo. Esme y Carlisle habían tocado la vida de tantas personas. Eran buenos trabajadores, buenos amigos y padres increíbles. Una de las muchas razones por las que Edward apenas podía soportar ver a su sobrina y sobrino, era porque les había robado el amor de sus abuelos. Dios sabía que los padres de Victoria eran tan idiotas como lo era ella.

Debieron haber vivido para ver nacer a sus nietos. Debieron ser capaces de ver a Emmett cumplir sus expectativas y a Edward, hacer algo más que malgastar su vida.

Pero, ¿cómo podía impedir que pasara algo que no iba a pasar hasta dentro de algunos años?

La respuesta fue simple. Cuando el juez le ordenó ir a rehabilitación, Carlisle y Esme habían optado por enviar a su hijo a uno de esos centros ostentosos que simulaban ser un refugio de montaña. La carretera que conducía al lugar atravesaba el bosque. Viniendo por una curva cerrada, su coche golpeó a un venado haciéndolo girar hasta pegarse contra un árbol. No habría pasado si Edward no hubiera hecho su berrinche, pero tampoco habría pasado si nunca hubiera estado en el centro de rehabilitación en primer lugar.

La mejor manera de no volverse un alcohólico era no beber en absoluto.

Obviamente, la abstinencia no era algo con lo que podía jugar. Su cuerpo de diecisiete años no era adicto al alcohol, pero una buena parte de la enfermedad era psicológica. Edward sólo podía recordar que tomó una cerveza la noche anterior. Pero debió haber bebido más. ¿Si no, cómo había terminado en la habitación con Rosalie sin recordar cómo había llegado allí?

Aún bastante perdido en sus pensamientos, Edward siguió a Jasper a la línea del almuerzo. Estaba ridículamente hambriento por lo que llenó rápidamente su bandeja con comida chatarra hasta rebosar. Jasper se burló de él. —Por Dios, Edward. Sé por experiencia que tu mamá te alimenta más que suficiente —dijo riendo, cogiendo una manzana de la bandeja.

Edward hizo una mueca, porque la manzana era la única cosa remotamente saludable en su plato.

Mientras Jasper balbuceaba acerca de Everquest y el Plano del Tiempo, los ojos de Edward vagaron a la mesa donde James, Royce y Rosalie se sentaban. Golpeaba sus labios con su dedo distraídamente, mirando a Royce y Rosalie que estaban obviamente discutiendo.

— ¡Hey! —Jasper chasqueó los dedos delante de la cara de Edward—. Hombre, ¿dónde estás? —Miró por encima del hombro y de nuevo a Edward, sus ojos se abrieron—. ¿Estás mirando a... Rosalie Hale, amigo?

—No —dijo Edward rápidamente, odiando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran, porque las palabras de Jasper provocaron un torrente de imágenes, el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie, entre ellas. Se removió en su asiento, tratando de calmar su reacción natural. Se obligó a imaginar al señor Banner haciéndolo con la señorita Cope. Él miró a su amigo y sonrió—. Ella y Royce están discutiendo otra vez. Solo esperaba poder ver un show de Jerry Springer (1).

—Ja. —Sonrió Jasper—. Rosalie obviamente es una reina del drama, pero no sé si protagonizaría alguna especie de escena. Al menos, no aquí. —Él negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos, me estaba preguntando si tenías todo lo necesario para la incursión de esta noche. Si todavía necesitas trabajarla…

—Creo que no voy a estar ahí —interrumpió Edward.

La cabeza de Jasper se levantó rápidamente. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Ah, mierda. ¿Te metiste en problemas con tus padres de nuevo?

—No, no. Quiero decir. Hay una fiesta esta noche... —Edward comenzó, pero se fue apagando. Mierda. Él no tenía que saber acerca de la fiesta todavía, y él definitivamente aún no era invitado.

— ¿Qué fiesta de mierda? —Jasper preguntó, mirándolo confundido y molesto.

Edward suspiró. Se estaba confundiendo con el tiempo. —Tengo la sensación de que Royce me va a invitar a su fiesta, eso es todo.

Jasper frunció las cejas. — ¿Qué? Royce ni siquiera sabe que existimos. ¿Por qué demonios iba a invitarte a su fiesta?

Una vez más, Edward suspiró. Esto se estaba yendo rápidamente por un camino en el que estaba luchando con las palabras, además, necesitaba una explicación que no implicara una especie de viaje en el tiempo. — ¡Simplemente es eso! —explicó brillantemente. Ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, los ojos de Edward se iluminaron un poco cuando tuvo una idea—. Oye, deberías venir.

— ¿Qué? —Su amigo lucía completamente atónito.

—Sí —dijo Edward, un poco emocionado—. Sería algo diferente. Ya sabes, sería genial hablar con la gente fuera del tra… de la escuela que no estén pixelados.

Jasper lo miró boquiabierta. De repente, su expresión de sorpresa se volvió furiosa. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando con contigo hoy? Suenas como tu madre.

En la estimación de Edward, ese no era un mal plan. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió que a los adolescentes no les gustaba parecerse a sus padres. —A lo mejor tiene razón. Sería bueno tener una vida de vez en cuando —espetó a la defensiva.

—Genial —dijo Jasper, entrecerrando los ojos. Empujando la silla, se levantó y cogió su bandeja—. No sé qué mierda le pusiste a tus Cheerios hoy, pero si ves a mi amigo Edward, espero que le digas que hay una incursión esta noche y que más le vale que jodidamente esté ahí.

El pecho de Edward se apretó mientras observaba a Jasper pisando fuerte al alejarse. Él, después de todo, era un faltante en su vida adulta. El tiempo que pasaba con su difunto mejor amigo era tan importante para él como molesto para sus padres. Gruñendo, golpeó la frente contra la mesa. —Malditos adolescentes melodramáticos —murmuró.

—Aww, ¿cuál es el problema, Cullen? ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu novia?

Alzando la cabeza, Edward miró a Royce irónicamente. —No, ¿y tú? —Le retó.

Royce y James se miraron cómplices. — ¿Estabas viendo esa mierda? Tú uh… ¿Tienes algo para mi novia?

Aquí vamos de nuevo…

**~0~**

Edward no tenía ninguna intención de beber en la fiesta.

Pero...

Bueno, la cuestión era que estaba mareado y con náuseas cuando sus ojos parpadearon para abrirse. Él conocía esa sensación demasiado bien, se despertó todavía borracho, la habitación daba vueltas.

No recordaba haber bebido nada. James y Royce lo habían presionado, pero resistió y fue sorprendentemente difícil. Las tendencias alcohólicas estaban a un lado, todo su ser se moría por encajar con los chicos 'cool', aunque su lógica lo consideraba ridículo.

Después de todo, razonando consigo mismo, a los29 años, sabía que James estaba en prisión por golpear a su novia y al hombre que la acompañaba. Royce tenía dos hijos de dos madres diferentes, una barriga cervecera y un cheque bastante fuerte cuando trabajando. Ninguna de esas cosas cabían dentro de lo "cool".

Pero en la escuela secundaria, eran los reyes del castillo.

O bien eran muy convincentes, o Edward era demasiado impresionable para su propio bien.

Gimió, luchando contra el sueño el tiempo suficiente para girar la cabeza a un lado. Efectivamente, Rosalie estaba tendida de espaldas, con sus perfectos y redondeados senos descubiertos. Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca que ni siquiera necesitó gafas para verlos... verla.

Gimiendo de nuevo, Edward se dio por vencido y dejó que el sueño lo llevara.

**~0~**

Los días pasaron y Edward perdió la cuenta, todavía se despertaba el 8 de Enero. Pequeñas cosas habían cambiado. Se levantaba rápidamente cuando su madre lo despertaba, escondía sus llaves en un cajón para que Emmett no las encontrara mientras se bañaba y vestía. Un par de veces, pasó de la ducha para desayunar con su padre.

James y Royce lo enfrentaban en momentos diferentes. A veces en el almuerzo. A veces antes de clases. La mayoría de las veces lo interrogaban acerca de las cartas para Rosalie aunque algunas veces no las mencionaban. Sin embargo, nunca dejaban de invitarlo a la fiesta. Y él no dejaba de despertar junto a una Rosalie desnuda y con pequeñas imágenes en su cabeza, pequeños destellos de recuerdos, pero nada concreto que explicara cómo llegó ahí.

Le molestaba sin medida con qué frecuencia su voluntad se reducía cenizas. Pelear contra su adicción no había sido fácil. Si Edward se daba crédito por algo, era que él controlaba su enfermedad y no al revés. Había sido capaz de resistir su tentación cuando esta era tan fácil como solo sacar la lengua para probarlo una vez más. En realidad, más de una vez la lengua de alguna mujer exploraba su boca y él podía sentir el sabor agridulce, persistente y agudo del alcohol en sus labios y en su boca. Su cabeza solía nadar y hubiera sido tan pero tan fácil caer, entonces…

Pero había resistido hasta que se tropezó con una botella olvidada de vodka en su congelador. Como tantas veces que había encontrado su vicio en el ámbito empresarial, en su mayoría con sus colegas de trabajo o con las pocas mujeres con las que se había juntado, el alcohol nunca tocó su santuario, su hogar. Este hecho combinado con la pesada culpa, había sido su perdición.

Salirse de la ruta era lamentable pero estadísticamente explicable. No poder parar, era simplemente imperdonable.

Con el hecho de que no recordaba en qué punto su autocontrol se deslizaba, no podía encontrar una manera para evitar que sucediera. Fue tan lejos hasta tomar el ejemplo de la morena linda, la hija del jefe de policía, trajo su propia bebida. Sin embargo esa noche también se levantó desnudo y pegajoso junto a una igualmente desnuda Rosalie a su lado.

A pesar de que odiaba la idea de no poder controlarse, Edward tenía que admitir que la idea de que alguien lo entendiera no le vendría mal en este momento. Por supuesto, su apoyo tenía 15 años actualmente y vivía en Egipto junto con su padre, un militar que estaba desquiciado por el control, quien lo conduciría a beber a una edad temprana. A Edward le hubiera gustado hablar con Benjamín sobre el problema al cual se enfrentaba. El hombre siempre ha tenido una visión única a los problemas que enfrentaban ambos.

Se volcó en encontrar otro tipo de apoyo. Intentó que Jasper lo acompañara, fastidiando a su amigo en diferentes grados de enfado durante el almuerzo y de nuevo después de la escuela. A veces lograba que él realmente lo considerara pero el odio a los autocoronados príncipes de Forks era tan grande, que no lograba conseguir que aceptara.

— ¿Por qué demonios es tan importante para ti? —Jasper le gritó exasperado en una ocasión, la pregunta cogió a Edward con la guardia baja.

Había estado muy concentrado en su enfoque. La necesidad de probarse a sí mismo que todavía podía ir a una fiesta sin beber, era casi tan grande como su ferviente deseo de cambiar el futuro y así salvar a sus padres. No se le había ocurrido que la mejor manera de evitar beber en la fiesta era evitar la fiesta del todo.

La idea lucía mal a varios niveles.

Primero y más importante, era su ferviente deseo de complacer a sus padres. Ellos no lo sabían, pero él nunca sería capaz de compensar por lo que les había hecho pasar. No podía ni pensar en las noches sin dormir, o como los había afectado ver a su bebé caer tan fuerte y rápido como él lo había hecho. Y luego, obviamente, les había quitado la oportunidad de evitar esa tormenta y que tengan otro final, uno en el que verían a Edward comenzar y mantener un negocio exitoso.

Cuando llegó a esta etapa, corregir errores y buscar perdón, le parecía tan injusto que sus padres no hayan vivido lo suficiente para hacer las paces.

De alguna manera tenía esta segunda oportunidad, y estaba desesperado por aliviar sus preocupaciones. Entonces, sin saber los retos a los cuales se enfrentaría en el camino, Esme y Carlisle se habían preocupado aún más por su huraño comportamiento.

—_Tenías tantos amigos, Edward —su madre le recordaba—, ¿qué sucedió contigo y Mike? Siempre estaba por aquí._

_Edward se burló. —Sí, bueno, que tengas suerte esperando a que aparezca de nuevo. —Llo que no sabían sus padres era que Mike odiaba inmensamente a Edward. Claro que habían sido amigos… hasta que Lauren Mallory usó a Edward para que Mike tuviera celos. Él lo había culpado. Las reglas del código adolescente sostenían que él debía ser aislado del resto de la población masculina, además de que los incesantes graznidos de Lauren hicieron que todas las niñas lo miraran con la nariz alzada. En Forks no había muchos grupos a los que unirse por lo que estuvo solo por un tiempo hasta que Jasper vino a la escuela—. Todos me odian mamá._

—_Solo habla con ellos Edward. —Su padre lo animo—. ¿Cómo podrían perdonarte o incluirte si tú no hablas con ellos?_

Pero semana tras semana, prefería la compañía de Jasper y los demás miembros de su grupo. Sus padres no entendían que todos ellos eran tan reales como los estudiantes de Forks. Su esposa, en el juego, era una niña de 18 años llamada Megan, de Nueva York, que tenía tres hermanos y el pelo largo, rubio y rizado. El líder era un hombre de 27 años, en el sur de California, con dos hijos y una esposa caliente.

Al mirar hacia atrás, Edward nunca se sintió socialmente aislado. Sus amigos en línea eran variados e interesantes, ofrecían una diversidad de personalidades a las cuales nunca hubiese estado expuesto en Forks.

Sin embargo, sus padres aún estaban preocupados. Había valido la pena asistir a una estúpida fiesta de la escuela secundaria para ver como su madre se hacía la idea de que estaba fuera socializando con una casa llena de gente. Lo que condujo a la segunda razón por la que Edward no había considerado no ir a la fiesta después de todo lo que hizo. James y Royce habían sido los últimos amigos que tuvo después de que Jasper muriera. Claro, con el tiempo, la vida los condujo en diferentes direcciones, sobre todo después de que Edward dejó de beber, pero el tiempo que habían pasado juntos no fue completamente negativo.

Al final, Edward tuvo que reconocer que la preocupación de sus padres valió un poco ya que sin ella, tal vez, nunca, se hubiera hecho amigo de los otros dos chicos. Por lo menos, tuvo algo nuevo que probar. James y Royce estaban más que decididos a invitarlo a la fiesta. Era una de las pocas cosas que nunca cambiaban, no importaba cómo viviera ese día.

Así que Edward se escondió en la biblioteca durante la hora del almuerzo, con la esperanza de que Jasper se lo perdonara. En realidad, casi había llegado a biología cuando vio a James y Royce por el pasillo. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Edward agarró el brazo de su compañero más cercano.

—Hey, ¿hiciste la tarea de anoche? —preguntó apresuradamente, tirando a la chica de al lado. Él dio un respingo cuando se encontró mirando a la chica nueva. La expresión de su rostro era de shock.

Ella parpadeó durante unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Edward? —preguntó, tirando de su brazo.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción cálida, se extendió por su pecho, tirando de sus labios. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —se preguntó en voz alta y luego tuvo que detener el impulso de pegarse a sí mismo en la frente. Eso no fue precisamente amable.

Por un segundo, le pareció ver dolor en su rostro, pero luego ella sólo lo miró. —No tienes que ser tan idiota. Dejaste claro el lunes que crees que soy la suciedad de tus zapatos caros. ¡Sólo tienes que volver a olvidar que existo!

Se colocó bien la mochila en su hombro, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la clase de biología. Hubiera sido una gran salida épica si no hubiera tropezado en la puerta, apenas estabilizándose antes de que su rostro conociera el suelo.

Edward se apresuró, perplejo y preocupado. Pero la muchacha ya se había recuperado, dejándolo tomar su asiento a su lado en silencio.

—Escucha —comenzó—, yo no…

—Está bien, todos. Vamos a empezar por revisar el capítulo... —El señor Banner empezó. La muchacha se acomodó en su asiento, tirando de su cabello en una cola de caballo por lo que ya no podía esconderse detrás de él. Se quedó mirando hacia adelante con esmero, y Edward solo suspiró.

Deseó recordar lo que le había hecho a esta chica. Claro, él tenía sus defectos, pero nunca había sido un idiota con las mujeres. Obviamente, él no le había dado una buena impresión a ella, así que, ¿por qué no podía recordarla en su vida original?

— ¿Quién tiene una respuesta para nosotros, una prueba de que en realidad si lee el capítulo? ¿Bella?

La chica a su lado se aclaró la garganta y habló con una voz un tanto temblorosa. — ¿El ciclo de Krebs?

Una cálida sensación se dibujó en su pecho. Se encontró sonriendo con placer. Bella.

En lugar de solo fingir que estaba prestando atención a clase, Edward se encontró reproduciendo todo lo que ella dijo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Se mantuvo distraído por el perturbador pensamiento de que había ofendido gravemente a esta chica. Sólo que se quedó atrapado en los detalles. Ella no dudó en enfrentarlo, acusándolo de cualquier mierda que él había olvidado pero fue innegablemente tímida cuando el Sr. Banner la llamó.

¡Swan! Ese era su apellido. Por supuesto. Edward conocía al Jefe Swan mejor de lo que quería admitir. Se removió en su asiento, al recordar el rostro decepcionado del hombre cuando lo vio, tenía 18 y fue arrestado por estar borracho y conducta desordenada. La decepción del Jefe fue nada en comparación con la de sus padres, pero aún así, eso se quedó con él. Edward nunca disfrutó decepcionar a la gente que respetaba.

Edward se distrajo de los pensamientos sobre Bella al recordar cómo muchas de sus travesuras vergonzosas fueron incitadas por James y Royce. En su momento, fueron irrelevantes, ambos se habían separado de su vida con sus propios problemas, pero mientras Edward hacía camino a través de la terapia, le habían enseñado una y otra vez que parte de su recuperación era analizar a sus amistades.

Incluso si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de estar ahí, Edward sinceramente dudaba que sus dos amigos le hubieran sido una buena influencia.

La campana sonó y Edward se mantuvo en su asiento viendo como el resto salía, torció el labio cuando su compañera de escritorio no le dirigió ni una mirada mientras salía.

Manteniéndose alerta, salió de clase y prácticamente corrió a Español. Su poco equilibrio lo envió en contra de un chico a quien reconoció como Eric Yorkie. Eric estaba más pálido de lo normal, Edward miró tras él y pudo ver a James y Royce entrando al edificio, por las miradas asustadas y furtivas que les lanzaba, supuso que habían atosigado a un diferente "E" con sus preguntas sobre Rosalie.

No es mi problema.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse culpable mientras se levantaba del suelo y entraba a la clase.

Después de la escuela, se despidió de Emmett y fue a casa con Jasper. En el camino, Edward puso a prueba a su amigo sobre los más finos detalles sobre la batalla en el Plano del Tiempo. No fue difícil mantener a Jasper ocupado. Edward sonrió, recordando lo fascinando que estaba su amigo con las tácticas.

Debido a su grupo, Fires of Heaven, estuvo entre los primeros puestos de todos los servidores, dependía de ellos comenzar nuevas peleas. A pesar de que estaban en constante competencia con Circles of Eternity y con algunos otros grupos, Fires of Heaven era con frecuencia el primero en descubrir nuevo contenido. Si sus tácticas eran exitosas, todo grupo que estaba tan metido en el juego como ellos, las copiaba para mejorar sus estrategias.

A pesar de sí mismo, Jasper se detuvo en la puerta principal, Edward estaba emocionado con la batalla que se venía. Subió las escaleras, sabiendo que tenía que recordar cómo jugar antes de ayudar a alguien.

Una pelea con su madre y varias horas después, la noche había caído. Edward apenas recordaba que había una fiesta en algún lugar de Forks. Él y el resto de los Fires of Heaven luchaban en el Plano del Tiempo, haciendo su camino a través los últimos monstruos antes de la batalla final.

Meawene dice: Es sabido que Sony nunca da vidas, solo te toca sanar.

Sonriendo para sí, Edward se tomó un momento para calmar el ego de una adolescente.

Arcanion dice: Si me curaras, te verías hermosa, ¿qué de malo hay en eso?

Sonrió cuando Meawene bailó con Arcanion en medio del campo de batalla.

—No se pongan cursis. Esto en un negocio serio. ¡Los estamos aplastando esta noche! —El líder del grupo, Furor, en el juego, los llamó por el micrófono.

Isli dice: Sí, concéntrense en el juego malditos bastardos.

No importaba cuántas veces la viera, el personaje de Jasper siempre lo hacía reír. Isli era una mujer, un paladín… con barba. Muchos chicos en el grupo tenían personajes femeninos, pero eso se lo dejaba a Jasper, él era el que manejaba a la corpulenta y barbuda chica.

A medida que la noche avanzaba, Edward se sumergía más en el juego, casi se olvida lo que le estaba pasando. Olvidó que en realidad tenía 29 años, y que ya había vivido este día antes. Olvidó que intentaba cambiar su destino y el de sus padres. Olvidó a James, Royce y Rosalie hasta casi la media noche.

Isli dice: Amigo… Tyler me acaba de contar. ¿Recuerdas la fiesta a la que estabas tan desesperado por ir? Katie encontró a Eric Yorkie y Rosalie Hale haciéndolo en la habitación de los padres de Royce. Drama. No debió ser un espectáculo agradable.

Edward se quedó mirando a la pantalla, un extraño sentimiento de culpa se torció en sus entrañas.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡El primer Rathe está perdido! Arcanion, ¿qué coño? —Furor sonaba furioso.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward rápidamente, corriendo detrás del monstruo fuera de control. Se concentró de nuevo en el juego, pero una parte de él estaba pensando en la fiesta.

No podía evitar sentir que había algo ahí que se le estaba escapando.

* * *

Es un programa que resuelve problemas de pareja es muy parecido a "Laura en América" todo polémico y lleno de infidelidades y esas cosas.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward se levantó en una casa desconocida, parpadeando ante la luz del sol.

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Miraba fijamente a una pared que le parecía más un set de película que otra cosa. La mayor parte de la pared estaba cubierta por un pintoresco lago. Ubicado en la esquina de la habitación estaba un castillo de piedra, una parte de él estaba pintado en la pared y la otra era un increíble juguete. Le llamó la atención un extraño animal colgado de un árbol pintado en la pared.

¿Qué mierda era eso?

— ¡Ooooooo! —La voz de una niña se rió de él. Edward estiró el cuello, dándose cuenta de que estaba en una habitación. Más específicamente, estaba en la habitación de una niña, la cual estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, cubierta con una colcha de Harry Potter y llevando las gafas de Harry Potter.

—Hola, Alice —se quejó Edward, giró para verla de frente.

— ¡Hola! —dijo alegremente.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esa cosa? —preguntó, señalando al animal en la esquina.

—Un Nargle (1) —le informó, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las manos en sus tobillos. Entonces su rostro se puso serio cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama, llegando a pararse frente a él con las manos en las caderas—. Escucha. Todavía lo estás arruinando.

La furia amenazaba su paciencia. —Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Solo me dijiste que tenía que arreglar el futuro... el pasado... lo que sea. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que debo arreglar?

Alice suspiró, mirándolo solemnemente. —Todo.

Frustrado, Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz. — ¿Tienes que ser tan jodi... tan críptica?

Alice pareció considerarlo. — ¿Qué es cri ... cri-ti-ca?

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. —Significa que no estás siendo clara. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que tengo que hacer?

— ¡Oh! —Alice dijo, dibujando la palabra con sus labios—. Porque es contra de las reglas —dijo con un tono de 'duh, se supone que debes saberlo.'

—Sería útil si supiera a qué estoy jugando, en lugar de saber las reglas del juego —se quejó Edward.

Rodando sus ojos, Alice se levantó y le ofreció su pequeña mano. Dudoso, Edward la tomó, dejando que la enana lo llevara a otra habitación. Se sentó con las piernas dobladas frente a un enorme televisor y dio unos golpecitos al espacio junto a ella. Comprendiéndolo, Edward se sentó donde le había indicado.

—Mira. —Alice comenzó—. Se supone que debe ser difícil. Recibiste una segunda oportunidad.

— ¿Así que es un castigo? —Edward supuso—. Por joder la vida de otras personas.

Alice resopló. —No. ¡No! —Cogió el mando que estaba a un lado de ella poniéndolo en pausa, mirándolo preocupada. Se levantó y se subió a su regazo, enterrando la cabeza en su camisa—. Pulsa reproducir —ordenó, ofreciéndole el mando.

Confundido, Edward instintivamente puso un abrazo alrededor de la pequeña manteniéndola cerca de él mientras presionaba el botón.

En la pantalla, reconoció su casa por la noche, la casa en Seattle que compró con su propio dinero. Estaba confundido hasta que se vio vagar en la pantalla, obviamente estaba ebrio, mientras se tambaleaba por el segundo piso. Recordando lo que sucedió justo después de eso, Edward se encogió, acercando más a Alice. No es de extrañar que la niña haya escondido su cabeza.

—Jesús —murmuró, mirando con horror cómo se tambaleaba y caía. Su cuerpo inerte aterrizó en la parte inferior de la escalera, una larga cortada en su sien permitía que la sangre brotara como si fuera agua—. Estoy muerto... —murmuró mientras la pantalla se quedaba en blanco.

—No estás muerto —dijo Alice levantando la cabeza—. Pero las segundas oportunidades son realmente duras. Va contra las reglas que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. —Golpeó con sus pequeños nudillos su frente—. Sólo piensa. Todo pasa por algo.

**~7:01 A.M., 8 de Enero, 1999~**

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, sus manos tanteaban el aire enfrente de él. Alice se había ido. Hogwarts ya no estaba. El puto Nargle también. No podía ver sus carteles de Geeks-R-Us, pero estaba seguro de que estaban allí. Burlándose de él.

—Niña demoníaca —gruñó poniéndose bocabajo y enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Para colmo, además de tener 17 de nuevo, Edward odiaba fracasar, su almohada soportó toda su furia.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Bueno... alguien se despertó del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana.

Edward respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para mirar a su madre. —Lo siento, mamá —dijo arrepentido.

—Está bien. —Le sonrió—. Solo no hagas de eso un hábito. —Le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente—. Ahora, levántate. Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela si te quedas más tiempo.

— ¿A quién le importa? —Edward murmuró cuando Esme se marchó. Estaba molesto con la idea de repetir sus clases, las mismas clases, una y otra vez, por lo que le pareció que esta era la billonésima vez.

Imágenes de su roto y golpeado cuerpo asaltaron su mente, recordándole cuál era la otra alternativa. Sin duda, valía la pena un poco del purgatorio no solo para seguir viviendo, también para arreglar las vidas de otros.

Pero, ¿Cálculo 11?

Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas no golpear su cabeza contra su escritorio mientras el maestro daba su explicación sobre ecuaciones.

Alice dijo que todo sucedía por algo. Debía tener un gran significado, porque por algo estaba repitiendo este día en particular. ¿Pero ya no lo había cambiado en todos los sentidos imaginables?

Obviamente no.

Pero si no era solo con sus padres, ¿qué se suponía que debía arreglar? ¿Cuánto podrían afectar sus decisiones a alguien más?

Los más importantes puntos cruciales de la vida de Edward habían sido salir con James y Royce, la muerte de Jasper, ser enviado a rehabilitación y la muerte de sus padres. Sólo uno de esos acontecimientos sucedía hoy. James y Royce... pero Edward había frustrado el comienzo de esa amistad... ¿Verdad?

Si iba a la fiesta, se embriagaría y terminaría en la cama con Rosalie. Pero eso no había funcionado.

¿Qué estaba pasando por alto?

Inquieto, Edward pasó sus ojos por la clase, en busca de cualquier cosa en la que poner atención en lugar de las matemáticas, además, que contrariamente a la insistencia del maestro, sabía a ciencia cierta que nunca las iba a volver a usar. Sus ojos revoloteaban por encima de sus compañeros de clase, uno por uno, distrayéndose de su frustración al concentrarse en sus vidas por un momento.

De inmediato fue evidente que él no era el único que no prestaba atención al maestro. A su derecha, Ben Cheney tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, los cuales estaban sobre la mesa. Miraba fijamente a Angela Weber, su lengua lamía su labio inferior mientras ella mordisqueaba la punta de su lápiz. Edward sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, que mostraba que estaba soñando despierto. Tenía problemas para aguantar la risa, cuando un momento después, Angela levantó su cabeza, capturando la mirada que le daba Ben. Él se puso rojo brillante, pasando rápidamente las hojas del voluminoso libro de matemáticas que estaba sobre la mesa como si estuviera buscando algo. Entonces fue Angela la que le miraba nostálgicamente.

Ah, lujuria adolescente.

Un poco detrás de Angela, los ojos de Edward cayeron sobre Rosalie. Su mente reproducía lo poco que recordaba de su encuentro, encuentros, se retorció en su asiento cuando su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática.

Maldita lujuria adolescente.

Eso era un misterio que aún no podía entender, pero tampoco había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido su amistad con Royce si había terminado acostándose con su novia?

Había un zumbido en el fondo de su mente y Edward tenía una incómoda sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo. Durante todo el período de clase, sus ojos seguían revoloteando sobre Rosalie. Ella nunca lo miró. Ni una sola vez. Parecía completamente inconsciente de su presencia.

A medida que la mañana avanzaba, Edward observaba mientras recorrían el pasillo. Era obvio que los otros niños se notaban entre sí. Estaban un par de parejas, colgados el uno del otro caminado por ahí ... incómodos flirteos en los pasillos ... repulsivos muchachos pretendiendo agarrar el culo de las chicas a sus espaldas mientras que sus amigos se reían ... niñas riendo tontamente entre sí después de haber sonreído tímidamente a los niños.

Edward comenzó a darse cuenta que el sexo y la lujuria en la escuela secundaria eran totalmente diferentes al sexo y la lujuria del mundo del cual venía. A los 29 años, el sexo no era de gran importancia. Cuando salía por negocios o simplemente para alejarse de sus pensamientos, era consciente de que era atractivo. Cuando se sentía atraído por alguien, llevaba a una mujer a casa, sin pensar en algo más que solo el intercambio de su placer por el de ella. No había nada dramático en esas relaciones.

Pero en la secundaria, todo parecía un asunto de vida o muerte. Así que, borracho y caliente, tal vez pensó como solía hacerlo a los 29.

Rosalie no tenía 29 años. Ella era una normal chica adolescente. El sexo, para ella, tenía mucha más importancia que eso. Y el hecho es que, no importa cuántas veces haya vivido ese día, ella nunca lo miró hasta que James y Royce lo arrastraron hasta sentarse con ellos en la fiesta.

Ella no tenía sentimientos hacia él... no estaba atraída en absoluto.

Edward juraba, que podía sentir cómo el contenido de su estómago empezaba a revolverse asquerosamente.

—Amigo. —La voz de Jasper irrumpió en medio del sonido de los latidos alocados de su corazón que se reproducía en sus oídos—. ¿Estás bien? Estás verde...

—Creo que voy a vomitar... —Edward murmuró una fracción de segundo antes de estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Salió corriendo de la cafetería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pasándose del baño y arrojándose por la puerta lateral de la escuela. No se detuvo allí, en su lugar, corrió hacia el borde del bosque que rodeaba la escuela. A pesar de que oyó a Jasper gritando su nombre, no se detuvo. Sentía que no podía. Se sentía vil y oscuro, demasiado jodido para estar cerca de los otros niños, niños inocentes.

Cuando estuvo protegido por el bosque, Edward se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, con los pulmones ardiéndole mientras jadeaba por aire pesadamente. Su estómago se retorció y, antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, estaba dejándose hasta las tripas sobre el musgo húmedo y las agujas de pino que estaban a su alrededor.

—Edward... mierda. ¿Estás bien? —Jasper respiraba con dificultad y obviamente aterrado ante el repentino comportamiento errático de su amigo.

Jasper dio palmaditas en la espalda torpemente pero Edward se lo quitó de encima, sentía que el tacto del otro chico lo quemaría como el agua bendita lo hace con un demonio impuro. —No —dijo entrecortadamente, estaba sediento porque no había nada en su estómago más que solo bilis.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Debo buscar a la enfermera? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward se sentó de nuevo, todavía sin aliento. Inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, dejando que la tenue lluvia que caía a través de la cubierta de los árboles refrescara su ardiente rostro. —Creo que... —Lo intentó, tragó saliva intentando limpiar el mal sabor en la boca—. Creo que violé a Rosalie...

El silencio en el bosque era impactante. Era como si hasta los pájaros hubieran escuchado su confesión.

— ¿Qué? —Jasper finalmente dijo, completamente atónito—. ¿Cuándo...? Edward, ¿qué coño estás hablando?

Poniéndose de pie, Edward comenzó a caminar una corta distancia de ida y vuelta. —Yo no le gustaba. Ella apenas me toleraba cuando hicimos ese proyecto... No hay manera de que ella hubiera estado cerca de mí si hubiera estado sobria.

— ¡No tiene ningún sentido! —Jasper dijo, mirándolo impotente.

Edward se detuvo y miró a su amigo con los ojos atormentados. —No importa lo que ella hizo... si ella no quería tener sexo conmigo cuando el alcohol no estaba afectando su juicio, es una violación. —Cayó sobre sus rodillas otra vez, con las manos en su cabello y la cabeza inclinada por la culpa.

Jasper se acercó más a él, aún de pie. — ¿Has tenido sexo con Rosalie? ¿La novia de Royce King? ¿Rosalie?

Edward asintió miserablemente.

— ¿Cuándo mierdas pasó?

La pregunta trajo un poco de claridad a los frenéticos sentimientos de culpa. —No… no ha pasado. No lo he hecho.

A medida que el pánico disminuía, más información comenzó a filtrarse en la mente de Edward. Tal vez veía al sexo de una manera poco saludable para un chico de secundaria... pero Eric Yorkie no. Y para el caso, la primera vez que Edward tuvo 17, fue bastante ingenuo e inocente.

Quitando todas las emociones de la situación, Edward se obligó a situar el día como una ecuación matemática, o uno de esos rompecabezas de lógica con los puntos y XS.

Encontrar las constantes.

Rosalie era una constante. No importa cuál sea el escenario, había terminado en una habitación a oscuras teniendo sexo con un chico. Edward no podía imaginar teniéndolo con alguno de ellos con la luz brillante del día. A menos que Rosalie albergara una serie de enamoramientos secretos que no dejaba salir a flote, alguien estaba tomando ventaja de ella.

Reproducía el día que había vivido una y otra vez, la única otra constante que Edward pudo encontrar fue James y Royce. Ellos siempre se las arreglaban para acorralarlo, y cuando no pudieron acorralarlo, habían acorralado a Eric...

¿Fue sólo una coincidencia que Eric terminara desnudo junto a Rosalie?

— ¡Edward!

Edward levantó la cabeza y le dio un vistazo a su mejor amigo. Deseaba desesperadamente poder explicarle la situación. En cambio, tomó una respiración profunda. —Nada. No es nada.

Jasper lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. — ¿Estás drogado ahorita? ¿Qué está pasando contigo?

—Drogado...—Edward consideró brevemente darle esa explicación, pero lo último que necesitaba era a Jasper pensando que estaba en drogas... o peor aún, pidiéndole que compartiera—. No. .. eh ... —se trabó—. No lo sé. Creo que me estaba acordando de una pesadilla que tuve o algo —terminó sin convicción.

Jasper arqueó una ceja. — ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Saliste de ahí como si tu trasero estuviera en llamas y perdiste tu almuerzo por una pesadilla de la que te acabas de acordar?

Edward le ofreció una débil sonrisa. — ¿Reacción retardada?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper le tendió una mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie. —Hombre, eres un puto fenómeno ¿lo sabías?

Edward le devolvió una sonrisa irónica. —Sí. Lo sé.

**~0~**

Frotándose las sienes, Edward utilizó toda su clase de español tratando de llegar a un escenario, cualquier escenario, que no involucrara a James y Royce, de alguna manera, organizando la violación de Rosalie.

Dios... y si había sucedido de esa forma la primera vez, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?

El estómago de Edward se retorció. En algún lugar en lo más recóndito de su mente, recordó que había tratado de hablar con Rose después. Todo era un borrón. Su vida había pasado de ser muy sencilla a muy complicada rápidamente.

Era gracioso. Esme y Carlisle se habían preocupado que la vida de Edward se fuera a pique porque pasaba demasiado tiempo frente a su ordenador. Fue cuando ganó amigos de carne y hueso que se había metido en tantos problemas.

Pero a pesar de todo, el caos que habían traído a su vida, Edward era reacio a pensar que sus dos posibles amigos harían algo como esto. Eran ruidosos y patanes, sí, pero hacer daño a alguien de esta manera era una historia completamente diferente. Además, Rosalie se suponía que era la novia de Royce.

Por otra parte, Edward siempre supo que James y Royce estaban llenos de problemas.

—Hey, Fenomenoide —dijo Emmett, pateando la silla—. La campana sonó hace un minuto. Vámonos.

Recogiendo sus libros, Edward siguió a su hermano fuera del aula. Una y otra vez, procesaba todos los fragmentos de información que tenía. Un pensamiento al azar salió a la superficie y se volvió ligeramente para mirar a Emmett. —Oye, ¿Em?

—Hey, ¿Edward? —Emmett dijo en broma, subiendo al Volvo.

— ¿Qué piensas de Rosalie Hale?

La mano de Emmett dejó caer el llavero, chocando contra el volante. Tosió ligeramente para cubrir su reacción y se rió. —Es una chica genial —dijo sin comprometerse.

Ladeando la cabeza, Edward estudió a su hermano con atención. — ¿Tú... escribiste las cartas de amor? —preguntó, un poco incrédulo.

El Volvo se desvió cuando un Emmett sorprendido se volvió para mirar a Edward. — ¡Mierda! —dijo Emmett mientras enderezaba el coche—. ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Eras tú. —Edward se golpeó la cabeza contra el reposacabezas—. A ti te gusta.

Unas pocas piezas faltantes caían en su lugar. Si su hermano sentía algo por Rosalie, y él se había acostado con ella, especialmente en circunstancias sombrías, podía imaginar que ella, probablemente no quisiera tener nada con ningún Cullen.

—Ella tiene novio, sabes —murmuró Edward distraídamente.

Emmett es generalmente un rostro sonriente, pero ahora estaba apretado por la ira. —Royce es un hijo de puta. Ella sabe que es un hijo de puta.

—Él piensa que soy yo, ya sabes... escribiendo esas cartas —dijo Edward volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—Mira, chico, si Royce y ese imbécil de James te están dando mierda, me lo dices —se burló—. Yo cubro tu espalda.

Edward se giró para mirar a su hermano, su corazón dio un extraño y pequeño brinco. Por un momento, se permitió pensar en un futuro en el que él y Emmett eran cercanos, no distanciados y tan incómodos el uno con el otro como lo recordaba.

Alice tenía razón... las segundas oportunidades eran duras. Pero entonces, ¿sus padres no le habían enseñado que nada que valiera la pena era fácil?

Y si él no solo salvaba a Emmett de Victoria, sino que lo emparejaba con su amor de la escuela secundaria, a pesar de no entender el gusto de su hermano con las mujeres, eso serían puntos extras.

—Hey Emmett... ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?

_**~0~**_

El plan era simple. Edward no tenía idea de lo que Royce y James estaban planeando. Obviamente, había sido totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía antes. No confiaba en sí mismo para comprenderlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... de nuevo.

Pero si Emmett era como cualquier otro adolescente, sus ojos estarían constantemente sobre su amor platónico, analizando cada movimiento.

Por supuesto, cumpliendo su papel de hermano mayor, Emmett, era también bueno en ser un dolor en el culo.

—Jesús, Edward. Toda esa cosa friki no es cool —murmuró, señalando lo que Edward llevaba puesto.

— ¿Qué? —Edward miró su ropa y luego la de su hermano—. Al menos me quedan los pantalones. Como si alguna persona quisiera ver tu culo.

Aún peleando, los chicos se despidieron de sus padres y se dirigieron a la casa de King.

Emmett lucía extrañamente de mal humor cuando salió del Volvo. —No sé por qué insistes en estar aquí, muchacho. ¿Tu novia no se enojará porque no estás jugando ese estúpido juego esta noche? Se fue bastante molesto el otro día...

—No metas a Jasper —dijo Edward, rodando los ojos.

En ese momento, Emmett sonrió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. —Tú sabes, hermano, si necesitas ayuda para decírselo a mamá y papá, estoy totalmente a tu disposición.

Edward empujó a su hermano, y entraron en la casa bruscamente.

Tropezando después que Emmett le golpeara el hombro, Edward casi se cae dentro de la sala de estar que estaba a su derecha. Era una habitación en la cual Edward no había pasado mucho tiempo las veces anteriores en las que había vivido este día. El estéreo sonaba un poco más suave que en la sala principal.

Casi al instante, los ojos de Edward se clavaron en el centro de la habitación donde un grupo de tres chicas estaban bailando y cantando la canción que salía del estéreo.

Chickity China the Chinese chicken

You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin'

Watchin' X-Files with no lights on

We're dans la maison

I hope the Smoking Man's in this one

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa. No podía evitarlo. Su compañera de laboratorio... Bella… lucía como nunca la había visto antes. En vez de tímida y con el ceño fruncido, ella sonreía, su cara tenía el rubor revelador de una chica que ya había tomado un trago o dos, bailando entre Jessica y Angela. Ella soltó una carcajada cuando las lenguas de las chicas se enredaron con las palabras complicadas de la canción. Todas se reían, pero no podía dejar de mirarla solo a ella.

—Es hermosa —murmuró sin saber que estaba hablando en voz alta hasta que oyó las carcajadas de su hermano. Sorprendido, miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre Emmett y las tres chicas que ahora lo estaban mirando—. Yo um... Me gustan mucho los X-Files —murmuró.

Las chicas se reían. Incluso Bella sonrió, aunque era evidente que estaba tratando de no hacerlo. Eso casi valió la mortificación total y completa de Edward. Casi. —Yo estaba um... yendo a... sí.

Salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que pudiera avergonzarse aún más. Deseaba fervientemente tener menos de su idiotez de 17 años y más de su encanto de 29 años. Cristo...

Edward estaba tan ocupado regañándose internamente a sí mismo que no notó a James hasta que chocó directamente contra él.

—Whoa, Cullen. Cálmate hombre. Tú no eres mi tipo —bromeó el otro chico, riendo ruidosamente de su propia broma. Pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, llevándolo en la dirección en la que Edward, sabía por experiencia, conducía a Rosalie, Royce y el alcohol—. Te estaba buscando.

—Hey, Damon. Tienes que pedirme permiso antes de salir con mi hermano pequeño. —La voz de Emmett era ligera y jovial, pero Edward pudo oír la amenaza en ella. Estaba agradecido y a punto de salir de debajo del abrazo de James. Hasta que, y él no lo necesitaba, Emmett agarró la muñeca del otro chico, quitando su brazo de los hombros de Edward.

La sonrisa fresca de James vaciló pero volvió a sonreír apretadamente, mirando de Emmett a Edward. — ¿Trajiste a tu hermano mayor?

—Na, solo lo seguí. No se puede dejar que el muchacho se meta en problemas, ¿no? —Le revolvió el cabello a Edward. Gruñendo, él golpeó su mano—. De todos modos —dijo Emmett, riendo—, lo tratas bien ahora, ¿me oyes? Tiene un toque de queda.

Riendo de nuevo, Emmett se volvió y se mezcló entre la multitud. La sonrisa de James desapareció. —Hombre, tu hermano es un idiota. Vamos. Vamos por un trago.

_**~0~**_

— ¿Edward?

Gimiendo, Edward trató de abrir los ojos. Estaba confundido y desorientado. Mierda. ¿Había vuelto a pasar?

—Hijo. Despierta.

— ¿Papá? —Se oyó a sí mismo murmurar.

Finalmente, arrastrando sus ojos para abrirlos, Edward trató de concentrarse. Todavía debía tener puestas sus gafas porque cuando sus ojos desorientados encontraron un rostro delante de él, pudo ver a su padre con claridad. Carlisle lo mirada preocupado y furioso. —Lo siento —dijo al instante, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué se estaba disculpando.

La expresión de Carlisle se suavizó. —Está bien, Edward. Sólo necesito que bebas un poco de agua. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo, poniendo una pajita en los labios de Edward—. Poco a poco —le reprendió cuando Edward comenzó a beber demasiado rápido, encontrándose con que estaba demasiado sediento.

Obedeció a su padre instantáneamente y, mientras bebía, se tomó el tiempo para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en la sala de su casa, tendido en uno de los sofás. Sus ojos se posaron en las dos personas que se apiñaban en el sofá opuesto. Su madre se sentaba con su brazo alrededor de una llorosa y despeinada Rosalie. Emmett estaba detrás del sofá, lucía mucho peor de lo que Edward recordaba, su labio estaba partido y su mejilla amoratada, estaba flexionando su mano como si recién hubiera golpeado algo. O alguien.

Y de pie a la derecha de su padre estaba... el Jefe Swan.

La respiración de Edward se volvió rápida y entrecortada. Miró a su padre y de vuelta al jefe de la policía, se sentía culpable y estaba entrando en pánico y culpa, sus emociones estaban fuera de control. No podía pensar con claridad y por eso no pudo evitar comenzar a balbucear. —Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. No quise hacer nada. No me acuerdo. Se los juro, yo no le haría daño a nadie.

—Edward —dijo su padre, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolo suavemente hacia el sofá—. Cálmate, hijo. Estás bien. Te han drogado, ¿de acuerdo? Estás en casa y estás a salvo.

— ¿Drogado? —repitió. No era capaz de hacer que su cerebro se concentrara el tiempo suficiente como para procesarlo.

Carlisle suspiró y se volvió al Jefe. —Lo siento, Charlie. No creo que Edward esté en condiciones de responder a tus preguntas en este momento.

—Está bien. Sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que todo está bien por ahora. De todos modos, tengo a Bella congelándose el trasero en el asiento de atrás —dijo con firmeza. Se volvió hacia Esme y Rosalie—. ¿Están seguro de que no hay problema con que Rosalie se quede aquí por esta noche? El Señor y la señora Hale están en camino, pero no van a llegar hasta mañana en la mañana.

—No hay ningún problema, Charlie —aseguró Esme, acariciando el brazo de Rosalie tratando de consolarla—. Probablemente nos vamos a quedar despiertos cuidando de Edward esta noche, así que no es problema. Tenemos mucho espacio.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. —Que te sientas mejor, Edward —dijo con sinceridad. Cuando se volvió para salir por la puerta, le tendió la mano a Emmett—. Extraoficialmente… buen trabajo el de esta noche chico.

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de Charlie.

—Vamos, Edward. Bebe un poco más de agua. —Su padre le persuadió.

Mientras bebía, Edward trataba de mantener la compostura. Tenía ganas de llorar, estaba tan confundido y avergonzado. Pero estaba empezando a entender que no había hecho nada malo... al menos, de acuerdo a lo que sus padres y Charlie Swan pensaban.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó por fin, pero las palabras eran apenas audibles, incluso para sus propios oídos.

—No te preocupes de eso ahora —dijo Carlisle en voz baja, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Edward y acomodándolo de la manera en la que solía llevarlo cuando era un pequeño niño—. Sólo ve a dormir. Hablaremos de esto en la mañana.

Edward intentó protestar, pero sus párpados ya estaban teniendo problemas para mantenerse abiertos. —Está bien. —Finalmente accedió antes de que sus pensamientos se volvieron demasiado borrosos, desvaneciéndose por completo

~0~

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos, se encontró a sí mismo sentado en una gran mesa. Había un montón de pastelitos delante de él, cada uno adornado con una de figurilla Harry Potter en el centro.

Alguien aplaudiendo captó su atención y Edward miró a alrededor para encontrar a Alice en su traje de mago con el que la conoció, brindándole una sonrisa a la cual le faltaban algunos dientes. — ¡Mira! ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! —cantó.

Edward le sonrió débilmente a la niña, frotando sus ojos con las manos. —Así que… ¿Me drogaron? —dijo, más para sí que para ella, intentando procesar los retazos de recuerdos que tenía de la noche que acababa de vivir. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que había sido drogado. Por un lado se sentía violado y horrorizado. Por otro lado... todas las veces que pensó que había sucumbido a la tentación del alcohol... en realidad no había sido su culpa—. Todo este tiempo... me han estado drogando. ¿Por qué?

Alice saltó desde su lado de la mesa y se dirigió hacia él. Le tendió su mano. Un poco nervioso, Edward se levantó y la tomó, dejando que lo arrastrara a otra habitación de su misteriosa casa, nunca antes vista.

En medio de esta nueva habitación había un caldero. Alice arrastró un taburete hacia la enorme cosa y miró dentro.

—Um... si la explicación incluye un ojo de tritón, no estoy seguro de querer saberla...

Alice le dio una mirada de "chico, eres tonto". —Es un pensadero (2).

—Ok, entonces…—dijo Edward amablemente, todavía confuso.

Alice rodó los ojos y sacó su varita. Ella tocó con la punta de la cosa su sien y luego la alejó lentamente. Para sorpresa de Edward, una delgada y transparente tela que lucía más como humo blanco salió de su piel. Cuando ella tenía, lo que parecía un hilo de algodón de azúcar en la punta de su varita, lo dejó en el caldero y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

—Mira...

Edward obedientemente miró dentro del caldero, estaba sorprendido por la forma en las que las telitas daban vueltas, por lo que parecía, su propia voluntad. Entonces, al mirar más de cerca, pudo ver las imágenes. Una en particular parecía el pasillo de la secundaria de Forks.

De repente, Edward estaba cayendo.

Aterrizó junto a James y Royce, caminando junto a ellos mientras corrían por el pasillo. Se tropezó, casi cayendo sobre ellos. —Lo siento, yo uh...

—No pueden oírte. —Alice, apareciendo a su lado, le informó—. ¿Ves? —Ella saltó deliberadamente en frente de uno de los otros estudiantes.

—Esa puta me está poniendo de los nervios —Royce se quejó a James—. Ya han pasado bastantes meses y ella no me deja ir más al sur del borde de sus pantalones. Frígida vaca de mierda.

—Heh —bufó James. Desaceleraron. Edward se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo caminando a una corta distancia—. ¿Realmente crees que Ed-raro le está escribiendo las cartas?

Royce se burló. —A quién le importa. Quiero enseñarle a esa perra una lección. No puede rechazar a Royce King. Si supiera todas las chicas que mueren por un pedazo de mí... —Se encogió de hombros—. Tienes las cosas para esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Está bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

La visión se desvaneció siendo sustituida por instantáneas.

James y Royce riéndose en la fiesta mientras le ponían droga a dos bebidas, la suya y la de Rosalie, asumió Edward.

Luego lo que tuvo que ser la mañana después de que él había dormido con Rosalie. Royce le estaba gritando sobre que era una puta que lo había traicionado mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza, luciendo totalmente confundido y desorientado. La amiga de Rosalie, una chica que Edward vagamente recordaba como Vera, le gritaba a Royce, empujándolo lejos de Rosalie.

—Vamos, Rose. Vamos a casa —dijo ella, guiando a su llorosa amiga hacia la puerta.

Riéndose, James y Royce se volvieron hacia él, dándole palmadas en la espalda. —No pensé que tenías eso en ti, Cullen —dijo James jovialmente.

—Ha. ¡Él tenía eso dentro de ella! —Royce se rió.

La visión cambió de nuevo, y Edward se vio a sí mismo tratando de llamar la atención de Rosalie en el pasillo de la escuela. Ella se dio la vuelta y huyó de él, con el rostro lleno de furia. Dio un paso tras ella, pero entonces Emmett estaba allí, empujándolo hacia atrás con una mueca en su rostro.

—Déjala sola, mierda Edward. ¿Ya no has hecho suficiente?

El pasillo se congestionó más cuando James se acercó a Emmett, irrumpiendo su espacio personal. —Aléjate. No es su culpa que la chica sea una puta. —Dio unas palmadas en los hombros de Edward—. Un hombre no puede decir que no cuando una mujer está sobre su polla ¿verdad amigo?

Emmett asqueado, se alejó.

Había más instantáneas y Edward entendió el mensaje. Rosalie no sólo no habló nunca más con él, y tampoco habló con su hermano de nuevo. Ella era objeto de burlas, mientras que Edward fue alabado. Él empezó a ganar confianza mientras ganaba popularidad. El fuego de Rosalie se iba apagando hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Hubo incluso algunas visiones vagas en las que se le veía tartamudeando tímidamente en varias entrevistas a lo largo de su vida. Fue horrible y doloroso de ver.

Finalmente, Edward regresó a la casa de Alice. Se sentó pesadamente en el suelo, enjuagando sus ojos con su mano. —Todo eso ha cambiado, ¿verdad? Todo eso no va a suceder.

—Está todo bien ahora —confirmó Alice.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. — ¿Ya puedo volver a tener 29 otra vez?

Alice sonrió y agitó su varita hacia él.

* * *

(1) Es una criatura fantástica de la que no está probada su existencia, ni siquiera en los libros de Harry Potter... Luna Lovegood dice que habita en los muérdagos y que roba las cosas de las personas para luego devolverlas de maneras extrañas.

(2) "El Pensadero"es un _"objeto mágico",_ que se encuentra en la oficina de Albus Dumbledore, el director de la escuela de Hogwarts y es una especie de pileta con agua que está junto a un armario enorme con muchas botellitas de cristal, selladas con un tapón, que en su interior resguardan una sustancia que no es sólida, sino más bien es como una especie de vapor o humo luminoso, que no es otra cosa más que un recuerdo.

En el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, los recuerdos de una persona son almacenados así. Los extraen de la mente y con la punta de una varita de mago, se depositan con mucho cuidado en uno de esos frascos de cristal_ y _cuando alguien quiere ver en concreto uno de esos recuerdos, destapa el frasquito y vierte el contenido en el agua de la pileta… Esta se disuelve como si fuera tinta china y luego tienes que sumergir la cara en el agua y entonces "El Pensadero" te succiona y te transporta para que veas todo lo que sucedió realmente en el momento y lugar en que se vivió lo que esa persona almacenó en el frasco como recuerdo.


	7. Chapter 7

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

11 de Enero, 1999.

Mientras salía de la cama, Edward luchaba para deshacerse de la confusión que siempre estaba presente. Seguía intentando encontrar un razonamiento lógico en una situación completamente ilógica.

Un olor impregnó sus sentidos y por poco hace que Edward babeara. Café. Dulce maná de los cielos. Terminó de cepillarse los dientes rápidamente y bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi tropezando con sus torpes pies, antes de deslizarse en la cocina. De pie frente a la cafetera, Edward respiró profundamente, dejando que el olor magnífico de los granos oscuros revitalizara su atontado cerebro.

Edward había empezado a servirse una taza cuando una voz lo sobresaltó.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el café?

— ¡Gah! —La taza se resbaló de las manos de Edward, el sonido de cristales rotos llamó la atención de Esme y Emmett, quienes estaban en la habitación de al lado.

—Esa fue una buena, fenómeno—. Se rió Emmett amablemente.

Carlisle lucía como si estuviera conteniendo la risa. —Lo siento —se disculpó agarrando un paño de cocina para recoger el desorden—. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—No te había visto —dijo Edward tímidamente, levantando algunas de las piezas más grandes del cristal y mirando tristemente al líquido derramado en el piso.

—Creo que no hace falta decir que no te estoy animando a empezar una adicción al café —dijo Carlisle con firmeza mientras servía otra taza—. Sin embargo, puedo entender que necesitas una de estas para empezar la semana de escuela después del fin de semana que has tenido. —Le ofreció la taza a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward, tomando la taza y bebiendo con gratitud. Parpadeó esporádicamente cuando retazos de recuerdos volvían a él. De alguna manera, recordó que se había sentido enfermo la mayor parte del sábado. Por la noche, el Jefe Swan volvió y le hizo preguntas acerca de James, Royce y Rosalie.

Emmett soltó un bufido. —Eso es asqueroso, amigo. Ni siquiera le pusiste azúcar. —Él negó con la cabeza—. De todos modos. Casi se me olvidaba devolverte las llaves —dijo sacando las llaves del Volvo de su bolsillo.

— ¿No vas a conducir hoy? —Edward preguntó. Ese era un gran cambio. Una de las cosas que nunca cambiaban, no importa cuántas veces haya vivido el viernes anterior, era que Emmett siempre trataba de conducir. Por lo general, lo lograba.

—Recogí el Jeep arreglado ayer —dijo Emmett jovialmente, hurgando en el refrigerador para encontrar el algo bueno para desayunar.

— ¿Ah?

—Sí —dijo Emmett, cerrando la puerta de la nevera con tanta fuerza que Esme se estremeció y giró los ojos—. Dime lo caliente que es esto, hombre. Le dije a Rose que estaba teniendo problemas con él, ella abrió el capó y ¡enseguida supo lo que estaba mal!

—Eso es muy sexy —concedió Edward amablemente.

—Hey —dijo Emmett con voz dura—. Cuida tu boca sobre esa chica. Ella ya ha sufrido bastante sin que tú seas un idiota con ella.

Edward miró a su hermano por encima de su taza. —Como si quisiera algo con Rosalie Hale de todos modos. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero yo tuve que estar drogado para acercarme a ella.

Frunciendo el ceño, Emmett dio un paso hacia su hermano menor antes de que Esme interviniera. — Ya es suficiente —dijo con firmeza, puso una mano en el pecho de Emmett mientras miraba a sus dos hijos—. Deja de molestar a tu hermano —le dijo a Emmett. Se giró a Edward, dándole una mirada igual de grave—. Y tú, sabes perfectamente que menospreciar a una chica que no está cerca es como menospreciarte a ti mismo.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijeron a coro, ambos arrepentidos.

Edward se apresuró en terminar su café, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio la mirada preocupada de su padre. Sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de la bala que terminaban de esquivar. Carlisle estaba preocupado de que Edward bebiera demasiado café, cuando en la primera encarnación de su vida, había luchado contra una bebida mucho más peligrosa. Su madre le reprendió por un comentario grosero hacia Rosalie cuando podría haber sido participe, sin saberlo, de su violación.

Besó a su madre y abrazó a su padre antes de que salir por la puerta. No importaba lo frustrado que estaba por este extraño viaje del tiempo en el que estaba atrapado, su confusión valía la pena si una grosería o una potencial adicción a la cafeína eran las mayores preocupaciones de Esme y Carlisle.

**~0~**

Debía haber una razón que explicara porqué estaba viviendo esta realidad, Edward estaba seguro de eso. Ahora, creía que no había muerto, en el infierno o no, estaba bastante seguro de que tampoco estaba loco. Y si no era ninguna de esas cosas, había aceptado que no podía hacer nada más excepto jugar con las reglas de este nuevo mundo.

El problema era que Edward tenía que hacer su camino a través de este mundo a ciegas. Así debía sentirse el hombre prehistórico, rodeado por un planeta lleno de recursos pero ni idea de cómo utilizarlos. Por supuesto, el hombre prehistórico no sabía que tenía el potencial de la energía del fuego, del gobierno y de Internet delante de él. Edward sabía que tenía el poder de cambiar el futuro, lo que no sabía era cómo cambiarlo correctamente.

Había pocos, pero importantes, indicadores de que tenía que recurrir al ensayo y error como su método predeterminado para resolver los problemas, tantas veces como odiaba a ese método altamente ineficiente.

Por un lado, a pesar de que Edward sentía, siempre había sentido, que tenía una montón de errores por los que responder, el error que había corregido el 8 de enero no era algo que podía haber previsto, incluso si hubiera entendido lo que estaba pasando desde el principio. Había aprendido sobre el autocontrol por sus padres y más tarde tuvo que repetir y forzar la lección en AA, nunca hubiera imaginado que tener a Emmett para que mirara por él era la respuesta correcta.

En retrospectiva, tenía sentido. Emmett encajaba perfectamente en ese rompecabezas. En la línea de tiempo original, Edward había sido demasiado ingenuo para evitar las intrigas de James y Royce. En su realidad presente, había estado poco dispuesto a dejar de lado la amistad que había tenido con esos chicos. No quería decir que Emmett era más precavido, solo que tenía una responsabilidad como hermano mayor y una obsesión adolescente con su amor platónico. Él habría estado vigilando a Edward como a Rosalie así no quisiera.

Esa era otra cosa. Si no hubiera sido obligado a revivir ese día, nunca habría sabido que fue utilizado como componente para la violación de Rosalie. La confusión era todo lo que recordaba. Rosalie no era la persona que él habría elegido, pero sabía que pijamadas improvisadas se daban cuando te embriagabas. Rosalie no había querido hablar con él, pero nunca lo acusó de nada. Y aunque hubiera preferido estar consciente durante la experiencia, perder su virginidad no había sido... horrible. De hecho, lo llevó a su nuevo grupo de amigos que pensó que había perdido para siempre, James y Royce eran también amigos del resto de los deportistas como Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley.

Por lo tanto, había sido enviado para corregir este día, era lógico que todo el pasado se convirtiera en algo que ni siquiera había hecho en primer lugar.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpida por el hormigueo del cabello de su nuca. Alguien lo estaba mirando. Edward levantó la vista, su paso vaciló cuando se dio cuenta que no era sólo alguien.

Era todo el mundo.

El hombre adulto que estaba dentro de sí no hubiera dado una mierda por el hecho de que todos los estudiantes en el estacionamiento de la secundaria de Forks lo estaban mirando. Pero, como había aprendido en repetidas ocasiones, su cuerpo era 100% adolescente. Fue consciente de cómo se calentaban sus orejas y su rostro, lo que le hizo difícil tomar respiraciones profundas.

Los murmullos a su alrededor eran increíbles... y bastante desagradables, pensó. Algunos de los chicos se veían preocupados, otros curiosos, incluso, otros sonreían. Edward escuchó pequeños trozos y pedazos de conversación. Los rumores iban desde lo ridículo y otros casi acertaban.

De alguna manera, Edward llegó a cálculo sin golpear a alguien en el rostro, aunque hubo un par de veces en las que quería hacerlo. Afortunadamente, su temperamento estaba bajo el control de su yo adulto, quien había enfrentado la posibilidad de ir a la cárcel si no podía aprender a controlarlo y a controlar su adicción.

Además, Edward pensaba que estaba a salvo en el interior de la sala de clase, no es que iba a tener alguna pelea ese día. Sus músculos eran aún los de un joven de 17 años cuyo ejercicio consistía, en su mayoría, mover su ratón. Hizo una nota mental para pedir a sus padres que lo inscribieran en una especie de clase de resistencia física. Quizás karate o algo así. Esme estaría encantada de que quisiera hacer algo lejos de su computadora.

Alguien aclarándose la garganta llamó la atención de Edward lejos del libro de matemáticas que pretendía estudiar. Mirando desde debajo de sus pestañas, Edward no vio a nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta que Rosalie lo miraba desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

Automáticamente, la culpa hizo que su estómago girara, miró hacia otro lado. —Hey —dijo torpemente, recordándose a sí mismo que en lo que a Rosalie respecta, él no había hecho nada malo. No en esta vida de todos modos.

—Hey —dijo ella de nuevo, su voz era una extraña mezcla de timidez y molestia—. Yo estoy um ... Estoy muy apenado por lo que Roy ...—Se calló, pasó saliva audible—. Lo que te hicieron. Él estaba enojado conmigo. No debió arrástrate en ello.

—No es tu culpa —respondió en voz baja. Suspiró, mirando a los muchachos que los observaban y cuchicheaban—. No merecías esa mierda.

Por el rabillo del ojo la vio retorciéndose el cabello. —Sobreviviré —dijo con indiferencia forzada, y Edward tuvo que sonreír. Recordaba bastante como Rosalie estaba llena de vida. Las visiones que mostraban la disminución de su confianza nunca llegarían a pasar. Se veía afectada por todo esos chismes, era obvio, pero ella no dejaría que eso la venciera.

Y si ella podría ser un pilar de fuerza después de haber sido víctima de su propio novio, él podría conseguir que su flacucho y friki cuerpo se sentara con la espalda recta también. —Hey, Rosalie —le dijo, volviendo la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente.

—Buen trabajo en el Jeep de Emmett. Dowling no hubiera podido arreglarlo, eso es seguro —dijo sonriéndole.

Rosalie no respondió, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron de color rosa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_**~0~**_

A medida que el día avanzaba, Edward todavía no tenía idea de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo. Esperaba que no tuviera que pasar su examen de historia porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que eso no ocurriría.

—Esa prueba fue brutal —murmuró Jasper con simpatía cuando se vieron en Inglés.

Él tuvo historia en el primer período. Se encogió de hombros—. Oh, bueno. Esas pruebas no valen mucho en el promedio final de todos modos.

Cuando la clase comenzó, Edward se aisló, pensando otra vez acerca de su problema. ¿Se suponía que iba a vivir una vida normal? Por el momento solo se había arrastrado a sí mismo a través de todas sus clases, sus promedios eran abismales. ¿La tendencia a bajar notas había empezado hoy? Tal vez se suponía que debía estar prestando atención.

Pero, sus calificaciones no habían empezado a caer realmente hasta el año que viene, cuando Jasper se enfermó y los dos estaban tan alejados que Edward sentía que no podía ir y acercarse porque sí.

Jasper...

Edward se preguntaba, esperanzado con todo su ser, si había algo que podía hacer o que debería hacer por su amigo. Por lo que entendía, la enfermedad de la que Jasper moriría era incurable. Pero tal vez, si encontraba alguna manera de decirle ahora, su amigo podría obtener ayuda más rápido y posiblemente viviría más tiempo.

Rápidamente, Edward eliminó la esperanza que comenzó a crecer en él. Seguramente, podía convencer a Jasper para ir a un médico, pero era poco probable encontrar la enfermedad a menos que supiera lo que estaba buscando. ¿Cómo iba a decirle Jasper qué es lo que debía buscar sin sonar como un demente? ¿Para qué serviría? Sí, tal vez tendría algo más de tiempo, pero su vida sería destruida.

En este momento, Jasper era un niño normal, de 17 años. Lucía feliz. Todo lo que Edward podía hacer era ayudarle a vivir más tiempo con una sentencia de muerte pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

Además, si entendía a la angelical niña que funcionaba como su guía espiritual, correctamente, debía corregir lo que había hecho mal en su vida anterior. Lo que implicaba que si hubiera hecho las cosas bien la primera vez hubiera evitado todo este lío. Por lo que lógicamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer por Jasper. Él no tenía ni idea al igual que los demás, que el corazón de su amigo era una bomba de tiempo.

No, no podía poner ese peso sobre los hombros de su amigo. Solo tenía que seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, guardar silencio y disfrutar del tiempo que pasaba con Jasper.

_**~0~**_

Antes de entrar en la cafetería un poco más tarde ese día, Edward se detuvo en seco cuando alguien lo llamó. Se dio la vuelta, sorprendido de encontrar a Mike Newton caminando hacia él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y los hombros caídos con timidez.

—Hey, uh… —comenzó Mike, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello rubio arenoso—. Oye, hombre. Sólo quería que supieras que Royce y James... lo que hicieron no estuvo bien. No fue correcto. El resto del equipo... si lo hubiéramos sabido, los habríamos detenido.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, mirando al chico que había sido su amigo. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Sin sangre, no hay culpa, ¿verdad? —dijo, instintivamente le ofreció la mano como si estuviera cerrando un negocio con Mike. Parecía apropiado, una respuesta adulta al aceptar la reacción adulta de Mike al asumir la responsabilidad de su amistad con los otros chicos.

Mike lo miró escéptico al principio, asegurándose de que Edward no tuviera un zumbador o algo así, pero luego le dio la mano con firmeza, una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —Sabes, te invitaría a sentarse con nosotros, pero he visto a Bella dándote la mirada del mal —dijo Mike, con un tono amistoso—. Ella es una chica bastante relajada, y tú la cabreaste después del primer día. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Apuñalarla en la pierna con un lápiz?

—Desearía saberlo —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y alejándose de Mike para entrar a la cafetería.

El misterio lo mantuvo distraído mientras estaba en la línea del almuerzo. Se sentó al lado de Jasper, escuchando solo la mitad de lo que balbuceaba sobre el episodio de los X-Files que habían visto juntos el día anterior. Una parte de él se sorprendió al recordar vagamente cómo Jasper había venido a pesar de que no estuvo presente ese día.

—Tú sabes que estoy malditamente enfermo con toda esta obsesión de los nuevos fans. Pero, hijo de puta, si no eras un fan antes de la película, no eres un fan verdadero. Es eso o no. Todos esos episodios graciosos... —Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. X-Files no es una comedia, es un drama. Y se supone que debe dar miedo. ¿Recuerdas cuando se transmitían en las noches del viernes?

—Recuerdo haber pensado que Flukeman fue asqueroso —ofreció Edward, riéndose. Se sorprendió y alarmó, cuando información aleatoria de datos curiosos se le ocurrieron, incluyendo el nombre del episodio de Flukeman (El huésped) y el nombre del episodio que había visto ese fin de semana (El rey de la lluvia).

Santo infierno. ¿Se había aprendido de memoria los nombres de todos los episodios?

Quitándose de encima todos esos pensamientos, Edward continuó. —De todos modos, ¿dijiste que habías leído algunos spoilers?

Jasper asintió, animándose un poco. —Sí. Al parecer, los rumores del episodio "Atrapado en el tiempo" son verdaderas."

Los oídos de Edward se animaron. — ¿En serio?

—Sí. Va a estar esa chica reviviendo el día en que su novio explotó el banco. Ella va a ser la única que se va a dar cuenta que lo está reviviendo. Incluyendo a Mulder y Scully.

Edward estaba encantado. —Apestaría ser ella —murmuró sombríamente. Luego frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo se va a resolver el caso si Mulder no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando? —preguntó, sorprendido por la sensación de excitación y anticipación que construían en su interior. De verdad tenía curiosidad. Eso... le importaba.

Con el tiempo su conversación se fue mitigando. Cuando había alguna interrupción en la conversación, la mente de Edward divaga por lo que no se dio cuenta que Jasper se estaba inquietando hasta que hablo con timidez. — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Cuando Edward levantó una ceja, continuó—. Es algo que me ha estado picando. ¿No crees que es extraño que el mismo día que sueñas acerca de... eh... tener sexo con Rosalie, los hayan drogado a ella y a ti?

La respiración de Edward se atoró en su garganta. Por supuesto. Tenía que volverse loco frente a Jasper el único día que no volvería a repetirse. La ira se encendió en él, pero tenía que reconocer que Jasper tenía derecho a tener sospechas.

— ¿Coincidencia? —dijo, forzando una sonrisa relajada en su rostro—. Tal vez soy psíquico.

—Tal vez —concedió Jasper, pero no lucía muy convencido.

La campana sonó y ambos se separaron para ir a clase. Edward estaba irritado mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia biología. Sus impulsos adolescentes estaban invadiendo su adulto cerebro, implantando un posible efecto dominó que con el tiempo resultaría en el fin de su amistad con Jasper. Después de todo, su amigo sospechaba que él sabía sobre el incidente con Rosalie de antemano. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no lo había detenido? Se preguntaba si Jasper pensaba que era un violador o al menos repulsivo. Entonces se enfureció, ¿por qué Jasper no confiaba en él? ¿Alguna vez había hecho algo para que Jasper pensara esas cosas?

Cubriéndose los oídos con sus manos, Edward gruñó para sus adentros. Tenía que controlarse. Sentía como si el mundo estuviera llegando a su fin y…

Antes de que Edward recobrara la compostura, algo muy pequeño impactó contra él cuando doblaba la esquina a Biología. Oyó un jadeo cuando ambos cayeron y luego todo su aliento fue expulsado de su cuerpo cuando el peso del cuerpo de alguien más aterrizó encima del suyo.

—Hijo de puta —siseó de dolor instintivamente, sacándose a la otra persona de encima para poder respirar.

— ¡Ay! —una voz protestó—. Mierda. Lo siento —se quejó una irritada Bella mientras se ponía sobre sus rodillas. Estaba totalmente ruborizada por la vergüenza pero tenía el ceño fruncido—. No hace falta que seas un cretino.

Se le pasaron miles de respuesta por la mente. Al instante se sintió terriblemente culpable ante la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño y por haber sido tan grosero. Quería decirle que lo sentía y que no se preocupara por eso, pero su lengua se retorcía en su boca, por lo que todo lo que salió fue un breve resoplido o dos.

De nuevo, se gruñó a sí mismo, esta vez por la exasperación y en lugar de hablar se inclinó para ayudarla a recoger sus libros derramados.

—Ya lo tengo —insistió ella, tirando de una copia maltratada de Cumbres borrascosas lejos de él.

—Déjame… —Lo intentó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo tengo. No te molestes conmigo —insistió.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos antes de que el rostro de Edward se suavizara. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, poniendo toda la sinceridad que sentía en esas dos palabras.

Sus defensas se cayeron por un instante y lo miró insegura, como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo grosero. Cuando sólo la siguió ayudando a recoger el desorden se calmó un poco, mirándose las manos mientras trabajaban. —Lo que sea —murmuró.

Edward suspiró, entregándole los libros que había recogido cuando ambos se levantaron. —Está bien... ¿por qué me odias tanto? Sé que debo haber hecho algo estúpido, pero sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de lo que es.

Ella bufó, caminando hacia su escritorio sin mirarlo.

—Es en serio, Bella —insistió, deslizándose en su asiento. Ella obstinadamente miraba hacia adelante, con los labios fruncidos fuertemente. Suspiró, preguntándose por qué que esta chica lo aceptara significaba tanto para él. En pocos años, si algo de la historia se repetía, él ni siquiera la recordaría.

¿Pero acaso no era el mismo Edward Cullen que podía manipular a todos los empresarios del mundo? Era conocido por encantar hasta al hijo de puta más frío, logrando que vea el beneficio de lo que sea que estuviera diciendo. No importaba que sus manos estuvieran húmedas o que su estómago pareciera estar lleno de mariposas, podía desarmar a una adolescente.

Limpiándose las manos en sus pantalones vaqueros, Edward le tendió la mano. Bella saltó hacia atrás, mirándolo como si le hubieran ofrecido un pez muerto y frío en lugar de sus dedos. —Lo siento, yo no me presente antes —dijo esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de la forma en que su voz temblaba—. Soy Edward Cullen.

Tenía que mantener la sonrisa relajada en su rostro mientras ella miraba su mano un poco más. No podía rechazarlo sin ser grosera, y de alguna manera, Edward sentía que esta chica no era grosera por naturaleza. A regañadientes, puso su mano sobre la suya.

La agitación hizo a su pecho cálido y su corazón aumento la velocidad cuando sus dedos apretaron con firmeza. ¿Por qué ese simple movimiento le hacía tan feliz? No tenía idea. Lo atribuyó a que era un adolescente ridículo, continuó antes de que Bella subiera sus defensas. —Así que, ¿en cuántos problemas te has metido?

Bella resopló y por un momento pensó que no iba a contestar. Sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar notas de lo que estaba en la pizarra. —Estoy castigada de por vida. Charlie se volvió loco. Ni siquiera sabía que él creyera en los castigos hasta la noche del viernes —admitió finalmente—. Sabes, tu hermano podría haberme avisado antes de llamar a mi papá. —Su voz era sarcástica, pero amable, no había irritación detrás de ella.

La clase comenzó y ambos prestaron atención a la explicación del maestro sobre el laboratorio que harían. Mientras tanto, Edward empezó a notar pequeñas cosas, como la forma en las que masticaba sus uñas y como su libreta estaba llena de garabatos sin sentido. Bella rompió el silencio entre ellos. —Así que... hay un montón de rumores sobre lo que realmente sucedió la noche del viernes —apuntó.

Edward suspiró, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. —Lo sé —murmuró—. ¿A qué versión te unes? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Ella sonrió levemente. —No me inclino a creer en los rumores —dijo con facilidad—. Estaba en los alrededores, y egoístamente estaba más asustada de que mi papá me encontrara bebiendo por lo que no vi mucho, más que a tu hermano llevando a Rosalie y luego a ti a su coche.

De nuevo las mejillas de Edward se calentaron por la vergüenza. Por supuesto, él sabía lo que había pasado, pero lucía mucho peor por lo que Bella había visto. —No recuerdo mucho de eso —admitió—. Lo que Emmett me contó fue que vio a Royce y James riendo cuando fueron a buscar mi bebida y la de Rosalie. Empezó a sospechar, pero pensó que escupieron en ellas o algo así.

La sangre de Edward se calentó, pero esta vez no por la vergüenza. En su lugar, estaba enojado. Todavía se sentía horriblemente traicionado y violado. —Pero se dio cuenta de que ambos, Rosalie y yo, empezamos a actuar realmente extraño. Fui a recostarme en la habitación de los padres de Royce, y Emmett siguió a James que estaba siguiendo a Rosalie por el pasillo. Vio a James que le decía a Rose que él sabía sobre su secreto uh... enamoramiento... y que lo estaba esperando en la habitación.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Bella, mirándolo en shock.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. —De todos modos. Es una gran historia realmente corta. Emmett llamó a la policía y luego se metió en una pelea con James y Royce. Nos sacó a los dos de allí antes de que algo… malo pudiera suceder…

—Wow —dijo Bella, sus ojos lo miran compasivamente—. Eso es real, realmente mierda. ¿Qué pasó con Royce y James?

—Realmente no lo sé. Sé que estuvieron detenidos durante la noche. Pero creo que sus padres los rescataron —dijo Edward con fuerza. Había oído rumores acerca de ellos. Más de un rumor sugería que los sonidos de los golpes que James había recibido de su cabreado padre se oían en todo el barrio. Por lo que Edward sabía de los padres de Royce, era probablemente más acertado que los chismes que circulaban. Probablemente ellos enviaron a una criada para que esté con él en lugar de regresar de donde fuera que estaban.

Independientemente de lo que había intentado hacer, Edward sintió una punzada de simpatía hacia ellos. —De todos modos... están arrestados hasta el juicio, por lo menos. Afortunadamente acaban de entrar al correccional pero... —Se encogió de hombros.

No era probable que fueran enviados al correccional. Tanto Royce como James estaban peligrosamente cerca de los 18 años. De todos modos, ya habían hecho su cama y ahora tenían que recostarse en ella. Por cualquier vestigio de amistad que le habían tenido, en otra vida, Edward esperaba fervientemente que todo lo que les ocurrió, fuera una llamada de atención. No debían malgastar sus vidas, y tal vez, lejos de la influencia negativa de sus padres, podrían reformarse.

—Siento mucho lo que te ocurrió —dijo Bella.

Edward se mantuvo ocupado escribiendo la repuesta en la hoja de trabajo que estaba entre ellos. —Sin sangre no hay culpa —repitió las palabras que le había dicho a Mike hace más o menos una hora. Aunque sabía que pudo ser mucho peor.

Se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, intercambiando solo las palabras suficientes para terminar el proyecto. La atmosfera mordaz que existía entre ellos se había disipado por completo, y Edward se encontró sonriéndole cálidamente a la chica un montón de veces sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. De alguna manera, esta interacción era mucho más importante que las cientos que había tenido con los otros estudiantes de Forks.

Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Se preguntaba si Bella recordaba lo tarado que había actuado cuando la vio cantar con las otras chicas. Ojalá haya olvidado esa parte de la noche. Ella no lo había sacado a colación.

Pero entonces, cuando la campana sonó y guardaban sus libros en sus mochilas para irse, lo llamó por su nombre. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía, y se encontró tan cautivado que estuvo a punto de perder sus siguientes palabras. —Me gustan los X-Files también.

Ella se había ido antes de que pudiera levantar su mandíbula del piso.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la historia hasta ahora? ¿Les gusta? son 28 capítulos y como notaran gracias a Sasita y a Mentxu vamos muy rápido y para que no sufran la historia tiene final feliz.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

— ¡No lo puedo creer!

Todo el aliento abandonó el cuerpo de Edward cuando alguien aterrizó sobre su estómago. Abrió los ojos para encontrase a una alegre Alice sentada sobre él, o mejor dicho, rebotando sobre él. Estaba tumbado de espaldas en la extraña casa en la que la pequeña vivía.

Por un momento, el techo lucía como si no estuviera ahí, Edward podía ver las nubes oscuras y la lluvia cayendo libremente. Pero la lluvia se detuvo, dejando ver el contorno del tejado flotando en el cielo. El techo de esta habitación estaba encantado, se dio cuenta.

Bueno, ¿qué más podía ser? No era lo más raro que había experimentado últimamente.

Colocó las manos sobre las caderas de Alice para detener el rebote, Edward tomó unas cuantas respiraciones para mitigar el dolor. — ¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

— ¡Eso. Fue. Sorprendente! —Alice exclamó, riendo—. ¡Lo hiciste a la primera!¡ Wow!

Edward se sentó con cuidado, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de la niña para que no se cayera. Se apoyó contra el sofá que estaba en el centro de la habitación y miró a los ojos inusuales de Alice. — ¿Qué hice?

—Arreglaste el día —explicó ella, con voz paciente pero la expresión de su cara era bastante condescendiente.

— ¿Qué? —Edward repitió tontamente—. Alice, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Nada sucedió hoy. Fui a la escuela. Regresé a casa. Mis padres, por una vez, se alegraron de que estuviera en frente del computador, en casa, en lugar de meterme en más problemas...

Se puso de pie, dándose la vuelta volvió a sentarse en su regazo, con la espalda contra su pecho. Recogiendo su fiel varita, lo saludó con grandilocuencia. —Accio Quisquilloso. (1)

Edward estaba confundido hasta que algo con la forma de una revista entró rápidamente en la habitación. Alice lo agarró en el aire antes de que lo golpeara en el rostro. Ella señaló una foto de la portada. — ¿Ves?

Esto no era una revista normal. Los titulares, mientras Alice hojeaba la revista, iban por todas partes, todos ellos en diferentes tipos de letra y tamaños. Edward se dio cuenta de que muchas de las palabras estaban mal escritas. Uno de los titulares decía: Queridos Padres, Los guisantes son REPUNANTES.

Pero eso no era lo que más le llamaba la tención, las imágenes del periódico se… movían.

Miró la imagen que Alice estaba señalando, dando un pequeño respingo cuando se dio cuenta que era él. Para ser más preciso, parecía ser el momento en que colisionó con Bella fuera de la clase de Biología. Mientras observaba, ellos se acercaban el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención hasta que aterrizaron en una maraña de extremidades, libros y papeles que iban por todas partes.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Edward—. ¿Me estás diciendo que cambié algo que salió mal la primera vez... chocando con ella?

Alice lo miró, alzando la mano para tocar la parte inferior de su mandíbula. —Hey, estás todo rasposo hoy —dijo distraídamente.

—Alice —se quejó—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Oh —dijo la niña, como si de pronto recordara la pregunta. Golpeó la foto con su varita—. Mira.

Esta vez, la imagen continúo desde donde inició la vez anterior. Bella y él cayendo al suelo, Bella completamente encima, y él maldiciendo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Sal fuera! —gruñó su miniatura, empujándola lejos bruscamente. Edward hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño en desaprobación con su comportamiento.

Bella se veía herida por un momento antes de que lo mirara fijamente. —Como si hubiera querido chocar contigo. Ocúpate de ti mismo.

—Bueno, ¿puedes al menos tratar de ver por dónde vas? ¡No es mi culpa que estés tan distraída! —gruñó.

—Sí, Swan. —Interrumpió otra voz cuando James y Royce entraron en escena. James cruelmente golpeó un libro fuera de sus manos justo cuando estaba a punto de recogerlo. El Edward de la imagen frunció el ceño, como si quisiera decir algo, pero cuando Royce pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, se quedó callado—. No seas tan malditamente torpe la próxima vez —se burló James.

Bella miró a los tres chicos, su boca fruncida en una línea apretada. Ella no dijo nada más, se levantó a sí misma del suelo y recogió los libros antes de refugiarse dentro de la clase.

La imagen cambió, y lucía como si Royce y James se complacieran en burlarse de Bella. James le puso el pie a Bella, cuando ella obviamente distraída, pasaba, haciendo que se cayera en medio del pasillo. Royce le gritó insultos en lugar de ayudarla cuando la vio deslizarse sobre una placa de hielo. Ellos no salían de su camino para atormentarla, pero en Forks, la escuela era pequeña, y no le iban a hacer la vida fácil.

El efecto era previsible. James y Royce eran populares por lo que muchos de los adolescentes seguían como ovejas su liderazgo. Cuando más cuidado tenía, más torpe parecía. Aun así, ella no perdió esa chispa de furia en sus ojos, pero Edward imaginó que no podría defenderse cada vez que alguien se reía de ella.

Por último, hubo una breve escena de Bella en lo que debió haber sido su habitación. Estaba hojeando un álbum de fotos, mirando con nostalgia las fotos de ella y sus amigos en un lugar cálido y soleado. Se dio cuenta que debieron ser de donde venía. Suspirando, levantó el teléfono. —Oye, mamá... Si Phil consigue el puesto de entrenador te vas a quedar en Phoenix, ¿no? ... Bueno, ¿puedo volver a casa... si lo haces?

— ¿Por qué hice eso? —Edward preguntó, con la voz cargada de vergüenza y culpa—. ¿Por qué le dije esas cosas? ¿Y por qué no la recuerdo en absoluto?

—Tú estabas... uh... —Ella resopló, en busca de la palabra—. Al igual que cuando yo le cuento a papá una historia y él dice:"uh huh, uh huh, uh huh "; pero luego le pregunto sobre ella y dice: '¿qué?'

Edward parpadeó, tratando de seguir la lógica de la niña. — ¿Distraído?

— ¡Sí! Eso y enojado.

Edward lo consideró en el contexto del fin de semana original que había vivido. Se despertó al lado de una chica con la que apenas recordaba haberse acostado. Estaba aturdido y confundido, ahora sabía que lo habían drogado. Había pasado el fin de semana sintiéndose un poco fuera del lugar. Sus padres tenían sus sospechas. Su hermano estaba furioso. Rosalie no quería hablar con él y, de repente, James y Royce eran sus mejores amigos. Sintiéndose tan confuso y fuera de sí, obviamente lo dejó distraído y muy molesto, por lo que imaginó que cuando Bella chocó con él, pudo haber dado una reacción exagerada. Desde las instantáneas que Alice le mostraba, no se veía que él la molestara. Probablemente ella lo ignoró lo más que pudo al igual que Rosalie hasta que se fueron todos de la escuela.

Eso explicaría por qué no tenía ningún recuerdo de la pobre chica. A diferencia de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, no había crecido con ella. Si nunca interactuó después de ese día, obviamente había desaparecido de sus pensamientos.

Pero eso todavía no explicaba una cosa.

—Alice, ¿qué hice para que me odiara desde el viernes?

—Nunca te odió, tonto —advirtió Alice—. Heriste sus sentimientos.

Eso ya lo sabía. Edward se recordó a sí mismo que debía tener paciencia con la niña. — ¿Me puedes mostrar lo que hice? ¿Cómo la herí?

— ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? —preguntó ella.

Edward sonrió. —Por favor.

Asintiendo con satisfacción, Alice golpeó de nuevo la foto. Esta vez, se vio a sí mismo sentado en su escritorio, con cara de aburrimiento mientras dibujaba su nombre en letras mayúsculas que sospechosamente se parecían a las de Star Wars. La hoja estaba cubierta por lo que Edward vagamente recordaba era Aurebesh, el alfabeto del universo de Star Wars.

En su periferia, la chica morena, Bella, entró en el aula junto a un parlanchín Mike Newton. Ella tenía un papel en la mano que le entregó al Sr. Banner mientras Mike tomaba asiento. Banner lo firmó, le entregó un libro y señaló el asiento de al lado. Mientras tanto, Edward aún no levantaba la mirada, estaba más interesado en tratar de perfeccionar la W de su nombre.

Ella se sentó a su lado y Edward la miró con horror mientras sus ojos se dilataban perceptiblemente. Recordó el extraño efecto que parecía tener sobre él, cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su lengua se volvía pesada e inútil en su boca. Ella lo puso nervioso. Al parecer, ella siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Bella lo miró, su expresión era reservada y tímida, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su cuaderno. Automáticamente, extendió la mano y tiró el cuaderno hacia ella.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, Edward reaccionó, agarró el cuaderno con tanta fuerza que el alambre suelto en la parte superior del espiral le lastimó la piel, haciéndola jadear de dolor. — ¡No toques eso! —gritó, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con una mezcla de vergüenza y furia en su rostro. Tal vez quiso decir algo, pero Banner eligió ese momento para comenzar la clase. Ninguno de los dos prestó atención en toda la lección. Bella hervía por dentro mientras que él lucía... amargado.

Edward sabía exactamente por qué había reaccionado de la manera en la que lo había hecho. Al estar atrapado repitiendo las mismas clases una y otra vez, Edward había explorado el contenido de su mochila y su casillero bastante bien. Le divirtió encontrar las últimas páginas de su cuaderno llenas de dibujos de personajes desnudos. La princesa Leia aparecía más de una vez. Los otros lucían como personajes de videojuegos, cinturas imposiblemente pequeñas, tetas gigantes y trajes que eran más apropiados para strippers que aventureros.

Era suficiente decir que su libido adolescente estaba viva y en funcionamiento.

La imagen continúo con el final de la clase. Cuando la campana apenas sonó, él ya estaba fuera de su asiento. Se puso de pie tan rápido, que tiró al suelo los libros de Bella, mientras tropezaba más de una vez con sus piernas no coordinadas. Ella se le quedó mirando, con la boca abierta ante su rudeza, hasta que Mike Newton se inclinó para ayudarla a recoger las cosas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Tuvo que admitir que, desde su perspectiva, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Se preocupó ante la pequeña punzada que sintió en el corazón. Eso fue, en el gran esquema de las cosas, un incidente sin importancia. Sin embargo, descubrió que odiaba haber herido sus sentimientos. Al parecer, eso no se podía deshacer.

Edward suspiró, pasándose la mano por los ojos con cansancio mientras Alice se levantaba y se dirigía a un estante lleno de juguetes. —Todavía no estoy seguro si lo he entendido. ¿Lo que originalmente pasó ese día cambió la vida de Bella? ¿Significa que supuestamente ella debía permanecer en Forks?

Alice lo miró brevemente desde donde estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, jugando con las figuras de acción que había sacado de la estantería. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo.

Usando el silencio para darle un descanso a sus confundidos pensamientos, otra curiosa idea se le ocurrió. —Hey, Alice, ¿por qué tuve que repetir ese día? ¿La vida de Bella cambió simplemente porque James y Royce no estaban allí?

Con un suspiro dramático, Alice dejó los juguetes de lado y volvió a su lado. —Aún así podías arruinar todo. Mira, Mike Lamebotas está en tu clase. Vio como tú y Bella chocaron. Él pudo haberse burlado de ella porque los chicos pueden ser tontos y malos. Excepto que le pediste disculpas, por lo que él no dijo nada.

—Porque se sentía culpable por ser amigo de Royce y James… —concluyó Edward.

Alice se encogió de hombros otra vez. Los motivos de otras personas significaban muy poco para los niños, Edward consideró. —Pero dime…

— ¡No! —Alice golpeó el suelo con el pie, mirándolo disgustada. Ella dio un pequeño gruñido—. ¡Haces demasiadas preguntas! Te dije que algunas cosas son el destino. Las personas pueden hacer lo que quieren de todos modos, pero en las segundas oportunidades, tienes que hacer lo que el destino quiere que hagas.

—Y tú no me puede decir lo que el destino quiere —dijo Edward obedientemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luciendo complacida. Luego agitó su mano alegremente. — ¡Adiós!

**25 de Enero, 1999.**

Edward mantuvo los ojos cerrados, cuando regresó a la realidad. Cada vez que veía a Alice, tenía que tomarse unos minutos para convencerse de que no estaba en el infierno.

Pero entonces, solo le tomó escuchar la voz de su madre para recordar todo lo que había recibido. Era justo trabajar por ello. Por mucho que odiara su frustración y que detestara con todo su ser la sensación de no tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo, el precio valía la pena.

Después de todo, su vida había sido bastante monótona y aburrida. Al menos estos cambios le ofrecían un reto... un enigma el cual tenía que averiguar día a día.

—Edward —le regañó su madre—. Segunda advertencia. Levántate de la cama.

En lugar de responder u obedecer, Edward murmuró incoherentemente contra su almohada.

—Edward Anthony Cullen. Si no te levantas de la cama en este instante, voy a bloquear tu computadora. La señora Yorkie me contó todo acerca de ellas así que no pienses que no puedo hacerlo. —Amenazó Esme—. Me aseguraré de que tu ordenador se apague después de las 9 PM.

—Cristo —murmuró, rodando en la cama y cayendo al suelo dentro de un enredo de mantas—. No seas tan dramática. Estoy levantado.

Esme le rodó los ojos a su hijo y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

En el closet, Edward se encontró con que su guardarropa había pasado por una enorme transformación. Sus camisetas frikis, estaban escondidas en el fondo. En su lugar había algo de ropa un poco más elegante. Todavía se vestía como un adolescente... un adolescente mejor vestido.

Mientras Edward buscaba entre su ropa, recordó haber estado en la tienda con su padre y su hermano la semana anterior. A pesar de que tenía 18 años, Emmett ya no crecía de alto pero sus hombros se estaban ampliando, por lo que necesitaba ropa nueva frecuentemente. Edward, por otro lado, simplemente estaba ahí para sustituir la suya.

En sus recuerdos, Carlisle se rió entre dientes cuando Edward cogió una corbata, mirándola con curiosidad. —No te apresures en crecer, Edward.

Era extraño. El último día que Edward había vivido la realidad, fue hace dos semanas. Pero el recuerdo de ir de compras con su familia, un día en el que no estuvo presente, estaba fresco en sus pensamientos. No eran viejos recuerdos, como los que tenía al recordar sus días de escuela secundaria cuando todavía tenía 29.

Cuando pensó en el día de ayer, un par de memorias vinieron simultáneamente. Una de ellas era del mundano lunes que había pasado, básicamente, viviendo su vida. El segundo era de él despertándose mucho después del mediodía del domingo, tropezando dentro de la cocina para conseguir comida y luego tropezando de nuevo al subir a su habitación. Jugando, riéndose por los audífonos con Jasper y otros de su grupo. Esa noche, él y Jasper miraron el último episodio de los X-Files juntos.

La extraña sensación de recuerdos yendo y viniendo por su cabeza continuó hasta cuando llegó a la escuela. En lugar de ignorarlo como siempre lo hacía, Rosalie levantó la vista cuando él se sentó y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a revisar su tarea de matemáticas. Edward recordó que ella había revisado su Volvo la semana anterior, aunque sospechaba que era más bien una excusa para ver a su hermano que ayudarlo.

En el almuerzo, la curiosidad tuvo a Edward mirando la mesa de Emmett. Efectivamente, él y Rosalie estaban jugando Footsie(2). No era la versión lasciva del juego que Edward tantas veces había sido objeto durante las reuniones de trabajo o cenas de lujo. No, este juego era más inocente. Emmett dio un empujón juguetón con sus pies, haciéndola sonrojar y reír.

Edward vio hacia otro lado cuando su hermano lo sorprendió mirando. Jasper estaba haciendo la tarea a última hora por lo que no era una gran compañía. A falta de algo mejor que hacer, Edward continuó tratando de resolver el misterio del destino.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde Bella se sentaba con sus amigos. Todavía le sorprendía. Recordaba a Rosalie a pesar de los años que había pasado desde que la vio por última vez. No recordaba a Bella en absoluto. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de toparse con ella tuvo un efecto enorme en su vida.

Pero, ¿por qué es tan importante? Una adolescente siendo miserable no era tan raro. Así que huyó a Phoenix, de donde, asumió, venía. ¿Era eso un gran problema? Comprendía por qué el destino de Rosalie tuvo que ser cambiado. Toda su vida fue destrozada aquella noche. Bella regresando con su madre parecía más mundano... incluso natural.

Edward se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que Jessica Stanley, sentada al lado de Bella, veía como la miraba fijamente. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando ella se inclinó, susurrando en el oído de Bella. Ella debió delatarlo porque Bella lo miró. Edward sintió su rostro ruborizarse mientras se agachaba, pero cuando se arriesgó a mirarla desde debajo de sus pestañas, vio que su rostro también estaba enrojecido y que sus labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa.

Al instante, Edward se sintió culpable. Tal vez estaba programado para tener un flechazo adolescente con ella, porque obviamente eso es lo que era, pero se sentía realmente mal tener esos sentimientos cálidos y hormigueos en el cuerpo por una chica de 17 años.

Algo divertido por la situación, Edward interiormente debatía la ética del juego. Por un lado se sentía como un adulto de 29 años. Sin duda, parte de su mente tenía la experiencia de esos años. Si quería, estaba seguro de poder utilizar su considerable encanto para entrar en los pantalones de cualquier chica de la escuela. Seguramente no era legal.

La mente de Edward vagó, notando la manera en el que las chicas estaban reaccionando hacia él en las últimas semanas. La mayoría de los chicos habían dejado de mirarlo. Las chicas, sin embargo, parecían actuar diferente a su alrededor. Tal vez era la tarjeta de simpatía combinado con el hecho de que su nuevo vestuario era muy halagador, pero las chicas que lo rodeaban se habían vuelto mucho más risueñas. Las más audaces, como Lauren Mallory, incluso le habían coqueteado un poco. En sus recuerdos, su yo adolescente parecía desconcertado, pero no del todo disgustado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Pero había otro enigma. Si estaba reescribiendo su propia historia, no le parecía justo impedir su propio desarrollo solo porque se sintiera culpable. No iba a tomar ventaja de nadie, pero ¿las primeras novias eran parte de crecer? ¿Verdad?

Interiormente, Edward rodó sus ojos. Si algo tenía que pasar, estaba seguro de que acabaría repitiendo el día hasta que hiciera que pasara.

La campana sonó, trayendo a Edward de vuelta al presente. Jasper se quejó, recogiendo su tarea. —Es hora de afrontar las consecuencias —murmuró.

Edward le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. —Buena suerte.

Mientras se dirigía a Biología, los pensamientos sobre Bella, de nuevo, se deslizaban en su cabeza. El último par de semanas habían sido menos que amigos, pero más que enemigos. Conocidos, tal vez. O compañeros amistosos. Se preguntaba qué tan castigada estaba. Charlie no era muy bueno en hacer cumplir las reglas, especialmente cuando Bella era nueva en el pueblo y sabía que debería animarla a tener amigos.

No se le escapó que su paso se aceleró cuando pensó en hablar con Bella. Estaba sonriendo sin ninguna razón.

Sin duda, un flechazo adolescente.

Bueno, ¿acaso eso no era tierno?

Pero cuando finalmente llegó a clase, Bella estaba desplomada en su asiento. Tenía los brazos cruzados con fuerza y su cabello cubría su rostro. Todo en ella gritaba que quería estar sola.

Por supuesto, la boca de Edward comenzó a trabajar antes de que su cerebro pudiera detenerla. Al parecer, su boca no era buena con las pistas visuales. —Bella. ¿Estás bien?

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, relajándose a sí misma. —Estoy bien.

Estaba mintiendo. Estaba seguro de ello. La idea lo confundió aún más.

Como hombre de negocios, cuando la gente estaba teniendo un mal día, lo más cortés que se podía hacer era dar a la persona un poco de espacio para que se reponga y así todos continuaban con su día. Nadie quería que su jefe o compañeros de trabajo estuvieran sobre ellos cuando las emociones se salían de control.

Pero con Bella, Edward tuvo que detenerse así mismo de tocarla. Deseaba retirar el cabello de sus ojos y ahuecar sus mejillas para descubrir su preocupación. O tal vez reiría si le hacía cosquillas. Mil cosas estúpidas se le ocurrieron, y Edward tuvo que recordarse así mismo controlar sus modales. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Definitivamente no se había ganado el derecho de tocarla... de consolarla.

Seguramente no le gustaría su intromisión. Además, cuando se trataba de Bella, Edward se encontró cayendo incómodamente dentro de la categoría de retardado. No confiaba en sí mismo para no volver a hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió lo mucho que eso le dolía. Estaban haciendo un laboratorio ese día, por lo que el abatimiento en su voz se hizo más evidente a medida que discutían profase vs anafase. Ella no estaba prestando atención, lucía como si se desconectara con frecuencia. Edward sabía por sus recuerdos que era bastante buena en Biología.

Toda la experiencia le puso de mal humor. Cuando llegó a su casa, la angustia parecía ser una entidad casi física que corría por su sangre. Edward no sabía muy bien qué hacer consigo mismo. Tenía la extraña urgencia de pelearse con alguien. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba en casa.

En su lugar, Edward se sintió inquieto entrando y saliendo de habitación en habitación. El efecto dominó en su cerebro parecía ineludible. Recordar los ojos tristes de Bella le dio ganas de golpear algo. Entonces se sintió ridículo por estar afectado por el extraño comportamiento de una chica. A partir de ahí se sintió amargado por tener que volver a vivir su vida, sobre todo esta parte. Todo se sentía tan ridículamente importante. Bella estaba molesta probablemente por algo insignificante, la adulta en la que finalmente se convertiría rodaría sus ojos.

No era la primera vez que Edward se sentía frustrado con su tarea. Era otro día mundano. Mirando hacia atrás, no podía ver nada importante que debiera ser arreglado.

¿Sería mucho esfuerzo para el destino lanzarle un maldito hueso?

Edward vagó de nuevo al vestíbulo, sus inquietos ojos, de repente, cayeron sobre el piano junto a la puerta principal. Inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo a sus dedos retorcerse.

Su piano. Este piano era una de las pocas cosas que aún tenía. Una de las pocas cosas que le daban placer puro. Con sus dedos moviéndose sin problemas a través de las teclas, podía sacarse un poco la frustración y la soledad de su vida.

Ansioso, Edward se sentó. Sus manos se situaron solas sobre las teclas, comenzando a tocar algo que encajaba con su estado de ánimo. Era algo oscuro e impaciente, permanecía, en su mayoría, a lo largo de la parte derecha de las teclas, el pedal controlado con el pie haciendo los acordes retumbantes y estruendosos.

Esta casa tenía una mejor acústica que su casa. La idea le agradó, calmando la ansiedad. La música que tocaba cambió, sonando un poco perdida. Así era como se sentía acerca de su tarea. Pero al final, esa es la vida ¿no? Cuando estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de plan, ir a la escuela, empezar su propio negocio, etc. Siempre estuvo seguro de sí mismo. Pero las veces que había reflexionado sobre el significado de su vida, se había sentido perdido de esta manera.

Al pensar en su vida y en las personas que estaban en ella, las personas a las que había hecho daño y a las personas que había perdido, de nuevo, la música cambió. Estaba tocando a los maestros: Beethoven, Chopin, Debussy. Ahora empezó a tocar sus propias composiciones. A lo largo de sus años de soledad, había trasladado a todos sus seres queridos en una canción.

Luchando contra una persistente depresión que ya no podía calmar con alcohol, Edward transfirió toda la belleza de su vida a la música. La canción que tocaba la recordaba muy bien. Pensó en sus padres, lo amorosos y buenos que era. Su mano izquierda, firme y fuerte en las notas más profundas del piano, hablaba de la seriedad y compasión de su padre. Su mano derecha, saltando delicadamente a lo largo de las más delicadas y bellas notas altas, hablaban del amor de su madre por la vida y su familia. Cuando sonaban juntos, su belleza dolía.

—Oh, Dios mío, Edward. Eso fue maravilloso.

Edward dio un respingo, girando un poco sobre el banco para encontrar a su madre y padre observándolo.

—Nunca te había escuchado tocarlo —continuó Esme—. ¿De quién es?

Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de tragarse la emoción que brotaba en él. —Yo lo escribí. Es suya. Quiero decir...

Ridículamente, se sentía cohibido con su admisión.

— ¿Desde cuándo compones? —Carlisle preguntó, impresionado—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te oí tocar.

Luchando contra una mueca, Edward se encogió de hombros.

**~0~**

En la cena de esa noche, Carlisle aún no dejaba el asunto. —Es un talento maravilloso, Edward. Creo que podrías obtener una beca con un talento así. Si hubiera sabido que todavía estabas interesado en tu piano, lo habría sugerido antes.

Edward frunció el ceño, empujando su comida alrededor de su plato. —Dios, papá, ¿te mataría dejar en paz algo que me gusta? —murmuró, sin saber que se sentía de esa manera hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Carlisle lo miró por encima de la mesa. —Tu aplicación para la universidad se va a ver bastante seca en este punto, hijo. Poner juegos excesivos de Internet como tu único interés no te va a llevar a ninguna parte —dijo enfáticamente—. Puedes ser lo que quieras, Edward. Lo harías excelente en negocios... leyes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Incluso serías un gran doctor si te lo propones.

—Igual que tú —murmuró Edward a su plato, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan irritado. Su padre tenía razón, después de todo.

—Eres capaz de grandes cosas, Edward. —Carlisle presionó—. En este momento, no tenemos mucho, además de buenas notas para conseguir una buena escuela. Emmett tiene sus actividades extracurriculares y un trabajo…

—Y yo sólo soy un friki holgazán. Sea lo que sea, lo entendí —gruñó Edward, encorvándose en su asiento.

Edward siempre fue consciente de la decepción de sus padres. Y tenían razón. No solo la malgastaba, sino que lanzar su vida por la borda les había costado las suyas a ellos.

Eso fue lo único que lo había motivado todos esos años. Cuando sus padres murieron, había ganado un propósito en la vida. Los haría sentirse orgullosos a título póstumo. Eso fue lo que lo hizo volcar toda su energía en controlar su adicción y luego ir a terminar la escuela. Era poco probable que sus notas y el tiempo que había pasado fuera de la escuela lo convirtieran en un médico o un abogado, por lo que eligió negocios. Había prosperado, al igual que Carlisle sabía que lo haría.

Tal vez la decisión que tomó hoy, tocar el piano de nuevo, serviría para cambiar el futuro de la manera correcta. Esta vez sus padres podrían verlo lograr las cosas que habían soñado para él.

Cuando Edward se fue a dormir, se permitió sonreír ante la posibilidad de que, en esta ocasión, podría llegar a ver las sonrisas orgullosas de sus padres.

* * *

Accio es un hechizo de Harry Potter que permite que las cosas vengan a ti o se activen. El Quisquilloso es el diario que circula por el mundo mágico, donde las imágenes se mueven al igual que las letras.

Flirtear jugueteando con los pies.


	9. Chapter 9

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward tenía miedo de abrir los ojos.

En su opinión, había repetido el 25 de enero unas 19 veces. Quizá más. Las líneas del tiempo se estaban empezando a juntar en un borrón.

No importaba cómo lo intentara, no podía entender lo que se estaba perdiendo. Nada importante ocurrió el 25 de enero. Mientras recorría los pasillos de la escuela, había logrado detener que un grupo de tercer año arrojara al bote de basura a un estudiante de primer año llamado DJ Garrett. También había tropezado con Mike Newton besándose con Lauren Mallory en el bosque detrás de la escuela. Detener los dos eventos con su mera presencia no había cambiado la situación.

A veces discutía con sus padres, a veces no lo hacía, les contó todo sobre el negocio que iba a comenzar y manejar en el futuro. Vio el orgullo en sus rostros, y aunque había sido gratificante, seguía despertando el 25 de enero.

Alrededor de la cuarta o quinta vez que repitió el día, Edward había empezado a hablar con Alice en la noche. Supuso que era similar a orar, a pesar que se sentía extraño asociar esa palabra con la niña. Aún así, le preguntó, no, le suplicó, por respuestas. Pero noche tras noche, dormía y se despertaba sin tener ni un sueño con la niña demonio.

Suspirando, Edward finalmente abrió sus ojos.

No estaba en su habitación. Estaba en la habitación de alguien, en la cama de alguien para ser exactos, pero que no era la suya.

Edward se sentó con cuidado, analizando lo que había a su alrededor. Automáticamente buscó sus gafas, sólo para encontrarse con una mesa de noche llena de productos para el cabello. Había un cepillo, cintas para el cabello, lo que parecía un iPad o algo similar y un teléfono celular.

¡Un teléfono celular!

Edward agarró la cosa. Cómo había extrañado los teléfonos celulares. Un par de veces le había dicho a Jasper que le texteara en su siguiente clase sólo para que su amigo lo mirara como si estuviera loco. Volver a un mundo donde muy poca gente poseía teléfonos celulares era una de las cosas más odiadas por Edward sobre las segundas oportunidades.

Si estaba en una habitación con un teléfono celular, ¿significaba que algo había cambiado?

Se dio cuenta de que aún no llevaba gafas, y sin embargo, podía ver todo claramente.

Emocionado ahora, Edward miró frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación hasta que encontró la cosa que deseaba desesperadamente. Corrió hacia el espejo sobre la cómoda.

¡Su rostro! ¡Su rostro! Barba de tres días, toda la redondez de la juventud se habían ido volviéndose facciones más adultas, rasgos cincelados, su rostro ya no era el de un chico de 17 años.

Se abrió una puerta en algún lugar de la habitación y Edward saltó. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura que emergía de lo que debía ser el baño, a juzgar por todo el vapor que salía de la puerta y el hecho de que la joven que había surgido estaba vestida sólo con una toalla.

Una mujer muy joven.

Ella gritó al mismo tiempo en el que él lo hacía por la sorpresa.

—Mierda, mierda, lo siento —dijo de forma automática, mostrando las palmas de sus manos intentando calmarla. Desvió la mirada, mirando cualquier parte excepto a ella—. Te juro que no sé lo que estoy…

—Edward.

—…Haciendo aquí. No estoy intentando ser un pervertido o…

—Edward.

—…Mira, solamente voy a salir de aquí…

— ¡Edward!

Edward cerró la boca, congelándose como una estatua. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiéndose escandalosamente culpable por ser atrapado en la habitación de una jovencita. Ella no podría tener más de 16 años. Sus ojos se posaron en los carteles que cubrían las paredes de su habitación. No reconoció a los chicos en los afiches pero la pose sexy del ídolo adolescente no parecía cambiar, no importaba qué año fuera.

—Mírame —exigió la chica.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —dijo Edward secamente.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuró, suspirando dramáticamente, sonando extrañamente familiar—. Bien. Quédate ahí un segundo. No te muevas.

Oyó pisadas suaves en el piso y luego como se abría otra puerta detrás de él. Edward había considerado huir, pero ahora que el pánico comenzaba a ceder, de verdad estaba curioso. La chica obviamente sabía quién era. Tal vez debería quedarse para averiguar en qué época había aterrizado.

Además, no quería ser atrapado por algún padre furioso saliendo de la habitación de una niña menor de edad.

Se oyó algunos susurros por uno o dos minutos antes de que lo llamara. —Está bien. Te puedes dar la vuelta ahora. Estoy completamente vestida, te lo prometo.

Se volvió lentamente, con cuidado, en caso de que la chica intentara jugarle una mala pasada. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ella se rió de él mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama, frotando una toalla sobre su largo cabello negro azabache. —Lo siento. Aún no te esperaba. No estaba lista.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Su familiaridad con él lo estaba confundiendo, pero cuanto más la miraba, más se daba cuenta de que la conocía. Sus ojos casi se salieron de su cabeza cuando la miró completamente.

Un ojo negro, uno color ámbar.

— ¿Alice?

Ella le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza. —Te tomó bastante tiempo.

—Pero... estás toda crecida.

Ella frunció los labios. —Más o menos.

Críptica como siempre. —No lo entiendo —admitió. Se volvió un poco, mirándose en el espejo para asegurarse de que no había imaginado su rostro—. Si tengo 29 otra vez, ¿cómo es que tú... ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Yo? No tengo edad. Pero este cuerpo tiene dieciséis años, si eso es lo que estás preguntando —dijo Alice con un brillo en sus ojos—. Siempre tendrás 29 aquí.

Al ver a una silla detrás de él, Edward se sentó pesadamente, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz mientras trataba de dar sentido a un mundo sin sentido. Dio un pequeño gruñido de frustración.

—Ves, ese es tu problema —dijo Alice alegremente. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verla rebotando ligeramente, se recostó de tal manera que su cabeza colgaba del borde de la cama, con el cabello derramándose sobre el suelo—. Aquí estás, repitiendo tus días de escuela secundaria una y otra vez, buscando algún tipo de lógica para todo esto. —Se dio la vuelta, apoyando la barbilla en sus manos mientras lo miraba—. Eres una especie de tonto del culo, amigo.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. —Eres mucho más malhablada de lo que recuerdo.

—Tú más que nadie deberías saber que hay cosas que vienen con el cuerpo en el que estás. ¡Tengo 16! Soy atrevida y pienso que lo sé todo —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia de cuando tenías cinco? —preguntó.

Ella se rió. —Menos Harry Potter —señaló.

—Harry Potte... ¡Oh! —Edward le revolvió el pelo con tristeza—. Es verdad... nargles, pensaderos y varitas.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Alice bromeó.

Edward sonrió y suspiró de nuevo, frotándose las manos sobre los ojos con cansancio. —Bueno, tal vez soy un idiota, pero no puedo entender lo que se supone que debo hacer con este día. —Dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella—. A menos que tenga algo que ver con Jasper… —Intentó. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Todo lo que había salido terriblemente mal en su primera vida había cambiado o cambiaría. Jasper tenía que ser la última pieza. ¿Cierto?

La sonrisa de Alice cayó, su expresión era seria y extrañamente suave. —No lo puedes salvar.

—Pero... estaba pensando, que tal vez si lo supiera, podría conseguir un trasplante, o…

—Lo siento. No hay nada que puedas hacer. Jasper está destinado a morir.

Edward frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada de la chica. Apretó los puños, luchando contra la amargura que crecía dentro de él. Parecía tan injusto. Todo este tiempo, se había obligado a no pensar en ello, pero la esperanza de que de alguna manera pudiera cambiar el destino de su amigo siempre estuvo presente en el fondo de su mente. Este "no", le sentó como una piedra en el estómago, haciendo que la bilis subiera a su garganta.

— ¿Es lo mismo para mis padres? —Edward se obligó a decir, preguntándose si tendría que hacer frente, eventualmente, con esa pérdida junto con la de su mejor amigo.

—No —dijo Alice en voz baja—. Sus muertes se pudieron evitar la primera vez. Ellos van a estar alrededor sacándote de quicio por un tiempo muy largo —bromeó.

Sus palabras le dieron un poco de consuelo. Edward cerró sus ojos y se obligó a respirar hondo, guardando, por el momento, su angustia por el destino de Jasper. — ¿Entonces qué? No entiendo lo que se me está escapando.

—Tu problema es que piensas demasiado —dijo Alice pensativa. Rodándole los ojos—. Vas a tener canas prematuras, ¿sabes? No deberías poner tanto estrés en ese cuerpo. Es solo un adolescente después de todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que estás tratando toda esta situación como si fuera trabajo. Deseas tiempos límites y puntos de acción. ¿Por qué? Ugh. ¿Sabes cuántos adultos matarían por ser niños otra vez? —dijo Alice, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y echando los brazos al aire—. Y esto es importante para ti, Edward. Eres un adolescente. No vas a tener otra adoles… cencia".

Ella lo miró seriamente. —Te frustras demasiado rápido con tu cuerpo y las cosas que dices que no puedes controlar, porque tus dos lados están en guerra el uno contra el otro —explicó—. Deja que gane el adolescente. Sé un niño. Respóndeles a tus padres sin sentirte culpable. Sé un poco perezoso. Ten un estúpido flechazo con una estúpida chica. Te prometo que no te convertirá en un pervertido. Ve al centro comercial.

—No hay un centro comercial en Forks —murmuró Edward, haciéndose el difícil.

Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ser un niño... —Edward repitió con escepticismo.

Alice rodó los ojos. —Si necesitas que tenga sentido, piénsalo de esta manera. Esta es tu vida. Todo lo que el destino desea que suceda ya hubiera ocurrido la primera vez. Esa es una de las razones por las que no puedes ayudar a Jasper. No sabías que estaba enfermo, por lo que no le podías advertir la primera vez. ¿Entiendes?

—Más o menos —dijo Edward a regañadientes.

—Así que simplemente, relájate. Tropezaste con la respuesta correcta, el otro día. Deja que el destino y el instinto te guíen —dijo enfáticamente. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Si no hay nada más, simplemente disfruta de ser un niño.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia un estante que Edward no había notado antes. En él, había una serie de libros bien ordenados y algunos artículos. Edward se dio cuenta que era la saga de Harry Potter. Miraba con una sonrisa perpleja como Alice tomaba su leal varita.

—Por los viejos tiempos —dijo con un guiño. Luego agitó la varita hacia él—. ¡Evanesco! (1)

**25 de Enero, 1999**

Edward se despertó, parpadeando, intentando quitarse el sueño de sus ojos, mientras enfocaba los ahora tan familiares, formas difusas de sus pósters en el techo. Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aliento lentamente.

Aún aturdido, buscó sus gafas, dándole una mirada al reloj a pesar de que sabía lo que iba a ver. Por supuesto. No sólo era 25 de enero, también faltaba una hora y media para que tuviera que levantarse.

Los adolescentes no debían ser madrugadores, ¿verdad?

Pero estaba completamente despierto.

¿Qué es lo que haría el Edward adolescente?

Su libido tenía algunas sugerencias. La exploración de su habitación y su computador había lanzado más de un título pornográfico. Edward estaba muy seguro que su mano derecha había sido su mejor amiga en su vida original, pero ahora no podía hacerlo debido a lo incómodo que se sentía.

Después de todo, Esme siempre entraba sin llamar.

Pero, de nuevo... siempre existía la ducha.

Edward golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, irritado. A la mierda la regla de los "ocho segundos" (2) para ser más precisos.

Con un suspiro, Edward se levantó y se tambaleó hacia la ducha, poniendo el agua helada. Cuando estuvo vestido y listo, todavía faltaba mucho tiempo para empezar las clases.

Edward miró a su ordenador. El anhelo siempre estuvo ahí, la urgencia de iniciar sesión. Había algo en el clickity-clac de las teclas bajo sus dedos que era tan relajante. A veces sentía como si perteneciera al mundo en línea en lugar que a la vida real.

Bueno, razonó, si finalizaba su misión esta mañana, tendría tiempo para hablar con sus padres para que lo inscribieran en algún tipo de clase de artes marciales. Eso los haría felices. Un poco de equilibrio. Y empezaría a trabajar en esos músculos que echaba de menos.

Esa justificación era todo lo que necesitaba. Edward sacudió el ratón, despertando al ordenador de su inactividad, e hizo clic en el icono EQ.

—Edward, levan…

— ¡Ack! —Edward saltó cuando su madre entró en la habitación.

—tate. —Finalizó Esme, mirándolo perplejo. Luego suspiró—. Jovencito, ¿ya has ido a dormir?

— ¿Qué? Sí, mamá —dijo Edward, distraído por la rapidez con la que había pasado el tiempo. Podía jurar que sólo pasaron 10 minutos desde que se sentó, pero el reloj decía que faltaba media hora para ir a la escuela—. Te lo juro. Me levanté temprano y no pude volver a dormir.

Esme lo miró con escepticismo. —Simplemente no entiendo por qué tienes que estar en esa cosa mañana, tarde y noche.

—Quiero hacer jiu-jitsu o algo así —murmuró Edward, más preocupado por el monstruo que estaba a punto de matarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Nada! Mira, estoy vestido. Ya estoy listo —dijo Edward con desdén—. ¡Mier...coles! — exclamó, editándose a sí mismo justo a tiempo mientras el monstruo le daba un golpe sorpresa.

Esme suspiró, no queriendo presionar más el asunto. Señaló a su hijo. —Tengo que ir a trabajar temprano, por lo que no puede asegurarme de que lleguen a la escuela a tiempo.

—No soy un niño pequeño —murmuró Edward—. Tengo mi propio coche. No necesito que vigiles a qué hora voy a la escuela. —Dejar salir su lado adolescente era siempre más fácil con sus padres. Se preguntaba por qué.

—Recuerda, ya te lo advertí.

**~0~**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Edward iba muy tarde a la escuela, la campana señalando el final del primer período ya estaba sonando cuando llegó al estacionamiento. Como aparcó en la parte de atrás, tuvo que correr para entrar en el edificio a tiempo.

Y, por supuesto, mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo, se topó de frente con el Director Greene.

Cuando llegó a inglés junto a Jasper, Edward no estaba de buen humor.

—No puedo esperar para el almuerzo —se quejó Jasper, luciendo cansado.

—Yo puedo —se quejó Edward. Agitando la hoja de detención delante del rostro de su mejor amigo.

Jasper silbó mientras la leía. —Detención durante el almuerzo. Eso... es una mierda.

—Puedo manejar la detención. Mi mamá se va a volver un basilisco —se quejó Edward, desplomándose en su asiento. Volvió a pensar en lo que Alice había dicho, que cualquiera quisiera ser un niño de nuevo. Seguro… porque la detención y el hecho de que sabía que iba a ser castigado cuando Esme tuviera que firmar la nota del Director, era vivir la gran vida.

A medida que el día continuaba, Edward se forzó más de una vez a relajarse. En lugar de mirar a su alrededor, constantemente alerta por si algo salía terriblemente mal, Edward mantuvo sus ojos en su cuaderno. En lugar de mantener a raya su inmadurez, dejó que el lápiz dictara sus garabatos... aunque optara por dibujar pechos. Y cuando llegó el almuerzo, Edward cumplió su castigo en silencio.

Por lo menos, era algo nuevo...

Edward entró a clase con los hombros caídos, extrañamente perturbado acerca de lo que su madre iba a hacer cuando llegara a casa. Si le quitaba su computador por una semana, sentía como si fuese a morir sin ella.

No era la primera vez, Edward le rodó los ojos a sus preocupaciones. Sería mucho más fácil seguir la corriente si los adolescentes no fueran unas reinas del drama.

Su diálogo interno se desvaneció cuando entró en la clase de Biología, sus ojos aterrizaron en la chica que se encontraba descansando con su cabeza sobre sus brazos. El corazón le dio un vuelco extraño, y de repente su desesperación por la pérdida inminente de su computador ya no parecía importante.

No importaba cuántas veces había repetido el día, Bella siempre estaba abatido durante todo el período de clase. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo una y otra vez que no era de su incumbencia.

Pero esas eran las reglas de los adultos. Los adolescentes eran entrometidos... y apenas discretos. Al menos, esa fue su excusa.

—Hey, Bella. —La saludó en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Bella sólo asintió en respuesta.

— ¿Qué va mal? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

Cuando la mayoría de las muchachas hubieran saltado ante la oportunidad de suspirar y descargar sus problemas, Bella solo sacudió mínimamente la cabeza.

Eso lo confundió aún más. Se aclaró la garganta, sin querer dejarlo de lado, ahora que había decidido a seguir esta línea de cuestionamientos. Buscó algo más. —Así que... ¿Viste el episodio la otra noche?

—Claro —dijo Bella inexpresivamente, aún sin mirarlo—. Es la segunda vez que le han disparado a Scully en esta temporada.

—Pero es la primera vez que fue real —Edward remarcó.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Edward frunció el ceño al verse hechizados por el enigma que ella presentaba. Quería que ella hablara con él, pero ¿cómo lo lograba?

Durante todo el período de clase, Edward mantuvo una conversación de un solo lado. Incluso cuando hicieron el laboratorio, las respuestas de Bella eran cortas y superficiales. Lo terminaron antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, dejándole a Edward demasiado tiempo para pensar en cómo romper el silencio antinatural de la chica. Sabía por experiencia que ella no era una persona desagradable, así que algo debía estar molestándola para que sus respuestas fueran tan cortas.

Alguien despejando su garganta hizo que ambos miraran hacia arriba.

El Sr. Banner estaba allí, mirándolos un poco molesto. —Isabella, ¿no crees que Edward debe tener la oportunidad con el microscopio?

Bella frunció sus cejas, mirando al señor Banner, un poco nerviosa y perpleja. — ¿Señor?

—No puedo permitir que hagas el trabajo de Edward. No lo ayudara a largo plazo y…

—Disculpe, Sr. Banner, pero yo no hice el laboratorio sola —dijo Bella, su voz sonaba molesta.

—En realidad, hice tres de los cinco —dijo Edward, irritado igualmente.

El Sr. Banner los veía con sospechas. —La señorita Swan es una estudiante de alto rendimiento, atrapada lamentablemente en una clase regular de Biología —informó a Edward—. Y llegados a este punto, usted ha mostrado poco o ningún interés en mi clase Sr. Cullen. ¿Espera que crea que terminó esto tan rápido?

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero Edward se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada demasiado mordaz. Había estado en el tope de la cadena de mando durante demasiado tiempo. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que ya no era el gran jefe. Era un humilde chico de escuela secundaria y, por regla general, los profesores de secundaria no respetaban a los alumnos.

Antes de que pudiera formular una respuesta que no incluyera "mierda" y "tú", Bella tomó la palabra. —Señor Banner, Edward hizo su parte del laboratorio. Estoy segura de que si fue capaz de identificar las diapositivas la primera vez, estaría más que feliz de identificarlas de nuevo si trae otras.

La cabeza de Edward se giró, su corazón se aceleró. No estaba del todo seguro de poder identificar las diapositivas unas de otras. Había repetido este día tantas veces que se había aprendido de memoria el orden. No podía permitir que el Sr. Banner viera lo que estaba pensando, por lo que contuvo el aliento y lo miró fijamente.

Por último, el Sr. Banner resopló. —Eso no será necesario.

—Por Dios —susurró Edward cuando el maestro se alejó.

—Dan ganas de darse al abandono, ¿no? —Bella dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No me doy al abandono —protestó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella hizo un ruido de incredulidad, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward rodó sus ojos, pero no insistió con el asunto, se encontró con que disfrutaba de la pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro. —Así que... ¿estabas en Biología de alto rendimiento? Eso es bastante impresionante.

En lugar de contestar, Bella se encogió de hombros con desdén, pero vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su sonrisa vacilaba. Frunció las cejas, un poco confundido. Entrar en una clase de alto rendimiento era algo de lo que debes estar orgulloso, pero ella lucía avergonzada.

—Eres tímida. —Se dio cuenta, su voz reflejaba lo confundido que estaba.

Bella lo miró furtivamente, arqueando los labios ligeramente, como si no estuviera segura de si debía fruncir el ceño ante su revelación. —No. Quiero decir... creo que solo un poco.

—Pero... lucías tan audaz cuando estabas frente al Sr. Banner. Y cuando me gritabas —dijo Edward, divertido y un poco incrédulo.

Como se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo predecible, las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron, pero sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en las esquinas. —Cuando me siento frustrada, me olvido de ser tímida —admitió.

Edward frunció el ceño, apartando el dolor de su rostro. — ¿Yo te frustro?

Sus ojos se encontraron y él pudo ver la breve lucha que se desataba antes de que respondiera. —Yo nunca te había visto antes, nunca hablé contigo, y me trataste como si me odiaras sólo por existir.

Era sorprendente cómo la expresión de dolor en su rostro le hacía sentirse inferior al hongo que crecía en los excrementos de las vacas. Extendió la mano, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban sus nudillos tentativamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. —Realmente siento mucho eso.

Ella se quedó sin aliento y tartamudeó, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando lo miró. Fue solo lo que duro una respiración, luego negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se encogió de hombros. —Gracias —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Y para ser justos, probablemente sobre reaccioné. Simplemente me frustra cuando alguien me trata injustamente.

—Es un mundo injusto —murmuró Edward, pensando en cómo sus acciones involuntarias habían causado mucho más daño del que había pensado.

—Es difícil, a veces, porque no entiendo el por qué de ese comportamiento. Quiero decir, entiendo que la vida no es justa, ya sabes, algunos nacemos genéticamente predispuestos a tener terribles enfermedades, algunos tienen deformidades y así… —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué los seres humanos podemos ser tan crueles los unos con los otros... y de qué sirve?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Luego sonrió mientras cogía una de las diapositivas. —Es por eso que me gusta la ciencia. Es la supervivencia del más apto ya sea para las plantas, los animales... incluso los planetas y las estrellas, pero al menos todo tiene sentido. Si un animal mata a otro, es por sustento o para defender su supervivencia, no porque no le gustaba el color de su piel, ¿entiendes? —Se encogió de hombros otra vez—. No lo sé. Hay algo reconfortante en mirar una de estas diapositivas y saber lo que está pasando.

Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con que los ojos de él buscaban los suyos, se sonrojó hasta su cuello. Bella se cruzó de brazos, acomodándose en su asiento. —Lo siento —murmuró—. No sé por qué te dije todo esto.

—No —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Lo entiendo. —A pesar de su incredulidad, él sonrío—. De verdad. Por eso me gustan los juegos. Juego juegos en línea, ¿sabes?

— ¿Estamos hablando de... poker online o los MMO?

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más amplia. Ella sabía sobre juegos... "EQ" intentó.

—Ah. Sé de él, pero no lo he jugado.

—Es un mundo bastante dinámico, ya que tiene tantos jugadores, que el grado de dificultad es lo suficientemente alto como para ser fascinante. Y, sin embargo, todavía se puede ganar en EQ, ¿sabes? —Se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos un poco—. Al menos, si no lo estropeas.

—Pero aún así, los errores se pueden corregir —dijo Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Exactamente.

Se quedaron en silencio, sonriéndose con timidez. Edward tuvo la súbita idea de que podía vivir solo para ver una de sus hermosas y pequeñas sonrisas. A pesar de que todavía estaba curioso por saber qué la había tenido triste, se emocionó ante la idea de que podía levantarle el ánimo.

* * *

*Es un hechizo para hacer desaparecer las cosas.

*Es una regla que se usa en el basquetbol y antes de empezar una pelea callejera quiere decir que tienes ocho segundos para analizar tus opciones, ya sea pasar el balón o cómo golpear a tu oponente. A lo que se refiere es que debería obviar esa regla, o sea, dejar de pensar todo y solo hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~26 de Enero, 1999~**

Edward miró boquiabierto a su reloj, frotándose los ojos fuertemente para asegurarse de que había visto bien.

Bueno, esto era inaudito.

Lo inaudito ponía a Edward extremadamente incómodo. Entender las reglas de este juego en particular ya era bastante difícil, pero no le gustaba que esas reglas se enredaran como la mierda. Si había hecho algo bien, esperaba ver a Alice para que pudiera mostrarle lo que había ido mal en el primer lugar. Por lo menos que le diera una especie de meta a la que aspirar, o un indicio de orden y sentido a su mundo.

¿Significaba que había hecho las cosas bien el 25 de enero? ¿O lo que sea que haya salido mal el 25 de enero era una situación de dos partes? ¿Acaso era como un juego cuyo nivel es de dos partes y si lo arruinabas en algún lugar te tocaba empezar desde el principio, es decir, desde el 25 de enero?

Edward odiaba esos juegos con todo su corazón.

La analogía del juego planteó una cuestión interesante. ¿Tenía vidas ilimitadas? La mayoría de los juegos te daban más de una oportunidad, pero ¿hay un límite? ¿Va haber un momento en el que Alice se limpie las manos por su estupidez y lo deje morir?

¿O lo dejaría en medio de cualquier lío que hubiera creado para sí mismo y los que le rodean?

— ¿Edward? —La voz de Esme lo hizo saltar cuando entró a la habitación, Edward gimió.

El último pensamiento que había tenido antes de ir a la cama la noche anterior era que, si tenía que repetir el día por veintiunava vez, al menos podría hacerlo sin meterse en problemas. Tal como había predicho, su madre y su padre no estaban muy contentos de que él hubiera perdido su primera clase del día y que estuviera en detención durante el almuerzo por el resto de la semana. Le había costado un poco de persuasión, pero había logrado disuadirlos de arrebatarle su computador.

El compromiso de Esme era que si iba a insistir en estar pegado a esa cosa desde tan temprano, debía estar haciendo algo productivo.

—Son las 5:30 de la mañana, mamá —se quejó.

—Así es —dijo alegremente—. Lo que significa que tienes un poco más de una hora para transcribir datos antes de que tengas que alistarte para la escuela. —Puso una gran pila de papeles sobre su escritorio y Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía que su madre quería convertir todos sus archivos hechos a mano, empezando desde los días en que todo se hacía a mano, a archivos computarizados.

—Siempre puedo quitarte el computador si es lo que quieres —amenazó con dulzura.

Gimiendo de nuevo, Edward se arrastró fuera de la cama. —Eres una persona horrible —murmuró mientras se desparramaba petulantemente en su silla.

Esme se rió y lo besó en la frente. —Lo sé, pero me amas de todos modos.

Edward rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su madre antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Algún tiempo después, bajaba las escaleras tropezando, vestido y listo para ir a la escuela. Llegó al vestíbulo justo cuando su padre se iba.

—Edward, las carreteras están heladas hoy —dijo Carlisle, haciendo una pausa antes de salir por la puerta—. Deja que tu hermano te lleve a la escuela.

— ¿Qué? No —protestó Edward, frunciendo el ceño. Amaba a su coche. El Volvo se manejaba bien en el hielo. Era sólo un corto trayecto en coche hasta la escuela, después de todo.

Abrió la boca para resaltar esos puntos, pero Carlisle lo señaló en advertencia. —No discutas conmigo. Deja que Emmett te lleve.

Emmett salió de la cocina con un tazón de cereales en la mano, masticando audiblemente. —Sí, hermanito. Después de todo, un Jeep es un auto de hombre.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza ante su hijo mayor y se fue con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Efectivamente, cuando abrió la puerta, Edward vio que Forks tenía una capa de nieve fresca cubriendo el suelo. Más que eso, la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado dejando placas de hielo desperdigadas por la calzada y la calle.

Entendiéndolo, Edward accedió a ir con Emmett sin problemas, por lo que una vez sentado en la mesa de la cocina, engulló un plato de cereal... y luego otro.

A pesar de que Edward todavía luchaba por ignorar su psiquis de 29 años de edad y ceder a los caprichos de su cuerpo y mente adolescente, algunos cambios eran más fáciles que otros. Todos los días anteriores, había ignorado el deseo constante de comer ya sea en casa, con sus padres, o afuera. Estaba decidido a no ser una bestia voraz como Emmett. No moría de hambre exactamente. Sin embargo, desde su conversación con la Alice adolescente, se había permitido consentirse.

Hey, por lo menos no estaba sorbiendo los restos de su leche como Emmett lo hacía.

Cuando los dos muchachos se alimentaron adecuadamente, se dirigieron a la escuela. Edward cedió a su impulso natural por molestar a su hermano mayor por ser un conductor a la defensiva. Emmett le amenazó con dejarlo a un lado de la carretera. Por supuesto, esto sólo hizo que Edward lo molestara mucho más.

— ¡Fuera! —Emmett exigió, parando a un lado de la carretera.

Edward lo miró incrédulo. —Em, vamos.

—Na-uh, chico. Te lo advertí. —Los hermanos se miraron fijamente. Después de un momento, Emmett sonrió—. Mira, si sales ahora, podrás avanzar el siguiente bloque tranquilamente antes de que suene la campana. Me estás haciendo esperar, por lo que solo vas a conseguir otra detención.

—Les voy a decir —respondió Edward.

— ¿Crees que me importa una mierda? ¿Piensas que mamá y papá me van a mantener lejos de mi trabajo o las actividades extracurriculares que papá está muriéndose por poner en mi expediente? —Emmett se rió.

Sabiendo que estaba acorralado y que en realidad solo era un bloque, Edward bajó del Jeep, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta con un gran golpe. Lo único que escuchó fue la carcajada de Emmett mientras se alejaba.

Apretando su abrigo a su alrededor, Edward comenzó a caminar, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de las muchas maneras en que iba a matar a su hermano. ¿Por qué aún no hablaba con sus padres sobre las artes marciales?

Edward se distrajo de sus pensamientos asesinos por el fuerte ruido que hacía un camión destartalado que se le acercaba. Miró, molesto, hasta que vio quien conducía el camión.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve? —Bella gritó por encima del rugido del motor.

Ahuecando su mano alrededor de la oreja, Edward le gritó. — ¿Qué? —Luego sonrió para hacerle saber que estaba bromeando.

Bella rodó los ojos, moviendo su mano para que entrara y Edward agradecido subió a la cabina.

—Entonces, ¿cómo terminaste caminado en un día como este? —preguntó Bella mientras conducía.

Edward bufó. —No tienes hermanos, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Bueno... suertuda.

Edward le explicó la situación mientras se detenían en el estacionamiento. Frunció el ceño cuando Bella se rió de su historia. — ¿Qué? ¡No es divertido!

—Sí es un poco divertido —dijo ella con suavidad, y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella sonrió. Se bajó y se apresuró a su lado cuando se deslizó, apenas aferrándose a un lado de la camioneta antes de caer.

—Aquí —dijo, extendiendo la mano para estabilizarla—, deja que te ayude…

Fue interrumpido por el espantoso sonido del chirrido de neumáticos cerca... en realidad muy cerca de ellos. Su cabeza se levantó a tiempo para ver una masa de metal azul girando salvajemente hacia él. Bella gritó, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El instinto le hizo tirar de ella hacia delante, poniendo su cuerpo contra el suyo y alejándola del vehículo sin control, como si pudiera protegerla. Allí estaba el horrible sonido de metal crujiendo y retorciéndose mientras los cuerpos de Edward y Bella eran arrojados hacia adelante, atrapados entre el camión y el otro vehículo. Por un instante, todo lo que Edward sintió fue un dolor insoportable, la agonía alejó cualquier otro pensamiento.

Entonces, sólo hubo oscuridad.

**~0~**

Edward se despertó con un grito, una reacción retardada de ver un auto, una furgoneta, girando hacia él demasiado rápido como para lograr salir del paso. Apretó su cuerpo, comprobando que estaba de una pieza. Cuando sus manos se apartaron libres de sangre, Edward las miró incrédulo.

— ¿Bella? —gritó como si de repente se acordará de que había estado allí con él—. ¿Bella? —gritó más frenéticamente. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, pero saber que estaba en casa de Alice no lo calmó. Sólo sirvió para avivar su pánico.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward caminó a través de la casa, gritando el nombre de Alice.

No podría terminar así. ¿Había salvado a sus padres sólo para que vieran su cuerpo destrozado? Y Bella... ¿Cómo podía ser justo para Bella? En la realidad original ella estaba viva, o eso asumía. Definitivamente no había muerto en un accidente automovilístico en la secundaria. Incluso tan distraído como estaba, recordaría si alguien hubiera muerto en el estacionamiento.

—Al… —El grito furioso de Edward se interrumpió cuando tropezó con la sala de TV.

Alice estaba tirada en el suelo sobre su vientre, las piernas pataleando en el aire mientras veía una película. Ella había regresado a los cinco años, lo que lo confundió. Toda la programación de Edward le decía que debía ser amable con los niños. No se sentía bien exigir respuestas acerca de si era realidad o no que había sido destrozado en un loco accidente de tránsito.

—Alice —dijo lentamente, obligándose a calmarse.

—No sé por qué estás molesto —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Edward se mordió el labio, luchando por no perder la paciencia. — ¿Me acabo o no de morir de nuevo?

Alice lo miró con calma, una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. — ¿Qué sucede cuando haces las cosas mal? El día desaparece. ¿Entonces, por qué estás molesto?

Apoyándose contra la pared, Edward exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio. —Así que lo entendí mal. Gracias a Dios.

—Bien —dijo Alice con impaciencia—. Ahora tengo que ver todo esto otra vez. Vete ya.

**~26 de Enero, 1999~**

Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Edward para afrontar la mañana sin volverse loco. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo cuando su madre lo despertó a las 5:30 de que nadie estaría en el estacionamiento después. Pensó en correr con Bella... advirtiéndole para que llegara temprano o tarde, o... algo. Pero dudaba que fuera a algún lado. Era más probable que su padre lo ahuyentara.

Así que Edward trató de concentrarse en la entrada de datos, luego vestirse y a continuación en los dos tazones de avena que su madre había optado por hacer en lugar de cereal. No discutió con su padre cuando Carlisle le dijo que vaya a la escuela con Emmett y no peleó con su hermano mayor. Tal vez Bella, ahorrándose de recogerlo, haría toda la diferencia.

En el momento en el que se detuvieron en un espacio del estacionamiento de la escuela, Edward estaba fuera del Jeep, subiendo a la parte de atrás para poder ver mejor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Emmett preguntó, saliendo del auto—. Estás más idiotizado de lo normal.

—Idiotizado no es una palabra —murmuró Edward.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, alguien gritando su nombre los distrajo. Miraron de vuelta, era Jasper, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Todavía sintiéndose de mal humor y con pánico, Edward cuidadosamente bajó de la parte trasera del jeep y se dirigió hacia el frente de la escuela.

—Oh, ya veo. —Se rió Emmett, empezando a caminar junto a él—. Estabas esperando a Jasper.

Rodando los ojos, Edward le gruñó a su hermano. —Si fuera gay, no estaría avergonzado de ello, pero no soy gay, así que superarlo.

—Por Dios, muchacho. Cálmate. No hay necesidad de estar a la defensiva. —Se rió Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras cambiaba de rumbo, dirigiéndose en la dirección de Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué viniste con Emmett hoy? —Jasper preguntó, bostezando mientras se acercaba a su lado.

Edward comenzó a explicar toda la situación, pero se cortó cuando vio que la vieja camioneta de Bella entraba en el estacionamiento. —Espera un segundo —le dijo a Jasper rápidamente antes de agitar las manos enérgicamente—. — ¡Hey, Bella!

Era increíble el instantáneo y profundo alivio que sintió. Fue capaz de tomar una respiración profunda, por primera vez ese día, al verla con vida y completa. Ella lucía confundida y un poco preocupada, pero cuando lo vio sonriendo, y Edward tuvo que admitir que debió estar sonriendo como un idiota, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

Acomodando su mochila en su hombro, Bella empezó a dirigirse hacia los chicos, pero se detuvo de pronto, algo en los neumáticos de su camioneta capturó su atención.

— ¿Bella? —Edward la llamó de nuevo, ese grueso ladrillo de temor y preocupación apareció de nuevo en el centro de sus entrañas. Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de una emoción que no pudo comprender.

Entonces sucedió.

Un segundo estaba deleitándose con este impulso inherente que tenía por ir con ella y enjugar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. Y al siguiente, estaba el horriblemente familiar, chirrido de los neumáticos deslizándose contra el asfalto.

— ¡Bella! —gritó, ya se está moviendo mientras veía que sus ojos se abrían por el miedo. Se movía tan rápido que el resto del mundo parecía un borrón, aunque ella se mantuvo firme en su mira.

— ¡Edward! —Apenas oyó la voz asustada de Jasper antes de sentir algo agarrar la parte de atrás de su chaqueta, tirando de él fuera de la catástrofe que se aproximaba.

El borrón azul, lo que Edward ahora reconocía como una furgoneta azul, lo golpeó en su costado mientras daba vueltas. Edward se encontró volando hacia atrás, todo el aire salió a la fuerza de él dejando una sensación aplastante a un lado de su pecho. Aterrizó en el suelo, boca arriba y mirando el cielo nublado sobre él. Pero más allá del increíble dolor que parecía consumir su cuerpo, Edward fue más consciente del terrible grito que solo fue interrumpido por el chirrido de metal retorcido.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba herido, trató de levantarse. Una mano le obligó a regresar al suelo y Edward se dio cuenta de que Jasper estaba arrodillado a su lado. Aunque se estaba debilitando rápidamente, luchó.

—Detente. Edward, para —dijo Jasper con urgencia, su voz se quebraba—. Jesús, estás tan jodido, hombre. Esto es tan jodido.

—Bella —se quejó Edward. Tenía que verla, necesitaba, desesperadamente, saber que estaba bien—. ¡Bella!

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Jasper se lo contó todo. —No hay nada que puedas hacer por ella. Por favor, Edward. Tienes que calmarte —suplicó.

Edward reflexionó vagamente que nunca había oído a su amigo tan desesperado. Era difícil concentrarse con el dolor y la forma en la que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Todavía la buscaba, no era capaz de creer que era verdad.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos. Chicos corriendo sólo para gritar al verlo... o la chica aplastada entre dos coches. El tiempo dejó de tener sentido para Edward, sólo una serie de imágenes que apenas podía comprender.

La mayoría de sus pensamientos volvieron a Bella. La desesperación lo sacudió tan fuerte que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tenía tanta frustración e ira, pero no podía hacer nada, torcido y roto en el asfalto. Pero estaba vivo cuando ella no lo estaba. No le parecía justo. No podía ser verdad. _No ella. ¿Por qué ella?_

—La ambulancia ya casi está aquí. —Alguien le consoló, confundiendo la causa de sus lágrimas. Emmett, Edward se dio cuenta vagamente. Emmett estaba sosteniendo su mano.

La peor parte, la peor cosa que Edward recordaría a pesar de todas sus vidas, fue cuando el jefe Swan llegó a la escena. Para un hombre que Edward recordaba sólo como estoico, no había palabras para sus gritos de angustia absoluta. Les tomó al entrenador Clapp y al Sr. Banner un esfuerzo considerable evitar que tratara de separar los autos por sí mismo. Edward estaba contento de que sus gafas hubieran desaparecido, probablemente se rompieron, por lo que no tendría que ver el rostro de Charlie Swan.

Fue su culpa. Tenía que serlo. En su vida original, Bella Swan había vivido al menos durante su primer año.

Edward trató de decir que lo sentía, pero tosió, ahogándose en sangre. Todavía no era capaz de cuidar de sus propias heridas, aunque ambos, Jasper y Emmett estaban tratando de mantenerlo calmado.

Un rostro canoso apareció en medio de la multitud que lo rodeaba. Brett Warner. El nombre surgió de la bruma nebulosa de su cerebro y Edward gimió. Claro, podía recordar a un paramédico al azar pero no recordaba a Bella.

Parecía una idea tan ridícula. ¿Cómo fue tan insignificante para él la primera vez?

El pensamiento se esfumó junto a todo lo demás. Brett estaba intentando llamar su atención. — ¿Edward? ¡Edward! —llamó bruscamente, tratando que se enfocara—. Vamos, muchacho. Quédate conmigo.

Edward se mantuvo en un estado de semiinconsciencia todo el viaje al hospital. En el momento en que la ambulancia se detuvo, pudo oír la voz frenética de su padre, además de que lo empezaban a mover un poco.

—Jesús. Edward. —La voz de su padre, era estrangulada y horrorizada, Edward luchó por abrir los ojos lo suficiente para mirarlo.

—Puedes ayudarlo. Puedes salvarlo, ¿verdad, papá? —La voz de Emmett llegó desde alguna parte. Debió haber seguido la ambulancia.

—Emmett, tienes que quedarte aquí chico. —Brett lo atrapó antes de que pudiera avanzar más.

—Dr. Cullen. No debería…—Alguien intentó que Carlisle retrocediera, pero él no hizo caso a eso. En su lugar, Carlisle empezó a dar órdenes a la gente a su alrededor, usando palabras que hicieron que Edward se sintiera como un asustado niño de cinco años. Captó "sala de operaciones" y "pulmón colapsado", entre una larga lista de otras cosas que en realidad no quería pensar.

—Dr. Cullen. —Uno de los médicos lo intentó de nuevo—. No puede realizarle una cirugía a su propio hijo.

—Dr. Snow, lo que no puedo hacer ahora es ayudar al chico Crowley —Carlisle gruñó, con tanta ira en su tono que Edward nunca había oído antes—. Estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Y en este momento no hay suficientes doctores para cuidar de él y de mi hijo sin mí.

Cierto o no, Edward pensó que probablemente estaba más cerca de lo falso, Carlisle debió haber ganado esa discusión porque en medio de todo el empuje y toqueteo, una mano consoladora acomodaba su cabello. Edward abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada de su padre. Podía ver que Carlisle estaba a punto de llorar, pero también había determinación allí. —Hijo, escúchame. No trates de hablar, sólo escucha. Vamos a darte algo y el dolor va a desaparecer, ¿de acuerdo? Sé fuerte. Sólo espera, y estarás mejor cuando despiertes.

Edward sostuvo la mirada de su padre todo el tiempo que pudo, esperando con todo su ser que tuviera razón. Cuando se despertara, todo estaría mejor.


	11. Chapter 11

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

— ¿Estás loco?

Edward se puso en pie, sin ni siquiera registrar el alivio de poder moverse de nuevo. Se volvió hacia la voz, se alegró de que Alice tuviera 16 años. Sobre todo, después de pasar el tiempo en medio de las chicas de secundaria de Forks, no tenía ningún reparo en contenerse un poco dadas las circunstancias.

La agarró por las muñecas, tirando de ella uno o dos pasos hacia él. —Dime que el día está mal.

Alicia lo miró, tirando de los brazos. —Por supuesto que está mal imbécil. ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer poniéndote delante de la furgoneta?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el día está mal porque me lastimé? —Edward preguntó, luchando por entender.

—Te pudo haber matado —gritó Alice.

—No importa lo que me suceda —dijo Edward, sintiéndose tan fuera de control que pensó que su cabeza podría explotar. Agarró los brazos de Alice con tanta fuerza que ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa—. Alice. Dime. Dime que no cambié su vida sólo para que muera en frente de la escuela.

Alice lo miró a los ojos. — ¿Es por la chica?

— ¡Bella! —Edward rugió—. Dime que no se supone que deba morir. No ella. Ella es la única hija del Jefe Swan. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. No ella.

—Cristo —murmuró Alice, empujándolo con fuerza—. Cálmate. Ya te he dicho cómo funciona esto.

—Tengo que hacer lo que el destino quiere que haga. —Edward imitó sarcásticamente—. A la mierda el destino. Tengo que tener libre albedrío. Voy a ponerme delante de la furgoneta todas las veces que sean necesarias si eso significa que vivirá. —No podía soportar la idea de que su muerte totalmente prevenible estaba fuera de sus manos. Con lo de Jasper podía entenderlo... eventualmente. La gente se enferma todos los días. Pero esto...

Increíblemente, Alice sonrió. —Wow.

— ¿Qué? —Edward hervía, mantenía los dientes apretados.

—Te gusta —dijo Alice burlándose con su voz cantarina.

—Alice. —Edward gimió en sus manos—. Esto no se trata de algún estúpido flechazo de escuela. Esto está mal.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, Alice transformó su sonrisa en una expresión más seria. —Usa la cabeza —dijo con firmeza—. Lo que sea que el destino quiera, tú eres el catalizador de ese cambio. Tú eres el que está en medio de una segunda oportunidad. Si el destino te hubiera querido muerto, tu hermano estaría organizando tu funeral en este momento.

—Yo no… —Edward comenzó a discutir, pero Alice lo interrumpió.

—Cállate —exigió ella, dando un paso hacia él. Se puso de puntillas para estar a la misma altura que su rostro—. ¿Qué te dije antes? Recuérdalo. Todo sucede por algo.

Con eso, ella lo empujó fuertemente. Edward se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que estaba parado cerca del borde de la piscina. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, intentando y fallando en mantener el equilibrio. Golpeó el agua con un terrible splash, sumergiéndose instantáneamente.

**~26 de Enero, 1999~**

Edward se despertó gritando y sentándose en su cama. Se agarró el pecho, tenía la sensación de que no podía recordar cómo respirar.

La puerta se abrió. —Es hora de levantarse y brillar, Ed… —Esme empezó a decir cuando entró en la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio—. ¿Edward? —preguntó preocupada, dejando caer el montón de papeles de sus manos y lanzándose a su cama—. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. Realmente no lo estaba. Había demasiado en su cerebro para manejarlo. A pesar de que no había sucedido, ser golpeado por un auto era un evento traumático, especialmente cuando había aplastado la mitad de su cuerpo. Además de eso, presenció a una chica que le importaba, aunque sea un poco, ser aplastada hasta la muerte. Y para ser más frustrante, no podía luchar contra su destino, además de que estaba sorprendido de que aún no había perdido la cabeza.

—Respira, Edward —murmuró Esme, frotándole la espalda. Lo golpeó fuertemente provocando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones—. Voy a traer a papá.

— ¡No! —Edward gritó entrecortadamente, tomando otra bocanada de aire. Desesperado, agarró el brazo de su madre, de repente e irracionalmente asustado de muerte porque iba a salir de la habitación, desapareciendo. Se sentía como si todo estuviera fuera de control.

—Está bien, está bien. —Esme lo tranquilizó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez—. Cariño, me estás asustando. Me tienes que decir lo que está mal. ¿Estás enfermo?

Girando su cuerpo, Edward enterró su cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Estaba temblando, pero al menos podía respirar de nuevo. Lágrimas de miedo y frustración brotaron de sus ojos y Edward no pudo hacer nada para evitar que bajaran por sus mejillas. —No estoy enfermo —dijo con palabras temblorosas. Sabía que tenía que recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Fue... una pesadilla?

Edward podía imaginar cómo se veía. Allí estaba él, casi un adulto, y estaba temblando y llorando como si fuera un niño de nuevo. Volvió a respirar. —Pesadilla... Sí. Fue real. Demasiado real, quiero decir… —balbuceó, sintiendo como la vergüenza crecía dentro de sus frenéticos pensamientos—. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —Esme dijo en voz baja, acariciando su cabeza ligeramente—. Vamos. Levántate. Te voy a dar un respiro hoy si me ayudas a hacer el desayuno.

Edward dudó. Ahora que la cordura volvía a él, necesitaba detener a Bella de ser lastimada. Había querido decir lo que dijo. Se pondría delante de la furgoneta todo el tiempo necesario si eso le daba otra oportunidad.

Su corazón se empezó a acelerar de nuevo, la furia corría por sus venas por lo que le era difícil pensar. Si el destino quería matar a Bella a pesar de sus esfuerzos...

Pero entonces, Alice no se lo había confirmado ¿Verdad? Ella nunca había respondido a su pregunta de una manera u otra, de hecho.

—Está bien —le dijo a su madre—. Déjame tomar una ducha primero.

Esme lo abrazó, desordenándole el cabello cariñosamente. —Bien. Estaré abajo.

Una vez bajo el agua caliente, Edward se tomó el tiempo para analizarlo, usar la cabeza, como Alice se lo había advertido. Tenía que creer que había una manera correcta de pasar este día sin que incluyera la muerte de ninguno de los dos.

Unió las pocas pistas que tenía, recordando cómo Alice le había dicho que nada preventivo iba a funcionar. Se obligó a dejar de lado los planes improvisados acerca de deshabilitar la furgoneta, la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley, o de tratar de convencer a Emmett para recoger a Bella antes de la escuela. Ninguna de esas cosas iba a funcionar porque si no hubiera sido una parte activa de esta segunda oportunidad, no hubiera sabido que Tyler iba a causar un accidente. No podía hacer nada, si no sabía lo que venía.

Edward apoyó su frente contra los azulejos de la ducha, tomando respiraciones largas y profundas. Estaba atrapado entre la ira y la desesperación, odiaba sentirse como un peón en medio de este estúpido juego. Él no era el títere de nadie y estaba resentido porque no podía elegir nada. Le molestaba ser un prisionero en su propia vida.

Por otra parte, estaba lo que había hecho cuando tuvo libre albedrío.

_**~0~**_

Nervioso, pero mucho más tranquilo, Edward se las arregló para afrontar la mañana sin volverse loco.

—Yo. Fenómeno —dijo Emmett, pisándole el pie bajo la mesa. Edward lo miró, tirando su pie de debajo del de su hermano. Había estado rebotando la pierna inconscientemente, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de ansiedad—. ¿Puedes relajarte con el baile de tap?

No fue difícil empezar una pelea con Emmett después de eso. Como había ocurrido la primera vez, Edward pensó, volvía a suceder. Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella con vida y tenía la intención de mantenerla de esa manera. Hasta que Alice le dijera sin una sombra de duda que ella estaba destinada a morir, iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que sobreviviera en su segunda oportunidad.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Emmett parecía tener un poquito más de paciencia. Discutía con su hermano, pero no lo amenazaba con echarlo del coche. — ¡Detente! —Edward exigió finalmente, desesperado.

Emmett sólo se burló de él. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Lo digo en serio, Em. No quiero ir contigo —insistió Edward. Cuando Emmett no le hizo caso, Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero, mirando a la carretera. No era como si estuvieran yendo muy rápido...

— ¡Mierda! Bien —dijo Emmett deteniéndose—. ¿Por qué demonios estás siendo un bebé?

Sin responder, Edward saltó del jeep, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, buscando a Bella. Emmett se alejó, acelerando el motor más de lo necesario por su irritación. Edward se sintió mal, pero pensó que no sería la última vez que él y su hermano pelearían.

Pasó un minuto más o menos antes que la camioneta de Bella apareciera.

Edward estaba infinitamente agradecido de que no hubiera sido capaz de ver el cuerpo destrozado de Bella mientras yacía en el asfalto. Pero a pesar de eso, el sonido de su grito interrumpido por el crujido del metal se quedaría con él hasta el día de su muerte... la de verdad. Eso no quería decir que no haya podido maginar su cuerpo aplastado y sin vida.

Mientras subía a la camioneta cuando ella se detuvo, lo único en lo que se concentró fue en mantener sus manos quietas. Quería tocarla, asegurarse de que era real. Se alegró solo con la forma en que ella se echó a reír cuando volvió a contarle la historia de la pelea que había tenido con su hermano.

—Siempre quise un hermano mayor —dijo Bella pensativa mientras entraba al estacionamiento.

—Toma el mío —bromeó Edward.

Ella sonrió, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. —Mi casa solo tiene dos habitaciones. Paso.

—Hey, ¿por qué no te estacionas allí? —Edward dijo, señalando un lugar que estaba cerca de la escuela y a la vez al frente del estacionamiento donde ocurría el accidente.

Bella frunció el entrecejo. —Porque no quiero.

—Pero está más cerca —presionó Edward.

—Sí, pero me gusta este —respondió Bella, deteniéndose en el temido lugar.

Edward resopló. Por supuesto, ella no podía hacérselo fácil. La chica era terca. Rápidamente, se bajó del camión, patinando un poco mientras sus pies intentaban encontrar el equilibrio en la carretera helada. Se las arregló para mantenerse de pie mientras llegaba a su lado de la camioneta.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Bella, su voz fue baja y llena de emoción mientras miraba a los neumáticos de su camioneta.

Un poco impaciente, Edward tiró de la manga de su chaqueta. — ¿Qué? Vamos. —Era evidente que no le estaba prestando atención porque ella seguía mirando sus neumáticos, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro—. Bella, ¿qué?

Su voz fue un poco más dura de lo que pretendía por lo que llamó la atención de Bella. Levantó la vista, su rostro se convirtió en una máscara. —No es nada. Lo siento —murmuró avergonzada.

Sintiéndose mal por apresurarla, Edward puso una mano en su brazo con la intención de disculparse.

Pero luego ahí estaba ese terrible sonido chirriante, neumáticos arrastrándose sobre hielo y asfalto.

Estaba fuera de tiempo.

Actuando principalmente por el instinto, Edward agarró a la congelada chica junto a él, arrojándola al suelo. Cayó de espaldas, su mano agarró su brazo arrastrándolo hacia abajo junto con ella. Se escuchó un repugnante thunk cuando su cabeza golpeó el pavimento, pero luego la suya lo golpeó medio segundo después. Un dolor cegador rebotó en su cráneo, haciéndose peor con el sonido de neumáticos chirriando, metal retorcido y cristales rotos. Edward mantuvo los ojos cerrados fuertemente, su mano encontró y apretó la de Bella mientras esperaba la inevitable oscuridad.

Por uno, dos, tres segundos, hubo escalofriante silencio.

Entonces, el caos.

Chicos gritando, sus voces sonaban amortiguada de alguna manera. Oyó las pisadas de muchos pies viniendo en su dirección. Eso sólo podía significar...

Estaba vivo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y jadeó sorprendido por lo que tenía en frente de él. Estaba de espaldas en el suelo, mirando directamente hacia la parte inferior de un vehículo. Había partes de automóviles a menos de un centímetro de su nariz. — ¡Mierda!

Sus ojos se giraron un poco a la derecha y casi le da un ataque cardiaco cuando vio las ruedas del auto, o furgoneta, adivinó, a poco más de un centímetro de su cara. — ¡Mierda! —gritó de nuevo.

Un gemido bajo atrajo su atención y Edward miró a su izquierda, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Bella estaba mirando fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, la misma vista que lo había saludado un momento antes. —Mierda —dijo en un susurro.

—Bella.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien las voces se acercaron.

— ¿Los golpeó? ¿Están muertos?

— ¡No los veo!

— ¡Tyler! ¡Tyler! ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Llama al 911!

— ¿Dónde están Edward y Bella? ¡Estaban ahí!

Edward tiró de la mano de Bella ligeramente, acercándose a ella. — ¡Estamos aquí abajo! —gritó, apretándole la mano. Se dirigió a Bella—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

Sus ojos, un poco asustados, encontraron los de él. —Estoy bien.

Alguien se tiró al suelo, mirando debajo del coche. — ¡Carajo! Están aquí abajo. ¡De una sola pieza!

— ¡Muévete! —Edward oyó la voz de Emmett exigiendo, entonces Emmett estuvo sobre su vientre, mirando debajo del coche—. Mierda. ¡No! ¡Edward, no te muevas! —Edward se congeló al instante, por una vez no quería discutir con su hermano mayor—. Hay vidrios por todas partes. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. ¿Se puede mover Bella?

—No. No. No, hay cristales alrededor de su cabeza. Sólo... manténganse unidos, ¿de acuerdo? Quédate ahí —ordenó Emmett, poniéndose de pie.

—Es fácil para él decirlo —murmuró Bella—. Hace frío.

Edward se rió. No pudo evitarlo. Sólo un pequeño giro del destino y ambos pudieron ser hamburguesa, pero lo único que ella notaba era el frío. — ¿Estás realmente bien? Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza.

Ella se quedó en silencio. —He tenido peores —dijo con desdén. Pasó un momento—. Yo debí tomar ese espacio que me dijiste —dijo en voz baja, su voz temblaba.

—Está bien —murmuró Edward, acariciando su pulgar sobre sus nudillos—. Estás viva. Es todo lo que importa.

—Me salvaste —susurró.

—Y luego tú me salvaste —contestó.

Antes de que pudieran hablar sobre el asunto, otra voz los interrumpió. — ¿Chicos? —Escucharon la voz del Director Greene—. ¿Cómo están ahí abajo?

—Nos gustaría levantarnos, señor —dijo Bella.

—Sólo manténganse juntos —ordenó—. Estén lo más quietos posible. Vamos a tratar de levantar la camioneta para que puedan salir sin problemas.

Cuando un grupo de profesores y algunos de los estudiantes más grandes, incluyendo a Emmett, fueron capaces de levantar el coche, tanto la ambulancia y un enfadado Charlie llegaron a la escena.

— ¡Bella! —gritó tan pronto como la furgoneta se alejó lo suficiente—. Quédate ahí.

—Estoy bien, papá —insistió Bella.

—Isabella, quédate abajo —dijo con una voz que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Bella gruñó pero obedeció. Edward hizo todo lo posible para ocultar su sonrisa, pero Bella la vio y lo fulminó con la mirada. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, emocionado ahora que el peligro había pasado, trató de levantarse.

—Na-uh. ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Jasper le dijo, apareciendo a su lado junto con Emmett y empujándolo hacia abajo—. Deja que los paramédicos te echen un vistazo antes de que te muevas.

En su mayoría, Edward mantuvo sus ojos en Bella. Obviamente ella estaba odiando cada momento. Todo el mundo los miraba. Pero entonces, sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba, encontrando los suyos, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hasta que los paramédicos lograron ponerle un cuello ortopédico. Bella trató de alejarlos pero fueron persistentes. Edward encontró gracioso su rostro nervioso hasta que le hicieron usar uno también.

—Hey, ¿chicos? —Brett, el paramédico, dijo, mirándolos divertido—. ¿Les importaría soltarse lo suficiente para que podamos llevárnoslos?

Edward y Bella lo miraron confundidos, hasta que señaló entre ellos.

Todavía estaban tomados de la mano.

Se soltaron rápidamente, y no fue solo Bella la que se sonrojó.

**~0~**

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Carlisle no dejó solo a Edward ni por un minuto. No dejaba de apuntar una luz a sus ojos mientras le hacía preguntas, claramente estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

— ¡Papá! —Edward finalmente protestó—. Estoy bien. Te lo juro. ¿Puedes por favor quitarme esta estúpida cosa ahora? —dijo, señalando el cuello ortopédico.

Carlisle suspiró, calmándose un poco. —Está bien, pero te vas a hacer una radiografía por ese golpe en la cabeza. Me hace gracia —dijo antes de que Edward pudiera protestar. Sonrió ligeramente—. Sé que eres un adolescente relativamente fácil, por lo que no debería quejarme, pero te agradecería si distanciaras los episodios que me asustan de muerte. Dos veces en un mes es demasiado.

Edward rodó sus ojos, pero sonrió. —Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Como era obvio que él y Bella no estaban en peligro inmediato, los dejaron tranquilos mientras esperaban que la máquina de rayos X esté disponible. Al parecer, Tyler no había logrado salir del accidente tan intacto como ellos estaban.

—Con todos los rayos X que he tenido, los hospitales me va a provocar cáncer antes de que muera de otra manera —Bella suspiró en voz baja.

— ¿Es un hábito ser casi atropellado? —Edward preguntó, un poco más alto de lo que quería.

Bella lo miró e hizo una mueca como si no hubiera querido decir eso en voz alta. —No otros encuentros con coches, a menos que incluya caerse de ellos —dijo vagamente.

Edward resopló. —A decir verdad, estoy un poco sorprendido de que no haya terminado en la sala de emergencia antes —confesó, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba admitiendo eso—. Tropiezo por todas las malditas partes.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó, empezando a sonreír. Eso... eso hizo que su leve vergüenza valiera la pena.

—Sí, y eso me molesta como la mierda. Estaba pensando en conseguir que mis padres me inscribieran en taekwondo o algo así. —Balbuceó—. Ya sabes, ayuda con el equilibrio y los músculos.

Bella lucía divertida. —Creo que eso es yoga. —Señaló.

Edward frunció el ceño. —Sí, pero... taekwondo suena más violento que yoga. —Bella se rió de eso y él estaba tan absorto en lo mucho que le gustaba el sonido por lo que no pensó en las siguientes palabras antes de que salieran de su boca—. Tal vez podrías venir conmigo.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, y Edward se encontró a sí mismo luchando contra el impulso de gritar, "¡es broma!" Sus ojos se movieron hacia sus manos, jugando con el borde de la manta antes de que finalmente hablara. —Sí. Tal vez eso sea genial.

Antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, la voz del Jefe Swan resonó en el pasillo. Le estaba dando a alguien una buena reprimenda.

— ¡Papá! —Bella gritó irritada. Charlie apareció en la puerta un segundo después—. ¿Quieres parar? Tyler no ha teniendo un gran día que digamos.

Charlie no pareció muy contento al respecto, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Entonces lució claramente nervioso por algo más. —Bella... si todavía estás esperando, tal vez tengas un segundo para llamar a tu madre...

Carlisle apareció detrás de él. —Qué gran coincidencia. Venía para avisarte que tu madre —miró a Edward—, probablemente aparecerá aquí en los próximos dos minutos.

— ¿Llamaste a mamá? —Edward y Bella exclamaron juntos. Se miraron el uno al otro un poco sorprendidos.

Charlie hizo una mueca, Carlisle sólo rodó los ojos. —Eso es solo un tecnicismo porque la habría llamado de todos modos, pero fue Emmett quien la llamó. Estoy seguro de que mantendrás esto entre nosotros, pero se iba a salir de su piel por la culpa. Aparentemente, ¿te echó del Jeep camino a la escuela?

Edward frunció el ceño, estuvo a punto de decirle que él fue quien había exigido que lo dejara salir del Jeep, pero fue interrumpido por la voz extrañamente tranquila de Charlie. —Si él no lo hubiera hecho, Edward no hubiera estado allí para poner a Bella a salvo. Esa furgoneta la habría golpeado.

—Eso es correcto. —Carlisle golpeó el hombro de Charlie—. Considerando todas las cosas, supongo que fue un feliz accidente del destino.

Destino.

Entonces Edward se perdió en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si era así como el día en se suponía que debía ir. No quería pensar en las alternativas, porque si el destino insistía en la muerte de Bella, simplemente no sabía lo que haría, pero dejó una pregunta más interesante.

¿Qué tiene el destino en mente? ¿Y por qué parece centrarse en esta chica?


	12. Chapter 12

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Esa noche, Edward se resistió a quedarse dormido tanto como pudo.

Para empezar, a pesar que fue más como una pesadilla, había sido un día sorprendentemente bueno. Después de que su madre lo cubrió de besos por el alivio, avergonzándolo completamente delante de Bella, Carlisle los había puesto en libertad para ir a casa.

— ¿Tienes AIM(1)? —Bella le murmuró en voz baja. Esme y Charlie estaban conversando detrás de ellos, mientras salían de la habitación del hospital. Aún no habían llegado a la sala de espera donde estaba casi la mitad de la escuela rebotando por conseguir noticias.

—Sí —susurró Edward de nuevo.

—Solo pensé que... ya sabes, no hay nadie más con quien hablar porque todo el mundo está en la escuela —dijo Bella, trabándose nerviosamente con sus palabras.

Edward notó que su corazón había empezado a revolotear erráticamente. Una chica le había pedido su AIM. No cualquier chica... Bella. Era ridículo porque sexys y encantadoras mujeres adultas habían pedido su número o le habían dado el suyo, pero nunca había sentido este nivel de emoción. Estaba completamente atolondrado, a pesar de intentaba, desesperadamente, lucir cool ante esto.

Murmuró su mail casualmente justo antes de que salieran al caos de la sala de espera.

El momento en que llegó a su casa y pudo escapar de las agobiantes muestras de cariño de Esme, Edward corrió a su habitación para poner en marcha su sistema de mensajería instantánea.

No era la primera vez desde que todo este suplicio había comenzado, que sorprendió a Edward la importancia que tenía su computador con su yo de la escuela secundaria. En la vida real fue, como su hermano era tan aficionado a decirle, tarado. Su lengua se enredaba en su boca tan fácilmente como sus piernas parecían tropezar con nada en absoluto. No era encantador, sin embargo, Edward sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía carisma sin explotar con creces.

El anonimato de su precioso ordenador le permitía eludir la culpa que lo atormentaba mientras vagaba por los pasillos de la secundaria de Forks. Cuando jugaba Everquest, podía dar órdenes, así como recibirlas. Ahí tenía un montón de amigos.

Y, lo más importante para él esa noche, podía hablar con Bella sin tener que ponerse el pie en la boca. La elocuencia que extrañaba dolorosamente fluía de sus dedos mientras estos bailaban sobre el teclado.

Charlaron de vez en cuando por el resto de la tarde, compadeciéndose a sí mismos por la exageración de sus madres, con lo que Edward se sintió de alguna manera culpable porque sabía muy bien lo cerca que habían estado de morir.

Edward se quedó hasta tarde, evitando ir a dormir porque no podía evitar preocuparse de que tal vez podría despertarse para comenzar el mismo día de nuevo. Tenía todos los motivos para tratar de prolongar el período de paz, incluso de felicidad, que sentía.

La tercera vez que Edward casi se fue de boca contra la pantalla, finalmente cedió y se arrastró a la cama. En medio del ferviente deseo para despertarse en un día diferente, cualquier otro día, se dio cuenta que era comprensible que él se hubiera quedado hasta tan tarde, Bella, por lo que sabía, no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse hasta tan tarde como ella lo había hecho. Su lado más lógico lo reprendió. Casi había muerto hoy. Eso era suficiente para mantener despierto a cualquiera.

Pero ahí estaba un poco de esperanza tonta creciendo como una pequeña chispa de fuego en el centro de su pecho, porque tal vez, ella se había quedado hasta tarde porque estaba disfrutando de hablar con él tanto como él había disfrutado hablando con ella.

**~ 0 ~**

—Despierta, despierta. —Una voz suave y melódica lo llamó.

—Oh, no —se quejó Edward abriendo los ojos, encontrando a una Alice de 16 años, parada junto a él.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos reflejaban su buen humor. —Hey. No me digas que no estás contento de verme.

Edward suspiró y se enderezó, mirando a su alrededor para ver que estaba sobre un sofá. Se revolvió el cabello, mirando a Alice con cautela. —Echo de menos a la tú de cinco años. Cuando tienes 16 años, es porque me vas a explicar cosas que no quiero oír.

—Técnicamente, esa pequeña señorita tiene 4, y es una mierda intentar que sus pensamientos sean coherentes y se mantengan unidos el tiempo suficiente para hablar contigo —dijo Alice, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él—. Hablando de habitar cuerpos, estás mejorando en ser un adolescente. Bien por ti.

—Luchar contra ello me estaba dando dolor de cabeza —dijo Edward. Frunció el ceño—. Alice, por favor... dime que lo hice bien. —Su voz era suplicante, pero no pudo sentir vergüenza. Se sentía cansado y desgastado, como un hombre mucho más viejo que sus 29 años.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos curiosos. —Realmente te pondrías delante de la camioneta de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Por ella?

Edward se enfureció. —No se trata de Bella. Esto está mal. Entiendo que mis padres no debieron haber muerto, pero ella sobrevivió la primera vez.

—Ese futuro se ha ido —dijo Alice sin rodeos—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en tu sobrina y sobrino?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward gruñó, frustrado por la incapacidad total de Alice para responderle una pregunta directa. Pero después de su furiosa reacción inicial dejó que su pregunta le calara hondo. No, no lo había hecho—. Oh, Dios mío.

Alice asintió, sabiendo que él había llegado a la conclusión a la cual quería que llegara. —Emmett y Victoria no tienen ningún motivo para conocerse, ambos sabemos que es algo bueno. Sin embargo, eso significa que Riley y Bree no existirán.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, sus pensamientos eran confusos y su corazón estaba oprimido por el dolor. Recordó a su pequeña sobrina envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apretándolo con fuerza. Recordó su susurro final, _Te voy a extrañar_, y se preguntó si ella, de alguna manera, ya lo sabía. Recordó el poco característico abrazo de Riley.

No importaba lo que pensaba de su madre, los hijos de su hermano siempre habían sido preciados para él.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —susurró.

—Oh, Edward —suspiró Alice, frotándole la espalda ligeramente—. Aun cuando una vida se tuerce más allá de lo que está dentro de los planes del destino, siempre hay cosas positivas. Riley y Bree eran las cosas buenas que salieron de tus errores.

—Pero se han ido ahora —gruñó Edward con voz ronca.

—Lo siento. No sabía que lo te pagarían tan duro.

—Eran los hijos de mi hermano —ladró Edward.

—Él no se acordará de ellos. Si le mostraras una foto, Emmett no tendría ni idea de quiénes son —señaló Alice suavemente.

—Pero yo sí los voy a recordar —murmuró. Sintiéndose más confundido que nunca, Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de funcionar a pesar del dolor inconsolable—. ¿Y Bella? —preguntó con su corazón retorciéndose de temor.

—Relájate, por favor —ordenó Alice—. Hiciste lo correcto.

— ¿Ella no va a morir? —confirmó.

—Hoy no. —A pesar de la mirada que él le dirigía, ella continuó rápidamente—. Ella va a tener una vida larga, Edward.

El alivio se apoderó de él, haciendo que cada músculo tenso en su cuerpo se relajara. Se dejó caer hacia delante, cayendo del sofá, poniéndose de rodillas sintiendo como si fuera a llorar.

—Solo recuerda que las cosas siempre pueden cambiar —advirtió Alice—. Sé que esto es una versión alterada de la vida... pero aun así es la vida real.

Movió la mano en su dirección, riendo repentinamente. A pesar de todo lo demás, la culpa, confusión, frustración, se estaba sintiendo completamente mareado.

—Por Dios —dijo Alice, rodando sus ojos—. Lo estás perdiendo.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Arrojaste un coche sobre mí —dijo Edward con ironía, la cual se estaba empezando a apodera de él.

—Yo no hice nada —protestó.

—El destino, lo que sea —dijo Edward, rodando los ojos—. Quiero decir, qué demonios. Lo del coche no pasó la primera vez. Parece cruel solo joder nuestras vidas porque sí. ¿Cuál es el punto?

Deslizándose por el suelo a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, Alice tiró de su oreja y miró dentro, hasta que dio un aplauso bastante molesta. —No, no parece que tus oídos estén dañados. —La expresión de su rostro era poco impresionada—. Edward, te acabo de decir hace no más de 30 segundos que esto es la vida real. Cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena. Solo porque Bella no murió cuando era un adolescente en la línea de tiempo original no quiere decir que está a salvo en esta ocasión. Aunque... —Se interrumpió, golpeando ligeramente un dedo contra sus labios—. A fin de cuentas, ella está más segura que la mayoría.

Edward se frotó los ojos con fuerza. A pesar del hecho de que no estaba en su cuerpo adolescente, era difícil superar la tentación de quejarse. Con toda honestidad, estuvo solo a segundos de una rabieta total. Quería gritar y retorcerse porque deseaba de vuelta su vida.

Eso no era muy preciso. Había algunas piezas de su antigua vida que quería de vuelta. Mayormente quería estar seguro de sí mismo, confiado y elegante. La arrogancia tal vez no era algo por lo que debería esforzarse en conseguir, pero se sentía una mierda mejor que la confusión. Y en su antigua vida al menos no era consciente de lo que sus acciones le provocaban a otros. Ciertamente, había tenido el peso de la muerte de sus padres en sus hombros, pero lo de Rosalie y Bella había estado completamente en la oscuridad. ¿Quién sabía qué más había hecho sin saberlo?

Pero al igual que Emmett, que nunca recordaría sus hijos, Rosalie y Bella no sabrían que inadvertida e irreversiblemente habían alterado sus caminos. Ese simple conocimiento le hizo un poco más fácil respirar.

Absorbía llevar este tipo de secretos.

—Sé que lo hace —dijo Alice reconfortándolo.

Edward la miró sorprendido. — ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

—No. —Sonrió Alice—. ¿Qué? ¿Crees que puede cambiar de cuerpo a voluntad, pero no puedo leer la mente?

Lo consideró, riendo ligeramente. — ¿Por qué este cuerpo? —Esa era una de las muchas preguntas que se estaban filtrando desde el fondo de su mente.

—Conveniencia, la verdad —dijo Alice, tratando de alcanzar un bolso que estaba cobre la mesa de café en frente de ellos. Siguió hablando mientras empezaba a revolver dentro de él—. Esta niña estaba en la fiesta de tu sobrina —dijo ella, sacando un cepillo y una polvera. Abriéndola, sonrió con picardía—. Quiero decir, mírame. ¿No soy adorable? Y para su futuro tú tienes que... —Alice se detuvo, mirándole nerviosamente por un momento. Era evidente que había hablado demasiado.

— ¿Tener qué? —le preguntó. No se había olvidado de todo el panorama. Gran parte de su tiempo libre lo pasaba intentando juntar las pocas pistas que tenía. Su mente se enredaba, buscando la pieza clave del rompecabezas—. ¡Eso es! —exclamó emocionado de repente—. Tú... er... Alice dijo que nunca se iba a casar por mi culpa. —Su nariz se arrugó ante el desconcertante pensamiento—. ¿Qué…?

—Ugh. —Alice lanzó su cepillo y se cruzó de brazos—. Haces demasiadas preguntas. No te preocupes por ella, mí, lo que sea. Ni siquiera he nací… cido —dijo ella, rodando los ojos a su deliberada mala pronunciación.

—Te gusta The X-Files, ¿no? —Ella esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar—. No era común que Scully no pudiera explicar con la ciencia lo que estaba pasando. Hay una lógica a lo que está sucediendo, pero es probable que no entiendas hasta el final de este pequeño viaje. Si intentas ponerlo todo junto, vas a agotar tu pobre cabeza. Te sigo diciendo…tienes 17 años. Tu cuerpo humano no puede soportar tanto. El estrés puede y va a hacer que te enfermes por lo que si no quieres estar enfermo a los cuarenta re-la-ja-te. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Necesitas unas vacaciones. —Agitó su mano—. Por así decirlo.

Edward sonrió. — ¿Por qué la idea de unas vacaciones me pone más nervioso?

Alice se rió. —Voy a enviarte de vuelta, pero solo quiero que vivas el momento. No hay nada que tengas que corregir sobre el día al que te voy a enviar de vuelta. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Entiendes? Solo sé un niño. Disfruta de la vida. Normalmente.

Edward estaba escéptico por decir lo menos. —Solo tú podrías llamar unas vacaciones el enviarme de vuelta a la escuela secundaria.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo ella, levantando las manos—. Juega con tus amigos. Juégale bromas a tu hermano. Y sí, haz su tarea. Siéntate y disfruta de la poca responsabilidad que te da la secundaria. —Rodó los ojos—. Dicen que la juventud se desperdicia en los jóvenes, pero al parecer también se desperdicia con los Edwards.

Tan desesperado como estaba por poner todo en orden para finalmente entender lo que estaba pasando, Edward tenía que admitir que la idea de enfrentarse a un día solo porque sí, era tentadora. — ¿No cambiará el futuro? —Verificaba, sin poderse creer que no era otro truco.

—Técnicamente cada día que vives cambia el curso de tu futuro —señaló Alice—. Pero no. Nada tan importante como lo que has estado haciendo últimamente.

—Hey, el 25 cambió de repente y nunca me dijiste por qué. ¿Qué pudo cambiar ese día? —Edward preguntó, de pronto, recordando, el día sin importancia que había vivido 19 veces.

—No. —Alice sacudió la cabeza—. Estás de vacaciones.

—Pero dime por qué…

Alice puso su mano sobre su boca. —No, aquí no hay un porqué —dijo en una impresionante imitación de Yoda—. No te voy a enseñar nada más hoy. Despeja tu mente de preguntas.

Edward no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. —Sigue tu camino.

—Siempre —dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

—Hey, ¿Alice? —Edward preguntó después de un momento.

Ella lo miró advirtiéndolo. —Si la siguiente cosa que va a salir de tu boca es otra pregunta, te juro que te voy a patear el culo —amenazó.

Edward sonrió. —Sólo una aclaración. Sólo quieres que sea un niño por un rato, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Unas vacaciones. Para que te relajes porque piensas malditamente mucho.

Edward asintió. —Pensé que habías dicho que todo sucede por una razón.

La sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Alice, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo tan fuerte que agarró su estómago. — ¿Quieres decir que tengo motivos ocultos para enviarte de vacaciones?

—Lo estoy diciendo —dijo Edward sin rodeos.

—No eres tan tonto como pareces, después de todo —dijo ella, asintiendo con aprobación—. De todos modos, no es menos cierto. Este es tu propio tiempo. Trata de relajarte. —Le puso la mano sobre los ojos, oscureciendo su vista—. Ten cuidado.

**~29 de Enero, 1999 ~**

Edward se dio la vuelta, buscando sus gafas y el reloj, incluso, antes de que abriera los ojos.

Cuando vio la fecha se rió.

Alice había comenzado sus 'vacaciones' en un viernes. Edward estaba agradecido. Mientras menos escuela tuviera que volver a repetir, mejor.

Solo otro día.

Edward rodó ese concepto una y otra vez en su cabeza, sintiendo como la libertad se metía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Incluso antes de que esta segunda oportunidad empezara, no podía recordar la última vez que había despertado de buen humor. Por una vez, se sentía como si tuviera algo que esperar entusiasmado. Hizo la decisión de dejar de lado su frustración y confusión, y como Alice había pedido, simplemente disfrutar de los regalos que se le había dado.

* * *

*Es un programa para chatear en línea, lo mismo que el Messenger solo que en esos tiempos aún no existía este.

_**Nos vemos mañana chicas, feliz día del amor y la amistad.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Los carteles en el techo... no estaban muy bien vestidos.

Edward se revolvió en la cama, murmurando para sí mismo sobre el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Más de una vez había tenido una semi-erección sin mucha provocación. Los carteles estratégicamente situados por encima de su cabeza eran, bueno... provocativos.

Por lo menos era divertido. En lugar de ser la mujer media vestida y de pechos grandes, Edward casi había olvidado su inclinación por los elfos. Elfos Oscuros, elfos del bosque, elfos de la montaña, los iba identificando. Todos ellos con una sonrisa tímida. Llamándolo.

Y por si eso fuera poco, mirando los carteles en su estado actual, con lo que basta decir que se había despertado bastante duro, solo le trajo recuerdos de las otras veces que había tenido ese problema.

Recordaba el cuerpo desnudo de Rosalie y cómo su piel se sentía bajo sus dedos. Recordó a Eric Yorkie codeándolo en el gimnasio y apuntando cada vez que Jessica Stanley saltaba para golpear la pelota de voleibol, porque cada vez que lo hacía, su camiseta se levantaba dejando ver su sostén y como sus senos rebotaban. Y luego estaba Lauren Mallory con su falda demasiado corta en Inglés, el día en que el maestro había puesto sus escritorios en un cuadrado. Por supuesto, Edward y Jasper estaban directamente frente a ella. No ayudaba que, mentalmente, Edward tuviera más de una década de encuentros sexuales en su haber.

A la mierda.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se fue a la ducha, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido. Nunca había tenido ningún reparo con la masturbación antes. Su ducha en casa, su casa, había sido muy bien bautizada. Solo le extrañaba que sus padres estuvieran alrededor de la casa por lo que su madre probablemente sospecharía si ponía seguro a la puerta.

Pero ella no entraría mientras él estuviera en la ducha.

Había una tienda completa de material para alimentar sus fantasías, oculta debajo de su cama, donde el adulto en él sabía que probablemente su madre ya las había encontrado, pero aun así Edward siempre había tenido una buena imaginación.

Se metió en la ducha, tardíamente se dio cuenta por qué prefería gel para el cuerpo en sus años de adolescencia en lugar de la barra de jabón que prefería como adulto. Puso un poco en la palma de su mano, temblando un poco mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de su longitud. Su pene había sido ignorado durante demasiado tiempo por lo que incluso la estimulación leve se sentía increíble. Apoyado contra la pared, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre él, Edward cerró los ojos.

Era su intención reproducir cualquier fantasía que hubiera pasado por su mente, algo acerca de enanas siendo de una altura normal. No, no hubo ninguna criatura fantástica.

En su lugar, la vio. Pero entonces, cuando pensaba en sexo, y siendo un adolescente, pensaba en sexo a menudo, algo sobre Bella siempre impregnaba sus fantasías.

Tal vez debería lucir extraño que con toda la experiencia que había tenido, todas las mujeres que habían hecho cosas increíbles con sus cuerpos y el suyo, era esta presumiblemente inexperta adolescente, con la que fantaseaba. Por otra parte, si hubiera pensado a fondo sobre ello, la culpa y la vergüenza lo hubieran detenido, como ya lo habían hecho en el pasado. Hoy, sin embargo, esta mañana, estaba dispuesto a olvidar que en alguna otra vida había crecido hasta tener 29 años. Era mucho más permisible para su cuerpo de 17 años desear el de ella.

Y lo hizo lentamente.

Se acordó de lo suave que eran sus dedos mientras le agarraba la mano debajo de la camioneta. Se sentiría como si seda fría corriera sobre su piel sobrecalentada si ella pasara las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla. Recordaba, con esa extraño nubosidad, cómo deseaba que ella lo tocara de nuevo, disfrutaba los momentos en que sus manos se rozaban en Biología.

Imaginó sus ojos sobre los de él, nerviosos, pero llenos de la misma lujuria que sentía, mientras sus manos lentamente desabrochaban los botones de su camisa. Podía ver perfectamente la forma en que sus dientes superiores mordían su labio inferior, tratando de ocultar lo errática que se estaba volviendo su respiración. Pero no serviría de nada porque sus dedos descansarían sobre la piel expuesta sobre su sujetador.

Sus pezones, cuando los expusiera, serían respingones y perfectamente rosas, tan sensibles a su toque. Ella jadeó en su imaginación y Edward gimió en voz baja, su mano apretando alrededor de la base de su pene.

Ella desabrocharía el botón de sus pantalones con dedos torpes pero valientes, deslizando sus pantalones y bóxers abajo con determinación, probablemente deseosa de probar que ella también podía hacerlo temblar. Estaría en lo correcto. Sus manos serían tímidas cuando lo tocara por primera vez, mucho, demasiado ligero, pero su respiración tartamudearía como el código Morse.

Edward imaginó que se trataba de sus manos, la suya guiando la de ella, a lo largo de su longitud. Él presionaría sus dedos con fuerza, mostrándole lo mucho que ella podía tomar, lo duro que quería que ella lo tomara, y luego movería su mano. Despacio al principio, pero luego más rápido, y más rápido, y…

Edward gruñó, su cuerpo se sacudía mientras se venía duro, dejando una mancha pegajosa en la puerta helada de la ducha.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, el primer pensamiento concreto que registró, es que no estaba para nada impresionado con su actuación. Por otra parte, había calmado su ego, el cual había estado reteniendo durante semanas o más, dependiendo de cómo se optaba por medir el paso del tiempo. Parecía una eternidad cuando su cuerpo estaba en todo su apogeo sexual.

Su segundo pensamiento fue sobre Bella, y lo mal que se sentía al tener esos pensamientos acerca de una chica de su edad.

Mientras se duchaba y se vestía, Edward trató de convencerse de que no era peor que cualquier otra fantasía que había tenido. Actuar como si fuera malo, y que no lo volvería a hacer, no serviría de nada. Había fantaseado con personas reales muchas veces. Si Gillian Anderson hubiera sabido las cosas que había pensado, habría presentado una orden de alejamiento inmediatamente.

Por otro lado, nunca había tenido que hacer frente a Gillian Anderson en la vida real. Bella, en cambio, la vería en el almuerzo a más tardar.

**~ 0 ~**

Resultó que la mayoría de los profesores de Edward estaban, obviamente, en el estado de ánimo del fin de semana. Asignaron trabajo para la clase en lugar de entrar en cualquier tema nuevo. La excepción fue Inglés, por supuesto, donde tuvo una prueba. No es que fuera un gran problema, Edward podía pasar Inglés dormido, pero eso significaba que no podía hablar con Jasper como quería.

Pensando en su 'vacaciones', Edward había decidido que tomaría esta oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con Jasper. Si bien era cierto que su amigo estaba destinado a morir joven, Edward estaba decidido a hacer su último año memorable. De todos modos, ¿qué mejor manera de disfrutar de ser un adolescente que salir con tus amigos? A pesar de que los chicos que lo había ignorado durante años estaban empezando a juntarse con él de nuevo, entre la casi desastrosa fiesta de Royce y casi ser atropellado por el coche de Tyler, era inevitable, Jasper seguía siendo su único amigo de verdad.

Aunque Bella poco a poco comenzaba subir en la lista.

Sus interacciones en los últimos días eran forzadas, pero estaban ahí. Hablaban tímidamente durante Biología y en línea, llegándose a conocer el uno al otro, cosa que tal vez debieron hacer desde el principio.

Ese pensamiento golpeó a Edward mientras se sentaba en su mesa de siempre en el almuerzo. Sus ojos cayeron, donde normalmente lo hacían, en donde Bella estaba sentada al otro lado de la cafetería.

¿Podría ser que Bella estaba destinada a ser algo más que solo otro compañero de clase? Esto ciertamente explicaría por qué los días más recientes que había repetidos parecía girar en torno a ella. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Edward se dio cuenta de que el día que Alice olvidó explicar, el 25 de enero, se había repetido muchas veces, hasta que habló con Bella.

¿Qué significaba?

—Jesucristo Edward. ¿Podrías dejar de hacerle ojitos a esa chica? Es escalofriante —dijo Jasper, dejando caer la bandeja lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Edward saltara ante el ruido—. Invítala aquí antes de que empieces a babear.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando? —Edward preguntó de mal humor, tomando un poco de su hamburguesa y encorvándose, esperando que su amigo no viera el rubor de sus mejillas.

No tuvo suerte. —Mírate. Eres una maldita niñita de escuela. —Se rió Jasper. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, bajando la voz—. En serio, le salvaste la vida. Si eso no es un bonus, no sé qué es lo que podría serlo. Invítala a salir.

—No quiero invitarla a salir —murmuró Edward detrás de su hamburguesa.

—Lo que sea —dijo Jasper, rodando los ojos y sentándose.

Edward ignoró a su amigo hasta que levantó la vista y atrapó a Jasper mirando al otro lado de la cafetería. Siguió su línea de visión, la cual se dirigía a una mesa en la esquina opuesta de la cafetería. Entonces sonrió. — ¿Por qué no sigues tu propio consejo, imbécil? —dijo, lanzándole una cuchara de plástico en la cabeza.

Luego fue el turno de Jasper para mirarlo sorprendido y un poco culpable. — ¿Qué? —preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Estás mirando a María —acusó, asintiendo con la cabeza en dirección a la encantadora chica de último año sentada con Emmett y Rosalie.

—Bueno, no puedo evitarlo —gruñó Jasper, encorvado aún más en su asiento—. Quiero decir, ella es toda... —Hizo un gesto de impotencia.

—Muy elocuente —gruñó Edward—. Eres tan niñita como la que me estás acusando de ser.

—Pero, ella es de último año y… quiero decir… mierda, ella es tan caliente —protestó su amigo.

Edward levantó una ceja, mirando a su amigo fríamente. — ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? ¿Crees que Bella no está caliente?

Jasper arqueó una ceja. —Pensé que no querías invitarla a salir.

— ¡Y no quiero! —Edward dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Cuál es el punto?

—No lo sé. Eres un maricón —murmuró Edward, cruzando los brazos y preguntándose, no por primera vez, por qué los adolescentes eran tan ridículos.

Hubo silencio entre los dos amigos por unos buenos treinta segundos antes de que Jasper empujara su silla. —Maricón esto —murmuró antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Emmett con paso decidido. Edward miró con curiosidad como Jasper, poniendo su sonrisa más encantadora, hablaba con la mesa. Emmett y Rosalie parecían divertidos. María y las otras dos chicas que se sentaban con ella lucían... totalmente encantadas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Jasper volvió con una gran sonrisa de mierda. Se sentó y se inclinó totalmente hacia atrás en su silla. La sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro hizo que Edward tuviera el impulso casi irresistible de patear su silla. — ¿Te gustan las manzanas? (1) —preguntó Jasper.

Edward lo miró, sin entender la pregunta.

Jasper se dio unas palmaditas en el bolsillo donde sobresalía un trozo de papel. —Tengo su número —dijo con un acento extraño que Edward no entendía para nada—. ¿Qué tal esas manzanas? —Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyándose en la mesa con un brillo travieso en sus ojos—. Ahora, ¿quién es el maricón, maricón?

**~ 0 ~**

Edward iba luchando, internamente, consigo mismo mientras se dirigía a Biología.

Obviamente, su yo adolescente estaba enamorado de Bella Swan. Ella confundía sus ya confundidos pensamientos, robándole la elocuencia que obviamente había dado por sentada en sus años mayores. Más de una vez su mera presencia hacía que soltara cosas extrañas.

—Hola, Sue. ¿Te gusta el pan? —citó entre dientes, recordando uno de sus monólogos favoritos de Eddie Izzard (2) sobre la pubertad y el hablar con las chicas. Afortunadamente ya había pasado los peores puntos de la pubertad, pero la torpeza con las chicas, o tal vez con esta chica en particular, todavía persistía.

—Hey, Edward —saludó Bella mientras se sentaba.

— ¡Tengo piernas! —Edward soltó, sorprendido por su repentina presencia aunque no tuviera ningún motivo para estarlo.

Bella parpadeó. —Um... eso es ¿bueno? —adivinó, mirándolo divertido.

Rodándose los ojos así mismo, Edward negó con la cabeza. —Lo siento. Es de un monólogo de uno de mis comediantes favoritos —explicó. Se preguntó tardíamente si ya estaba disponible. No era la primera vez que Edward quería su teléfono inteligente y de fácil acceso a IMDB. (3)

Por suerte, Bella no lo presionó.

Cuando el Sr. Banner llamó al orden a la clase, Edward se desconectó. Pese a la insistencia de Alice de disfrutar de sus vacaciones y no tratar de averiguar cuál era el objetivo final del destino, no podía dejar de intentar encontrar la pieza clave del rompecabezas con todo lo que sabía hasta el momento.

Le resultaba difícil creer que un amor de secundaria pudiera tener tal importancia en su vida. Todo se sentía tan importante en la escuela secundaria, los enamoramientos incluidos, pero la experiencia de la vida le había enseñado que no mucha gente interactuaba regularmente con la misma gente que habían conocido en la secundaria, y mucho menos con sus ex.

Tal vez se suponía que debían ser amigos. Edward encontró ese pensamiento mucho más fácil de lidiar. Incluso en los últimos días encontraba que su compañía era infinitamente más agradable que la de la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de clase. Ella era interesante. Un poco frustrante... pero interesante.

—Edward. Hey, Edward.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella había estado tratando de llamar su atención por un tiempo. Se volvió hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que el aula estaba silenciosa. Banner estaba en su escritorio, haciendo caso omiso a los estudiantes en su mayor parte. La mayoría tenía las cabezas juntas e inclinadas manteniendo conversaciones en voz baja.

—No estaba prestando atención. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? —Edward preguntó con timidez.

Bella sonrió ligeramente. —Bueno, aquellos que reprobaron el último examen, lo cual fue una gran parte de la clase, se supone que deben hacer la corrección.

—Bueno, malditamente sí. Tenemos A.

—Lo tenemos. —Bella asintió. Luego una mirada claramente nerviosa se apoderó de ella, volviéndose hacia su cuaderno. Empezó a garabatear sin rumbo—. Yo um… solo es curiosidad. ¿Hablabas en serio acerca de tomar algún tipo de clase? Quiero decir... ¿Recuerdas? ¿Equilibrio y fuerza?

— ¡Oh, Uh ... sí! Estaba hablando en serio. Quiero decir, es una buena idea. Yo solo... —Rodó los ojos—. No las he buscado. Probablemente serían en Port Angeles o algo así. Pero me he distraído —admitió.

— ¿EQ? —Bella adivinó, mirándolo el tiempo suficiente para sonreírle a sabiendas.

—Sí —dijo Edward, empujando sus gafas sobre su nariz. Con la mirada fija en la mesa lo soltó—. Oye, pareces saber mucho sobre ello. ¿Por qué no juegas?

—He sentido curiosidad —dijo, todavía haciendo círculos ociosos en su cuaderno—. Pero mi equipo tiene problemas al ejecutar Word. —Sonrió—. De ninguna manera podría funcionar con un juego tan complejo como EQ.

—Hmmm. —Edward tarareó ausentemente, dando golpecitos con el bolígrafo contra su cuaderno.

Sabía lo que quería hacer. De hecho, apenas captó las palabras antes de que salieran volando de su boca. Tenía que dominar el pensar antes de hablar en algún momento. Y que mejor momento que el presente... pasado... lo que sea. Incluso si no estaba tratando de impresionarla, y definitivamente no lo estaba, no podía evitar usar un poco de su encanto.

— ¿Sabes lo que es una LAN? —le preguntó con indiferencia.

—Red de área local —respondió Bella con facilidad.

Edward ignoró la maravillosa sensación de cosquilleo que tuvo cuando ella habló nerd. —Bien, pero por lo general se refiere a un grupo de personas, usualmente jugadores, que traen sus computadores al sótano o sala de estar de alguien y... uh juegan desde una habitación.

—He oído hablar de ello —dijo Bella, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ven esta noche —dijo, felicitándose a sí mismo por no tartamudear a pesar de que su pierna estaba rebotando como loca debajo de la mesa—. Quiero decir... podemos ir a tu casa a recoger tu computador. Déjame trabajar con él, mientras, puedes probar el juego en mi ordenador, si quieres. Invitaremos a Jasper y haremos un mini-LAN.

Bella no dijo nada al principio, sólo lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Edward se pateó mentalmente, dándose cuenta de que para la mayoría de los adolescentes, jugar no era muy emocionante para un viernes por la noche, incluso en Forks. —Si… si tienes otros planes, o esto no es lo tuyo…

— ¡No! —Bella lo interrumpió, su voz fue un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaban. Algunos de sus compañeros miraron alrededor, Bella se agachó con las mejillas en llamas—. Quiero decir —dijo con la voz unas cuantas octavas más baja—. Que suena como... divertido.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, no creyéndose del todo. —No tienes que ser agradable por mí.

—No, de verdad —insistió Bella—. No creo que seas capaz de hacer algo por mi computador, pero todo lo demás suena divertido. —Se encogió de hombros—. No hay muchas cosas interesantes que hacer en Forks desde que las fiestas, al parecer, no son mi fuerte —dijo un tanto arrepentida.

—Oh, claro. ¿Tu papá ya lo superó oficialmente?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Él nunca fue bueno en la aplicación de castigos. Además, estar a punto de morir tiene sus ventajas. Dudo que incluso recuerde porqué me castigó en primer lugar.

Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Sí. Me metí en problemas la semana pasada por llegar muy tarde a la escuela y mi mamá parece haberlo olvidado convenientemente, también. —La miró, empezando a dejarse sentir emocionado porque pasarían tiempo juntos—. ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres salir con nosotros esta noche? ¿No se molestarán tus otros amigos?

Cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa, Bella apoyó la cabeza y lo miró tímidamente. —Realmente no soy parte de la multitud de la noche del viernes. Ese día en la fiesta... eso no era lo mío.

—Sí, ni lo mío —coincidió Edward. Casi había sido lo suyo, pero no lo fue nunca más. Dejó de lado la nostalgia repentina—. De todos modos, tienes que hablar con tu padre, por lo general las redes LAN van hasta muy tarde… O muy temprano, debería decir… por lo que deberías quedarte en mi casa.

La cabeza de Bella se levantó. —Espera, ¿qué?

—Normalmente jugamos hasta que caemos —explicó Edward—. Eso es parte de la diversión.

Bella se rió nerviosamente. —Sé que me salvaste la vida y todo eso, pero Charlie lo olvidará rápidamente si le digo que voy a pasar la noche en tu casa.

La reacción inicial de Edward fue de confusión. ¿Por qué Charlie se molestaría por su hija casi mayor de edad si pasaba la noche jugando en un ordenador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido la última vez que había salido en una noche de viernes? No habría nada de alcohol en su fiesta.

Pero Edward se acordó de su pequeña fantasía de la mañana. Su rostro probablemente estaba más caliente de lo que Bella lo hubiera tenido nunca. Si Charlie adivinara ni la mitad de su fantasía, sabía que sería hombre muerto.

Aparentemente, era más tenaz y estúpido de lo que él mismo pensaba. —Bueno, Jasper estará allí. —Las cejas de Bella se levantaron aún más. Edward resopló—. Supongo que eso sólo empeora las cosas —admitió negando con la cabeza—. Lo que sea. Todavía lo vamos a hacer... me refiero. —Estaba demasiado nervioso. Recordar su fantasía no había sido la mejor idea. Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward volvió a intentarlo—. Vamos a ir a buscar el computador y vamos a jugar todo el tiempo que puedas —corrigió—. Mis padres estarán en casa esta noche. Ellos... ya sabes... me respaldan. Tal vez tu padre te permita quedarte. Si quieres.

Bella sonrió y asintió lentamente, mirando alternativamente entre su cuaderno y él. —Sí, está bien.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward se aseguró de ello después de la clase de español, necesitaba encontrar a Jasper antes de que se fuera a casa. Por supuesto, porque el cielo prohibió la gravedad dejándolo con dos pies izquierdos, terminó volando contra un muro cuando se resbaló en el hielo.

— ¡Whoa! —Mientras se levantaba del suelo, buscando a tientas las gafas por donde fuera que habían volado, Edward reconoció la carcajada incrédula de Mike en algún lugar—. Bien hecho, Cullen. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —gruñó Edward, su orgullo estaba más herido que cualquier otra cosa.

Mike le dio sus gafas y le ofreció una mano para levantarlo. De mala gana, Edward aceptó, dándole las gracias de nuevo mientras se sacudía el polvo. —Es la segunda vez en una semana que el hielo ha intentado matarte —dijo Mike, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Edward suspiró y asintió. — ¿Aún no es primavera? —Negó con la cabeza, viendo a Jasper salir de su última clase—. Gracias de nuevo —dijo con sinceridad y luego salió corriendo tras su amigo con un poco más de cuidado.

—Amigo —dijo Edward, cogiendo el brazo de Jasper—. Dime que no tienes planes para esta noche.

— ¿Qué, en realidad me estás invitando a cualquier fiesta que vas esta vez? —Jasper preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Todavía era un punto de conflicto entre los dos amigos que Edward no hubiera pensado en invitarlo a la fiesta de Royce.

Edward miró a su amigo. —Como si no pudieras ser invitado a una fiesta si tú... ¿Sabes qué? No importa. Ve a buscar tu ordenador. Bella va a venir para una LAN en mi casa.

Jasper inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Es una broma? ¿Bella es una jugadora?

—Bueno, no. —Edward lo evadió—. Ella quiere probar el juego y yo quiero trabajar con su equipo.

— ¿Así que es así como lo llaman los niños ahora? —Se rió Jasper—. ¿Para qué me necesitas hombre? —Negó con la cabeza—. Tiempo a solas es algo bueno, idiota.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz, resoplando con exasperación. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no es así?

—Hey, solo estoy tratando de ayudarte. Deja de intentar de convencerme y no te vas a estar comiendo mierda cuando _es_ así. —Soltó una risita.

—Lo. Que. Sea. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—Bueno, la mierda que sí, si lo que necesitas es un chaperón, por qué no. ¿Mamá va a cocinar? —preguntó con ansiedad. Jasper iba a su casa con tanta frecuencia que había terminado llamando a Esme, mamá. Tanto Edward como Emmett cocinaban a menudo, para ellos mismos o para la familia, dependiendo, pero la comida favorita de todo el mundo, por mucho, era la de Esme.

— ¿Quién sabe? De todos modos, te veré allí —dijo Edward rápidamente, viendo a Bella a punto de llegar a su camioneta.

Corriendo a través del estacionamiento, evitando el hielo, Edward alcanzó a Bella justos antes de que abriera la puerta de su camioneta. — ¿Así que te veo en tu casa?

Bella se detuvo, volviéndose a mirarlo con una expresión confusa. —Puedo llevar el ordenador por mí misma, sabes —dijo a la ligera, aunque no había un dejo de irritación en su voz.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. —Es justo. —Le dio las instrucciones de su casa antes de que se volviera para alejarse. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo mantener sus pasos casuales y su calma exterior. Sin importar que interiormente se maldijera por ser tan ridículo, Edward tenía la extraña necesidad de agitar sus puños en el aire.

* * *

El chiste de las manzanas es sacado de la película "En busca del destino", se trata de que cuando Jasper le dice _¿te gustan las manzanas?_, se refiere a _¿te gustan los pechos?, _y_ ¿qué tal esas manzanas?_, se refiere a los pechos de María y sus amigas.

Es un comediante Inglés que tiene un monólogo que habla sobre la pubertad, de hecho la autora explica que para entender mejor a Edward veamos el video Dress to Kill, Puberty, alrededor del minuto 3:40 al 4:45**. **Es gracioso, se los aseguro.

Una IMDB es una aplicación para smartphones que es como una especie de base de datos para películas y programas de televisión.


	14. Chapter 14

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Para el momento en que Bella llegó a su casa, Jasper y Edward ya había puesto sus ordenadores en el estudio. Lo tenían todo listo, Jasper y Bella jugarían desde el sofá y Edward se sentaría en el suelo.

Tan pronto como Edward vio el equipo de Bella, silbó bajito. —No estabas bromeando. Esta cosa es muy antigua.

—Los mendigos no pueden elegir —respondió Bella con suavidad—. Te dije que no había nada que pudieras hacer.

—No dije que no pudiera hacer algo con él. He dicho que es antiguo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa que estaba seguro era arrogante. Duró sólo cinco segundos. Cuando ella lo miró, sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba por lo que bajó su cabeza para examinar de nuevo el equipo.

Aunque una parte de él quería ser él quien guiara a Bella a través del juego, la mayor parte de Edward se alegró de que Jasper estuviera cerca. En realidad, Edward tenía muy poca paciencia cuando se trataba de personas que estuviera jugando mal. No podía contar cuántas veces había gritado _¡Maldito novato!_ a la pantalla cuando alguien hacía algo estúpido. Jasper, por otro lado, tenía mucha más paciencia para ese tipo de cosas por lo que se tomó el tiempo para explicarle a Bella como crear un personaje.

Edward disfrutó escuchar las preguntas que hacía Bella. Había medio esperado que ella se comportara como una niñita. En una ocasión, él y su esposa del juego había decidido hacer alts, personajes de bajo nivel, para perder el tiempo en lugar de hacerlo con sus personajes principales, esos fueron los personajes en los que más tiempo y esfuerzo invirtió. A Meawene le había tomado casi dos horas decidir la mejor combinación de rasgos faciales, y para cuando terminó, Edward estaba aburrido de toda la idea.

Bella, por otra parte, parecía estar prestando toda la atención posible a las explicaciones de Jasper, roles y habilidades. Le divirtió hasta más no poder que ella no estuviera rodando los ojos ante los esquemas Dungeons y Dragons y la habilidad de esquivar los árboles de hechizos.

Bella acababa de decidir tener un elfo mágico de la noche cuando los tres adolescentes se distrajeron con el ruido de la puerta del garaje.

— ¿Le dijiste a tus padres que iba a venir? —Bella preguntó.

—Todavía no —admitió Edward—. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ellos.

— ¡Edward! —Carlisle llamó desde el pasillo—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Ah, diablos —murmuró Edward, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza y sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso. Había esperado que fuera su madre, quien llegara a casa primero—. Quédense aquí —le dijo a Jasper y Bella.

A pesar de que poco a poco iba aprendiendo a dejar salir su lado adolescente, Edward habría disfrutado reclamar su condición de adulto en ese momento. Rogar a su padre para que le dejara tener una pijamada mixta era molesto. Había dormido con chicas por más de una década, después de todo.

Por otra parte, se recordó a sí mismo, que si hubiera sido un adulto intentando dormir con una chica de 17 años de edad, habría sido arrestado.

Pero su cuerpo tenía 17 años, por lo que estaba bien para su cuerpo estar con el cuerpo de ella.

Espera, eso no sonó bien...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Carlisle preguntó mientras él se acercaba. Edward se sintió culpable por un momento antes de darse cuenta que su padre miraba, con las manos en las caderas, los cables que colgaban desde el segundo piso.

—Pedí un módem inalámbrico, pero dijiste que no —respondió Edward automáticamente.

Su padre parpadeó. —Estoy esperando que digas algo para que esa frase tenga sentido, Edward.

—Bueno, si yo tuviera un enrutador inalámbrico y un módem, no habría necesidad de cables —respondió Edward, aunque en el fondo de su mente no tenía idea de por qué estaba siendo tan descarado. Entre otras cosas, ni Jasper ni Bella tenían un módem inalámbrico por lo que el punto era irrelevante. Pero lo más urgente era que quería a su padre del mejor humor posible si iba a pedirle un favor.

Carlisle arqueó una ceja. —Ya te lo he dicho antes, hijo. Si enserio quieres puedes hacer lo que tu hermano hizo y…

—Conseguir un trabajo, lo sé. —Edward terminó por él. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no rodar los ojos—. Jasper está aquí. Hemos creado una red LAN en el estudio. Necesito obtener la conexión aquí abajo. Sé que es complicado, pero es sólo por una noche. Voy a recogerlo mañana.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu habitación? Ya has hecho LANs —Carlisle dijo la palabra como si estuviera hablando una lengua extranjera y Edward tuvo que reprimir una carcajada— antes y tu habitación estaba bien, entonces.

—Bueno. —Edward lo evadió, tratando de no parecer nervioso y fallando. Suspiró—. Papá, ¿me harías un favor?

Mirando cuidadosamente a Edward, Carlisle suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó contra la pared. — ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de darme úlceras?

—Es sólo que Bella está aquí y quiere jugar con nosotros. El juego —dijo Edward rápidamente, las palabras salían tan rápido como cuando se quita un curita—. Ella quiere jugar con nosotros y, bueno, te agradecería si llamaras a Charlie Swan y le preguntaras si ella puede pasar la noche.

Carlisle se paralizó, mil expresiones cruzaron su rostro una tras otra. Se decidió por la incredulidad y se rió poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. —Me retracto. No estás tratando de darme úlceras, intentas matarme. ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Charlie si está bien que Bella pase la noche con dos chicos?

—Vamos, papá —dijo Edward, su voz peligrosamente cerca de ser lastimera—. Es una habitación amplia. Tú y mamá van a estar en casa durante toda la noche y vamos a estar con los computadores. Eso no te lleva exactamente a cometer actos infames.

Carlisle parecía divertido con la elección de palabras de su hijo, sonrió ligeramente.

Años de práctica en la sala de juntas permitieron que Edward supiera cuando estaba cerca de cerrar un acuerdo. Carlisle solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. —Sabes que Jasper y yo probablemente nos caeremos en el sofá. Puede dormir en un sofá totalmente distinto... o en la habitación de invitados.

Carlisle suspiró, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Una vez más, estudió a Edward por un momento y asintió. —Está bien. Voy a llamarlo.

Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa. —Gracias, papá.

—Recuerda —dijo Carlisle en tono serio, apuntándolo con el dedo—. Ella es la hija de Jefe de Policía. El hecho de que le salvaste la vida no te va a llevar tan lejos si el hombre lleva un arma.

—Voy a tener eso en mente —dijo Edward, rodando los ojos y regresando con entusiasmo a sus amigos.

Cuando volvió al estudio, Jasper estaba riendo tan fuerte que se agarraba el estómago y Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Qué está pasando? —Edward preguntó.

Bella levantó la vista y miró rápidamente hacia abajo de nuevo. —En realidad no es tan gracioso —se quejó ella.

—Esta chica es un imán para los problemas, Edward —dijo Jasper entre risitas—. Su pantalla apenas vivía cuando un estúpido novato lanzó todo su entrenamiento sobre ella. —Él contuvo el aliento—. Entonces, tan pronto como se recupera, se encuentra con un código rojo.

— ¿Qué es un código rojo? —Bella preguntó.

Jasper se calmó considerablemente mientras le respondía, volviendo instantáneamente a enseñarle. —Mira, haz clic en un grupo, ese es un monstruo de todos modos. No vayas hacia él, basta con hacer clic y el código se va a volver verde, lo que significa que está por debajo de tu nivel, amarillo, que se encuentra justo en el tuyo o rojo, que significa que si lo intentas matar, probable morirás.

— ¿Qué te gustaría que diga tu lápida? —Bella leyó el texto.

—Bien. Las zonas de novatos, que es donde estás, solo tienen un monstruo lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarte al instante y lo encontraste. —Se rió entre dientes.

—Da igual —dijo Bella, fingiendo irritación. Levantó la mirada hacia Edward, sonriendo tímidamente—. ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—Sí —confirmó—. No tiene problemas con que te quedes. Está llamando el jefe ahora.

—Dulce —dijo Jasper, burlándose mientras miraba a Bella—. Porque a este paso, va a tomar por lo menos hasta la medianoche solo para sacarla de la zona de novatos.

**~0~**

La noche avanzaba mejor de lo que Edward esperaba. Bella era alguien con quien era fácil pasar el rato. Apreciaba a las chicas que aceptaban las bromas. Tomarse el pelo venía junto con el juego y Edward conocía a un montón de chicos que se enfadarían y querrían golpear a Jasper por sus continuos asaltos.

Bella estaba lista para el reto.

—Juegas como una niña, Bella —dijo Jasper cuando Bella se confundió, de nuevo, con sus hechizos.

—Tu personaje tiene dos colas de caballo y una vagina, ya sabes eso, ¿no? —Bella replicó—. ¿Sabes con tu edad y estatura a lo que llaman colas?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Riendas —bromeó ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Edward, que acababa de tomarse un sorbo de Mt. Dew, lo escupió todo sobre sí mismo por la sorpresa. Tosió, con el rostro rojo mientras Bella y Jasper se reían. —Uf —dijo, tratando de sacudirse la vergüenza—. Estoy todo pegajoso.

—Apuesto a que lo estás —murmuró Jasper y Edward lanzó la lata de su refresco, vacía ahora, a la cabeza de su amigo, esperando que Bella no hubiera captado el comentario.

La cena trajo otra revelación: padres, madres en particular, era vergonzoso como el infierno.

— ¿De qué sirve ser madre si no puedo ponértelo difícil la primera vez que traes una chica a casa? —Esme preguntó cuando Edward le siseó intentando cortarla.

— ¡Mamá! —Edward gimió—. No eres John Stewart. Ya basta.

— ¿Quién? —Esme preguntó. Jasper lo miró confundido, también.

Edward suspiró. Sabía que The Daily Show estaba en este período de tiempo, lo había visto. Simplemente no lo captaron. —Nada. Sólo déjala en paz, ¿podrías?

—Está bien —dijo Bella rápidamente—. No me importa. —Ella puso los ojos, sonriendo con cariño—. Mi madre sería mil veces peor.

—Debe ser difícil dejar a tu madre después de pasar la mayor parte de tu vida con ella —dijo Esme en voz baja.

Mirando desde debajo de sus pestañas, Edward captó el breve destello de dolor que cruzó las facciones de Bella antes de que se suavizaran. —La extraño —admitió—. Pero ella está teniendo un buen rato con Phil, su nuevo marido. —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Y yo no creo que mi papá haya tenido una comida decente en unos 17 años, así que...

Golpeó a Edward, no por primera vez, lo afortunado que era. Era obvio que Bella jugaba de padre en lugar que los suyos. Ella fue la que se comportó valientemente para hacerlos felices. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensando que no era justo. Él no había perdido exactamente su adolescencia siendo demasiado adulto para su propio bien la primera vez. Ahora estaba alentado por Alice a ser un niño otra vez.

Bella se merecía ser un niño, también. Después de todo, esta era la vida que recordaría.

Edward empujó su comida alrededor de su plato, un plan formándose en su cabeza.

Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Bella, lo que era cada vez más evidente. Es más, ella realmente le agradaba a Jasper también.

Y ahí estaba, su oportunidad de matar tres pájaros de un tiro. Podía disfrutar con esta segunda oportunidad de ser un adolescente despreocupado. Incluso si hubiera algo dentro de Forks que pudieran hacer tres adolescentes que no incluyera emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Tenía una imaginación vívida. Y sino podía salvar a Jasper, por lo menos podía hacer que su último año de vida fuera pleno.

Edward estaba satisfecho consigo mismo. Era un compromiso que le permitiría tener metas en las que trabajar, y amaba tener metas, mientras obedecía las órdenes de Alice de vivir su vida. Lo que le daba un poco de control sobre la situación, aunque este sea imaginada.

**~0~**

— ¿Ustedes dos ya han ido a la cama?

Edward y Bella lo miraron con aires de culpabilidad mientras Carlisle entraba en el estudio aún luciendo medio dormido. Eran las siete de la mañana y no, ninguno de ellos había cerrado los ojos todavía. Jasper estaba tirado en el sillón reclinable, profundamente dormido desde las cuatro de la mañana.

—Por fin me deshice de todos los virus de la computadora de Bella —dijo Edward al mismo tiempo Bella soltaba _Sólo necesito un ojo del escarabajo de fuego_.

Carlisle se pasó una mano por los ojos, negando con la cabeza ligeramente. —Mi hijo es una mala influencia —dijo en voz baja. Los miró de nuevo, tratando de mantener el rostro severo pero solo se las arregló para lucir divertido—. Tus ojos están inyectados de sangre. Descansa un poco antes de que tenga que regresarte a tu padre en un estado zombi. —Se rió entre dientes.

Mientras Carlisle se encaminaba a la cocina, Edward apagaba el ordenador de Bella, frotándose los ojos doloridos. Miró por encima de su hombro como ella tercamente volvía a conectarla, estaba decidida a conseguir el ojo del escarabajo de fuego que necesitaba para completar su misión.

—No está mal, novato —felicitó Edward, señalando que había entendido el juego rápidamente. Bostezó, mirando adormilado a la pantalla—. Eres una chica caliente —murmuró. Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos, se despertó un poco—. Quiero decir... tu personaje está caliente. Quiero decir... no es que tú no lo seas. Quiero decir... mierda.

Bella se mordió el labio, mirándolo como si estuviera tratando de no reírse, pero fracasó miserablemente. Rodó los ojos mientras ella se reía. —Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama —dijo, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

En su estado de privación del sueño, Edward lo tomó de la manera equivocada. Su voz era tan baja que era sexy. Era una chica guapa que estaba metida en el juego. Una chica valiente, desinteresada, con una lengua afilada y piel gruesa, y su rostro estaba solamente a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

—Quiero decir... —Tropezó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Quiero decir. Deberíamos dormir.

Estaba sonrojada. Era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba así. Incluso con los ojos rojos, inyectados en sangre era linda.

—Bien —murmuró Edward—. Dormir.

Tenía miedo de dormir. Alice le dijo que estaba de vacaciones, pero ¿cuánto tiempo durarían? No quería ir a dormir y despertarse en un día diferente.

Sin embargo, sus párpados eran de plomo.

El sofá en el estudio era enorme y en forma de L. Hubiera sido fácil para uno de ellos moverse e ir al extremo opuesto del sofá para dormir. O para Bella dirigirse a la habitación de invitados que Edward le habló, sus palabras empezaban a mezclarse. O incluso para él si se dirigiera a su habitación.

En su lugar, ambos cayeron en direcciones opuestas. Sus pies se enredaron, completamente inocente, en el medio, y se durmieron.

**~0~**

Algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz a Edward. Se dio una palmada por la molestia, gruñendo mientras se daba la vuelta, tratando de enterrarse profundamente entre las sábanas. En su lugar, se encontró cayendo y aterrizando en el suelo con un resoplido.

Desconcertado, Edward abrió los ojos. Jasper y Emmett se estaban carcajeando y Bella lucía como si estuviera tratando de no hacerlo. Emmett estaba inclinado sobre el sofá, con una pluma en la mano. Edward estaba completamente confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba cubierta con alguna especie de espuma.

Crema de afeitar.

Se tocó la cara, rápidamente averiguando lo que estaba pasando. Efectivamente, allí estaba la crema de afeitar en la nariz y en la frente.

—Emmett, idiota —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose contra su hermano.

— ¡Whoa! —Emmett gritó, golpeando el suelo con sorpresa.

Los chicos lucharon por un rato antes de que Emmett inmovilizara el brazo de Edward detrás de su espalda. —Mierda —gruñó Edward—. Bien, bien, déjame ir.  
Emmett se reía mientras liberaba los brazos de su hermano. —Buen esfuerzo, fenómeno.

—Cállate —murmuró Edward, avergonzado. Se pasó la mano con timidez por el pelo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que todavía tenía un poco de crema de afeitar en sus dedos. Suspiró con exasperación mientras Jasper y Emmett soltaban la carcajada de nuevo.

— ¿Excursión a Port Angeles? —preguntó a Jasper y Bella, una vez que todos habían dejado de reír—. Creo que ahora es un buen momento para buscar las clases de artes marciales —dijo mirando a su hermano.

—Espera. Déjame ponerme las botas, para que pueda temblar ante eso —bromeó Emmett, riéndose a carcajadas otra vez mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Edward solo rodó los ojos y miró a Bella y a Jasper expectante.

—Voy —dijo Jasper amablemente—. De todos modos, tengo que ver los restaurantes. No hay un lugar decente para tener una cita en este lugar.

— ¿Llamaste a María? —Edward preguntó.

Jasper le sonrió. —Tendrías que haberme visto, amigo. Fui tan encantador. —Señaló a Bella—. Dile que estuve encantador.

Bella arrugó los labios, pensándolo. —Me gustaría, pero mis padres me educaron para no mentir. —Miró a Edward—. Hubo un montón de tartamudez, pero creo que se las arregló para invitarla a salir en medio de todo el uh-uh-uh-uh'ing.

— ¡Oh, golpe bajo, Swan. Bajo. Bajo! Voy a comprobar el poder de tu culo novato ahora —dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miró a Edward—. Ve a tomar una ducha. Te ves ridículo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, pero se dirigió escaleras arriba para un nuevo cambio de ropa.

**~0~**

La tarde en Port Angeles fue sorprendentemente divertida, teniendo el miserablemente frío que hacía. El trío se mantuvo abrigado, caminando bajo los toldos de las tiendas y restaurantes que pasaban a permaneciendo fuera de la lluvia helada.

— ¿Qué tal ese lugar? —Bella preguntó, deteniéndose ante la ventana de un restaurante italiano.

—La Bella Italia —resopló Jasper—. No me extraña que te guste.

—No, pero parece un lugar agradable para una cita —protestó Bella—. Hay... un montón de rincones acogedores. —Su voz sonaba lejana y sus ojos estaban ligeramente desenfocados mientras hablaba—. Es un lugar cálido. En el que te sentirías cómodo sin importar el tiempo que hace aquí.

—Sí, la comida luce bastante sabrosa también —coincidió Jasper—. ¿Qué te parece, Edward?

— ¿Hmm? —Edward preguntó distraídamente. Estaba demasiado ocupado con fantasías extrañas. Se preguntó, de pronto, cómo se vería la piel de Bella con la poca luz que había en la habitación. Se imaginó ver su pasta girar alrededor de su tenedor, y la forma en que sus labios se envolverían alrededor de ella, tirando de las comisuras de su boca…

Un golpe pesado contra su nuca lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. — ¡Hey!

— ¿Eres idiota? —preguntó Jasper.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward con elocuencia, frotándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor. Frunció las cejas, notando demasiado tarde que Bella había desaparecido—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Ella fue a ver algo en esa tienda, Cadete del Espacio —respondió Jasper, señalando a una tienda a unos pocos puertas hacia abajo—. Algo sobre el cumpleaños de Charlie. No cambies el tema.

— ¿Cuál es el tema?

— ¡Hola! ¡McFly! —Jasper dijo, chasqueando frente al rostro de Edward—. Si no te diste cuenta por la forma en que te miraba, esa chica estaba prácticamente rogándote para que la invitaras a salir. Aquí. —Hizo un gesto hacia el restaurante.

—Jesús, podrías superarlo. Ya te dije…

—Sí, sí, sí. —Jasper lo interrumpió—. Lo que sea, hombre. Diviértete siendo virgen para siempre —dijo riendo, caminando en la dirección que le había indicado que Bella se había ido.

Edward se quedó atrás unos minutos más, frotándose la cabeza con aire ausente. A pesar de que estaba irritado por la insistencia de que Jasper obrara como un enamorado estúpido, muchacho de la escuela, Edward estaba más interesado en su afirmación de qué era lo que Bella quería.

Esa fue una idea loca, ¿no? Solo unas semanas antes, lo había odiado.

Edward miró hacia atrás en el restaurante y se preguntó si era cierto. Se preguntó si Bella diría que sí ... a una cita ... con él? La idea la encontró, criando esa sensación vertiginosa, burbujeando desde el centro de su pecho. De repente, la temperatura de congelación casi no lo efectúa en absoluto.

Pero eso no era parte de su plan. Su plan era la amistad. Tres pájaros de un tiro. Esa era la idea. No dos pájaros y sus piedras.

Edward gruñó, una vez más, lamentando la frecuencia con la que el sexo había entrado en su proceso de pensamiento. ¿Piensas con la cabeza muy pequeña, Edward?

Como él se encontró con sus amigos, Edward trató de poner todo en la parte posterior de su mente. De cualquier manera, él no iba a invitarla a salir en ese momento. Su amistad era nueva y tenue. Era lógico llegar a conocerla un poco mejor.

Era difícil recordar que cuando entró en la tienda y Bella miró hacia arriba, con una tímida sonrisa iluminando su rostro cuando lo vio. A pesar de su resolución de mantener las cosas sin complicaciones, Edward se preguntó si la observación de Jasper podía ser cierta.

Suspiró, lamentando el hecho de que parecía que iba a tener que aprender la habilidad práctica de la mente sobre la materia de nuevo.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? les contamos que faltan 10 capítulos por traducir y terminamos con esta historia, están listos para subir hasta el 18 por el momento._


	15. Chapter 15

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Otra semana pasó sin incidentes, cada día fluía, sin problemas, al siguiente. Fue una buena semana. Edward comenzó a relajarse de verdad, cayendo en una rutina fácil, hacer su trabajo en la escuela y pasar su tiempo libre con Jasper y Bella.

Jasper se quejaba a menudo que desde que habían aceptado a una chica en el club de Machos Anti- Mujeres, jugaban mucho menos. Decía que solo toleraba a Bella porque ella, como una chica, tendría una perspectiva diferente de su próxima cita con María.

—Sabes que nunca he salido con una chica —dijo Bella cuando mencionó esto, dándole a Edward fantasías muy placenteras. Agarró un cojín del sofá para cubrir su reacción automática.

Bella y él habían elegido sus opciones para tomar las clases de kickboxing. Se inscribieron y comenzarían en Port Angeles el jueves siguiente.

Cuando fue a la cama la noche del segundo domingo, Edward había olvidado que su primera vida había pasado. Era feliz en su adolescencia, viviendo el momento.

Por lo que no debió sorprenderle despertarse de la manera en como lo hizo.

— ¡Wingdum levosa! (1) —La voz familiar de una niña habló justo antes de sentir que su cuerpo iba a la deriva por el aire.

La sensación de ingravidez era preocupante por lo que se despertó sobresaltado. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró flotando varios metros en el aire, agitó sus brazos para intentar agarrarse de algo que no existía.

— ¡No, no! —La pequeña Alice exclamó mientras caía al suelo. Ella resopló mientras él trataba de recuperar el aliento—. Se supone que debías estar quieto.

—Se supone que debo permanecer en el suelo —se quejó Edward—. No soy un pájaro. —Se levantó del suelo, sentándose en un sofá cercano—. No me digas... ¿Ya se acabaron las vacaciones?

—Te di días adicionales —dijo Alice alegremente.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Edward suspirando—. Estamos viviendo en un futuro completamente nuevo. ¿Por qué no lo dejas fluir? ¿Qué falta por ser cambiado?

Mostrándole su gran sonrisa descarada, Alice levantó la varita de nuevo. — ¡Ya lo verás!

**~2 de Marzo, 1999~**

Un mes.

Se había saltado un mes completo.

Edward se levantó de la cama, frotándose los ojos con cansancio y tratando de que su mente se despertara. De alguna manera se sentía engañado, como si no hubiera sido capaz de disfrutar de ese mes por el que había trabajado tan duro.

Entonces, los recuerdos de todo el mes penetraron su conciencia. La sensación de pérdida se disipó. Había vivido esas semanas. De hecho, habían sido bastante buenas.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque estaba nervioso por lo que podría suceder hoy, Edward se preparó para la escuela. Se sentía satisfecho con recordar cómo había engatusado a Carlisle para que le comprara más ropa. Su armario, un paraíso para los frikis antes, ahora estaba casi libre de nerds.

Aunque no había sido capaz de dejar de lado una camiseta de Darth Vader que decía: Varder fue enmarcado.

Edward se miró por última vez en el espejo del baño. Gruñendo para sí mismo, se subió las gafas por la nariz.

—Hey. Peter Parker. No hay arañas radioactivas en Forks. Vas a tener que vivir con tu deformidad —dijo Emmett, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba? —Edward gruñó, agarrando su mochila y empujando a su detestable hermano mayor—. Viniste aquí específicamente para molestarme.

—Viste. Tú solito te respondiste la pregunta. Mamá siempre me dice que eres inteligente...

Edward olvidó, momentáneamente, que era un hombre de 29 años de edad, en una misión para cambiar su vida. Mientras descendía las escaleras, intercambiando insultos con su hermano, era totalmente el joven de 17 años que parecía.

—Tu cabeza se parece a…

— ¡Muchachos!

Edward y Emmett se detuvieron en la parte inferior de las escaleras donde Carlisle estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Su padre negó con la cabeza. —Emmett, te das cuenta de que eres un adulto, ¿verdad? Legalmente, quiero decir. Puedes votar, ir a la guerra, comprar cigarrillos. No que te estoy diciendo que lo hagas.

— ¿No quieres que vote?

Carlisle inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo divertido. —La idea me asusta en este momento. —Negó con la cabeza—. Y Edward, eres un adulto en tres meses. Ambos votarán por el próximo presidente y todavía están discutiendo como niños pequeños.

—No importa por quién votemos de todos modos —dijo Edward distraídamente.

—No tengo tiempo para una conferencia sobre cómo usar sus libertades civiles. Llenen los espacios en blanco —dijo Carlisle, sobre todo divertido.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir —murmuró Edward, frotándose la nuca tímidamente. La derrota electoral del 2000 no había sucedido todavía. Estaba demasiado ocupado estando de fiesta para votar la primera vez, y ahora sabía que su voto no contaba de todos modos.

—Que tengan un buen día, muchachos —dijo Carlisle, enredando el cabello de Edward y palmeando el hombro de Emmett.

Edward desayunaba mientras lanzaba pedacitos de su cereal a Emmett discretamente, hasta que se dio cuenta y le dio un pellizco bastante doloroso. Edward estaba a punto de ir tras él cuando su madre les arrojó por la puerta a sus coches separados.

Llegar a la escuela inmediatamente trajo otra experiencia adolescente única. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con carteles que anuncian el baile de primavera, el baile donde las chicas elegían. Era de lo único que se hablaba.

No pudo evitarlo. Se preguntaba si Bella le preguntaría.

El mes pasado estaba lleno de Jasper llamándole idiota. Repetidamente le decía que Bella diría que sí, si la invitaba a salir. Nada de qué preocuparse. Era algo seguro.

Edward le argumentaba una y otra vez que si ella estuviera interesada, siempre podría preguntarle, también. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente. Ahora conocía a Bella lo suficientemente bien como para creer que si ella lo quería tanto, ella le preguntaría.

Bueno, esa teoría podría ser comprobada hoy.

Y si le preguntaba, ¿qué diría?

Y ¿por qué se estaba poniendo todo nervioso y extrañamente esperanzado por un estúpido baile de secundaria? ¿Quería ir a un baile? Papel crepé y una banda mala...

Bueno, él quería que ella se lo pidiera, estaba seguro de eso.

Y la idea de que ella no querría preguntarle era... casi insoportablemente dolorosa.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Edward estaba más que un poco preocupado por la pregunta en cuestión. Dio un salto de casi un kilómetro cuando Bella se sentó a su lado. —Hey, Edward.

— ¡Hey! —respondió, bastante sorprendido que su voz se rompiera como si tuviera 13 en vez de 17.

Bella lo miró, levantando una ceja.

Por suerte, el resto de la mesa llegó casi al mismo tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo estaba más llena que solo Jasper. Él trajo a María, aunque ella estaba tan pegada a su lado, que realmente no contaba como si necesitara una silla extra. Ella tranquilamente podría estar sobre su regazo como claramente quería estar. La amiga de María, Lucy, también se sentaba con ellos. Angela Weber y Jessica Stanley alternaban sentarse con la "mesa nerd" como Jessica tan cariñosamente los llamó, y estar con Lauren, Mike, Tyler, y Eric.

Hoy las chicas se les habían unido y como todos los demás, hablaban sobre el baile.

—Hay demasiadas chicas en esta mesa —murmuró Edward para que solo Jasper lo pudiera oír.

Su mejor amigo le dio una mirada de _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Demasiadas chicas?_ Jasper ladeó su cabeza con curiosidad, inclinándose para asegurarse de que las chicas no pudieran oírle. —Edward... ¿No te gustan las chicas? Porque... ya sabes, eso está bien.

Edward rodó sus ojos. —Hablas como Emmett.

— ¿Entonces qué?

—No lo sé —murmuró Edward, encogiéndose de hombros, incómodo—. Son todas las risitas. Suena como si estuvieran escogiendo víctimas en lugar de parejas para el baile —dijo, señalando vagamente a las chicas quienes tenían sus cabezas inclinadas y muy juntas.

Jasper lo miró con curiosidad antes de que se echara reír. — ¿Crees que nadie te lo va a preguntar? —acusó.

—Como si me importara un estúpido baile —bufó Edward.

—Pregúntale, Edward —Jasper dijo.

—La chica es la que elige.

— ¿Qué… vas a dejar que una estúpida regla te detenga? —se burló.

—Es repulsivo —Edward insistió.

—Lo que sea.

Más tarde, Edward caminaba a Biología junto con Bella, aún irracionalmente irritado y nervioso con toda esta experiencia.

— ¿Estás bien hoy? —Bella preguntó en voz baja.

—Estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Luces... no lo sé. Tenso —dijo Bella, golpeando su lado ligeramente.

La acción lo hizo sonreír. No podía evitar sonreír cuando ella lo tocaba. —Estoy bien. Solo un poco preocupado. Un examen matador en historia, y no estoy seguro si pase.

—El examen no fue tan difícil —refutó Bella, ya había tenido la misma clase el período anterior al suyo—. Fue…

—Hey, Bella.

Edward y Bella levantaron la vista, Edward se irritó al encontrar a Mike inclinado en el borde de la mesa.

Los cinco minutos antes de que empezara la clase estaban entre los más largo que Edward había vivido. Mientras escuchaba, sus garabatos se hacían cada vez más oscuros a medida que presionaba, cada vez, más su lápiz, en tanto que Mike no se daba ni cuenta. Sus pensamientos hacia el otro chico eran tan venenosos, que Edward estaba totalmente sorprendido de que no estallara en llamas.

Lo peor fue, que aunque estaba enojado con Mike, estaba más enojado consigo mismo. En su memoria le vino un recuerdo de hace una semana. Mike le preguntó directamente si tenía algún interés en Bella.

—Es solo una amiga. —Edward había contestado, y ahora lo estaba lamentando.

_Ella debería tener a alguien que sea de su edad... en la realidad._

Edward pensó que su subconsciente podía ir a joderse a sí mismo.

En español, Emmett se jactó de que Rosalie lo había invitado al baile. A pesar de su molestia por la persistencia del tema, a Edward le hizo gracia la felicidad evidente de su hermano mayor. — ¿Qué esperabas? Esa chica pasa más tiempo contigo que con su familia.

—Bueno, ella amenazó con pedírselo a Tyler.

Edward negó con la cabeza. Rosalie era manipuladora pero en la divertida manera adolescente. A diferencia de Victoria quien había sido cruel.

Mientras reflexionaba acerca de cómo Rosalie tenía a su hermano envuelto alrededor de su dedo, Edward casi se pierde lo siguiente que dijo. —... Le dije que era una amenaza vacía de todos modos. Si Bella no le pregunta a alguien rápido, Tyler va a preguntarle. —Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Va a qué?

Emmett levantó las cejas. —Tyler ha estado un poco obsesionado con la chica desde el accidente. —Se rió entre dientes—. Le sigo diciendo, que casi matar a alguien no significa que se puede empezar una relación, pero no sé, el chico está totalmente convencido de eso…

La boca de Edward se convirtió en una línea apretada. — ¿Qué nadie se ha dado cuenta que la chica es la que elige?

— ¿Edward? No estás interesado en ella... ¿No es así compañero? —preguntó Emmett—. Pensé que ustedes dos se encontraban en la zona de amigos con todos los juegos de video y todo eso. Ella es como Jasper 2.0.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Edward, agradecido de que la señora Goff entrara en ese momento.

La campana apenas había sonado señalando el final del día, y Edward ya estaba fuera de su asiento. Se dijo que simplemente eran las ganas de llegar a Port Angeles, hoy había kickboxing y estaba teniendo problemas con las llaves, una parte de él sabía, que en realidad, estaba lleno de mierda. Era absolutamente importante que llegara a Bella tan pronto como fuera posible, preferible antes de que Tyler lo hiciera.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó él, llegando justo cuando ella abría la puerta de su camioneta.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó irritada. Edward dio un paso atrás sorprendido por su tono. Al instante, su mirada dura se suavizó—. Lo siento, Edward. Es que... Eric me invitó al baile y luego Tyler me alcanzó justo después de clase. —Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Oh —dijo Edward, queriendo presionarla para obtener más información, es que simplemente ¿no quería ir con Eric, Tyler, o Mike? Pero se detuvo rápidamente—. Estaba pensando, eh. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo hasta Port Angeles? Te traeré de vuelta aquí para que recojas tu camión. —Él le sonrió—. ¿Cuánto consume por kilómetro esta chatarra de todos modos?

— ¡Hey! —Ella le golpeó suavemente en el hombro—. Mi camioneta no es de tu incumbencia.

—El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos —dijo luciendo serio—. Vas a llegar con el tiempo suficiente en lugar de casi arrojarte por la puerta.

Ella le gruñó. Edward hizo todo lo posible para mantener su sonrisa bajo control. Pero al final, estuvo de acuerdo.

Edward trató de no sentirse como si fuera el rey del mundo.

**~0~**

Todavía era temprano cuando ellos se acercaron al pueblo. Edward pensaba con todo su ser en el baile y por qué Bella no lo había invitado. Que hubiera rechazado a los chicos que se lo habían pedido ya no era un consuelo para él.

Por millonésima vez, iba a preguntarle, solo que al segundo siguiente se convencía de que era estúpido querer ir, por lo que se lo dejaba a ella. Debería estar feliz. Su vida estaba llena. Más importante aún, la vida de Jasper estaba llena. Ambos tenían muchos amigos.

El drama del extraño chico/chica había destruido todas sus amistades en el pasado. No podía hacer eso otra vez, y no podía arriesgarse a que el drama destruyera la felicidad de Jasper tampoco.

Al menos, eso es lo que se repetía constantemente.

Una milla antes de Forks, lo intentó de nuevo. —Bella, yo… um...

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—Hey. ¿Quieres venir a cenar? —preguntó finalmente, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para no golpear su cabeza contra el volante.

—No lo sé. Tengo un montón de tarea —dijo.

—Vamos —dijo él, cayendo fácilmente dentro de la categoría de amigo. Era fácil ser amigo de Bella—. Prácticamente tenemos las mismas clases. Puedes hacer la tarea en mi casa. Además, eres mucho mejor que yo con las llaves por lo que te quiero pedir un favor.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Emmett. Me ha estado haciendo llaves en el cuello casi todos los días después de clases. Por lo menos será cincuenta veces mejor si una chica le patea el trasero.

La sonrisa de Bella se levantó y cayó varias veces. — ¿Crees que puedo acabar con Emmett?

Una vez más tuvo que tragarse una carcajada. —Bella, hoy acabaste con el instructor.

—Sí, pero, creo que él me dejó.

—Eres tan ridícula —dijo Edward, incapaz de contener su risa.

**~0~**

Bella se quedó para cenar, y terminó cumpliendo su promesa bastante pronto. Habían llegado a duras penas a la puerta cuando Edward se acercó para coger un poco del pastel de espinacas y alcachofas que Emmett estaba cocinando. Emmett probó que tenía reflejos rápidos, agarró a Edward por la muñeca y rápidamente le retorció el brazo detrás de su espalda.

—Sabes, si estos fueran los tiempos de Aladdin, estaría cortando esta suciedad, ladrón de manos lar… ¡whoa!

Al ver a su hermano con los ojos abiertos y parpadeando en el suelo, Edward se rió tanto que se agarró el estómago.

—Creo que te amo —le dijo a Bella entre risitas.

—Oh, claro. Tienes que tener una chica para que acabe conmigo. Eso no es una victoria, idiota —se quejó Emmett, levantándose del suelo.

—No importa —dijo Edward, finalmente recuperando el aliento—. Valió la pena.

—Haz tu tarea —murmuró Emmett, volviendo a la estufa.

—Lo hiciste, Betty Crocker (2) —dijo Edward, sentándose en la mesa con Bella. Él le sonrío, disfrutando de la sonrisa de satisfacción y del color rosa en sus mejillas por un momento antes de que empezara a buscar en su mochila.

—Hey, Bella —dijo Emmett unos minutos más tarde.

— ¿Sí? —Bella preguntó, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Emmett sonrió de mala gana. —Eres una chica dura.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo y le sonrió a la mesa. —Gracias.

— ¿Qué haces dando vueltas con este fenómeno?

—Imbécil —murmuró Edward, sin levantar la vista.

— ¿No es obvio? —Ambos hermanos Cullen se sorprendieron ante eso. La respiración de Edward se quedó atrapada en su garganta—. Alguien tenía que protegerlo, ¿verdad? —Bella le preguntó, sonriendo sin mirar a ninguno de ellos.

— ¡Hey! —Edward protestó mientras Emmett se echaba a reír—. Traidora —acusó a Bella, pero ella sólo le sonrió con dulzura.

**~0~**

— ¡Buenas noches monstruo de cuatro ojos! —Emmett le gritó desde su habitación mientras Edward subía las escaleras hacia la cama.

— ¡Una chica te pateó el culo! —Edward le volvió a gritar. El gruñido de respuesta que salió desde la habitación de Emmett lo hizo reír de nuevo.

Mientras Edward se metía en la cama, estaba feliz. Pero a medida que el silencio de la noche lo invadía y no había en nada en que ocupar sus pensamientos, Edward recordó que Bella no había mostrado ningún interés en invitarlo al baile.

El pensamiento lo puso de mal humor e inseguro mientras se deslizaba en el sueño.

**~ 2 de Marzo, 1999 ~**

Edward se despertó desorientado. No estaba seguro de por qué, hasta que miró el reloj... y luego volvió a mirar.

Golpeando la cabeza contra la almohada, Edward trató de calmar la irritación y la emoción que rayaban en la desesperación.

Lo había olvidado. Durante nueve días, se había despertado en el tiempo normal, un día después del otro. A pesar de que había perdido un mes, se encontró así mismo acostumbrándose a la idea de repetir día.

¿Qué podría haber cambiado esta vez?

Era como el día de enero en que nada fuera de lo común ocurrió, y sin embargo, lo repitió varias veces. Demasiadas veces.

¿Cómo podría un día que sólo constaba en charlar sobre un estúpido baile de escuela secundaria, ser importante para el futuro?

Por otra parte, eran los pequeños detalle lo que cambiaban todo. ¿Cuántas veces había aprendido la lección?

Respiró profundamente para calmar sus ya destrozados nervios, Edward buscó su centro de tranquilidad.

Al menos, toda la respiración calmante que hacía el instructor de kickboxing en todas las clases servía de algo. Siempre le había molestado a Edward, era una pérdida de tiempo, pero ahora era realmente útil.

Cuando se sintió en paz, Edward abrió los ojos de nuevo y cogió las gafas.

Ya era hora de hacer frente a otro día.

* * *

*Es el hechizo que hace levitar las cosas.

*Es la marca de una masa de una pre-mezcla para hacer cupcakes, Ed le dice eso porque en realidad la está llamando dulzura.


	16. Chapter 16

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

El día fue un poco diferente debido al hecho de que a la hora del almuerzo, Jessica lo invitó al baile.

— ¿Qué? Er... yo. .. Um. ¿Sí? —respondió Edward con brillantez.

No tenía ni idea de por qué le dijo que sí. Ni quería ir al baile y mucho menos con Jessica. Pero le pareció insoportablemente grosero decirle que no. Ella estaba justo delante de él, con los ojos esperanzados, le puso un poco nervioso, tanto que no quería ver el dolor en sus ojos y, si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo, estaba realmente halagado de que quisiera ir con él.

Bella se fue antes de que sonara la campana. Cuando Jessica se fue a la otra mesa, Jasper le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¿Eres idiota?

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué demonios, Jasper?

—Tú, demonios —siseó Jasper—. Has estado loco por esa chica —señaló con la cabeza en la dirección en la que Bella se había ido— durante años y luego le dices que sí a Jessica. Ni siquiera te gusta Jessica. —Hizo una mueca—. Ni siquiera a mí, me gusta Jessica.

—Ella me preguntó —Edward murmuró, sintiéndose confundido y ya arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Se encontró así mismo con la esperanza de repetir este día de nuevo. Se preguntaba si había una manera de avisarle a Alice para que aplastara el botón de reinicio temprano... Si es que su vida era un juego, podría volver al último punto cuando supiera que lo había jodido.

Al menos, por supuesto, que el destino quiera este resultado para él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, Edward se excusó diciendo tener deberes de Biología con los que ponerse al día, y se dirigió a su salón de clases.

Edward se detuvo en seco al ver que Bella ya estaba en su escritorio. Ella no levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo mientras caminaba en su dirección. Edward frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué va mal?

—Estoy bien —respondió ella—. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

—No lo sé. Pareces tensa... —Una extraña sensación de déjà vu lo golpeó y Edward ladeó la cabeza, preguntándose por qué. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que habían tenido la misma conversación el día anterior, o más bien la primera vez que había vivido este día, excepto que los papeles habían cambiado.

Bella se encogió de hombros, todavía sin mirarlo. Curioso, miró lo que estaba manteniendo su interés solo para descubrir que estaba garabateando una larga fila de bucles. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con ella.

Las chicas eran confusas, esta chica, era el doble.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle otra vez, ella dejó caer su pluma, se irguió en su silla y cruzó los brazos con irritación. —Ella sólo lo hace para llamar la atención de Mike, sabes.

— ¿Qué?

—Jessica —Bella susurró el nombre de su supuesta amiga mordazmente—. Ella lo invitó al baile temprano, pero le dijo que tenía que pensar en ello. Ella está tratando de darle celos.

Se enojó. — ¿Qué… osea que es imposible que alguien realmente quiera ir a un baile conmigo?

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo ella rápidamente.

—Lo que sea —murmuró, cruzando los brazos y deslizándose en su asiento, con aire taciturno—. Solo porque tú no quieres ir conmigo no significa que nadie más quiera hacerlo.

Ella bufó. —Edward, no quise decir eso.

Se encogió de hombros, preguntándose por qué estaba siendo una perra furiosa pero era incapaz de detenerse. Nunca se sentiría bien ser la segunda opción de alguien, incluso si no tenía ningún interés en Jessica, lo que obviamente no tenía. Se sentía aún peor que Bella encontrara la idea de que alguien más quisiera salir con él tan desagradable. No era capaz de disuadir la idea de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella quería preguntarle.

A medida que su temperamento y su indignación se apagaban, Edward estaba considerando pedir disculpas cuando la campana sonó. Un minuto más tarde, Mike estaba allí, preguntándole acerca del baile. Ella era la razón por lo que tenía que pensarlo, se dio cuenta, y eso, inexplicablemente, lo enojó más.

Pero de nuevo, Bella, cuidadosamente, le mandó indirectas. A pesar de su enojo, Edward sonrió para sus adentros. Ella era evidente mucho más valiente de lo que él era, no tuvo miedo de ver la cara de cachorro decepcionado de Mike.

En el siguiente período junto a Emmett en español, Edward recordó a su hermano contándole acerca de los planes de Tyler para invitar a Bella al baile. Todavía le molestaba. Pero más que eso, quería la oportunidad de pedirle disculpas a Bella.

Después de la clase, se apresuró a su casillero ansioso por llegar al estacionamiento y alcanzarla. Todavía había una posibilidad de arreglar el día. Si ella le dice que sí otra vez, ellos irían juntos a Port Angeles, irían a clase y luego esperarían la cena. Edward sonrió, recordando la expresión en el rostro de Emmett cuando Bella lo botó al piso.

Su sonrisa se cayó cuando dobló la esquina, encontrando a Tyler apoyado en su casillero, hablando con una Bella que lucía irritada. —Tyler, no lo sé... —ella estaba diciendo, se detuvo cuando lo vio. Sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente y vio una expresión de determinación cruzar su rostro mientras miraba de nuevo a Tyler—. ¿Sabes qué? Sí.

— ¿En serio? —Tyler le preguntó, sonando sorprendido.

—Sí. Tyler, te elegí —dijo ella, asintiendo mecánicamente—. Nos vemos más tarde. —Se alejó rápidamente, sus mejillas eran de un rojo llameante.

Resistiendo, de alguna manera, el impulso de golpear a Tyler justo en su cara presumida, Edward caminó rápidamente detrás de ella. — ¿Tyler? —preguntó con voz dura—. ¿En serio?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo. —Lo que sea. Al menos no tengo que lidiar con el drama de Mike y Jessica. Y tal vez se calle con eso de que me lo debe por el accidente.

—Él nunca podrá compensar el accidente —espetó Edward, recordando el sonido de su grito con demasiada claridad—. Especialmente no de esta manera.

Bella se detuvo en seco. — ¿Y a ti qué te importa, Edward? —preguntó ella.

No podía mirarla. —Yo sólo... él no... —Resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo—. No me cae bien, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera te gusta.

—A ti no te gusta Jessica —respondió ella.

No tenía una respuesta para eso.

Bella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Mira, olvídalo. Solo es un baile estúpido. No voy a aceptar casarme con él. —Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza—. Tenemos que irnos si queremos llegar a clase a tiempo.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle si podían ir juntos, después de todo, en su auto llegarían con un montón de tiempo de sobra. Pero Edward descubrió que estaba demasiado irritado y confundido. Se sentía petulante y no podía persuadirse de actuar el papel. —No voy a ir a clases hoy. —Se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiera pensar en ello.

Eso llamó la atención de Bella. Ella levantó la vista, verdadera decepción se reflejaba en sus ojos. — ¿Qué, por qué?

—No me siento bien —dijo. No era exactamente una mentira. No estaba de buen humor para nada, se sentía celoso, irritado y rechazado. Empezó a alejarse, sin querer ver la mirada de sus ojos—. Que te diviertas.

Ya en su coche, huyó a toda velocidad antes de fuera consciente de lo que había hecho. Ante una señal de alto, Edward golpeó su frente contra el volante. Dio un salto cuando la persona detrás de él tocó la bocina.

En el momento en que llegó a su casa, Edward todavía no podía explicar qué es lo que se había apoderado de él. Odiaba haberle dicho que sí a Jessica. Odiaba sentirse tan poco atractivo, qué ridículo e inútil sentimiento.

Odiaba que Bella le hubiera dicho que sí a Tyler.

Edward fue sacado de sus refunfuños internos cuando entró en la casa, se encontró con Emmett y Rosalie envuelto el uno alrededor del otro en el sofá. Besándose y toqueteándose. Con fervor.

— ¡Ewww! —gimió, haciendo una mueca al verlo.

Los dos se separaron, mirando a Edward en la puerta. Emmett simplemente sonrió, acercado a Rosalie a su lado. —Bueno, ¿qué carajo, chico? Pensé que tenías tus clases de kung-fu.

—No es kung-fu —Edward murmuró por billonésima vez—. Y no me siento bien. Voy a acostarme. —Si fuera posible, Emmett besando a su novia, aumentó el mal humor de Edward.

Él lo hacía lucir malditamente fácil...

Edward se tumbó en la cama y se acurrucó a su lado. Miró alrededor de la habitación, a todos sus carteles frikis y a su computador que, incluso ahora, lo estaba llamando. A pesar de que había vivido más tiempo que solo los años de escuela secundaria, sabía a ciencia cierta que podía y tendría éxito... y sería deseable para muchas mujeres, aun así Edward se sentía como un perdedor.

Gruñendo para sí mismo, Edward se quitó sus gafas, arrojándolas sobre la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos y deseó que el mundo desapareciera.

**~2 de Marzo, 1999~**

Edward casi se sintió aliviado cuando se despertó a las siete de la mañana el 2 de marzo de nuevo. Por un lado, todo el lío con Jessica y Bella no había sucedido. Por otro, todavía tenía que lidiar con el baile.

Por supuesto, la buena noticia fue que el destino, obviamente, no quería que estuviera con Jessica. Eso tenía sentido. Él no había tenido la oportunidad de ir con Jessica la primera vez, a pesar de la arrogancia de Tyler, era la chica quien elegía.

Si no era eso, ¿qué se suponía que debía cambiar?

Mientras se duchaba y vestía, Edward tuvo que recordarse que iba a freír sus nervios otra vez si trataba de averiguar lo que el destino quería. Era mejor solo vivir su vida. Por supuesto, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con el baile y Bella y si Bella lo invitaría al baile y por qué ella no querría preguntárselo, de todos modos.

Con un poco de distancia, era más fácil tener perspectiva de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. La primera vez que había vivido el día, Bella había rechazado a todos. Ella no se molestó cuando la acusó de que no le gustaba Tyler, y ella había estado burlona acerca del baile en general.

Tal vez no era que ella no quisiera ir al baile con él... tal vez ella no quería ir y punto.

Edward lo entendió definitivamente. Él tampoco quería ir. Él quería que ella lo invitara, era verdad. Pero si ella se lo preguntara, estaba bastante seguro de que su euforia duraría solo lo suficiente antes lo tontos y aburridos que eran los bailes escolares.

Tal vez...

Edward se preguntó de repente si Bella estaría dispuesta a algún plan alternativo. Podrían hacer algo. Si estuvieran fuera del pueblo, nadie los molestaría con lo del baile, ¿verdad?

Antes de que pudiera elaborar bien su plan, Edward saltó por las escaleras.

—Hey freak, hiciste…

—No tengo tiempo, Emmett —dijo Edward rápidamente—. Solo asume que me irritaste y empezamos a gritarnos. Blah, blah, blah —gritó por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba de su hermano.

— ¡Edward!

Edward maldijo interiormente, retrocediendo unos pasos cuando Carlisle lo llamó. — ¿Sí, papá?

Sus padres lo miraban. — ¿No vas a desayunar? —Esme preguntó, mirándolo perpleja.

Inseguro por un momento, Edward dio unos pasos en la cocina, cogió una banana de la cesta de fruta y se despidió de sus padres. — ¡Hasta luego!

Conduciendo a la escuela, Edward se encontró pasándose los dedos por el cabello nerviosamente y practicando cómo se le iba a acercar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que podía ser encantador... si tan sólo pudiera recordar cómo.

Edward se estacionó, y se agachó, miraba por el espejo retrovisor mientras esperaba que su viejo cacharro apareciera. Estaba inexplicablemente nervioso, su pie golpeaba el tablero fuera del tiempo de la música que salía a través de sus altavoces.

Solo le estaba haciendo un favor a un amigo, ¿verdad? No era como si le estuviera pidiendo una cita.

¿Si la invitara a una cita, le diría que no?

Por suerte, Bella llegó poco después de que él lo hiciera, así que ya no sufriría de sus inseguros y ridículos pensamientos hasta el punto de que estuviera a punto de salirse de su piel.

—Hey, Bella —saludó, acercándose a su lado.

Ella sonrió por encima del hombro, cerrando la puerta. —Hey. Estás aquí temprano.

—Sí —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Hey, escucha. Quería preguntarte...

Ella lo miró, perpleja. — ¿Sí? —Lo motivó.

Encantador, se recordó. Le sonrió, una sonrisa casi cercana a la que había usado muchas veces para deslumbrar a alguien para lograr lo que él quisiera. —Me preguntaba si, la semana del sábado... ya sabes, el día del baile...

Vio como el shock se instaló en el rostro de Bella. Sus cejas estaban juntas en el centro y ella lo miraba, medio deslumbrada medio...

Era extraño. Cuando se mordía el labio de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo, por lo general significaba que estaba nerviosa. O emocionada.

— ¿Sí? —Bella volvió a decir, su voz era mucho más entrecortada de lo que había sido un minuto antes.

Casi se la invitaba al baile. Casi. —No quieres ir a ese baile estúpido, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se miró los pies. —Um. No. Yo realmente no soy de bailes.

—Sí, yo tampoco —murmuró—. Así que estaba pensando, que tal vez sería mejor tener una excusa para todos tus pretendientes. Si tienes algo que hacer antes de que pudieran invitarte al baile…

—Espera, ¿qué te hace pensar que alguien quiera llevarme al baile? —Bella preguntó.

Edward hizo una mueca, mentalmente golpeándose el rostro. —Yo um... —contestó—. Tengo la sensación de que tienes más admiradores de los que piensas.

Ella lo siguió mirando con incredulidad. —Pero, ¿por qué es importante? La chica es la que elige.

—Sí —dijo Edward con una carcajada—. Tú podrás pensar que eso importa, pero no es lo mismo para el resto.

—Oookkay —dijo Bella lentamente—. De todos modos... ¿Qué decías?

—Estaba pensando, ¿qué tal si creamos una excusa? Podríamos decir que hay alguna pelea de kick-boxing o algo así —dijo rápidamente, dejándolo salir todo antes de que se retractara—. Podríamos hacer algo más, algo divertido, en su lugar.

Bella se apoyó en su camioneta, frunciendo los labios. — ¿Realmente crees que alguien va a invitarme al baile? —preguntó.

Edward rodó sus ojos. —Bella, sabes que eres... eres... um. —Ella lo miraba como si tuviera un moco colgando de la nariz. A propósito se limpió el rostro. _Demasiado trabajo ser encantador—. _Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía dudosa pero asintió. —Está bien. He... um... —Ahora era ella la que lucía nerviosa—. He querido ir más allá de Port Angeles. —Hizo una mueca—. No hay ninguna librería buena por aquí —dijo tímidamente.

—Está bien. Seattle entonces. U Olympia —sugirió Edward, luchando por mantener la sonrisa que amenazaba con surgir. Sonreír como un idiota no sería útil.

Ella le sonrió. —Está bien. —Asintió.

_Sí. Ella me dijo que sí a mí._ —Cool —dijo con indiferencia—. Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

**~0~**

La hora del almuerzo transcurría, y cuando Bella se sentó a la mesa, Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios. Y tampoco podía evitar que sus entrañas revolotearan cuando ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Al igual que como había pasado las dos primeras veces, las chicas estaban charlando y riendo sobre a quién deberían o no invitar al baile. Ahora que sabía qué buscar, podía ver la tensión alrededor de los ojos de Jessica y la forma en que miraba ansiosamente a Mike.

—Entonces, ¿estás pensando en preguntárselo a alguien, Bella? —Angela preguntó.

—En realidad, tengo planes ese día —dijo Bella, rompiendo su bastón de mozzarella en trozos pequeños. Se aclaró la garganta—. Edward y yo tenemos planes.

Tanto los ojos de Jessica como de Angela se agrandaron. Se miraron la una a la otra, y luego a Edward y de nuevo a Bella. — ¿En serio? —Jessica preguntó con voz desdeñosa.

—No, quiero decir... —Bella se trabó, sus mejillas se ruborizaron—. Quiero decir, no es una... no somos... Sólo vamos a un torneo de kick-boxing.

—Oh. —Jessica frunció el ceño. Obviamente, esa respuesta fue mucho más aburrida de lo que quería oír.

Jasper se rió entre dientes. —Me preguntaba por qué diablos lucías tan pagado de ti mismo en Inglés —dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Edward y María pudieran oírlo.

—No sé de lo estás hablando —dijo Edward inocentemente.

—Bien —su mejor amigo le dijo, riendo de nuevo—. Lo que tú digas, amigo.

Edward no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Bella repitiendo la excusa a Mike.

—Vamos. El baile es en la noche, ¿no podrás regresar a tiempo? —Mike insistió.

Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo seguir mirando el dibujo en su hoja en lugar de fulminar a Mike.

La voz de Bella, cuando habló de nuevo, fue gélida, lo que calmó un poco la ira de Edward. —Es importante para mí.

Después de la escuela, dobló la esquina para ver que Tyler había atrapado a Bella de nuevo y ella volvía a contar la mentira acerca del torneo en Seattle. Edward se permitió su impulso infantil de darle una sonrisa presumida a Tyler antes de ir tras de Bella, se burló de su camión como lo había hecho la primera vez que había vivido ese día.

En el camino a Port Angeles, la atmósfera en el coche parecía ser al menos unos cuantos grados más cálido de lo normal. Edward se encontró sujetando el volante fuertemente para evitar colocar un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos. Su enamoramiento, un pequeño encaprichamiento antes, se avecinaba más grande en el horizonte, como si hubiera un destino físico al que llegar. Un enamoramiento era un deseo anónimo, deseo de que todo saliera bien. Esto era algo... más.

A pesar de que había pensado antes en que Bella era, bueno, impresionante, el factor de genialidad parecía haber subido algunas escalas. La miraba en clase, admirando la manera, cuando cometía un error, en la que una mirada de completa concentración cruzaba su rostro y como trabajaba duro hasta que lo conseguía. Ella era tímida, pero cuando se sentía ofendida, su lengua era rápida y fuerte.

Y fue más caliente que el infierno que pudiera tirar abajo a su hermano como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Edward se fue a la cama esa noche repasando sus pequeñas sonrisas, cómo se había ruborizado cuando le había dicho que sí a él.

Su último pensamiento, mientras se dormía, era que realmente, realmente, esperaba que esta fuera la manera en la que se supone que el día debería ir. Había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

**~0~**

Edward se despertó con risas infantiles. Nervioso, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sabía que era Alice, solo que no sabía si esperar que le dejara pasar o le diría que es un idiota o... algo así.

Ella se rió de nuevo y algo le dio un codazo en el costado. Resignado al hecho de que tenía que enfrentarse a su destino, Edward abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se volvió bizco al mirar la varita que le apuntaba el rostro.

—Vas a picar el ojo de alguien, niña —murmuró sentándose. Hizo un ruido de sorpresa con su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba colgando boca abajo, sus pequeñas piernas de pollo colgaban de una cursi escoba.

Que la escoba flotara era un poco desconcertante, pero este era el país de las maravillas de Alice. Nada le descría sorprender en este punto.

Afortunadamente, un lado de él todavía se ponía un poco paranoico cuando los niños pequeños estaban haciendo cosas peligrosas. Alice se giró y saltó de la escoba, sobre el estable piso. — ¿Tiraste de la cola de caballo de Bella?

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de que las palabras tuvieran sentido antes de que tuviera que preguntar. Suspiró. — ¿Qué? —preguntó por fin.

—Mira, este niño en el parque, su nombre es Ben-Jin-Man, tiró de mi cola de caballo. Mamá dijo que solo era porque le gustaba y que tal vez debería empujarlo. Pero papá dijo que era mejor empujar a los muchachos en lugar de gustarles antes de los 35. —Finalmente se detuvo, tomó una respiración profunda mientras lo miraba—. Así que, vi que Bella te empujaba, pero no tiraste de su cola de caballo, o tal vez yo no estaba mirando.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. — ¿Te refieres a la práctica? Bella me derribó en la práctica —dijo con una sonrisa.

Alice se encogió de hombros, luciendo totalmente desinteresada. —Lo que sea —dijo. Entonces levantó su varita otra vez—. ¡Adiós!

—Espera, ¡Alice! —Edward gritó, agarrando la punta de la varita para que dejara de agitarla—. ¿Lo hice bien? El día, me refiero, ¿cambió lo que tenía que cambiar?"

Ella rodó los ojos. En lugar de responder, alargó la mano, agarrando un zapato desgastado que estaba en el suelo cerca de ellos. —Aquí. Coge esto.

Él le dio el gusto, lo que sea para obtener respuestas. Ella se echó a reír. —Es un traslador (1).— Se rió descaradamente y luego el mundo desapareció.

* * *

*Es un artefacto mágico que con solo tocarlo te transporta a otro lugar.


	17. Chapter 17

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

_**~3 de Marzo, 1999~**_

Edward se despertó con un sobresalto, mareado y sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas. —Jodido, traslador —murmuró, agarrándose la cabeza. Definitivamente prefería despertarse con un toque de varita en lugar de la mierda que le había sucedido. Jodidos magos...

— ¿Port quién? ¿A quién te estabas jodiendo? Veamos. ¿Porter? ¿Porky? (1)

Gruñendo, Edward miró hacia la puerta. —Sí, soy gay. Es muy gracioso, Emmett —gruñó Edward, no estaba de ánimo para las bromas de su hermano mayor.

—Estás de mal humor hoy, quiero decir, más de lo habitual. —Se rió Emmett—. Es un jodido sábado, idiota. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Edward dejó de frotarse los ojos. — ¿Qué? ¿Es qué? —Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, agarrando su despertador. Se quedó boquiabierto, mirando fijamente la fecha—. Santo infierno.

— ¡Eso! Es un oxymoron. (2)

—Me alegro de que estés prestando atención en inglés. Eres más que un simple idiota —murmuró Edward, sin prestarle atención. Estaba llevando la cuenta de los días en su cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás tan sorprendido de que esté despierto si tú también lo estás?

Emmett se rió. —Qué original, chico. Estoy emocionado. El gran baile es hoy, lo que sabrías si hubieras sido invitado. Mi señora y yo vamos a mostrarles algo especial.

Sobresaltado, Edward salió de la cama, sin escuchar el monólogo continuo de Emmett. —No he podido volver a dormir como hace una jodida hora y ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que entré en la habitación de mamá y papá. —Se estremeció—. No se debería permitir hacerlo con menores en casa.

—Gafas, gafas... ¿Dónde diablos están? —Edward gruñó, se puso boca abajo para mirar debajo de la cama.

—Amigo, ¿qué estás haciendo? Qué asqueroso, puedo ver la línea de tu trasero.

— ¡Emmett! —Edward gruñó desde debajo de su cama—. Esto es lo que pasa cuando irrumpes en las habitaciones de las personas cuando están durmiendo. Vete lo más lejos posible.

—Bien, lo que sea, fastidioso. Solo ven abajo y entretenme... solo ponte unos malditos pantalones antes —dijo sobre su hombro el Cullen mayor, yéndose finalmente.

Encontrando sus gafas, Edward se las colocó en el rostro y se puso de rodillas, mirando el reloj de nuevo.

13 de Marzo, 1999 7:14 AM.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda —Edward decía, poniéndose de pie. Se tropezó en su camino a la ducha, un poco confundido. Una parte de él pensaba que su último recuerdo era de Alice con su país de las maravillas y Harry Potter, pero igual de apremiante, en su mente era el recuerdo de una muy importante conversación por IM la noche anterior.

Edward entró bajo el agua cuando todavía estaba fría, tenía mucha prisa como para esperar a que se calentara, a pesar de que había ocupado la ducha para despejarse de las fantasías más coloridas que había tenido en sus 29 años de vida... y que había hecho acuerdos con empresas de Japón, India y Francia. Sabía cómo maldecir. Una vez que el agua se calentó, fue capaz de concentrarse un poco más.

Le había preguntado a Bella a qué hora quería salir, recordando que había esperado contra toda esperanza que dijera temprano. Temprano era mejor. Temprano significaba más tiempo.

_**Si vamos a Seattle, a la hora que empieza la escuela es mejor.**_

Tratando de actuar como caballero, se ofreció a recogerla. Se había opuesto, no quería ser totalmente sincera con su padre. Eso hizo que Edward se sintiera aún mejor. No sólo pasaría el día con ella, también sería su secreto. Eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más... arriesgado.

Su yo de 29 años se rió interiormente del ridículo adolescente que había olvidado por mucho tiempo.

Pero había encontrado una forma de evitar estar atrapado en su camión destartalado durante tanto tiempo, se burló que si trataban de conducir hasta Seattle en el camión solo tendrían el tiempo suficiente para saludar a la ciudad antes de tener que regresar.

Sus planes rayaban en lo ridículo. Por último, habían optado por decir la verdad sobre la fuga. Edward tenía que ir a la puerta y saludar a Charlie, y luego seguirían su alegre camino.

Claro, que sonaba bien solo para Bella, no es como si su padre fuera a disparar o mutilar alguna parte de él. Edward se permitió un momento para reflexionar en lo extraño que era el preocuparse por el padre de una adolescente antes de salir de la ducha. Llegaría tarde si seguía así.

Puesto que ya iba tarde, Edward no se sorprendió en absoluto descubrir que había olvidado su toalla. Temblando como un cervatillo recién nacido, se asomó a la habitación para asegurarse de que Emmett no hubiera vuelto, entró y se estremeció mientras envolvía la toalla alrededor de sus hombros.

Alrededor de mil preguntas se agolpaban en su mente entre el momento en que pasaba de las preguntas de Emmett mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se detenía frente a la calzada de los Swan. ¿Pararían en algún sitio para comer? ¿Qué pasaría si Bella ya había comido? Podía esperar, pero ¿y si su estómago gruñía antes de almorzar? Eso sería vergonzoso. Realmente no tenía apetito de todos modos. ¿Estaría ella tan ansiosa como él lo estaba?

Pero mientras tanto, Edward estaba bastante seguro de que nadie había alcanzado el nivel de ansiedad que había alcanzado en la última hora, al menos estaba parcialmente positivo, que había más significado en esta pequeña excursión que solo una salida de dos amigos. Las dos últimas semanas habían estado llenas de sonrisas tímidas y risas nerviosas mientras hablaban. Más de una vez Edward había atrapado a Jasper rodando los ojos en la mesa del almuerzo e imitando un agresivo besuqueo detrás de la espalda de Bella.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella apareció, Edward olvidó todas sus estúpidas preguntas. Bella le echó un vistazo, sus ojos encontraron los de él y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, como si fuera la reacción más natural del mundo. Salió al porche, cerrando y asegurando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Hey —le dijo, sus ojos iban nerviosamente de ella a la casa. ¿Estaría Charlie mirándolo desde la ventana?

—Charlie fue a pescar —dijo Bella alegremente—. Le dejé una nota aunque probablemente tendré que buscar un lugar para llamarlo. Ya sabes... sólo para que no se preocupe.

—Sí, está bien —dijo Edward con facilidad. También tendría que llamar a sus padres. Luego, mirándola subirse al lado del pasajero, se rió.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó ella, sonriendo pero luciendo avergonzada.

—Combinamos. —Señaló, no sabía por qué la idea le agradó tanto. Ambos usaban sacos de color beige junto con pantalones vaqueros.

Ella bajó la mirada y dio un pequeño bufido. —Qué vergüenza —murmuró.

—No —protestó—. Es…

—Estaba bromeando —dijo ella rápidamente—. Es de los X-Files, ¿recuerdas?

Edward arrugó la nariz. —Bella, en serio. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a entender esa referencia? Es demasiado vaga. Chris Carter por sí mismo no habría entendido esa referencia.

—Lo que sea, obviamente uno de nosotros en este coche es un verdadero fanático y el otro es simplemente un impostor —respondió Bella de nuevo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, la leve incomodidad que había entre ellos desapareció dejando la comodidad con la que coexistían.

Ella hacía que fuera fácil olvidarse de todo, sin importar que fuera un hombre de 29 años que había destruido su propia vida completamente o un muchacho de 17 años que no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en la primera realidad? ¿En quién se había convertido?

Sus acciones la habían mantenido en Forks. ¿De qué clase de vida la había despojado?

—Hey, ¿cómo era Phoenix, de todos modos? Quiero decir, todo eso de romper un huevo en la acera. ¿Mito urbano o qué? —preguntó.

Bella alzó una ceja. —Se puede romper un huevo en cualquier acera en cualquier lugar. Él apartó la mirada de la carretera un momento para mirarla de reojo. Se rió detrás de su mano y respondió—. Se suele poner un poco caliente.

— ¿Prefieres clima caliente? Nunca he entendido eso. Quiero decir, tienes demasiada ropa para quitarte. Quiero decir, no es que quiero que te quites la ropa. Um.

Bueno, fue bueno saber que lo tarado aún no desaparecía.

Aparte de las risitas ocasionales y el tartamudeo nervioso, el viaje en coche estaba bien. Edward estuvo un poco decepcionado cuando el horizonte de Seattle se alzó delante de ellos. Luchó por disminuir su inseguridad cuando se acercaron al primer destino. No sabía exactamente cómo ejecutar el plan con Bella.

— ¿Por qué estamos en el Seattle Center? —preguntó una Bella perpleja—. No hay librerías aquí... a menos que cuentes las tiendas de regalos.

—Cálmate. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Además, no es que como si nos tomara mucho tiempo ir a una librería —Edward bromeó.

Ella se mofó, pero bajó del coche. —Está claro que no me has visto en una librería —murmuró mientras se ponía a su lado.

La necesidad de extender su mano y tomar la de ella era abrumadora. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos, convirtiéndolas en puños. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, pensando lo adorable que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. No sabía por qué esta chica lo tenía tan enloquecido, pero en ese momento, no iba a pensar en ello. Ella le había dicho que sí a él a pesar de todos los que se la jugaban y ese pequeño estúpido hecho lo hacía sentir algo cálido y sentimental justo en el centro de su pecho.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó mientras caminaban. Cuando ella asintió, soltó la pregunta que lo había estado matando—. ¿Por qué no quieres ir al baile de todos modos? Quiero decir, todo el mundo sabe que es un poco estúpido, pero eso no parece ponerlos menos ansiosos, ¿sabes?

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hay de mal en mí? —Bella completó.

—No... No es eso lo que quise decir. —Edward se trabó antes de que ella le sonriera.

—Sé que no es lo que querías decir —dijo rodando los ojos. Luego suspiró—. No lo sé. Tal vez nací sin esa parte en mí... la emoción que tiene la gente con los bailes y los gramos de dulce y todas esas otras cosas.

Edward soltó un suave bufido. —Mi mamá no lo entiende en absoluto. Ella no puede imaginar que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasarme la noche rodeado de papel crepé y brillo.

Bella asintió confirmándolo, entonces agachó la cabeza. —Hay esto... y siento como si fueras a entender esto, pero ya sabes probablemente jodería los pies de mi pobre cita. Y eso es sólo el comienzo. Sería como uno de esos momentos de comedia. Me caería y acabaría con todo el lugar.

Edward trató de no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Pensó que si ella lo hubiera invitado al baile, entre ellos dos, habrían causado una destrucción considerable.

Eso lo llevó a otra duda perturbadora. Este día, hasta el momento, se había sentido más como una cita, y las dos semanas anteriores habían estado llenas de pequeñas miradas y sonrisas significativas.

Pero...

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, un poco disgustado. ¿Por qué no podía leer las mentes? —Así que... si hubiera sido, no sé, la chica la que elige para un programa de Star Wars...

—Oh, ¿La Amenaza Fantasma? (3) Estoy muy emocionada por eso. En menos de dos meses —dijo rebotando un poco.

Edward sintió un pequeño pinchazo de disgusto, sabiendo que ella se iba a decepcionar. —No... Quiero decir, en lugar de un baile en el que la chica elige, si ella eligiera para ver la trilogía clásica. Como si convirtieran el gimnasio en un pequeño teatro con el estilo friki de Star Wars…

—Bien. —Bella lo interrumpió—. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

— ¿Se lo preguntarías a alguien? —preguntó, mirándola de frente.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos el tiempo suficiente para que Edward se pusiera nervioso. Finalmente miró a Bella. Ella estaba mirando sus pies, pero luego levantó la vista y le sonrió con timidez. —Me gustaría hacerlo —admitió, su voz era suave—, pero me hubiera acobardado.

Una vez más, Edward encontró a sí mismo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, apretando los puños para evitar tomar su mano. Se aclaró la garganta ligeramente. —Ya llegamos.

Sorprendida, Bella miró lo que estaba delante de ellos, claramente había olvidado que tenían un destino. Entonces sus cejas se juntaron por la confusión. —Es una obra en construcción...

Él sonrió, un poco divertido por su expresión. —Este va a ser un museo increíble. Es el Museo EMP.

— ¿EMP?... Parece raro.

—La estructura... cuando esté listo va a ser increíble —dijo Edward, un poco de nostalgia se filtró en su voz emocionada. Cuando pensaba en las cosas que podrían hacer durante el día, se decepcionó al darse cuenta de que el Museo EMP aún no había sido construido. Muchas veces durante el año, en su vida adulta, Edward se encontraba vagando por sus pasillos, olvidando todo lo demás por una tarde.

Hubiera sido agradable compartirlo con alguien. Sentía como si Bella lo hubiera entendido.

—Es un museo de música, más que nada. Todo lo relacionado con la música. Artistas, música a través del tiempo, música en las películas —explicó.

—Se ve como un edificio de ciencia ficción, la manera en la que está estructurado —señaló Bella. Inclinó la cabeza—. O una ballena destripada...

—En realidad, también va a incluir un paseo de la fama de ciencia ficción. Va a ser increíble. Estamos hablando de naves en tamaño completo con hélice y todo eso —dijo Edward con entusiasmo.

—Sabes mucho acerca de este lugar y aún no se ha construido todavía. ¿Qué, acaso puedes ver el futuro?

Edward se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco cohibido. Puso los ojos en blanco y codeó uno de sus lados. —Ha estado en el periódico, Bella.

—Oh —dijo ella, apoyada en la valla para poder ver mejor—. Está bastante bien —dijo finalmente—. Tal vez regresemos.

Edward sonrió. —La gran apertura es el próximo año —dijo con indiferencia.

—Bueno, eso lo decide entonces —dijo ella determinada, dándose la vuelta.

Al regresar al coche, Edward cautelosamente deslizó su mano fuera de su bolsillo, preguntándose si solo debería ir y cogerla de la mano. Mientras se debatía consigo mismo, casi saltó cuando sintió unos dedos envolviéndose ligeramente alrededor de los suyos. Dio un vistazo, para encontrase a que Bella estaba mirando hacia adelante y sonrojándose furiosamente. Sonriendo, e increíblemente petulante, Edward apretó su mano con firmeza.

—Entonces —dijo Bella, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando, si puedes soportar estar lejos de la librería por un poco más de tiempo. —Bromeó, apretando sus dedos—. Estaba pensando que podríamos tener un pequeño almuerzo.

Bella rodó los ojos. —Creo que puedo manejar eso.

**~0~**

Bella en una librería era fascinante. Pensó en un niño en una dulcería. Él solo miraba, de alguna manera fascinado, como iba y venía.

—Odio el pasillo de las ofertas —se quejó ella—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedo decir que no? Este libro vale $ 3,00. Ni siquiera importa de qué es.

Edward tuvo que contener el impulso de comprarle todo a lo que ella sonreía. Sin duda sería una exageración.

—Oh, mira —dijo Bella emocionada. Cogió un libro grueso, encuadernado en piel y pasó la mano por la tapa reverentemente—. Sé que esto es tan tonto... Quiero decir, tengo todos los libros, pero amo estas antologías. Son tan... bonitas. —Ella levantó la mirada, con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza.

Antes, cuando el alcohol era un consuelo, un vicio, el favorito de Edward, saboreaba los momentos, donde sea que se sentara a beber, en los que el calor del líquido viajaba por su garganta, quemando un camino placentero antes de que llegara al estómago. Era uno de sus sentimientos favoritos en el mundo, y una de las cosas que más extrañaba. Durante mucho tiempo, mientras vagaba a través de su primera vida, pensó que nunca encontraría algo que lo hiciera sentir tan cálido de nuevo.

Viendo la felicidad en el rostro de Bella mientras pasaba las manos por el libro, viendo el simple placer que sentía al estar rodeada de libros, Edward sintió el eco de esa sensación de calidez despertándose. Se inició en su lengua a través de sus nervios y se extendió poco a poco hasta que la sintió en la yema de sus dedos. Estirando su mano, pasó sus dedos sobre su mejilla, sintiendo el rubor allí.

Tomó un poco de esfuerzo, pero apartó los ojos de la mirada estupefacta de ella, para mirar el libro que había elegido. Se echó a reír, porque, de todas las mujeres que había conocido, esta adolescente, que no le había llamado la atención en absoluto la primera vez, ahora estaba haciendo imposible el ignorarla. — ¿Guía del viajero intergaláctico? (4)

—La última guía del viajero intergaláctico —corrigió ella, golpeando las letras doradas.

Edward frunció los labios, curioso. — ¿Haces eso cuando subrayas las líneas que te gustan?

—Sí —admitió Bella.

Sin dejar de sonreír, porque le resultaba completamente imposible detenerse, Edward le tomó de la mano. Esa era la otra cosa que amaba de la calidez del alcohol mientras iba a través de su sistema. Todos las pequeñas rarezas e irritaciones de la vida, como los nervios de control y la estupidez general que normalmente se mostraba cuando estaba cerca de Bella, perdían su ventaja como el escalofrío siendo expulsado por el calor del agua cayendo. Si no tuviera tiempo de pensar en sus acciones, probablemente habría comenzado a tartamudear y a abrirse camino a través de una conversación inútil.

En su lugar, Edward la llevó primero a una hilera de plumas que se encontraban a un lado del elegante estante. Bella miró un poco desconcertado como él toqueteaba sus labios. Encontró la cosa que quería, un bolígrafo de tinta dorada, y lo agarró. De allí se la llevó a la caja registradora donde compró la pluma y el libro, rodando los ojos ante las protestas de Bella. Desechó la oferta de una bolsa por parte de la vendedora y caminó, todavía de la mano, a uno de los sofás que cubrían la tienda.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Bella preguntó en voz baja, no tenía prisa por soltar su mano.

El estómago de Edward dio un pequeño giro porque, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Bueno, no está completo todavía —explicó abriendo las primeras páginas del libro. Destapó la pluma, leyó por encima las palabras de la introducción hasta que encontró la frase que había subrayado en su propia y muy desgastada copia. NO PÁNICO.

Entendiéndolo rápidamente, y afortunadamente sin decirle el gigantesco idiota que era, Bella le quitó la pluma, pasando al primer capítulo.

Con las cabezas juntas y el libro entre ellos, repasaron todo el libro, subrayando las ingeniosas frases y discutiendo acerca de si poner en un cuadrado o dibujar paréntesis era la mejor manera para subrayar párrafos enteros. Se reían, discutiendo sus frases favoritas de cada libro y si se podía usar alguna de las líneas en una conversación de la vida real.

—Los ladrillos que cuelgan en el cielo en su mayoría son los mismos ladrillos que no lo hacen —dijo Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza. —Él esperaba y rezaba que no hubiera un más allá. Entonces se dio cuenta de que aquí había una contradicción, entonces solo esperaba que no hubiera otra vida —respondió ella.

—Eso simplemente es un trabalenguas —argumentó.

—No es un trabalenguas. Solo necesitas decirlo con delicadeza, ese es tu problema —insistió.

—Y supongo que tú tienes esa delicadeza, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó un bufido. — ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Nunca podría agregar eso en una conversación. Pero vamos. ¿Con qué frecuencia serías capaz de tratar toda esta cosa de la nave dentro de una conversación?

— ¿Qué? Aves, aviones... mariposas. Todos están en el aire. A diferencia de un ladrillo.

Bella lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de no reírse de él, pero se rindió rápidamente. Cuando ella se rió, Edward también lo hizo, sabiendo que su conversación bordeaba lo completa ridiculez y sin embargo...

La calidez había llegado a esa etapa, esa maravillosa etapa, en la que su cuerpo hormigueaba y la habitación se balanceaba placenteramente. En ese momento, el humor en sus ojos, su cercanía, sus momentos compartidos, todo lo atraía. Era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer al impulso.

Para dos personas usualmente torpes, el primer beso de Edward y Bella fue totalmente coordinado. Bella levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con los labios de Edward. Pararon por un momento, como si no supieran qué hacer a continuación, pero para Edward, aunque ya tenía sobrada experiencia, el que fuera con Bella, lo hacía nuevo.

Movió los labios lentamente, presionando ligeramente al principio. Sus labios se curvaron, y él apretó más fuerte, tomando el labio superior de ella entre los suyos. Bella suspiró, su mano posándose en su mejilla mientras sus labios respondían a los de él.

Ninguno de ellos, se dio cuenta, que todavía estaban en una bulliciosa librería.

* * *

*Hace ese juego porque "traslador" en inglés es "Port Key, entonces Emmet escucha a Ed maldiciendo al traslador por lo que empieza a molestarlo con nombres que empiecen con "Port"

*Es una expresión literaria que contradice algo, convirtiéndolo en algo imposible. Es como decir que un eclipse solar se da en medio de la noche.

*La Amenaza Fantasma es la cuarta película de la saga de Star Wars

*La Guía del Viajero Intergaláctico, son un grupo de novelas de ciencia ficción de Douglas Adams, originalmente fue una radio comedia de la cual se derivaron películas, historietas, series de televisión y libros.


	18. Chapter 18

**¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

* * *

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

A lo largo de su vida como adulto, Edward, parecía como si fuera súper consciente del nuevo amor. Sin importar si estaba caminando por el campus universitario o por el edificio de sus oficinas, siempre podía verlo.

Había algo inconfundible en una persona enamorada por primera vez. Era el color de la felicidad en sus mejillas, un suave sonrojo que brillaba ligeramente. Cada maquillador en el mundo podría pasar días y meses tratando de recrear ese tono exacto, pero nunca podría acercarse a la realidad. Se trataba de un aura de felicidad tan profunda que simplemente irradiaba de la persona. Había una brillo en sus ojos, porque habían encontrado el secreto de todas las cosas buenas que el universo tenía para ofrecer. Los hacía poderosos. Por último, estaba la siempre presente sonrisa, una sonrisa que solo podía ser removida por la peor de las tragedias de la vida. ¿Y por qué no? Todo era hermoso y nada los dañaba.

En el pasado, o en el futuro, suponía, Edward siempre había rodado los ojos ante eso. En la universidad pensaba que el amor solamente era fugaz. Era amor joven, y las personas involucradas probablemente crecerían y cambiarían, dejando atrás ese sentimiento inútil. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su amargura crecía, Edward se encontró deseando que valiera la pena. El amor no era todo lo que necesitaba, no por un buen tiempo.

Ahora en su adolescencia, Edward sabía que era el sonriente tonto enamorado. Ahora lo comprendía. El calor en el pecho, la electricidad que existía en lugar de su torrente sanguíneo, sabía qué era el amor. Pero en lugar de hacerlo sentir ridículo o estúpido, se sentía poderoso. Todavía estaba consciente de todo lo que había pensado antes, que el amor no era todo lo que necesitaba, pero desecharía todo eso si quería estar con Bella, si ella quisiese estar con él. Pero el amor lo hacía sentirse invencible, como si pudiera manejar cualquier cosa que la vida decidiera arrojarles.

Edward estaba en el estudio, jugando, por una vez, juegos de consola y tratando de grabar a fuego en su cerebro cada momento de su día con Bella. Desde el momento en que abrió la puerta con su sonrisa satisfecha solo para él, hasta el regreso a casa en el que estuvieron cogidos de las manos casi todo el camino.

Sus padres llegaron a casa primero y cuando le preguntaron acerca de su día, se encogió de hombros, balbuceando acerca de una tienda de cómics en la que habían ido por unos minutos. Es cierto que la tienda tenía algunos artículos en los que estaba interesado, pero apenas hubiera sido capaz de apartar los ojos de Bella en ese punto. No es como si le fuera a decir eso a sus padres, el por qué, aún no estaba seguro.

Era la una y media de la mañana cuando Emmett llegó a casa. Su chaqueta desabrochada, la corbata floja y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Edward tuvo que reírse cuando su hermano se arrojó sobre el sofá, su sonrisa atolondrada lo hacía lucir absolutamente ridículo.

—Buen chupetón —comentó Edward—. Al menos sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en esa relación.

Emmett movió las cejas. —Deberías ver los que le dejé a ella.

—Ew. —Edward hizo una mueca.

—No te pongas celoso, chico —dijo Emmett, cogiendo el otro control.

Edward sonrió porque no estaba celoso en lo más mínimo. Aunque fueron castos, tomaría los besos que compartió con Bella durante ese día como la más voraz sesión de besuqueo.

Aunque si los voraces besuqueos fueran con Bella...

Edward sacudió ese pensamiento y miró a su hermano. —Entonces, ¿cómo fue el baile?

Como si fuera posible, la sonrisa de Emmett se hizo más amplia. A medida que hablaba, Edward no pudo evitar recordar al hombre que Emmett había sido. En la esplendorosa y exagerada boda que Victoria había organizado, Emmett se había quejado en su mayoría. Odiaba su traje. Odiaba la idea de bailar. Verlo presumir de lo caliente que se veía al lado de Rose y de la forma en que habían bailado en círculos alrededor del resto, era un gran cambio. Oh, Emmett había creído firmemente que amaba Victoria, pero Edward nunca lo había visto así de feliz con la bruja.

Un pinchazo de ansiedad comenzó a crecer en los pensamientos de Edward. Trató de quitársela, recordó la amonestación constante de Alice, que debería vivir como un chico de escuela secundaria. Su mentalidad adolescente sentía que su felicidad, la felicidad de su hermano, duraría para siempre, pero sabía por experiencia la rapidez con la que la vida podía cambiar.

Y sabía que, si este nivel de felicidad no era parte del diseño del destino, sería alejada tan pronto como se quedara dormido.

**~ 0 ~**

A pesar de lo mucho que lo intentara, Edward no duró sin dormir por mucho tiempo. Maldijo la necesidad humana, deseando que nunca tuviera que dormir si eso significaba que podía mantener la realidad que tan desesperadamente quería que estuviera escrita. Pero dormir, lo reclamaba inevitablemente.

Se despertó con el sonido de risas infantiles y una canción familiar siendo tarareada.

—Edward y Bella sentados en un árbol. B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E. —La voz de Alice penetró en su somnolencia. De mala gana, Edward abrió los ojos.

Parecía estar tirado en el suelo mientras Alice estaba sentada en el borde de la cama encima de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa tonta. — ¿Tuviste un beso húmedo? —Alice preguntó, deslizándose por sentarse en el suelo junto a él mientras Edward se sentaba.

— ¿Un beso mojado? —preguntó divertido, a pesar de su nerviosismo por si ella lo envía a repetir el día.

—Sí. Cuando Harry besó a Cho, dijo que estaba mojado. Pero ella estaba llorando. ¿Hiciste llorar Bella?

—No, yo no la hice llorar. Y no estaba mojado —respondió Edward.

Alice arrugó la nariz. —Besarse es repulsivo. Incluso cuando no está mojado —le informó—. Mamá dice que voy a cambiar de opinión, pero yo no lo creo.

Edward suspiró. —Alice... me gustaba besar a Bella. Un montón.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. —Eres extraño.

—Sí, pero el punto es... ¿Podré seguir haciéndolo? —preguntó Edward.

—Me gusta Bella —dijo la niña amablemente—. No seas un idiota, ¿de acuerdo? Como cuando papá dice algo tonto y mamá le hace dormir en la habitación de invitados. Eso me pone triste.

—Pero…

— ¡Adiós!

**~ 22 de Abril, 1999 ~**

Para ese momento, la confusión era algo a lo que Edward estaba acostumbrado. Cada día que se despertaba, estaba confundido acerca de algo. Supuso que debería sentirse aliviado de que había dejado de preguntarse qué es lo que el destino quería que hiciera. Su confusión ahora parecía adolescentemente exasperante, lo que supuso era más normal que preocuparse de sí tendría que vivir el día de hoy para volver a vivirlo de nuevo mañana.

Cuando se despertó, se tomó un momento para dejar que los recuerdos del mes, que se había saltado, empaparan su mente.

Allí había besos. Un montón de besos.

Recordó la primera vez que Bella deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de él, y lo sorprendido que estuvo provocando que su boca se abriera. Sus movimientos eran inseguros, pero una vez que superó la sorpresa, él ahuecó su mejilla y le devolvió el sentimiento. Se le ocurrió que era una jugada genial de su parte el llevarla a ver Crueles Intenciones en Port Angeles.

Todos los jueves iban juntos a las clases de kickboxing justo después de la escuela, normalmente pasaban los quince minutos o lo tuvieran antes de que la clase comenzara, besándose por encima de la palanca de cambios. La tercera semana, la llevó al asiento trasero para que él pudiera sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras la besaba.

Y, debido a que era un friki después de todo, su esposa en el juego, Meawene, se encontró divorciándose virtualmente, tan rápido que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Edward no estaba del todo confundido con nada de esto. Quería besarla tan seguido como ella lo dejara. Quería pasar cada momento, virtual o no, con su presencia. Lo que lo confundía era que parecía como si ellos fueran un secreto.

Había tratado de decírselo a Jasper. Estaban pasando el rato en su casa, y la conversación se había tornado, una vez más, a María. Jasper estaba obsesionado.

—Sabes que podrías tener mucho más que esto. Te digo hombre, no sabes lo que te pierdes.

Edward casi se lo dijo. Todavía no entendía por qué no lo había hecho.

Tal vez fue solo puro miedo. Los dos eran criaturas lógicas que solían rodar los ojos a sus compañeros "enamorados". Sin embargo, allí estaban... siendo todo mieles y empalagosos, enamorados hijos de puta. Daba miedo el perder el control de esta manera. Emocionante y maravilloso, pero aterrador.

Además, por todo lo que sabía, Bella no había dejado que nadie supiera su pequeño secreto tampoco. No había miradas significativas en el almuerzo, ni preguntas inquisitivas por parte de la reina del chisme, Jessica.

Sin embargo, sí estaba la mano de Bella encontrando la suya debajo de la mesa, y la manera en la que sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando Edward entrelazaba sus dedos.

No le importaba que fueran un secreto. De hecho, a Edward le encantaba la idea de que Bella era solo suya, no estaba listo para compartir, compartir esa intimidad, con nadie todavía. Solo deseaba que eso no lo confundiera tanto como lo hacía.

—Mira eso —dijo Jasper, lanzando su brazo alrededor de María y apuntando a donde el entrenador Clapp estaba ayudando a dos estudiantes de primer año a colgar una pancarta—. Es tiempo del baile de graduación.

María dejó escapar un grito de placer. —Oh, me encanta el baile de graduación. El año pasado, mi vestido era muy elegante —dijo riendo—. Pero Benito lo disfrutó.

—Benito. —Jasper frunció el ceño, poniendo una mano sobre su boca—. Me veo diez veces mejor en un traje que Benito.

Ella probablemente lamió su mano porque Jasper la quitó, agitándola violentamente. María soltó una risita. —Te perdiste las palabras importantes, Jazz. Elegante y vestido.

—Oh, no, lo tengo —aseguró Jasper, sonriéndole y besándola en la mejilla—. Es solo que si pienso en eso, empezaría a besarte y entonces solo terminaríamos en detención otra vez.

Edward rodó los ojos, a pesar de que estaba secretamente feliz por Jasper, era un completo tonto con esta chica. A pesar de su bravuconería, Edward estaba bastante seguro de que Jasper era virgen cuando murió. Había estado bastante distraído... durante su último año, pero nunca había visto a Jasper con una chica.

—Hey, Edward —dijo Jasper, lanzando una patata en su dirección—. ¿Así que vas a mover tu culo y le vas a preguntar a alguien, ya sabes... ahora que no es desagradable? —Sus ojos traviesos señalaron a Bella—. Estoy bastante seguro de que lograrás de que alguien se apiade de ti.

Tornándose de un brillante carmesí, Bella bajó agachó la cabeza más en el libro que tenía abierto, fingiendo estudiar. Edward movió sus manos unidas a la rodilla de ella, apretándola tranquilizadoramente. Pero con Jasper él simplemente se burló. —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, perra.

Jasper rodó los ojos, inclinándose para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de María. —Lo que sea.

**~ 0 ~**

La boca de Bella sabía a chocolate. Había estado comiendo una barra de Kit Kat en el camino, y ahora ella sabía a chocolate.

Él había besado a las mujeres que sabían a buen vino y mujeres que sabían a cerveza barata. El chocolate en Bella era su sabor favorito.

Por supuesto, el sabor normal de Bella era muy delicioso, también.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó cuando se separaron por aire.

— ¿Hmm? —Ella mordisqueó sus labios, su aliento estaba caliente mientras jadeaba.

—No quieres ir al baile, ¿verdad? —La besó con dulzura—. Podemos ir, sabes. Si quieres.

Ella se apartó, mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le acarició la mejilla y le besó la barbilla. —Los bailes de graduación son ineptos —dijo—. Pero... ¿Podemos hacer algo?

—Sí —murmuró—. Lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Bien.

**~ 15 de Mayo, 1999 ~**

Edward se despertó pensando en sexo.

Le tomó un momento para identificar el por qué. Como siempre, cuando se despertaba, tenía que tomar un momento para ubicarse en el tiempo.

_Si te despertaras en un tiempo diferente, en un lugar diferente, ¿podrías despertarte como una persona diferente? (1)_

Edward movió la cabeza, intentando aclararla. Aún faltaban algunos meses para el Club de la Pelea. Se permitió reflexionar un momento, realmente no estaba viajando en el tiempo, pero tal vez tenía algún tipo de enfermedad mental.

Bueno, si estuviera enfermo mentalmente, esperaba que estuviera perdido en su locura, porque no podía imaginar tener que levantarse de nuevo con 29 años y descubrir que todo había sido una fantasía de su mente fracturada.

Encontrando sus gafas, Edward se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj. Un salto de tres semanas debería ser un poco desconcertante pero finalmente se estaba acostumbrando a la incertidumbre. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que renunciar a Bella, había decidido que podía manejar cualquier cosa.

Lo que lo trajo de nuevo a pensar el porqué tenía el sexo en su mente. Por supuesto, no es que no fuera anormal. Solo, que hoy, parecía como si lo estuviera pensando cada tres segundos en lugar de los siete requeridos.

Pero esa pregunta fue respondida con facilidad. Era el baile de graduación. Graduación era sinónimo de sexo.

Un par de semanas atrás, Jasper vino y literalmente, empezó a caminar de un lado para el otro a lo largo de toda la habitación de Edward. —Esto es todo. Está pasando —balbuceó, extrañamente saliéndose de su piel. Jasper usualmente era muy tranquilo—. Ella reservó la habitación.

— ¿Ella reservó la habitación? —Edward preguntó, porque le sonaba extraño por alguna razón.

Jasper lo miró, haciendo una mueca. —Ella tiene18 años —explicó—. De todos modos, ese no es el punto, Edward. El punto es... nosotros vamos a... quiero decir, es genial, ¿no? Es impresionante. —Titubeaba como un pequeño niño nervioso.

—Uh... Sí, amigo. Es genial —Edward se trabó. La conversación era un poco surreal.

—Mierda —gruñó Jasper, arrojándose sobre la cama y mirándolo con ojos preocupados—. ¿A quién diablos estoy engañando? Ella ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Yo no. Voy a ser como ese hijo de puta en el tráiler de American Pie... ¿Lo has visto? El chico de mierda le da una buena mirada a una chica caliente y lo pierde. Eso va a suceder.

—El sexo en la escuela se supone que es malo —Edward soltó sin pensar.

Jasper le lanzó una almohada. —Gracias, idiota.

—No, quiero decir... ¿Quién dice que el sexo que tuvo fue bueno? ¿Qué significa de todos modos? —Edward no tenía idea de lo que estaba balbuceando. Solo sabía que este tema era muy incómodo—. De todos modos, no quiero pensar en ti haciéndolo, así que, ¿podemos parar? Quiero decir, sé que tienes tanta pornografía como yo. Mierda, me has dado la mayoría de la mía.

Luego, la semana siguiente, Esme, había anunciado que se uniría a Carlisle en una conferencia en Las Vegas. Emmett había estado eufórico.

—Muy bien, fenómeno, así es como va a pasar. —Emmett comenzó tan pronto como Esme estuviera fuera del alcance para oírlos—. Después del baile, voy a traer a Rose aquí y tú vas a desaparecer. —Había empezado a retorcer sus dedos—. Si te veo arruinando el ambiente, te patearé el culo. Si te oigo arruinando el ambiente, te voy a patear el culo. Y si se te ocurre decirle a mamá y papá que voy a traer a Rosalie aquí...

—Culo. Pateado. Entiendo. El problema es, ¿puedo patearte el culo ahora? —se burló Edward, dando lugar a una predecible lucha. Esta vez, sin embargo, Edward logró mantenerse, a pesar de que había perdido sus gafas en el proceso.

— ¿Qué te parece si estoy fuera mientras lo haces y así no oigo ni veo nada? —dijo Edward, mientras tenía a Emmett, por primera en su vida, con una llave en el cuello.

Emmett agarró su pierna, derribándolo y dejando a Edward sin aliento. —Bien, bien. —Jadeó Emmett—. Es un trato, maldito loco.

En sus recuerdos, la escuela entera había estado plagada de conversaciones sugestivas y planes post-baile. Mientras tanto, se preguntaba qué reacción tendría Bella si intentaba tomarla de la mano mientras caminaban a clase. Pensaba en lo enrevesados que eran. Podían besarse por horas y todavía no tenían mucho contacto en presencia de otros.

No es que le importara. Mientras fuera a él a quien Bella estuviera besando, Edward descubrió que no tenía motivos para quejarse. No es que no pensara en sexo con Bella. Pensaba en eso. Demasiado. Pero podía esperar. Parecía como si el destino hubiera dictado que ella estaba destinada a estar en su vida. Hasta que en realidad pudiera tener sexo con ella... bueno... tenía una mano y una ducha. Y lubricante para las noches.

Sabiendo que Bella y él tendrían la casa para ellos solos esta noche, una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Edward mientras se levantaba y vestía para el día.

— ¿Por qué estás de tan buen humor? —preguntó Emmett, bajando las escaleras y arrojándose en la silla junto a Edward en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward estudió a su hermano con cuidado y se encogió de hombros. —Hemos derribado a Anar anoche —dijo vagamente, sabiendo que Emmett no tendría idea de lo que estaba hablando.

Efectivamente, Emmett frunció la nariz. —Ugh. ¿Ese maldito juego otra vez? —Negó con la cabeza.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. —Estás nervioso por lo de esta noche. —Se dio cuenta en voz alta.

La cabeza de Emmett se levantó de repente. — ¿Qué? Fuera.

—Lo estás —dijo Edward, divertido—. No hay chistes sobre mí siendo virgen para siempre. No te burlas de mí por ser un friki. Y te ves pálido.

Por un momento, parecía como si Emmett fuera a discutir. En su lugar golpeó su frente contra la mesa. —Es esta chica, hombre. Royce fue malditamente agresivo con ella. —Suspiró, quitándose la furia de encima—. Es estúpido, pero quiero que las cosas sean perfectas esta noche.

—No creo que eso es estúpido —murmuró Edward honestamente, revolviendo sus Cocoa Pebbles alrededor de su plato—. Yo siempre quiero que sea perfecto para ella.

Emmett lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

—Quiero decir, lo haría. Si alguien fuera importante para mí de esa manera —cubrió Edward rápidamente, esperando que no se haberse sonrojado tanto como probablemente lo estaba.

Por suerte, Emmett solo se rió. Se puso de pie y agitó el cabello de Edward juguetonamente. —No te preocupes, chico. Tiene que haber alguien por ahí que pueda amar a un friki como tú.

Edward se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, volviendo a las hojuelas de leche con chocolate, que eran su desayuno.

El día avanzaba dolorosamente lento, pero finalmente eran las seis y Emmett salió por la puerta para recoger a Rosalie. —Recuerda —le advirtió antes de irse—. Eres invisible.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Edward sonrió, permitiéndose imaginar que Bella estaba tan ansiosa por su cita como él lo estaba. Abrió la puerta, devorándola con los ojos por un momento. No podía lucir más encantadora en un ceñido vestido de fiesta que con la camisa de botones y vaqueros que tenía.

—Hola —saludó suavemente, tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para que entrara.

—Hola —dijo ella tímidamente, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle.

Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola mientras se besaban dejándolos sin aliento.

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres salir? —Edward preguntó, apoyando su cabeza contra la de ella mientras recuperaban el aliento—. Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

—Esto es lo que quiero —aseguró ella, mirando alrededor—. Además. Me prometiste que tocarías para mí.

Edward había cometido el error de decirle que tocaba el piano, y ella había estado molestándolo desde hace semanas para que le dejara escucharlo. Recordó las palabras de Emmett de esta mañana, cómo quería que todo fuera perfecto para Rosalie. Bueno, Edward quería que todo fuera perfecto para Bella, incluso su música. Incluso él.

Suspirando con renuencia simulada, Edward la tomó la mano, llevándola hacia el piano. La sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué tocar para ella. Por una vez, luchó por aferrarse a su yo de 29 años, solo porque ese hombre había estado practicado más de una década con su instrumento favorito, y sabía cómo tocar con su alma, con todo su dolor y emoción, en lugar de sus dedos.

Bella lloró.

Pidieron pizza para cenar y se besaron sobre el sofá mientras esperaban a que llegara. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a la habitación de Edward, porque ninguno de ellos había visto Laberinto (2) y coincidieron en que era una afrenta contra todo el espíritu friki.

Fue una experiencia agradable. A pesar de que en su mayoría, ella se reía ante las vulgaridades, había momentos en los que Bella se sorprendía, entonces se apretaba contra su costado y ocultaba su cabeza en su hombro. Y era aún mejor cuando ella se reía, su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos.

Amaba tenerla cerca.

—Bueno —proclamó Bella, sentándose y estirándose cuando la película terminó—. Personalmente, pienso que hay algunas películas que son buenas debido al valor nostálgico.

Edward puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirándola. —Esa es la idea detrás de un culto, ¿no es así?

—Supongo —concedió Bella. Miró hacia abajo y le sonrió, se puso sobre él y se estiró para besarlo—. Un marketing ingenioso, sin embargo, vender una película de los Muppets a chicos que supuestamente ya los superaron.

—Yoda es un Muppet —señaló Edward, besándole la barbilla y las mejillas.

—Yoda es genial —proclamó Bella. Se sentó, dejando su trasero sobre sus muslos. Ella señaló hacia él con fingida gravedad—. Somos seres luminosos, Luke. No esta materia vulgar —imitó ella, pellizcándole la mejilla.

Edward se rió. —Esa es una idea terrible. —Bella sonrió y después rió mientras su cuerpo vibraba sobre el de él, Edward sostuvo un jadeo—. Ah. Bella —dijo, su voz sonaba ahogada—. Tal vez deberías retirarte de encima de mí —sugirió, tratando de mantener su tono casual.

Bella parecía confundida por un momento, pero luego se deslizó hacia atrás, Edward siseó, sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas ligeramente. Ella jadeó en voz baja, y aunque Edward podía sentir sus ojos en él, los cerró fuertemente. Estaba avergonzado y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con todo esto.

Y santo infierno de mierda, se sentía tan bien.

Por un momento ambos estaban quietos. De repente, la mano de Bella sobre él, presionando ligeramente el bulto en sus pantalones. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe, su aliento lo abandonó en un soplo. La mano de Bella paró, solo por unos segundos. Se empezó a mover sobre él tímidamente.

Vio la expresión de su cara entonces, tan tímida y nerviosa. Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero vio el momento en el que ella dejó de lado el miedo, pretendía que sus manos no temblaban mientras desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones y tiraba de la cremallera. Cuando su mano lo cubrió, ella exhaló temblorosamente, sus dientes mordían su labio inferior. Ella era tan dulce, tan insoportablemente inocente que se sintió, en ese momento, indigno. Una parte de él quería coger su mano, detener sus movimientos y decirle que esto, con ella, debería ser un sacrilegio. Se casaría con ella primero, solo para sentir que tenía el derecho a tocarla, que él era el único que alguna vez tendría ese derecho.

Pero al igual que cuando la besaba, cualquier experiencia que tenía, en teoría, fue arrojada por la ventana. Se sentía como nuevo y vulnerable al igual que ella. Sus manos, al acariciar la mejilla de ella, temblaban, tuvo que concentrarse para poder desabrochar su camisa, una línea de botones que parecía interminable, con su torpeza. Ella se estremeció cuando él pasó sus nudillos por su piel desnuda.

Edward tiró de su brazo, y Bella obedeció su orden en silencio, se recostó contra él con la cabeza escondida en su hombro. — ¿Quieres esto? —susurró, encontrando que su voz no tenía volumen. Él pasaba sus manos arriba y abajo de su espalda debajo de su camisa.

Bella se acomodó para poder mirarlo, asintió con la cabeza lentamente. —Sí. Sí, esto es lo que quiero —susurró de nuevo. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por debajo de los ojos de él, quitándole sus lentes antes de que se inclinara para besarlo.

Mientras la besaba de nuevo, los rodó de manera que era ella quien estaba de espaldas. Sabía que había muchas cosas que debería tomar en cuenta, pero sus pensamientos eran brumosos. La sensación de sus manos mientras tiraba de su camisa, su piel contra la de él, sus perfectos, y pequeños pechos turgentes frotándose contra él, todo le hacía difícil recordar cómo respirar y mucho menos pensar en algo coherente.

—Te amo —le espetó cuando ella estaba desnuda y hermosa debajo de él. Era cierto. Fuera del remolino de confusión, y cualquier mierda que estuviera haciendo, y la lujuria, y porque por Dios, lo deseaba tanto, eso era lo único que sabía con certeza. Amaba a esta terca, fuerte, y a menudo incomprensible chica, mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado que era capaz.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él, nerviosos pero cálidos. Había una luz en sus ojos, como si el castaño estuviera salpicado de oro en medio de la penumbra de su habitación. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Te amo —dijo, su voz era un susurro, tiró de él acercándolo a su cuerpo.

Estaba temblando tan mal como ella lo estaba cuando se posicionó. Estaba ya tan cerca de llegar que envolvió sus dedos alrededor de sí mismo, luchando por recordar dónde estaba todo. Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió en su entrada.

Cada centímetro que se deslizaba se sentía más increíble que cualquier cosa. Apretó los dientes, sabiendo que tenía que ir despacio y no queriendo venirse cuando sabía que ella estaba sufriendo. —Lo siento —susurró, presionando pequeños besos en su frente cuando ella gimió.

—Está bien. Te quiero —murmuró, meciendo sus caderas contra las de él.

Edward gimió porque esta chica lo volvía loco.

Debería haber sido vergonzoso. Solo se movió dentro y fuera de ella, por un minuto antes de que fuera demasiado. Todo en su pequeño encuentro había sido rápido y torpe. Pero cuando salió de ella, Bella aún se aferraba a él, acurrucándose mientras Edward ponía las mantas a su alrededor. Le acarició el pelo suavemente mientras la coherencia volvía a él, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a reprenderse a sí mismo por todo lo que no había hecho bien, Bella besó la comisura de su boca, y acarició con su nariz su cuello.

Poniéndose de lado, aún con los brazos alrededor de ella, Edward la miró a los ojos. Estaban llenos de ternura y tanta felicidad, que cualquier duda, fue arrasada. No pudo hacer nada más que devolverle la sonrisa. — ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Ella le sonrió. —Estoy perfecta —aseguró, inclinando la cabeza para darle un beso.

—Sí. —Asintió él, acurrucándose más cerca—. Eso eres.

* * *

*Es una frase que creo que dice Brad Pitt en el club de la pelea.

*Es una película de fantasía rodada en 1986, dirigida por Jim Henson y protagonizada, en su mayoría, por títeres y seres fantásticos. Contó con el respaldo y la producción ejecutiva de George Lucas.


	19. Chapter 19

**__****¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~ 5 de Junio, 1999 ~**

Se suponía que Edward debería haber estado preocupado por haber tenido saltos durante tres semanas. No se le había escapado que no había visto a Alice a través de varios de estos saltos de tiempo y que ese hecho debería ponerlo nervioso.

A pesar de estas anomalías, Edward estaba de buen humor. Era el primer día de vacaciones de verano. Tenía una novia oficial, después de pasar la noche del baile de graduación juntos, habían aparecido como una pareja el siguiente lunes en la escuela. Con todo esto, Edward no podía quejarse.

Bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con sus padres en la cocina, envueltos en una seria sesión de besuqueos.

—Eww. —Se quejó levantando las manos delante de su rostro—. Menor en la habitación.

Sus padres se separaron, lanzándole miradas divertidas. —Te has levantado temprano —dijo Carlisle.

—Eres observador —bromeó Edward de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no se sientan y me dejan hacer el desayuno por una vez?

La pareja intercambió miradas. —Está bien, ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con nuestro bebé? —Esme preguntó, arqueando una ceja, pero sentándose como Edward se lo había pedido.

Edward sólo rodó los ojos. —Lo que sea —murmuró, buscando a través de la despensa los ingredientes que necesitaba para hacer panqueques.

—Así que —comenzó Carlisle mientras Edward sacaba tres tazones—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el verano?

—Computador. Novia —dijo Edward alegremente.

—Todos sabemos que tu computador es tu primera novia —dijo Emmett, entrando en la habitación, luciendo adormilado—. Bella se va a molestar si sigues viéndola. —Miró a los tazones curiosamente, adquiriendo esa mirada hambrienta en sus ojos—. ¿Puedo, uh, tener algo de eso?

—No —dijo Edward de inmediato, pero cogió un cuarto recipiente. Junto con la mezcla para panqueques, puso arándanos para sí mismo, coco para su madre, plátanos para su padre y chispas de chocolate para Emmett.

—Edward, realmente creo que es necesario que consideres una mejor manera de pasar tu tiempo este verano —continuó Carlisle—. Este es el último verano que tienes antes de la universidad y…

—Mi aplicación se verá bastante simple. Lo sé. —Terminó Edward, su estado de ánimo decayó ligeramente—. ¿Qué sugieres, papá?

Si Carlisle estaba sorprendido por el consentimiento súbito de su hijo, lo escondió bien. —Bueno, el Dr. Snow ha estado hablando acerca de contratar a alguien a medio tiempo durante el verano para poner en orden algunos de nuestros archivos más antiguos. Estamos cambiando a un sistema computarizado y va a tomar un montón de simple entrada de datos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirando las pancakes marrones en la plancha. —Voy a pensar en ello —dijo, pero no tenía intenciones de pensarlo de nuevo. Había entrado a la universidad por primera vez sin nada que mostrar, a excepción de un historial de adicción y crímenes menores—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere tocino?

**~ 0 ~**

Después del desayuno, Edward encendió su ordenador, sus ojos pasaron automáticamente a su lista de AIM en busca de Bella. Frunció el ceño al ver que ella no estaba en línea. Era una rareza. Por lo general, si no estaban juntos, estaban chateando.

Jasper, sin embargo, estaba en línea, e hizo clic en él casi tan pronto como el ordenador arrancó.

A medida que iban juntos en una misión en el juego, Edward se burló de Jasper. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el rubio había estado en línea, todo su tiempo libre estaba ocupado por su novia.

—_**Tuve que darle a la niña un descanso. No tiene mucha resistencia**_ —le dijo, mientras meditaban acerca de si la vida real eran más como el juego—. _**Si le diera todo mi + Stam Gear (1) nunca dejaríamos la habitación. **_

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que Jasper disfrutara mucho del sexo. Afirmaba estar volviéndose bueno en eso. Cada vez que Jasper se burlaba de él por Bella, Edward solo le aseguraba que un caballero no besaba y contaba.

Antes de darse cuenta, era bien entrada la tarde. Bella no estaba por ningún lado. Edward frunció el ceño pero se distrajo rápidamente por Jasper y el juego.

**~ 0 ~**

Con el tiempo, la noche cayó y Bella aún no había iniciado sesión o llamado y Edward comenzaba a preocuparse. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa cuando sonó el timbre. Rápidamente, se dirigió escaleras abajo, con la esperanza de que su novia se hubiera detenido inesperadamente.

Cuando llegó abajo, Esme ya había abierto la puerta. La feliz sonrisa de Edward se cayó instantáneamente.

Era Bella, pero ella se veía lejos de estar bien. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, lágrimas frescas los llenaban todavía. Se veía terrible.

—Realmente solo quiero hablar con Edward —le estaba diciendo a su madre.

Automáticamente, el corazón de Edward pareció trasladarse a su garganta. Caminó hasta al lado de su madre, alcanzando a Bella. — ¿Qué va mal? —preguntó, con voz tensa.

Ella tomó su mano como si fuera un salvavidas. — ¿Podemos ir a arriba para hablar?

Esme los estaba observando con una mirada preocupada en su rostro, pero Edward apenas la vio. Asintió con la cabeza a Bella, atrayéndola hacia él y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cuándo estaban a salvo en su habitación.

—Por favor, solo... abrázame —pidió ella con voz baja y temblorosa.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, Edward se recostó en la cama, llevándola consigo. Bella, enroscada en torno a él, enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que sintiera sus lágrimas, calientes y húmedas, empapando su camisa.

—Bella, por favor —rogó—. Dime lo que está mal.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en sus brazos mientras sus sollozos se hacían más fuertes. Pasó todo un minuto antes de que hablara e incluso entonces sus palabras fueron amortiguadas. Al ver que no pudo entenderla la primera vez, levantó la cabeza, sus desamparados ojos llorosos encontraron los suyos. —Estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron, todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, su mano se detuvo en medio del recorrido que estaba haciendo en su espalda. Bella bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro otra vez mientras sus sollozos se renovaban.

—Por favor, di algo —pidió después de un momento.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó porque no podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

— ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó ella, su voz tan pequeña y rota que su corazón se retorció ante el sonido.

— ¿Molesto contigo? —Repitió, un poco de emoción filtrándose en su voz—. ¿Cómo podría estar molesto contigo?

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Claro, se necesitaban dos para bailar tango, pero no había ninguna excusa por su negligencia. No importaba qué cuerpo estuviera ocupando, tenía 29 años y lo sabía mejor. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido?

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, y a pesar del hecho que había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, no se le había ocurrido que habían fallado al usar protección.

Edward, instantáneamente, estuvo disgustado consigo mismo. Toda su vida adulta, había sido tan cuidadoso. Sin embargo, había sido irrevocablemente descuidado con la única chica, mujer, que había sido preciada para él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward los puso de lado para poder mirar a los ojos de Bella. —Vamos a estar bien. —Mintió, ahuecando su rostro y enjugándole las lágrimas.

Lucía dudosa. — ¿Cómo?

Edward no tenía una respuesta para eso. —No lo sé —admitió, con voz temblorosa.

Sin saber qué más hacer, simplemente la abrazó, pasándole la mano por el cabello mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.

Ciertamente esto no podría ser lo que el destino quería para ella, para ellos. ¿Había reorganizado la vida de Bella solo para destruirla? Tal vez había cosas peores que quedar embarazada a los 17, pero no era lo que ella se merecía.

Se encontró irracionalmente esperanzado con revivir el día. ¿Qué bien podría hacer? No había cometido ese error hoy. Lo había cometido hace tres semanas.

En algún momento, el llanto de Bella y su respiración se calmaron. Edward miró hacia abajo para ver que se había quedado dormida, todavía se aferran a él como si pudiera ser su salvavidas en medio de un mar tumultuoso. La verdad era que se estaba ahogando con tanta seguridad como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Cerrando los ojos, Edward dejó que el sueño lo reclamara.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward abrió los ojos para encontrarse a una apagada Alice de dieciséis años mirándolo con los ojos llenos de simpatía. Se puso en pie, agarrándola por los hombros. —Dime que puedo deshacerlo. Ella se merece algo mucho mejor que esto, Alice. Tiene que haber una manera de deshacerlo.

Alice buscó sus ojos. —La hay.

El alivio hizo que el cuerpo de Edward se sintiera como gelatina, se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de la sala. —Gracias a Dios.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Edward —dijo Alice lentamente—. Voy a enviarte de vuelta, pero voy a enviarte de vuelta al día del primer baile, el baile en el que la chica elegía. Solo que esta vez, no puedes besarla...

La cabeza de Edward se levantó de un golpe. — ¿Qué? —preguntó tontamente, sin entenderlo.

Alice suspiró y se sentó a su lado. —Siento mucho tener que hacerte esto —dijo, su tono era completamente sincero—. Pero tienes que deshacerlo todo. Tú no puedes… estar con ella.

Se puso de pie, alejándose de ella como si su presencia fuera dolorosa. —No lo entiendo —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Todos estos días... muchos de ellos han sido sobre ella. ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que ella no está destinada a ser parte de mi vida?

—Ella estaba. Ella está —Alice dijo con voz suave y conciliadora—. La cosa es, Edward, que su relación es algo que ni el destino pudo haber previsto. No importa cómo se mire las cosas, si tratas de estar con ella ahora, se vuelve demasiado intensa, demasiado rápida —explicó.

— ¿Estás diciendo que el estar con ella es el error? —preguntó aturdido.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Alice con sinceridad.

Edward se quedó mirando el suelo, con las manos en puños. —Dijiste que todo esto de la segunda oportunidad no era un castigo —dijo, su voz era dura, apenas contenía la furia.

—No lo es.

— ¡Bueno, pues se siente jodidamente así! —gritó—. Ella es la única cosa que he querido en mi vida alguna vez.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Alice, mirándolo fijamente—. Nadie puede ser tu todo.

—Ustedes fueron los que me tendieron una trampa —acusó—. Reviví días una y otra vez hasta que ya no podía seguir ignorándola.

—Lo sé. Fue un error. —Ella suspiró—. De verdad, Edward. Me gustó verte tan feliz. Me rompe el corazón tener que hacerte esto, pero no hay otra manera. La intensidad de su relación va a destruir demasiado a uno o ambos, no importa la forma en la que vayan.

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. Se quedó mirando el techo como si pudiera encontrar una manera de salir de esto en la que no consistiría a él perdiéndolo todo.

—Bien —dijo finalmente, toda la furia estaba saliendo—. Envíame de vuelta. Estoy listo.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Alice con pesar.

**~13 de Marzo, 1999 ~**

Edward se despertó con Emmett, literalmente, saltando en su cama como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. El rostro de su hermano mayor estaba iluminado de felicidad y Edward recordó que él había estado sin dormir cuando se despertó la primera vez.

Porque de alguna manera, Emmett sí podía tener a Rose.

Era imposible no sentir celos, y con el mal humor que tenía ante la perspectiva de lo que tenía que hacer hoy, Edward se levantó, golpeando a Emmett directamente en los intestinos. Su hermano cayó al suelo con un satisfactorio ruido sordo.

—Jesús, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —Emmett gruñó, poniéndose de pie.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró Edward, volviendo a recostarse y tirando de la manta sobre su cabeza.

Medio esperaba que Emmett viniera por él, pero de alguna manera su hermano debió saber que debía dejarlo solo porque salió de la habitación, golpeando la puerta como represalia. Edward sintió una furia irracional con él, y casi se arroja a través de esa puerta para ir tras su hermano. Antes de que pudiera, pareció como si hubiera perdido toda su energía, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Lo cosa más inteligente sería llamar a Bella y cancelar.

Por supuesto, Edward nunca había sido especialmente inteligente. Lo intentó, pero al oír su voz al otro lado del teléfono, lo único que salió fue que estaba llegando tarde.

—Hey, cariño —dijo Esme, desordenando su cabello cuando se encontró con él en la sala de estar—. Pensé que estabas en camino a Seattle hoy.

—Lo estoy —dijo Edward secamente.

—Bueno, es mejor que te des prisa o ni siquiera valdrá la pena.

Con un suspiro, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su madre, necesitando desesperadamente un abrazo. Esme lucía sorprendida, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. — ¿Estás bien, Edward?

—Estoy bien —mintió—. Me desperté del lado equivocado de la cama, eso es todo.

—Bueno, un día con tu amiga te hará bien entonces —ofreció.

Edward resopló. —Sí…

Se duchó y se vistió, ceñudo ante el conjunto original que tenía, el que combinaba con el que Bella llevaba. Ese pequeño estúpido hecho le había hecho tan feliz.

Todo sobre Bella lo hacía feliz.

Ella lo saludó como lo había hecho la primera vez, con una feliz sonrisa. La que se convirtió en una expresión desconcertada e incierta al ver que él no estaba sonriendo. Sintiéndose mal, Edward trató de dejar de lado su melancolía. Solo porque no podía tenerla románticamente no significaba que no podía disfrutar de su amistad.

A pesar de que fue, de nuevo, una mala idea, Edward hizo todo lo que había hecho antes. La llevó al museo en construcción y ella, de nuevo, le dijo que deberían ir a la inauguración. En el camino de regreso al coche, Edward se aseguró de mantener una distancia segura de su mano. Una vez más, ella lo miró perpleja. Tuvo que evocar la imagen mental de su rostro surcado por las lágrimas para recordarse porqué no debería darse por vencido.

Era parecido a la agonía, no ser capaz de reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue especialmente difícil porque alcanzó a ver la expresión herida en su rostro. No era de extrañar que la pobre chica estuviera tan confundida. En sus recuerdos, habían pasado el último par de semanas sonriéndose el uno al otro con sonrisas secretas. Ahora, él estaba frío como el hielo.

Era consolador saber que solo él sabía lo que su relación podría llegar a ser. Ella estaba herida, pero no devastada como él lo estaba.

En la librería, Edward se apoyó en una de las estanterías, observando la expresión serena de Bella mientras pasaba los dedos por los empastados. Decidió que realmente apestaba que Alice no pudiera borrar sus sentimientos.

Aunque sabía que era infantil, cuando Bella estaba ocupada con los libros en descuento, Edward se alejó para comprar la pluma dorada y La Última Guía del viajero Intergaláctico, ocultando la bolsa en el coche para que ella no la viera. Se mantuvo de espaldas a la mesa donde se sentaron, en otra vida, y se besaron por primera vez. Su corazón sufría en silencio.

De alguna manera, fue capaz de poner una sonrisa fingida cuando Bella lo encontró de nuevo. —Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que cause más daño —dijo.

Él de verdad esbozó una sonrisa, tomando la pila de libros de sus manos. Eso era una especie de consuelo. La primera vez, Bella había estado demasiado distraída como para comprar libros, aunque eso era lo que habían venido a hacer.

En el trayecto de regreso a casa, Edward apenas pudo mantener su parte de la conversación. No dejaba de recordar las tantas veces que la había mirado para encontrarse con sus ojos brillantes mientras se agarraban de las manos sobre la palanca de cambios. Ahora, a pesar de que atesoraba el tiempo que había tenido con ella, sin importar lo casto que fue, su exposición prolongada se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado doloroso para soportar.

Bella no salió de inmediato cuando se detuvieron delante de su casa. Se detuvo, mirándolo por un segundo y luego dos. —Fue muy divertido —dijo lentamente.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. —Sí, lo pasamos muy bien —dijo en voz baja, rogándole en silencio que saliera del coche porque su autocontrol se estaba yendo rápidamente.

—Supongo que te veré en la escuela —murmuró, y el dolor en su voz estuvo a punto de matarlo.

—Nos vemos luego —se obligó a decir.

Finalmente, Bella se bajó del coche. Edward la miraba, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza para evitar arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que lo perdonara por ser un bastardo frío hoy.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y ella finalmente desapareció en el interior. Edward hizo su camino de regreso a casa en piloto automático. Recuperó su compra desde donde lo había escondido en el asiento trasero.

Durante toda la noche, Edward cuidadosamente hojeó el libro, subrayando citas y pasajes como Bella y él lo habían hecho juntos. Se tomó su tiempo, asegurándose de que cada línea estuviera recta y perfecta.

Cuando hubo terminado, Edward se quedó mirando el libro, pensando en lo que iba a hacer. En su vida anterior, Bella le había dado la combinación de su casillero y Edward la recordaba todavía. Pondría el libro en su casillero entre clases, cuando nadie estaría alrededor para verlo.

Y si a Alice no le gustaba, podía irse directamente al infierno.

* * *

Stam Gear es una jerga de los juego en línea que quiere decir "todo el poder" o "toda la potencia".

Gracias por leer esta traducción.


	20. Chapter 20

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~ 22 de Abril, 1999 ~**

Edward no estaba de buen humor. La primera vez que se había despertado en esta fecha, había sido inundado con maravillosas imágenes de besos con Bella.

En cambio, en esta ocasión, se acordó de las miradas inseguras que difícilmente intentaba ignorar. Sus interacciones con Bella habían sido forzadas. Todavía podía hablar con facilidad y a menudo se encontraban discutiendo con naturalidad. Discusiones que acababan con ellos sonriéndose el uno al otro con esa chispa de complicidad. Por un momento, había una tensión deliciosa que se quedaba en el aire, muchas veces quiso inclinarse en su dirección. Ella no lo rechazaría, obviamente, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, siempre se separaba, intentando no ver la mirada confundida en sus ojos. Odiaba hacerle daño, incluso en lo más mínimo.

Pero era lo mejor, se convencía, recordando la manera en la que lloraba en sus brazos. Amaba a Bella lo suficiente como para querer lo mejor para ella. Si su relación ahora, le quitaba el resto de su vida, podía ser fuerte.

Es solo que... dolía demasiado.

Sobre todo en días como hoy.

Hace apenas unos días, la primera vez que vivió este día, había estado en la cima del mundo. Ahora todo había cambiado.

Fue a la escuela, haciendo caso omiso de todo el mundo, logrando no explotar antes de la hora del almuerzo. Sin embargo, en la mesa, surgió la misma conversación sobre el baile de graduación y Jasper, otra vez, trató de incitarlo a que invitara a Bella. Esta vez, sin embargo, Bella se sentó tan lejos que ni siquiera escuchó las burlas de Jasper.

—Déjame en paz —dijo molesto a su mejor amigo. Encontrándose que, por primera vez, no estaba hambriento, botó su comida intacta en el bote de basura y se alejó de la mesa con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Cuando Bella se presentó en biología, estaba un poco más calmado. Era más fácil estar en clase, a pesar de que ella estuviera a su lado. Por suerte, no estaban haciendo un laboratorio por lo que tuvo una excusa para estar prestando atención al maestro.

Después de la escuela, yendo al kickboxing, fue una historia totalmente diferente. Al verla comer su Kit-Kat por el rabillo del ojo, recordó sus besos con sabor a chocolate. No se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a dolerle.

—Hey, ¿Edward? —Bella preguntó insegura.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Vas al baile?

Miró al frente, obligándose a no mirarla en absoluto. —No —dijo con voz apagada.

— ¿Quieres... tal vez hacer algo? ¿Como antes? —preguntó en voz baja, podía oír el nerviosismo en su voz.

Edward tuvo que apretar los dientes para no decir que sí. Por un momento, casi se lanza, tratando de convencerse de que podía pasar un buen rato con ella sin llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Pero entonces recordó que su no – cita en Seattle había sido una tortura. Simplemente no creía que su autocontrol durara para tanto. —Yo... um. Tengo una cosa ese día. Tengo que ir a otro lugar.

—Oh —dijo después de un momento.

Suspiró, sabiendo que le estaba dando señales mixtas, necesitaba parar. —Vamos. Lleguemos temprano. Podemos tener un poco más de práctica.

Ella sonrió ante eso. —Está bien —dijo.

**~ 15 de Mayo, 1999 ~**

Edward se despertó, automáticamente rodando y alcanzando sus lentes. Cuando se dio cuenta de qué día era, se quejó en voz alta. El día del baile de graduación. Una vez había sentido que fue el mejor día de su vida. De alguna manera, sabía que, esta vez, no resultaría de esa manera.

Y se puso peor un momento después cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron.

Una semana después del 22 de abril, Bella y él habían estado otra vez en su camino hacia las clases de kickboxing cuando ella, tranquilamente, le dijo que Tyler Crowley la había invitado al baile y ella había aceptado. Edward cerró los ojos fuertemente, recordando la pelea que habían tenido después.

—_Pensé que no te gustaban los bailes —dijo, tratando de mantener un tono neutral y fallando miserablemente._

—_Y no me gustan. Pero no necesitas bailar en los bailes de graduación. —Se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Así que Crowley es el elegido? —Edward preguntó, su genio estaba empezando a sacar lo mejor de él—. Por el amor de Dios, Bella. ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvo de matarnos?"_

— _¡Fue un accidente! No es como si fuera un asesino psicótico. —Resopló Bella—. Y no, no me siento atraída por él ni nada. Solo me lo voy a sacar de encima con lo del accidente._

—_Esa es una buena razón para salir con alguien. Realmente genial —murmuró en voz baja._

—_Oh, ¿en qué te afecta? Ni siquiera vas a estar aquí el fin de semana, e incluso, si lo estuvieras, no irás al baile. ¿Por qué estás tan cabreado de todos modos? —Lo desafió._

— _¡Porque... tú ni siquiera quieres ir! —se trabó._

_Ella suspiró. —No quiero bailar —admitió ella, con voz suave—. Pero, no lo sé, Edward. Es bueno que Jessica y Angela estén emocionados por ayudarme a escoger un vestido... porque Dios sabe que no tengo ni maldita idea de eso, en primer lugar. Sí, va a ser cursi y artificial y... lo que sea. Pero será bueno, ya sabes, estar con amigos. —Rodó los ojos—. Y lo creas o no, es bueno que un chico quiera pasar tiempo conmigo._

—_Soy un chico. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo —dijo a regañadientes._

—_Lo sé, imbécil —dijo Bella, golpeándole juguetonamente el hombro—. Pero sabes lo que quiero decir._

—_Sí —admitió Edward—. Lo sé._

Edward suspiró, tirando la almohada de debajo de la cabeza y tapándose el rostro y las orejas con ella. Lo hizo durante un largo minuto para intentar ahogar al resto del mundo, solo olvidar que el día de hoy existía. ¿Por qué estaba forzado a revivir estos días? Si ignorar la mirada esperanza de Bella ya no había cambiado algo, ¿qué es lo que tenía que cambiar? Ella iba al baile de graduación, nada más ni nada menos que con Crowley.

Se quedó en la cama todo el tiempo que pudo, durmiendo a ratos y en su mayoría acurrucado en una bola de miseria. Hizo caso omiso del golpeteo persistente de Emmett en su puerta y el ligero pinchazo de vacío en su estómago hambriento.

Finalmente, incapaz de mantenerse inmóvil por más tiempo, Edward se arrastró fuera de la cama. Lamentando que faltara mucho, incluso, para Napster(1), por lo que tuvo que recurrir a cavar a través de su colección de CDs y casetes, familiarizándose con toda la música de los años 90 que se conectara con su yo emocionalmente dañado, que pudiera encontrar.

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento.

En el momento en el que la tarde se convirtió en noche, Edward ya no pudo ignorar sus pensamientos sobre Bella. Su cabeza estaba llena de demasiadas preguntas. ¿Estaba pasando un buen rato? ¿Y si le empezaba a gustar Tyler? ¿Qué pasaba si Tyler, como Jasper y Emmett, tenía la intención de llevar su relación al siguiente nivel? Era el baile de graduación después de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si Tyler esperaba eso de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si Bella también quería eso?

Edward alejó todos esos pensamientos, conocía bien a Bella. Ella nunca se acostaría con Tyler, un chico, que como ella había admitido, ni siquiera se sentía atraída.

Pero... aun así. Se preocupaba.

Se preocupó hasta que cedió a sus impulsos, corrió por las escaleras y entró en su coche antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Se detuvo en la calle de los Swan y apagó sus luces. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Bella para que ella no viera su coche, sin embargo, él sería capaz de ver si... cuando Tyler la trajera a casa.

—Porque esto no es para nada raro —murmuró Edward para sí mismo, encogiéndose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre el pecho. A pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo un poco demente, no pudo obligarse a alejarse.

Pasó una hora y luego otra media hora más cuando el coche de Tyler se detuvo detrás de la patrulla de Charlie.

Cuando Bella salió, Edward se quedó sin aliento. Estaba absolutamente impresionante en azul, con el cabello largo cayendo en ondas por su espalda. De repente, no podía recordar por qué no había querido ir al baile con ella en primer lugar. Solo mirarla vestida de esa manera hubiera sido suficiente para que sea una gran noche. Apostaba que la hubiera convencido de bailar y se hubiera sentido maravilloso tenerla entre sus brazos...

Bella se frotó los brazos por el frío de la noche y Edward sintió una explosión de desagrado con el chico que estaba saliendo del lado del conductor. Debió ofrecerle su abrigo.

En su lugar, Tyler puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella mientras la acompañaba a la puerta, lo que hizo que Edward se enfureciera aún más. En el porche, se demoraron, intercambiando algunas palabras.

Para Edward, el momento era como estar en medio del público, viendo una película de terror. Podía oír la música tensa, subiendo y agudizándose, advirtiendo del peligro que había por delante. Quería gritar ante la escena en frente de él, decirle a la chica ingenua e inocente que tuviera cuidado con el terrible monstruo que estaba a punto de saltar.

No hizo ningún ruido, al menos ninguno que Bella pudiera oír, mientras Tyler se inclinaba para besarla. Por mucho que doliera, Edward no trató de apartar la mirada. Vio cómo se besaban, el brazo de Tyler todavía estaba alrededor de sus hombros.

Su primer beso, si Edward no se equivocaba.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento. Odiaba con todo su corazón que alguien más pueda tener su primer beso, su primer todo. Esos momentos le pertenecían. Eran el uno para el otro. Y quería tener todas sus primeras veces, ahora que las tenía de vuelta, con ella.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Bella nunca se enamoraría de Tyler tan locamente como se había enamorado de él. Este era un pequeño beso para finalizar la noche del baile de graduación y no era nada como el beso que ella y Edward habían compartido en la librería, después de que se habían conectado en muchos niveles. Efectivamente, cuando Edward abrió los ojos, Bella ya tenía un pie en la puerta. Le dio una sonrisa a Tyler, pero luego se volvió para entrar. Su sonrisa no era tan amplia como cuando Edward la había besado, y con él, siempre se quedaba tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Tomando algo de consuelo de eso, Edward condujo a casa.

**~ 0 ~**

Se despertó en lo que parecía ser una gran piscina de pelotas. Yendo en su dirección, con su pequeña lengua fuera, como gesto de concentración mientras maniobraba, estaba una Alice de cuatro años de edad.

— ¿Una piscina de pelotas? —preguntó, su voz sonaba muerta, incluso para sus propios oídos.

Ella lo miró con atención. —Las piscinas de pelotas me hacen feliz —explicó.

Frunció el ceño cuando él no sonrió. Con un suspiro, sacó su varita mágica de entre las bolas de colores brillantes y la agitó. La piscina de pelotas desaparecido y estaban sentados en el sofá.

Alice se paró y caminó a lo largo del sofá hasta que estuvo de pie junto a él. Ella se inclinó, y besó su desaliñada mejilla con un infantil beso ruidoso. Entonces rápidamente se subió a su regazo, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y aferrándose tan fuerte como pudo.

En un reflejo automático, Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, su mano firme y protectora en su espalda. Quería preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero eso, por supuesto, era una pregunta estúpida.

Enfrentándose, por una vez más, a todos esos días, deshaciendo la hermosa historia que tan desesperadamente quería, Edward no se había permitido llorar. En el maravilloso mundo de Alice, era verdad que su cuerpo y su mente tenían 29 años pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que acababa de perder un amor verdadero y profundo. Claro que, los protagonistas de la historia de amor no habían sido más que dos niños. Y era cierto, que el romance no duró mucho, pero contando tanto su vida original como la vida que estaba recreando, Bella, era indiscutiblemente el amor de su existencia. Tal vez era el ingenuo estereotipo adolescente, pero dudaba que el amor fuera más que eso.

Pero no era tan ingenuo como para creer que el amor era todo lo que había en la vida.

El cálido cuerpecito de Alice era un reconfortante peso en su pecho. De repente, se encontró aferrándose a ella como ella se había aferrado a él. La abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo, balanceándose hacia delante y detrás mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Aferrándose a la pequeña niña, lloró. Cuando se dio cuenta de toda su frustración y desamparo, sollozo más fuerte. A pesar de todo esto, Alice no dijo nada y no hizo nada aparte de mantener sus brazos aferrados alrededor de su cuello. En algún momento, eso le molestó. Cierto o no, ella no era solo el mensajero, era ella la que le decía qué días se vivieron bien y cuales estaban mal. Tener su consuelo, se sintió, momentáneamente, aborrecible. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de que ahí no había nadie más. Nadie más entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Se rindió completamente, dejando que su corazón herido se calmara. Sorprendentemente, cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a menguar, su cólera disminuyó. Empezó a ver las cosas un poco más claras y se dio cuenta de que había sobrevivido a esos días.

Después, Edward tuvo la idea de hacer un balance del regalo que se le había dado. El haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Bella completamente, cuando la había pasado por alto la primera vez, debería ser suficiente. Además, no la había perdido, no del todo. Podría haberlo hecho. La furgoneta de Tyler lo había demostrado por mucho. Seguían siendo buenos amigos, mejores amigos que los que tenía como adulto en su primera vida.

Las cicatrices de su pérdida eran profundas, dejando un espacio que solo ella podría llenar, estaba seguro de eso. Pero también sabía que cuando Alice lo regresara, seguiría siendo un niño con toda una vida por delante.

Como el tiempo le había demostrado, en repetidas ocasiones, no sabía lo que el futuro traería.

* * *

**Napster** fue un servicio de distribución de archivos de música (en formato MP3). Su popularidad comenzó durante el año 1998. Su tecnología permitía a los aficionados a la música compartir sus colecciones de MP3 fácilmente con otros usuarios, lo que originó las protestas de las instituciones de protección de derechos de autor.


	21. Chapter 21

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~5 de Junio, 1999 ~**

Edward se despertó más tranquilo de lo que se había sentido en días. Se sentó acercando sus rodillas hasta el pecho y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. Abrazando sus piernas, apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas, tratando de orientarse.

Por primera vez desde que todo lo de Bella había comenzado, se permitió recordar su primera vida, lo que tenía y lo que no hizo. Trató de recordar cada remordimiento que tenía, los cuales eran muchos, y cuáles de estos no había corregido.

Sus pensamientos aterrizaron primero en Jasper, recordando cuando desapareció de la escuela a principio del semestre y Edward había descubierto, junto con el resto de la secundaria de Forks, que estaba enfermo. Murió pocos días después. Edward nunca fue a verlo porque estaba demasiado ocupado borrando sus neuronas con James y Royce.

No había nada que pudiera hacer más que esperar cuando se trataba de la salud de Jasper. Por mucho que lo asustara, estaría allí para su amigo. Hasta entonces, estaba siendo tan buen amigo como le fuera posible.

Debido a todo lo que había cambiado, Jasper tenía muchos más amigos que solo Edward.

Dejando a un lado ese pensamiento antes de que fuera demasiado pesado para soportarlo, Edward trató de pensar qué otra cosa se le estaba pasando.

Buscando entre sus recuerdos, Edward frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que había un montón de momentos en los que había sido grosero con sus padres sin ninguna buena razón. Claro, que había estado de mal humor en estas últimas semanas, pero ¿no se había prometido a sí mismo, hace no mucho tiempo, que no volvería a dar a sus padres por sentado? Después de todo, había vivido demasiado tiempo sin ellos.

Todo lo que Edward había logrado en su vida adulta había sido para sus padres. Le angustiaba que ellos no hubieran vivido para verlo, no habían vivido para ver a ninguno de sus hijos alcanzar su verdadero potencial.

Como cualquier adolescente, Edward sentía como si el mundo entero girara en torno a él y la vida pasara a su alrededor. Era fácil de agitar una mano desdeñosa a las preocupaciones de su padre de que no fuera a entrar en una buena universidad. La universidad y la adultez estaban a eras de distancia.

Pero, en realidad, Edward sería un adulto, por la edad, en poco más de dos semanas. Estaría aplicando a las universidades en otoño y de repente, la idea de que podría entrar en una buena escuela y, realmente, ver las sonrisas orgullosas de sus padres, por una vez en su vida, fue vigorizante. Por primera vez desde el fiasco con Bella, sintió que tenía algo por qué luchar.

Saltando de la cama, Edward se encontró con un par de pantalones de chándal y se dirigió a las escaleras, tratando de no recordar cómo el día había resultado antes. En su lugar, cuando se encontró con sus padres en la cocina, los abrazó fuertemente diciéndoles que los amaba.

—Edward... —Carlisle dijo con cautela—. ¿Qué has hecho?

Edward se rió, sonando un poco histérico. Podía hacer que la cabeza de su padre explotara si le decía la verdad. Había sido diferentes tipos de mal hijo en diferentes tiempos. Había sido el alcohólico chico rebelde y había embarazado a su novia adolescente.

Pero su padre no tenía por qué saberlo. Él nunca recordaría esas cosas. —No hice nada —dijo inocentemente, manteniendo su rostro libre de la angustia de sus vidas pasadas—. Sólo estoy de buen humor.

— ¿Tú, de buen humor? —Emmett gruñó mientras entraba. Entonces se lanzó a Edward, agarrando sus brazos y tirando de ellos tras su espalda de una manera que era muy difícil escapar—. Rápido, papá, coge el arma. Este no es Edward. Edward es un gruñón hijo de puta. ¡Este es un alien impostor!

Edward gruñó mientras luchaba. — ¡Ya basta, imbécil! Te iba a hacer panqueques, pero ahora puedes olvidarte de ellos.

Al instante, Emmett le soltó y se sentó a la mesa con las manos cruzadas angelicalmente en frente de él. —Papá, obviamente Edward tiene la más alegre disposición de toda la familia. No sé de lo qué están hablando.

Carlisle se volvió un poco para darle una sonrisa irónica a su esposa. —Nuestros hijos están locos.

—Sí, bueno. Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiarlos. —Esme lo consoló, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

Rodando los ojos a sus padres, Edward comenzó a rebuscar en la despensa y la nevera para empezar a hacer el desayuno. Tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vu, algo que pasaba, sorprendentemente, pocas veces dadas las circunstancias. De repente se acordó de su padre diciendo algo acerca de un trabajo de medio tiempo en el hospital.

—Entonces —dijo él con indiferencia mientras dejaba los cuencos para hacer cuatro diferentes conjuntos de panqueques—. He estado pensando en encontrar un trabajo. Hay muy pocos aquí, en Forks, aunque...

Puso el cebo y su padre se apresuró a contestar. —De hecho, el Dr. Snow ha estado hablando de conseguir a alguien para ayudar con un enorme trabajo de entrada de datos.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Puedes ponerlo para mí? —preguntó, volviéndose el tiempo suficiente para ver a sus padres sonreír ampliamente.

—Por supuesto —dijo Carlisle. Era difícil no oír el orgullo en su voz.

**~ 0 ~**

Cuando Edward volvió al piso de arriba, a su computador, estaba contento de encontrar tanto a Jasper como Bella en línea y conectados en el juego. Inició sesión como su personaje de nivel inferior, tenía ganas de jugar con Bella.

Justo cuando los tres habían decidido reunirse para cenar esa noche, alguien llamó a la puerta. Un momento después, Carlisle entró. —El Dr. Snow quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿No puede esperar? Estoy en el medio de... —Edward se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su padre—. Dame un segundo. —Corrigió, escribiendo un rápido adiós a Jasper y Bella. Fiel a su palabra, solo tomó unos segundos antes de que se volviera hacia Carlisle—. Está bien, estoy listo.

**~ 0 ~**

Edward fue el último de los tres amigos en llegar a Pizza Pacífico. —Lo siento —murmuró, deslizándose en el puesto al lado de Bella.

—Lo que sea. Simplemente significa que tienes que ordenar —dijo Jasper con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ellos discutían sobre los ingredientes, la discusión resultó en una breve pelea de palomitas de maíz. Por razones que nadie sabía, Pizza Pacífico servía palomitas de maíz al igual que los restaurantes de comida mexicana servían papas fritas. Cuando se decidieron por una Pizza Suprema, con lo que Bella dijo que era trampa, Edward se acercó al mostrador para ordenar.

—Estás loca —Jasper estaba acusando a Bella cuando Edward regresó.

—Oh, sí, estoy loca —dijo sarcástica—. ¿Sabes, Jasper, esa mierda de que el dinero hace girar el mundo? ¿Sabes que, en realidad, no crece en los árboles?

— ¿Qué me perdí? —Edward preguntó, sentándose al lado de Bella.

—Nuestra adorable Bella se ha conseguido un trabajo para el verano —dijo Jasper, obviamente molesto.

—Oh. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Yo también —dijo, y les explicó lo que había sucedido esa mañana—. Entonces, ¿dónde trabajas?

—Newton —dijo Bella, revolviendo el hielo de su Coca-Cola.

— ¡Newton! —Edward y Jasper exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Jasper se rió. Edward frunció el ceño—. Newton es astuto, le concedo eso. Está buscando una oportunidad contigo —explicó el chico rubio.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. — ¿De qué estás hablando? Mike está con Jessica.

—Sí, Mike está con Jessica porque mejor pájaro en mano y todo eso —dijo Jasper con un gesto desdeñoso—. Vamos a ver cuántos turnos terminan trabajando juntos.

—Lo que sea —dijo Bella tras su bebida.

Edward estaba relativamente tranquilo, pero estaba librando una batalla interna porque sabía que había perdido el derecho de vigilar de quién se interesaba por Bella. Debajo de la mesa, flexionó los dedos, tratando de relajarlos para deshacer los puños.

—Bueno, creo que los dos están locos, para que conste —replicó Jasper—. Sólo tenemos un poco más de tiempo antes de ser adultos y entonces estaremos atrapados. Vosotros obtenéis un trabajo con reglas y horarios y tu vida deja de ser tuya. Maldita sea, tenemos muy poco tiempo y ¿vais a perderlo trabajando? "

El corazón de Edward se apretó por una razón completamente diferente. Si Jasper solo supiera el poco tiempo que en realidad le quedaba…

—Tal vez tus padres sean ricos e independientes —bufó Bella—. Pero el mío no lo es. Si voy a ir a la universidad, necesito el dinero.

Jasper rodó los ojos. —Mis padres no son ricos. ¿Pero a quién le importa? Quiero decir, solo sobra un par de años en los que puedo ir por ahí sin tener que conseguir un trabajo, sin tener preocupaciones en el mundo, excepto de donde voy a conseguir los $ 15.99 por mes para mantener mi hábito de EQ. Si empiezo la universidad con un par de años de retraso, ¿qué importa a largo plazo?

—Bueno, supongo que vas a tener que vivir la vida por todos nosotros —dijo Edward, su voz fue demasiado suave como para ser tomada como broma.

Los ojos de Jasper encontraron los suyos, y Edward juró que por un segundo él supo lo que sucedería. Pero Jasper se rió y dejó pasar el momento.

**~ 0 ~**

—Hey, ¿Bella? —Edward dijo mientras la acompañaba hasta el coche.

— ¿Hmm?

Había estado vacilando acerca de esta conversación toda la noche. ¿Realmente sería capaz de manejarlo? Era una especie de cosa cavernícola y estúpida, después de todo. Además, no tenía derecho a sentirse posesivo con Bella.

Pero a la mierda todo, simplemente no le gustaba la idea de que este trabajando con Mike.

—Si pudiera conseguir algo para ti en el hospital, ¿preferiría tomar eso que trabajar con Newton?

Bella se detuvo y lo miró. Se echó a reír. —Sí, porque estoy totalmente encanta de trabajar en un lugar de artículos deportivos. Eso es lo mío. Claro que preferiría trabajar con computadores.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero creo que el Dr. Snow podría estar buscando más de una persona —dijo Edward lentamente.

—Oh, Edward —dijo Bella, con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro—. Eso sería increíble.

Él le sonrió. —Lo intentaré —prometió, al parecer la búsqueda de siempre hacerla feliz no se había disipado del todo.

Ella abrazó su brazo brevemente. —Gracias.

**~ 0 ~**

Esa noche, después de ir a dormir, Edward se encontró de frente con una irritada Alice de 16 años.

— ¿De verdad crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó ella.

Edward suspiró, sentándose. —No lo sé, Alice. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Tú eres la que siempre sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas.

Ella lucía preocupada. En realidad, lucía entre preocupada y enojada. —No lo puedo decir con seguridad. El futuro sigue cambiando —admitió con un mohín, sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a él—. A veces veo que eres capaz de mantener la distancia, y a veces los veo besándose como... bueno... adolescentes.

— ¿Puedes darme esta oportunidad? —pidió—. Sé que es estúpido, pero odio esa mierda de que Tyler pudiera besarla. No quiero darle a Mike la oportunidad que necesita. Quiero decir, los chicos de Forks no se la merecen, ni siquiera se le acercan. Y Yo me incluyo en esa ecuación.

La expresión de Alice era dudosa. —Vas a necesitar una cantidad asombrosa de autocontrol —reflexionó—. Debes ser lo suficientemente fuerte... —Suspiró—. Está bien, pero si tengo que regresarte porque lo cagaste todo, recuerda que tú lo pediste. No maldigas a la malvada de Alice esta vez —advirtió.

—Te lo prometo —dijo Edward aliviado.

Rodando los ojos, Alice puso su mano sobre su rostro y lo empujó juguetonamente.

**~13 de Junio, 1999 ~**

—Esto es tedioso. —Suspiró Edward, parándose para estirarse. Suspiró—. Un día, voy a tener una empresa y mis subordinados van a hacer este tipo de mierda para mí.

Bella levantó la vista de su trabajo con una curiosa expresión en su rostro. — ¿Quieres ser dueño de una empresa?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Es algo que hacer, supongo. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo Bella en voz baja, volviendo a su trabajo—. Nunca me pareciste una persona de negocios, eso es todo.

Volviendo a sentarse, Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándola. — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—No lo sé —admitió—. Vamos, no tienes paciencia para estúpidos bailes de escuela secundaria, ¿Crees que vas a tener paciencia para estúpidas políticas de oficina? —Ella se rió suavemente y luego suspiró—. No puedo imaginarte estando encerrado en una oficina durante ocho horas al día.

Edward se rió ligeramente porque había habido semanas en las que trabajaba 80 horas o más. Pero ese era el precio de ser dueño de tu propio negocio.

Bella lo miró de nuevo. — ¿Quieres ser feliz? No puedo imaginarme pasar todo ese tiempo en algún lugar donde no sea feliz.

Una vez más, Edward no respondió. Realmente no podía responder porque no había sido feliz. Pero de nuevo, no había sido feliz en ningún lugar en esa vida, ya sea su hogar, la oficina o cualquier otro.

Pero pensar en emprender su propio negocio no le hacía feliz en esta vida tampoco.

Edward se recordó que sus padres estarían orgullosos. Ver sus sonrisas cuando aceptó la oferta del Dr. Snow había llenado un vacío en su corazón. Valdría la pena.

A medida que el sonido del tecleado volvía a llenar el aire, Edward se puso a pensar en el futuro de la otra Bella. En realidad pensaba mucho en eso. Era una de las muchas cosas que se sentían como si fuera una costra que sanaría, solo que no podía dejar de rascarse.

De todas las vidas que había cambiado, el pasando de Bella era el que menos conocía. En este momento, la primera vez, ella había estado de vuelta en Phoenix con su madre, en la que Edward y sus acosadores amigos no podían hacerle daño.

¿Pero qué es lo que había en su futuro? El futuro que fue destruido, probablemente, a causa de sus acciones. ¿Habría estado enamorada? ¿Tendría una familia que, al igual que su sobrina y sobrino, se perdió? ¿Tendría el trabajo de sus sueños?

Era frustrante porque no era como si pudiera preguntarle sobre su vida pasada. Si trataba de decírselo a Alice, probablemente le diría que estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas de nuevo. De cualquier manera, por lo general tenía otras cosas en mente cuando se enfrentaba a esta chica.

— ¿Qué vas a estudiar en la universidad? —Era lo más lejos que podía preguntar, lo único que ella debería saber.

—Oh, no tengo idea —admitió Bella—. No hay nada en que sobresalga. Supongo que puedo terminar mis créditos de colegio general y entonces... —Se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez para entonces ya sabré en lo que me quiero especializar.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, un poco decepcionado de que ella no le hubiera ofrecido ninguna información concreta. —Bueno, siempre está la ciencia.

— ¿Ciencia?

—Sí. Recuerdas que en biología dijiste que la ciencia tiene sentido. —Él sonrió, recordando sus palabras—. La ciencia es invariable a pesar de que todo lo demás en el mundo sea confuso.

Ella se echó a reír. —Eso es verdad. La gente está realmente confundida —murmuró en voz baja.

**~ 20 de Junio, 1999 ~**

Edward abrió los ojos en su cumpleaños número 18 y se quedó mirando el techo y se reorientó a sí mismo, como ya era su costumbre en los últimos tiempos.

La primera vez él no había estado en casa para nada. Los recuerdos de su cumpleaños eran confusos, ya que había estado bebiendo y causando problemas en… Hoquiam, si recordaba correctamente, con James y Royce.

Se rió con ironía, preguntándose ahora por qué gastar todo su tiempo en una bruma alcohólica le había parecido tan atractiva en un momento de su vida.

Tal vez la situación en la que estaba entonces era algo que no valía la pena recordar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y de pronto se encontró bajo ataque. Emmett estaba en la puerta, con una lata de serpentinas en aerosol (1) en cada mano, rociándolo sin piedad mientras se reía.

— ¡Emmett! —Edward protestó, tratando de escapar de la inundación, con lo que solo logró caerse de la cama al suelo. Emmett había vaciado dos latas sobre él antes de que pudiera desenredar sus piernas de sus mantas.

—Ya está. Te ves festivo ahora —Emmett declaró, mirando satisfecho su obra—. Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito. Ten tu culo vestido o me voy a comer tu carne y huevos y no me importa lo que diga mamá.

A pesar del hecho de que estaba hecho un desastre, Edward no pudo evitar reírse mientras se dirigía al baño, desenredando las serpentinas a su paso.

Edward no podía recordar la última vez que había disfrutado de un cumpleaños. Sus padres le habían hecho carne y huevos a su manera, con la carne tan cruda que prácticamente seguía mugiendo. Por lo general, ellos se negaban, por razones de salud para Carlisle y Esme, porque no soportaba ver lo rosa que teñía su plato. Tal vez era anti-adolescente, pero le encantaba pasar el día con su familia.

No pasó ni un minuto después de haber terminado con el desayuno que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Edward la abrió para revelar a Jasper y Bella que venían para secuestrarlo. Esme los despidió con la mano y se dirigieron a Port Angeles. Allí, por fin, vio Matrix, y aunque Edward, por supuesto, había visto la película un montón de veces, se encontró con que todavía era agradable, dado la compañía con la que estaba.

Al salir de la película, Jasper estaba emocionado. —Eso fue...jodido. —Detuvo a Edward en el medio de la acera, echándole un par de golpes simulados—. Yo sé kung fu.

—Ya quisieras —dijo Edward con un bufido.

—Amigo, ¿no te gustó? Vamos —dijo Jasper. Edward solo sonrió por lo que el chico rubio se volvió hacia Bella—. ¿Y tú? Aprecias el cine en su máxima expresión, ¿verdad?

—Keanu Reeves finalmente encontró su vocación —dijo Bella amablemente—. Trinity es una chica jodida también, me gusta eso.

—Ella estaba caliente —dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo. Bella les rodó los ojos.

—La vida sería rara con un Oráculo, creo —dijo Jasper, pensativo. Le dio un codazo a Edward en el costado—. Alguien que sepa todo sobre el futuro y esa mierda.

—Sí, se pone molesto a veces —dijo Edward en voz baja.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Edward rápidamente—. De todos modos, ¿qué vamos a comer?

— ¿Qué tal si te doy dedo —dijo Jasper, extendiendo su dedo medio— y tú me das mi llamada telefónica?

**~ 0 ~**

Edward se sorprendió cuando sus dos amigos se entusiasmaron en volver a casa poco después del almuerzo. Estaba de buen humor, así que no discutió. Pasar tiempo con Jasper y Bella en su casa sería tan divertido como Port Angeles.

Excepto que cuando entraron por la puerta, fue recibido por la extraña vista de la mayoría de su clase y una buena cantidad de los de tercer año que ya se graduaron, llenando su sala de estar. — ¡Sorpresa! —Gritaron, y literalmente saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Y, por supuesto, cayó directamente sobre su trasero.

Jasper se estaba riendo tan fuerte, que apenas pudo ayudar a Edward pero se las arregló. — ¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —susurró, todavía un poco aturdido.

—Ahora, sé que no eres tan estúpido —le susurró a su amigo de vuelta—. ¿Qué te parece? Una épica fiesta sorpresa.

Jasper y Bella caminaron con él por la casa, donde fue inundado con deseos de feliz cumpleaños.

Sus padres finalmente llegaron a él, atrayéndolo en un abrazo rápido. —Feliz cumpleaños querido —dijo su madre, abrazándolo con fuerza—. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan popular.

—Vamos a salir —dijo Carlisle, dándole un abrazo más varonil, obviamente estaba al tanto de todos los adolescentes que los miraban—. Confío en que mi casa no estará totalmente destruida cuando regresemos —dijo con severidad, pero había diversión en sus ojos.

—Gracias —dijo, abrazándolos sin importarle quién estuviera mirando.

La fiesta fue, como Jasper había prometido, épica, a pesar de la falta de alcohol, aunque, como Jasper le había informado, alguien lo había puesto en el ponche, si Edward estaba dispuesto a probar.

— ¿No quieres nada? —Edward preguntó, con curiosidad.

Jasper parecía avergonzado. —Hace unas semanas, cuando estaba con María... tuvimos algunos tragos. Un montón de ellos. —Negó con la cabeza—. Edward, nunca he estado tan enfermo en toda mi vida. —Se quejó—. Odio vomitar.

— ¿Scared Straight? (2)— Edward preguntó con una sonrisa.

Jasper se rió y levantó su copa de Mountain Dew. —Por el ahora.

Una vez más, el corazón de Edward se apretó. —Sí, por el ahora —repitió.

Rápidamente, apartó el pensamiento, disfrutando de la presencia de su amigo por el momento.

* * *

Son unas latas que tienes una especie de cinta pegajosa que se te pega en todo el cuerpo.

Es un documental sobre un grupo de jóvenes rebeldes que se dedican al sexo, drogas y alcohol. La fase del "odio vomitar" sale de ahí.


	22. Chapter 22

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

—Tienes un montón de amigos.

Edward se distrajo momentáneamente, mientras estaba recostado en el suelo. Se encontró mirando un techo lleno de nubes de lluvia. Suspiró, pensando que si algún día se despertaba siendo un mago, probablemente nunca se acostumbraría a cosas como esta.

Por último, se dio la vuelta, encontrando a Alice en el suelo junto a él, sentada con las piernas cruzadas con un traje completo de mago incluidos los lentes. — ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, sabía que ella había hablado, pero no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

—Dije, que tienes un montón de amigos —repitió Alice, hablando lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un tonto—. Tuviste una gran fiesta.

Edward sonrió ligeramente. —No creo que tenga tantos amigos. Esto es Forks. No hay mucho que hacer y tengo una casa grande.

—Los amigos son algo bueno —dijo Alice con aprobación—. No tenías muchos amigos antes.

Ella tenía razón en eso. Aunque no eran amigos tan cercanos como Bella y Jasper, lo eran, por lo menos se llevaba con la mayor parte de su clase. —Sí, supongo que en realidad podría venir a la reunión de ex alumnos, ¿eh? —dijo facilidad.

—Re... re... ¿qué?

—Nada —dijo, sonriendo con indulgencia.

Ella lo miró fijamente. —Solo queda un poco más, sabes.

Edward miró otra vez hacia el techo encantado. — ¿Está tan cerca?

Alice se puso de pie, caminando hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla. —Lo siento —dijo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Edward no dijo nada. Sentía que ya sabía cuál era la razón por la que ella se estaba disculpando y era algo que no se sentía ni remotamente preparado para enfrentar. Cerrando los ojos fuertemente, abrazó a la niña acercándola hacia él, sabiendo que no había manera de evitar el futuro.

**~5 de Septiembre, 1999 ~**

Sin ninguna prisa por levantarse, Edward mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, incluso después de que la consciencia volviera a él.

Incluso sin mirar el reloj, Edward sabía que ya había pasado un montón de tiempo. Sus recuerdos reproducían momentos de lo que, en realidad, había sido un verano genial. Trabajó con Bella, salió y pasó todo el tiempo con ella y Jasper, ya sea virtualmente o en la vida real.

Edward dejó que sus pensamientos se quedaran en Bella por un momento, disfrutando de lo agridulce que se sintieron los días que compartieron. Ella ya no lucía confundida, y parecía que estaban mejorando en ser solo amigos. Él había mejorado en dejar de mirarle de forma anhelante, aunque todavía sintiera un torbellino de emociones. Su confusión había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa nostálgica que ella no era capaz de ocultar.

Con toda honestidad, eso aliviaba un poco el dolor de estar lejos de ella. Por difícil que fuera, se alegró cuando la vio salir con otras personas en sus recuerdos. Ella salía con Mike, Jessica, y Angela y estaba desarrollando una buena amistad con un chico de la reserva llamado Jacob.

Era más fácil ver de lo que Alice estaba hablando. Mirando hacia atrás, Edward reconoció que cuando él y Bella estaban juntos, era muy fácil perderse en su burbuja privada donde solo estaban ellos dos. Ella debía tener más interacciones que solo con él. Era lo correcto.

Otro aspecto positivo era que Edward mantuvo una relación más cercana con su hermano. Una vez se alejaron por puntos dolorosos, ahora, eran más cercanos de lo que fueron cuando eran pequeños niños. Durante los meses de verano, Emmett había dejado de molestarlo un poco, empezando a salir con Edward más a menudo, incluso llego al punto de arrastrar a su hermano pequeño fuera de casa para llevarlo a un viaje de pesca.

Emmett era un niño a punto de convertirse en un hombre y una parte de él estaba aterrorizado. La escondía bien, pero Edward podía verlo en la forma en que se había aferrado a sus padres ese verano. Edward recordaba bien lo que se sentía, al igual que recordaba que sus padres no habían estado allí cuando finalmente creció.

Recordándose a sí mismo todo lo que había cambiado para bien, Edward finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos y enfrentar el día.

Mientras se duchaba y se preparaba para la escuela, Edward trató de convencerse de que hoy no era el día que pensaba que era, sin importar lo mucho que el tiempo coincidiera. Seguramente tenía solo un poco más de tiempo.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, estaba sorprendido y alarmado de encontrar a Jasper sentado afuera, en una de las húmedas mesas de picnic, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa y una expresión sombría en el rostro. Edward apretó el paso hasta que prácticamente estuvo corriendo.

—Jasper, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le espetó, asustado de que se hubiera acabado el tiempo tan rápido.

Su amigo se sentó, con los ojos entrecerrados por la confusión. —Amigo. ¿Qué mierda? Cálmate. Estoy bien. —Su rostro se ensombreció y de nuevo golpeó su frente contra la mesa frente a él.

—Está bien... —Edward dijo lentamente—. Algo anda mal.

—Sí, tal vez —admitió Jasper con una voz extrañamente pequeña. Levantó la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa—. María dijo... bueno, que podía estar... ya sabes... tarde.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —Edward parpadeó, porque eso era lo último que se esperaba. Se sentó frente a su amigo, estrujando su mente por algo que decir.

La relación de Jasper y María no había sobrevivido al verano, un hecho que hizo que Edward se sintiera triste y enojado a la vez. Pero había tenido que recordarse, que las relaciones entre adolescentes generalmente no duraban mucho. Ellas quemaban y brillaban intensamente antes de que desaparecieran como si nunca hubieran existido.

Dedicó un breve pensamiento, preguntándose si su relación con Bella habría sido de esa manera, antes de que se volviera hacia su amigo.

—Jasper... tú sabes mejor que nadie que María es, uh... dramática —dijo Edward con cuidado—. Quiero decir, tal vez es mejor no entrar en pánico hasta que estés seguro.

—Lo sé —dijo Jasper, luciendo como si ese pensamiento le hiciera sentir un poco mejor. Se estremeció—. Es jodidamente aterrador, sin embargo. No solo toda la... —Miró a su alrededor precavidamente, bajando su tono de voz a un susurro—. Cosa del bebé, sino la idea de estar atado a María para siempre.

Edward hizo una mueca. María había demostrado ser muy controladora y manipuladora, no era alguien que Edward hubiera querido para su mejor amigo a largo plazo.

Por supuesto, sabía que Jasper no tenía un largo plazo.

—Estoy seguro que todo estará bien, hombre —dijo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho rubio. La campana sonó, distrayéndolos—. ¿Clase?

Jasper gruñó, poniéndose de pie. —Sí, supongo.

Se fueron en diferentes direcciones para sus dos primeras clases, Edward para la clase de Inglés del Sr. Berty con Bella y Jasper a Historia. Se reunieron de nuevo en el tercer período para educación física.

En su primera vida, Edward no había tenido ninguna clase con Jasper en su último año. En un primer momento, Edward no podía entender por qué eso había cambiado hasta que se acordó de que había tenido que repetir dos de sus clases después de reprobarlas al final de su segundo año. Su horario estaba fuera de balance.

—Muy bien, chicos. Es esa época del año otra vez —declaró el entrenador Clapp en voz alta—. Es tiempo de correr una milla. —Se rió entre dientes mientras los estudiantes reunidos gemían—. Mírenlo de esta manera. Hoy es un buen día, por lo que serán capaces de correr en la cancha en lugar de subir y bajar las escaleras aquí —dijo, señalando el gimnasio.

Obedientemente, los adolescentes se dirigieron hacia fuera y no tardaron en salir corriendo.

Jasper sorprendió a Edward saliendo a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a los otros chicos, casi automáticamente. Parpadeando, Edward corrió tras él.

—Hey, tal vez deberías conservar tu energía —sugirió a la ligera, las palabras le salían entrecortadas.

—A la mierda con eso —jadeó Jasper de vuelta—. Quiero terminar con esto.

—Son cuatro vueltas, Jasper. No puedes mantenerte así durante tanto tiempo...

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, obstinadamente mantuvo su ritmo. ¿Qué más podía hacer Edward que mantener su paso y estar a su lado?

La ansiedad creció en el torrente sanguíneo de Edward, como siempre lo hacía cuando tenía que presenciar a Jasper haciendo algo agotador. En el momento en que comenzaron la cuarta vuelta, Edward se estaba mordiendo fuertemente el interior de su mejilla, tratando de contener su nerviosismo. Se estaba maldiciendo por creerle a Alice, eso de que no podía decir nada porque había estado felizmente ignorante de la condición de su amigo. Él podría haber convencido a Jasper de…

Pero en el momento siguiente, ya era demasiado tarde.

Edward miró con horror por el rabillo del ojo como Jasper tiraba de su camisa sin descanso. Los pasos del chico rubio vacilaron antes de que se detuvieran, su mano agarraba su pecho.

— ¿Jasper? —Edward preguntó, deteniéndose junto a él.

Por lo que dura una respiración, los ojos de Jasper encontraron los suyos, completamente abiertos, aterrorizados y confundidos, antes de que rodaran dentro de su cabeza y se desplomara sobre la hierba húmeda.

**~ 0 ~**

El tiempo pasó en un borrón, y sin embargo, Edward todavía estaba muerto de miedo porque todos y cada uno de los momentos de este horrible día quedarían grabados en su memoria para siempre. El rostro de Jasper, vacío y completamente drenado de sangre, solo resbaladizo por el sudor que brotaba de su piel. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo demasiado rápido para la comodidad de alguien. El entrenador Clapp gritándole a alguien para que corriera de regreso a la escuela y llamara al 911, y la forma en que las manos del anciano se posaron al azar sobre el pecho de Jasper, como si no supiera qué hacer.

La sala de espera estaba llena de la mitad de la escuela, pero Edward no le prestaba atención a ninguno de ellos. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, tratando de no pensar en cómo podría haberlo evitado. Tendría que haber hecho algo para impedirlo.

Bella se unió a él en algún momento, empujando a Mike hacia un lado para que ella pudiera sentarse a su lado. Le agarró la mano y no la soltó. Su peso contra su lado era su único consuelo.

Horas o minutos pasaron antes de que Carlisle apareciera. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward, señalándolo a él y a Bella para que lo siguieran. Cuando estuvieron detrás de las puertas cerradas, Carlisle comenzó a hablar en ese tono suave y compasivo que inmediatamente hizo que Edward quisiera correr en la dirección opuesta. Había oído de muchos que la forma de su padre de tratar sobre los pacientes era consoladora, pero Edward no estaba encontrando ningún consuelo en él, hoy.

Edward solo escuchaba una que otra palabra. El corazón de Jasper estaba dañado. Jasper estaba muriendo. No podían detenerlo. Podría ser horas o días a lo mucho.

Todo en él era a base de reacciones inherentes. Cuando escuchó a Bella llorar, envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, abrazándola y estrechándola mientras seguía mirando fijamente hacia adelante. Hasta que preguntó. — ¿Podemos verlo? —Con voz mecánica porque sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

En realidad, Edward estaba totalmente aterrado de ver a su amigo por lo que podría ser la última vez. En su primera vida, al oír que Jasper estaba enfermo de muerte, había tomado la botella de Jameson que James le había entregado y había bebido directamente de ella hasta que no pudo pensar más.

Comprendió, sin embargo, que una parte de enderezar las cosas era hacer lo correcto, aunque hacerlas sea difícil.

Carlisle puso una mano en su hombro, apretando con fuerza. —Su madre está con su doctor ahora mismo, así que tienes unos minutos.

Los condujo un poco más a través del hospital, hasta una pequeña habitación de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Bella se detuvo, su respiración se quedó atrapada justo antes de entrar en la habitación. Lo miró con ojos llorosos. —Ve —susurró—. Debes ser tú.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, preguntándose si era lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. Edward se enfureció, se enfadó consigo mismo y lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Jasper era el que estaba viviendo esta pesadilla. Bella tenía razón.

Tomando una respiración profunda, asintió con la cabeza a ella y a su padre, viendo como Carlisle señalaba una pequeña sala de espera más privada para amigos y familiares. Luchando contra la sensación de mareo, Edward entró en la habitación.

Pudo ver que Jasper estaba despierto, con su vista clavada en el techo. Estaba pálido, un poco menos con respecto al blanco mortal que había tenido cuando se derrumbó, pero seguía luciendo poco saludable. Tenía un tubo en la nariz, una vía intravenosa en el brazo y estaba el pitido constante del monitor que controlaba su corazón, una mala señal dada la situación. No lo regresó a ver ni cuando Edward se sentó.

—Jasper... —Edward comenzó, pero no sabía cómo continuar.

—No tienes que decir nada —dijo Jasper, su voz era suave y entrecortada... débil—. Yo no sé qué mierda decir ¿Por qué habrías de saberlo?

Edward estudió a su amigo por un momento, tratando de determinar dónde estaba. Jasper parecía tranquilo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para ver el temblor de su mano mientras rebotaba sus dedos nerviosamente sobre las mantas. —No tienes que... puedes hablar conmigo ya sabes. Lo que sea.

Al principio, Jasper solo se burló, luciendo como si estuviera a punto de discutir. Pero luego, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, inmediatamente lo mordió con fuerza, tomó una respiración ruidosa. —Mi mamá... ella esta... no quiero que ella sepa. —Comenzó, con voz temblorosa. Sus azules ojos calmados se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto se desbordaron y empezaron a caer, una a una, por su mejilla—. Esto es una mierda. Y yo estoy jodido...

Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos encontraron los de Edward. No necesitaba decirlo. Edward podía ver plenamente el miedo escrito en su rostro, tan claro como el día. Él no quería que su madre supiera lo absolutamente aterrado que estaba.

Tomando un suspiro tembloroso, calmando sus ganas de enfurecerse, gritar y llorar, Edward eligió sus palabras con cuidado. —Es una mierda —coincidió por primera vez—. ¿De qué es lo que estás más asustado?"

— ¿Más? —Jasper bufó—. De todo —admitió—. Nunca pensé en ello... en lo que viene después. —Negó con la cabeza ligeramente—. Mamá siempre dice que los adolescentes piensan que son inmortales... y pensé que yo no lo hice, pero lo hice.

Edward dudó sólo un momento antes de hablar de nuevo. —Hay un después. Y creo que es… bastante bueno.

Jasper lo miró dudoso. — ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? —preguntó, con tono amargo.

—Mírame —dijo Edward sinceramente, firmemente—. ¿Te estoy mintiendo?

Jasper lo miró, buscando algo en los ojos de su amigo. —No, no lo estás. —Se dio cuenta.

—Morir... —Fue muy difícil conseguir que esa palabra saliera, pero Edward sabía que Jasper necesitaba a alguien para hacer frente a la realidad de la situación—. No duele. —Lo sabía, ya había muerto una vez—. Y entonces, todo tiene sentido hay una razón para todo... todo la mierda injusta que pasa aquí… todo va a significar algo... no lo sabremos, pero tú sí.

Jasper no dijo nada, volvió a mirar el techo. Por un momento solo hubo el sonido de su respiración, un poco dificultosa. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con voz débil.

Edward con furia se enjugó una lágrima perdida que de repente lo había abrumado. —Lo sé. Solo lo sé. Te prometo que está ahí.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia un lado otra vez, Jasper medio sonrió. —Confío en ti —dijo. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, con los ojos llorosos—. Esto está tan jodido. Quiero tirar cosas... o golpear una almohada de mierda... pero estoy demasiado asustado para moverme —admitió.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward, su voz rompiéndose porque haría cualquier cosa para aliviar el temor de su amigo. Si pudiera, cambiaría de lugar en un instante.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, borrando el resto de sus lágrimas y luchando por recuperar la tranquilidad que había tenido antes. —Mi mamá va a estar de vuelta pronto. No quiero que ella vea esto —murmuró.

Edward se quedó sin palabras, fue al lavabo de la pequeña habitación y dejó correr un poco de agua fría sobre una toalla de papel. Se la entregó a Jasper, mirando como su amigo se secaba los ojos, recobrando la compostura. Le golpeó el hecho de que Jasper es uno de esos que se enfrentan a su muerte con la cabeza bien en alto.

Al oír la voz de su madre viniendo por el pasillo, Jasper se acercó de repente y agarró la muñeca de Edward. Por un instante, sus ojos estuvieron temerosos de nuevo, casi infantiles. —Tú no... Quiero decir, eres...

—Jasper. —Interrumpió Edward, moviendo su mano para poder abrazar a su amigo—. Lo sé.

Su amigo asintió de nuevo, confiando completamente en él. —No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Nunca —prometió Edward.

**~ 0 ~**

Bella se quedó con Edward en el hospital, sosteniendo su mano, tanto tiempo como pudieron. Durante la larga tarde y noche, sabían que Jasper se estaba debilitando rápidamente y se encontraba con su familia.

Cuando Carlisle se acercó, instándolos a ir a casa, ellos obedecieron, excepto que Bella fue a la casa de Edward. Le tomó la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, a su habitación. Demasiado cansado para cuestionar lo que estaba pasando, Edward se limitó a seguirla, dejándose cae en la cama junto a ella.

Bella se acurrucó contra él, con la cabeza enterrada en su hombro. Ella había estado llorando durante todo el día. A excepción de una lágrima perdida o dos, Edward no había llorado en absoluto. Venía, sin embargo; podía sentirlo en sus huesos, un dolor tan terrible que probablemente le partiría por la mitad.

Durante horas después de llegar a casa, Edward se aferró a Bella como si ella fuera la única cosa que lo mantenía vivo.

Cuando su padre llamó a su puerta más tarde esa noche, Edward supo que su amigo se había ido. Podía sentirlo en su interior, y la angustia absoluta que había estado reprimiendo ya no podía ser ignorada.

Apretó sus manos en puños, frotándolos fuertemente contra sus ojos tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Probablemente lo hubiera conseguido de no ser que sintió las manos de Bella en su cabello, moviéndolas tan suave y tiernamente, que su corazón se rompió. Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que no era el cuerpo de Bella el que temblaba, era el suyo.

La cama se hundió una vez, dos veces y sintió más manos en su espalda, en su cabello. Sabía que sus padres estaban allí. Estaba rodeado, literalmente, por personas que lo amaban.

—Déjalo ir, Edward. —La suave voz de su padre rompió lo último que quedaba de su fuerza de voluntad y Edward comenzó a sollozar.

De alguna manera le parecía ridículo. Había tenido una segunda oportunidad totalmente imposible, nadie era capaz de regresar y arreglar sus errores. Había tenido tiempo extra con Jasper, y la oportunidad de darle a su amigo algunas experiencias, que de otro modo, podrían haber sido pasadas por alto. Edward sintió que no tenía derecho a estar con el corazón completamente roto y totalmente cabreado.

Aún con la mano atrapada en la de ella, Edward se zafó del agarre de Bella y se sentó para agarrar a su padre por la camisa. — ¡No es justo! —gritó, eran las únicas palabras que pudo dejar salir. Su mente estaba demasiado incoherente llena de dolor y culpa. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Carlisle como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, que necesita a su padre, porque los papás eran más fuertes y podían matar a todos los demonios.

Edward lloró en el hombro de su padre durante unos minutos antes de que sus manos buscaran a su madre. Abrazó a Esme fuertemente porque Jasper ya no podía abrazar a su mamá.

Finalmente, agotado por demasiadas lágrimas y demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, Edward se recostó de nuevo, encontrándose con que Bella todavía estaba allí, esperando. La envolvió en sus brazos, y lloraron juntos hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**~ 0 ~**

—Realmente no podrías haberlo detenido, sabes.

Edward abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose a una Alice de dieciséis años, recostada junto a él en la cama de su casa. Miró hacia arriba, sin ver nada. No sabía si quería gritar o llorar otra vez. —Yo podría haberle dicho antes. Debería habérselo dicho antes —murmuró con voz ronca.

—No podías —recalcó Alice—. Recuerda, tuvimos esta conversación. Si hubieras tratado de decirle, habrías sido devuelto hasta que no lo hicieras. ¿Dónde está el sentido en eso? —Le palmeó el brazo con suavidad—. Todo el mundo tiene su momento, Edward. Puedes morir antes de tiempo, porque tú de todas las personas sabes que el destino no lo determina todo, pero no se puede vivir más allá de tu tiempo.

— ¡Esto es una mierda! —gritó Edward sentándose. Encontró el objeto más cercano, un cepillo para el cabello, y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación—. ¡Todo esto es una maldita mierda! Tenía 18 malditos años. ¡Esto es una absoluta mierda!

—Esta es la vida, Edward —Alice dijo con calma—. La muerte es parte de la vida, y niños mucho más jóvenes que Jasper mueren todo el tiempo.

Edward se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando su cabello con sus manos, tratando de conseguir un respiro de sí mismo. ¿Por qué dolía jodidamente tanto ahora que lo sabía? En el mundo del que venía, Jasper había estado muerto por más de una década.

—Nunca te dejaste sentir su muerte la primera vez —contestó Alice, a su pregunta no formulada, en voz baja—. Lo cubriste con el alcohol y todo lo que James y Royce querían que hicieras. Y luego nunca dejaste de correr. —Su sonrisa era pequeña, casi maternal mientras continuaba—. Harías cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarte a estos acontecimientos de tu vida. Esa es una gran parte de porqué tenías que revivir el día de hoy. No, es toda, pero es una gran parte. Y no fallaste. —Su sonrisa, entonces, fue orgullosa—. Sé que querías, pero no lo hiciste.

—Se sentó a su lado, dándole un medio abrazo—. Esta es la forma en que se supone que debe ir. Va a doler como el infierno por mucho tiempo, pero sanará.

— ¿Cuál es la otra parte? —Edward preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

—Dijiste que era una gran parte de la razón por la que tuve que repetir este día. ¿Cuál es la otra parte?

—Oh. Jasper, por supuesto —dijo Alice en voz baja—. La primera vez, no tenía a nadie. Y por ninguna razón dejaría que su madre viera lo asustado que estaba. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba bien tener miedo. Él...

—Basta —suplicó Edward. La culpa que sentía por haber dejado a su mejor amigo para enfrentarse a la muerte solo, la primera vez, era demasiada para manejar.

Alice puso una mano sobre su brazo. —Edward, tú estabas allí. Se lo hiciste mucho más fácil —aseguró—. La primera vez, lo estuvo retrasando por días simplemente por el miedo. Gracias a ti, se pudo ir en paz. Y fue por ti que había tanta gente pensando en él. Sé que parece ridículo, pero ayuda...

Durante largos minutos, Edward no dijo nada, en su lugar, intentó respirar a través del tremendo dolor de su pecho.

—Soy consciente, ya sabes —dijo Alice sin rodeos.

— ¿De qué? —Edward preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

—De toda esta segunda oportunidad. Te lo dije... es difícil. No se supone que sea fácil. Has tenido que vivir algunos de los días más duros de tu vida a la vez.

Fue agradable oírle decir eso, reflexionó. Nadie más podía saber lo que estaba pasando. Y él no se engañaba a si mismo por no ver la recompensa. Sus padres, por ejemplo. La vida de su hermano era mejor también. Y Edward, en sí mismo, tan desconsolado como estaba, podía decir que su vida parecía encaminarse en una dirección mejor.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Sí?

—Dijiste que todo pasa por una razón, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?

Alice no dijo nada de inmediato, luciendo pensativa hasta que Edward finalmente se sentó. — ¿Tú sabes lo que le dijiste, que cuando mueres, puedes entender la razón de todo? ¿De que todas las cosas injustas que ocurren de repente tiene sentido?

— ¿Sí? —Edward dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante con esperanza.

Alice sonrió con dulzura. —Cariño, no estás muerto. Esto no es para que lo entiendas... todavía. Pero lo harás. Algún día.


	23. Chapter 23

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**~ 25 de Septiembre, 1999 ~**

Los recuerdos de Edward no lo asaltaron inmediatamente.

Recordaba el funeral de Jasper. A lo largo de todo el servicio se sintió completamente vacío. Se sentó con su madre a un lado y con Bella del otro. Su padre y su hermano, Emmett, que faltó a sus clases para estar allí para Edward, se sentaron junto a ellos. A pesar de que no podría entender como inició, Edward se dio cuenta que en algún momento durante el servicio él y Bella terminaron cogidos de la mano. Pero fue inocente, más como un salvavidas que alguna especie de muestra de afecto.

Ambos lo echaban de menos.

Edward odiaba los funerales con todo su corazón. Ellos no ofrecían ningún consuelo, en su lugar era una tarea, en la cual, debía sentarse a enfrentarla. Solo era otra razón de porqué la muerte era una mierda. Toda la experiencia no tenía sentido para él. Ya era bastante doloroso que Jasper muriera, especialmente tan joven como era. El funeral fue casi un insulto a su memoria de. Él había sido el tipo de chico que animaba a la gente cuando pensaba que estaban tristes o como cuando ayudaba a Edward a que admitiera sus sentimientos por Bella, él siempre instaba a las personas a que hiciera lo que los haría felices. Su funeral no reflejaba nada de eso.

Por suerte, los gamers sabían mejor cómo honrar su memoria. Fires of Heaven celebró un funeral en línea, al que asistieron el gremio y un buen número de jugadores de algunos otros grupos. Era una rareza que se desplegaran juegos artificiales on-line y que los jugadores se pusiera de acuerdo para empezar a beber, lo que causó que sus pantallas se deformaran y que los textos parecieran un borrón. Hizo sonreír a Edward, el leer los mensajes confusos y el tratar de entender lo que la gente decía. Por el micrófono, los miembros del grupo hablaban de Jasper, compartían historias y recuerdos.

El tiempo, como siempre, seguía avanzando, y como Alice había prometido, el dolor terrible en el centro de su pecho empezaba a apaciguarse minuciosamente. Había pasado menos de un mes y al fin podía respirar a través del dolor. Aunque cada vez se hacía más fácil, no era difícil ver por qué había elegido borrar sus emociones con el alcohol en su vida anterior. Día a día, era difícil.

Mientras que los días se convertían en semanas, la vida comenzaba a recuperar su ritmo normal, sin importar si Edward estaba preparado para ello. Sus maestros, en vez de ser comprensivo cuando entregaba su tarea tarde, comenzaron a esperar que se adaptara a las normas de nuevo. Sus compañeros dejaron de mirarlo compasivamente. Edward ya no escuchaba el nombre de Jasper en los susurros del pasillo.

Estaba molesto porque sentía como si lo estuvieran olvidando. Era horrible, exasperante incluso, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo que el mundo acababa de perder?

Solo había una persona con la que siempre podía contar.

Además de sus clases, seguían yendo juntos a taekwondo. Edward y Bella continuaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos, lo mismo que hacían cuando Jasper estaba vivo. Junto a Bella, cuando un momento lo golpeaba particularmente duro, haciendo que extrañara aún más a su amigo, saber que ella estaba pensando en Jasper también. Era reconfortante.

Habían celebrado su décimo octavo cumpleaños tranquilamente, justo a los pocos días de que Jasper fuera enterrado. Cualquier otro día, Edward se hubiera sentido culpable por no organizar la celebración que Bella se merecía, pero ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de celebrar.

Desde entonces, habían empezado a redefinir la normalidad de sus salidas juntos, acostumbrándose, constantemente, en ser un dúo cuando, una vez, habían sido un trío.

El timbre sonó antes de que Edward estuviera completamente listo. Se puso una camisa y corrió escaleras abajo justo a tiempo para ver a su madre abrirle la puerta a Bella.

—Hey —saludó, y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Con Bella, era un poco más fácil sonreír de nuevo.

Esme los atendió esmeradamente durante unos minutos antes de que Carlisle se la llevara. Iban a hacer algunas compras en las tiendas de antigüedades de Port Angeles para un trabajo de Esme. Se ofrecieron a llevar a Edward y Bella a la cafetería para desayunar, pero los adolescentes lo rechazaron, optando por asaltar la nevera para su sustento.

Una vez que habían comido hasta hartarse, se recostaron en la sala viendo unas películas. Edward estaba distraído cuando Bella buscó en su mochila y sacó una jodida tonelada de folletos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó, agachándose y agarrando uno. Era un folleto de la Universidad Northwestern.

Rápidamente, Bella lo agarró de sus manos. Se rió al ver de qué universidad se trataba dejándolo a un lado. —Nunca entraría en Northwestern —murmuró—. Y no quiero vivir en la costa este de todos modos. Solo agarré todos los folletos que tenían en consejería.

— ¿Estás buscando universidades? —Edward preguntó, tratando de mantener la conmoción e indignación fuera de su voz. Simplemente no se le había ocurrido que ella se iría tan lejos para la universidad. Debería haber sido obvio. Hablaba de Arizona, y más específicamente, del sol, con nostalgia en su voz.

Se merecía eso: estar en el sol en algún lugar.

Bella lo miró, con una expresión un poco arrepentida. —No tenemos mucho tiempo para presentar solicitudes. ¿No has pensando acerca de la universidad en absoluto?

Edward volvió su vista a la pantalla encogiéndose de hombros. —Ya lo tengo todo planeado. Estoy bastante seguro de que podré entrar en UDub. Es tan buena como cualquier otra para especializarse en negocios.

—Hmm —Bella tarareó no muy convencida.

— ¿Qué?

Ella frunció el ceño. —Sé que ya lo has dicho antes, pero sigo pensando que no te conviene. Negocios. Y... —Resopló, con los ojos inseguros, la misma mirada que tenía cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que no sabía si sería bien recibido—. Edward, eres realmente... honestamente eres brillante. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras hacer, ser quien sea que quieras ser.

—Hablas como mi padre —se quejó Edward.

—Bueno, no estoy poniendo leña a tu culo. Realmente creo eso —dijo Bella, sentada sobre sus rodillas en el sofá—. Vamos. Mírame a los ojos y dime que quieres ser un hombre de negocios.

Edward la miró, dispuesto a decir esas palabras, pero algo en sus ojos se lo impidió. Ahí estaba esa chispa, ese fuego que había extrañado desde que deshicieron su relación. Ella solía mirarlo de esa manera, con fe apasionada. Él entendía esa mirada. Él la había mirado de la misma manera, la amaba tanto que si tuviera algún deseo en el mundo, desearía que ella fuera feliz, sin importar lo que implicara.

—Todos tenemos que hacer algo —murmuró en su lugar, su voz estaba completamente falta de convicción. El hecho de que sabía, que sin duda, sería bueno en emprender su propio negocio era algo poderoso. No había muchas personas que tenían garantizado su éxito, sin importa que campo han elegido.

Sabía que sería exitoso, y sus padres estarían orgullosos. Eso era lo que importaba, ¿verdad?

—He estado pensando mucho desde lo de Jasper —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Es un cliché, pero es cierto. Él no llegó a vivir su vida. Si no vas a ser realmente feliz emprendiendo tú negocio, no estarías viviendo tu vida a su máximo potencial, ¿y eso no sería un insulto para él? —Cuando Edward no respondió, ella lo empujó ligeramente—. Vamos, Edward. Tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, siempre y cuando no te conviertas en un vago.

Para entonces, los brazos de Edward estaban cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho y hundido en el sofá. — ¿Quién diablos sabe lo que quiere ser para el resto de su vida a los 18, de todos modos? —murmuró—. ¿Qué estás buscando, al final? ¿De repente decidiste lo que quieres hacer?

—Tal vez. —La voz de Bella fue ligeramente cantarina, casi como si le estuviera tomando el pelo, como si le estuviera diciendo, si yo puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué tú no? Ella sonrió—. Quiero decir, no he decidido nada en concreto. De hecho, he dado muchas vueltas sobre lo que dijiste acerca de la ciencia.

En ese momento, Edward se animó, y se estiró un poco. — ¿Oh?

—Sí. Tiene mucho sentido. Hay tantos campos en los que podría ir, tantos tipos de ciencia —dijo pensativa—. No tengo que decidir de inmediato. Pasas los primeros dos años cursando materias de colegio general, ¿verdad? Podría usar ese tiempo para decidir en qué quiero especializarme. —Ella rebuscó entre sus panfletos, tomando uno para mostrarle—. ¿Berkeley? Tienen un departamento de ciencias fantástico. ¡Y oh, el sol! ¿Qué sol es mejor que el de California?

Al oír su voz soñadora, Edward no pudo evitar sonreír. —California sería bueno para ti —admitió. Se preguntó si ella podía oír la nota de tristeza en su voz.

—Tenemos el Internet, ¿no? —Bella preguntó, al parecer recogiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí. —Edward hizo todo lo posible para ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Por supuesto.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y suspiró. —Bueno, ya veremos. La matrícula es fantástica también. Si no recibo una beca, es un caso perdido de todos modos.

—Supongo que tendremos que buscar becas entonces, ¿no es así?

**~ 0 ~**

Al caer la tarde, Bella se fue a su casa para terminar su tarea, ya que tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

En las últimas semanas, cuando estaba solo en casa, Edward se encontraba a sí mismo gravitando alrededor de su piano.

Para aliviar la preocupación de sus padres, Edward había visitado al consejero de la secundaria Forks, para hablar sobre Jasper. A pesar de que la mujer no había sido particularmente inspiradora, le había ofrecido un consejo que ya había escuchado. Le animó a encontrar una manera de honrar y recordar a su amigo, una forma de expresar su dolor saludablemente.

Como lo había hecho con sus padres en su primera vida, Edward descubrió que sólo había un lenguaje que podía expresar adecuadamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Llevó sus dedos a las teclas, dejando que la música hablara por él, recordando a su amigo a través del sonido.

La música se apagó con el tiempo, y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre su piano, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Odiaba ser un hombre de negocios. Lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Apartándose de su piano, Edward entró en la sala de estar. Se dejó caer en el sofá, con los ojos en la pila de folletos descartados de Bella. Los agarró, rebuscando entre el montón.

Era algo que realmente no había considerado antes. Siempre fue una conclusión inevitable que su padre quería que fuera un empresario, un doctor o algo por el estilo. En realidad, nunca había pensado en el hecho de que él podía elegir.

Cuando pensaba en la universidad, era en el futuro de Bella en el que se concentraba. Cuando estaban juntos, pensó que podían ir a UDub juntos, no podía imaginar estar lejos de ella. Bella estaba, en esa vida, dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Al igual que él, a ella no le importaba donde estudiaría, siempre y cuando él estuviera junto a ella.

Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ello, pudo ver que su actitud soñadora, en la cual habían estado tan envueltos el uno con el otro, los había distraído de, en realidad, concentrarse en su futuro, en lo que podrían llegar a ser. Era algo positivo, aunque a regañadientes, estar obligado a no estar junto a ella. Estaba casi seguro de que ella no estaría pensando en todas sus opciones si aún estaban juntos.

Si se permitía considerar con optimismo el plan del destino, pensaba en lo que sea que motivaba a Alice a trabajar en su_ felices para siempre_. ¿Se suponía que podía ser posible que encontrara una carrera con la cual estuviera apasionado?

Edward se detuvo repentinamente, de su ojeada aleatoria, cuando se encontró con un folleto de Juilliard.

Trazó sus dedos reverentemente sobre la imagen del frente, preguntándose cómo sería estar en una escuela con personas que hablaban su mismo idioma. Había aprendido el lenguaje de los negocios, pero siempre se sintió muy incómodo. La música, por otro lado, fluía en su sangre, nació para tocar. Era la única cosa por la que se sentía apasionado, y solo de pensar en la música como parte de su futuro...

Edward tiró el folleto en la pila, disgustado consigo mismo. Juilliard... era algo infantil solo pensarlo. Muy pocas personas en el mundo merecían componer música, sobre todo clásica. Los que lo hacían eran los que se levantaban a las 5:00 am todos los días para poder practicar.

Poniéndose de pie, Edward recogió todos los folletos. Entrando en la cocina, tiró toda la pila en la papelera de reciclaje y se alejó.

**~ 25 de Septiembre, 1999 ~**

Edward estaba confundido cuando nuevos recuerdos no lo asaltaron. Rodó sobre su costado, con las manos a tientas a lo largo de la mesita de noche, hasta que encontró sus gafas. Cuando vio a la fecha, gimió, tirando de la manta por encima de su cabeza.

Durante unos minutos recordando la frustración que traía cuando los días se repetían. Casi se había olvidado de su lugar en el juego que era su vida.

Quería estar listo para cuando Bella llegara, por lo que finalmente salió de la cama.

El día se desarrolló igual que el anterior. Bella y él se prepararon el desayuno y se dejaron caer frente al televisor. Edward miró, sin decir nada esta vez, como ella sacaba la pila de panfletos y folletos.

Cuando cogió el folleto de Juilliard, ella dio un pequeño bufido, e intentó ponerlo en la pila de los no definitivos. Él lo agarró antes de que ella lo descartara.

Bella lo miró perpleja inclinando su cabeza hacia él.

Frunciendo los labios, Edward debatió consigo mismo durante unos segundos antes de que se levantara, extendiéndole su mano. —Quiero mostrarte algo.

Ella tomó su mano, dejando que la llevara al piano. Él hizo un gesto para que se sentara, y luego se sentó a sí mismo en el banquillo antes de que pudiera pensar más en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward comenzó a tocar la canción que había compuesto para tratar de explicar el dolor por la muerte de su amigo.

Edward escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Bella cuando comenzó a tocar, pero continuó. Dejó que sus dedos fluyeran sobre las teclas. Bella siempre entendió cómo se sentía acerca de Jasper. Esperaba que ella entendiera el mensaje de la misma manera como si estuviera hablando.

Cuando llegó al final de la pieza, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba de pie detrás de él. —Edward —susurró—. Eso fue Jasper. Lo pude escuchar ahí.

—Sí —reconoció.

— ¿Eso es... eso es tuyo? —le preguntó sonando asombrada.

Edward se volvió para mirarla. —Sí —dijo cuidadosamente.

—Eso fue increíble. No tenía ni idea de que podías hacer eso.

Volviendo de nuevo al piano, Edward tentativamente arrancó el folleto de Juilliard de encima del estrado. Se lo ofreció a ella, una mirada contemplativa en su cara. — ¿Crees que es estúpido pensar en ello?

—Bueno, yo no sé mucho acerca de cómo calificar este tipo de cosas... Pero Edward, eso fue hermoso. Si puedes componer algo tan complejo... —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo.

**~ 0 ~**

A lo largo de la cena, Edward estuvo callado, algo que sus padres al parecer no se dieron cuenta mientras hablaban de sus compras. Parecía que Carlisle había comprado una pintura que según Esme discutía, no encajaba en la decoración de ninguna habitación.

—Mamá. Papá —interrumpió Edward su ligera pelea. Los dos se volvieron hacia él—. ¿Estarían decepcionados si yo quisiera hacer algo no tradicional? Ya saben, ¿para trabajar?

Las cejas de Carlisle se fruncieron al instante, y miró a Esme con una expresión cautelosa antes de volverse hacia Edward. — ¿Qué quieres decir? Edward, si estás pensando en no ir a la universidad…

—Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando —Edward interrumpió. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso—. Quiero decir, ¿y si yo quisiera ir a algún lugar como... Juilliard?

Ambos padres parecían sorprendidos. Carlisle tosió en su mano. —Juilliard es una escuela maravillosa, pero no es el tipo de lugar en el que puedes entrar por un capricho, hijo.

Sin decir palabra, Edward empujó su silla hacia atrás. Les hizo una seña para que sus padres le siguieran. Sentado en el piano, interpretó la composición que había escrito para conmemorar su muerte, recordando cómo habían reaccionado cuando la tocó para ellos durante una de sus días repetidos.

Cuando terminó, se volvió en silencio esperando su opinión.

—Mi Dios, Edward. —Esme respiraba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Eso fue muy hermoso. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que tocaste el piano.

— ¿Creen que hay alguna posibilidad? ¿Que pueda entrar? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Honestamente no tengo idea, pero un talento así... Incluso si no entras, podrías fácilmente obtener una beca para una gran escuela —dijo Carlisle emocionado.

Edward sintió que una sonrisa empezar a tirar de sus labios. — ¿Pero eso te molesta? Que yo quiera seguir una carrera en la música en lugar de algo... no sé, más respetable.

Sus padres se rieron un poco. —Esta es tu vida, cariño —dijo Esme, despeinando su cabello—. Tú eres el que tiene que vivirla, no nosotros.

—Sí, pero... no quiero que estén decepcionados. —La voz de Edward sonó más infantil de lo que quería.

Esme y Carlisle se dieron una mirada de complicidad, levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos. Carlisle suspiró y se volvió hacia su hijo. —Edward, si... Si alguna vez te ha dado la impresión de que solo estaría orgulloso de ti si persigues un cierto camino, lo siento. —Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mirándolo tímidamente—. Debo admitir que me tenías preocupado durante algún tiempo allí - cuando parecía que no te importaba nada más que ese juego. Sin pantalones, eso es lo que tu abuelo habría dicho.

—Nunca hablaste de tener algún interés en algo —añadió Esme a la ligera—. Si hubieras mostrado algún signo... Nosotros te habríamos dado todo lo que quisieras. Lecciones... aunque no parece como si las necesitaras.

Carlisle puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Edward, mirándolo a los ojos. —No importa si eres aceptado o no, esto es un talento increíble. Tu madre y yo nunca estaríamos nada más que orgullosos, no importa lo que decidas hacer con tu vida. —Se rió entre dientes—. Solo haz algo.


	24. Chapter 24

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

—Tocas lindo.

Edward sonrió gentilmente al levantarse, mirando el ahora familiar cuarto de Alice. Hoy estaba cubierto por rojo y dorado, con una gran pintura de una rotunda mujer, que parecía fulminarlo con la mirada.

Él devolvió la mirada, solo para ver qué sucedería. La mujer se vio pálida. —Bueno, yo nunca… —gruñó y pronto dio un paso fuera de la pintura. Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza para asegurarse de estar viendo lo que creía que había visto.

— ¡Hey! Presta atención.

Edward miró a Alice de nuevo, tratando de recordar lo que le acababa de decir. —Umm. Gracias. ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que debía ir a Julliard?

—Se suponía que hicieras algo que te haga feliz. —Le sonrió—. Eres un presumido.

— ¿Eso significa que entro? —preguntó él, curioso y algo desconcertado—. ¿Cómo funciona eso? Si no hubiera llegado a vivir a los 29, no hubiera sido tan bueno tocando el piano.

—El talento es, uh, una parte de ti —explicó ella—. Es una trampa, pero una pequeña. —Sonrió triunfante, separando sus dedos un par de centímetros—. Siempre fuiste capaz de hacerlo.

Edward pensó que era mejor no buscarle el diente a caballo regalado. Con las reglas de este juego tan confuso, era bueno conseguir un fácil beneficio.

Alice sacó su varita y la movió en el aire. — ¡Accio bola de cristal!

Edward tuvo que agacharse cuando una gran bola de cristal pasó volando por el aire. —Cielos.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice, pero estaba riendo.

Alice miró la bola con una expresión de concentración en el rostro, su pequeña lengua saliendo de sus labios mientras movía sus manos sobre el cristal. Cuando la bola comenzó a mostrar lo que se veía como niebla, comenzó a saltar con emoción. — ¿Lo ves? Podría ser taaaan buena en la adivi…divi… adivinación.

Sin pretender que sabía de qué rayos hablaba, Edward se acercó curioso de ver qué le iba a mostrar.

En la niebla de la bola, se vio a sí mismo, sentado en su mesa. Había un sobre de manila enfrente de él. Sus padres estaban sentados al lado opuesto y Bella se sentaba a su lado. Todos estaban viendo el paquete como si fuera a explotar.

—Cielos —dijo Bella finalmente, tomando el sobre. Lo abrió mientras que los tres Cullen la miraban con los ojos abiertos. Al revisar las primeras líneas, mostró la sonrisa más grande que Edward pudiera recordar—. ¡Entraste! Oh, Dios mío, Edward. ¡Entraste!

Edward vio mientras estaba quieto como una piedra, una expresión graciosamente sorprendida en su cara, en lo que su padres y Bella lo abrazaban con orgullo evidente en todos ellos.

Tan feliz como estaba, tanto por poder ver a sus padres complacidos como porque tenía que admitir que la idea de ir a una escuela como Julliard lo emocionaba a más no poder, aún había una pesadez en la escena. — ¿Y Bella? —le preguntó con suavidad a Alice.

Alice inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad. No dijo nada, pero pasó su mano sobre la bola de cristal de nuevo.

La escena en la niebla cambió y Edward pudo ver que estaba en el cuarto de Bella, viéndose algo aburrido. Ocioso –y algo malcriado, pensó– vio que buscaba algo entre las cosas en su escritorio. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando tomó una hoja de papel. Era una letra de "Lamentamos informarle"… de la Universidad de Nueva York.

—Solo fue una idea estúpida —dijo Bella con quietud acercándose detrás de él. Tenía la mirada dirigida al suelo—. Es decir, tienen un estupendo programa de ciencias. Es una buena escuela. —Se encogió de hombros.

Él no dijo nada al inicio pero entonces, dubitativamente, se le acercó, estrechándola en sus brazos. —Te voy a extrañar mucho —admitió cerca de su oído—. Pero no vamos a olvidarnos. Eso no va a pasar. Y vas a hacer cosas maravillosas en Berkeley.

La escena se desvaneció, dejando a Edward resignado. Obviamente, Bella estaba destinada a estar en Berkeley. Le daba gusto que su relación no se interpusiera en su futuro. —Oye —dijo repentinamente, dándose cuenta de la diferencia entre esta ocasión y todas las veces pasadas—. Nunca me has mostrado el futuro antes. Siempre me muestras el pasado.

— ¿Sabes qué? —exclamó Alice, ignorándolo totalmente—. ¡Deberías escribir una canción sobre mí! Algo feliz… Escribes canciones que me dan ganas de llorar. —Le frunció el ceño.

—Lo consideraré —murmuró—. Pero Alice, en serio. ¿Por qué ahora me mostraste el futuro?

Alice inclinó su cabeza. —Porque es el pasado.

Antes de poder responder, Alice alzó su varita. —Nox —dijo, y el mundo se oscureció.

_**~2 de julio, 2005~**_

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Edward con un sobresalto.

—Vamos, bastardo. ¡Si me fallas patearé tu trasero! ¡Levántate!

Edward parpadeó rápidamente, su mente nadando mientras que los recuerdos le llegaban. Tantos recuerdos.

Ciegamente, buscó sus lentes en la mesa de noche, pero su mano sólo encontró varias monedas y su billetera. Parpadeó otra vez, dándose cuenta de que podía ver sin la ayuda de sus lentes.

Claro. El regalo de sus padres cuando se graduó hace un par de meses. LASIK. Recordó estar vergonzosamente aterrado por segunda vez en sus múltiples vidas cuando entró para iniciar el procedimiento.

Poner cosas en sus ojos siempre le había dado escalofríos.

Espera, ¿cuándo se graduó?

Edward miró su cuarto –un cuarto muy diferente al que dejó en Forks–. Vio una calcomanía del emblema de Starfleet en una laptop en su escritorio y se rió. Parecía que no había cambiado _tanto._

Continuó su análisis del cuarto, sus ojos finalmente cayendo en un calendario, un calendario de World of Warcraft.

Decía julio de 2005.

—Qué diablos…

— ¡Edward! —La persona al otro lado de su dormitorio la golpeó de nuevo—. Vamos. Vamos a perdernos el primer panel, ¡y me voy a molestar!

Garrett. El chico tratando de tirar su puerta abajo era Garrett Larsen.

Se habían conocido en el primer año de Edward en Julliard. Edward nunca había visto a un bailarín tan ágil como Garrett. Las actuaciones del hombre de cabello castaño lo dejaban sorprendido y algo más que celoso de sus piernas musculosas, si era honesto.

Después de graduarse, Edward y Garrett habían encontrado trabajos en la ciudad de Nueva York, al menos durante el invierno. Edward estaba tocando piano por una demostración de jóvenes artistas mientras que Garrett se había unido al Ballet de la Ciudad de Nueva York. Habían encontrado un buen departamento equidistante a ambos trabajos.

—Ya me levanté —gritó Edward, molestándose cuando Garrett volvió a golpear su puerta—. Dios, parece que vas a morir si no ves el panel de Battlestar Galáctica.

—No tienes más jefes que Edward James Olmos, señor. Hace que las personas con tu nombre sientan orgullo. Apresúrate.

Bien, bien.

Caminando a su baño, Edward optó por una ducha para aclarar su cabeza. Aún estaba acomodando sus recuerdos, averiguando dónde estaba en el presente.

Sus pensamientos, como siempre, fueron primero hacia Bella.

Primero recordó la forma en que lo había abrazado el día antes de que ella fuera a California. Por un momento, ella lo miró, con un dolor tan grande en sus ojos que él pensó, por un terrible momento, que ella sabía. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber? ¿Cómo iba a entender de lo que se estaba alejando? Entonces le sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. —Esto es como… el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?

Él se rio y jaló su coleta con diversión. —Vas a estar genial.

Se mantuvieron en contacto al inicio, hablando casi cada noche en línea. Fue inevitable que la vida pasara, y gradualmente se fueron separando.

Bella y Edward comenzaron a hacer amigos. Edward la animó a salir cuando su compañera de cuarto le dijo que era demasiado estudiosa. Lentamente, cuando entraba en línea y buscaba su ícono, más y más aparecía desconectada. Aunque la extrañaba, le alegraba saber que estaba pasándola bien.

Edward no tuvo mucho tiempo de fijarse en su conexión que se desvanecía. Su programa era intenso, a menudo manteniéndolo ocupado por días. Estaba en su elemento, perdiéndose en un mundo de música y creaciones. Era genial trabajar con personas que pensaban igual a él.

Aunque Edward estaba generalmente feliz, había puntos de frustración, el mayor de ellos era que sus amigos no entendían por qué se resistía tanto a las fiestas que había cada semana.

Edward estaba encaminado a recluirse cuando conoció a Garrett. El otro chico pareció entender su deseo de alejarse de sus colegas. Era, como Edward, un nerd, y se acostumbró a visitarlo de vez en cuando. Dijo que Edward tenía muchas fallas en su "actitud nerd", y le presentó Firefly, junto con otras cosas.

Poco a poco, Garrett se ganó su confianza, y Edward le dijo la mayor parte de la verdad por la que no le gustaba salir. Editó la parte de los viajes en el tiempo, por supuesto, hablándole a Garrett de su breve relación con Bella, que terminó, y cómo, aunque intentaba atraerse a otras chicas, no podía hacerlo.

Garrett sintió compasión. Le contó a Edward sobre su primera novia. Habían estado en ballet juntos. Fueron, como Edward y Bella habían sido, personas desesperadamente enamoradas, aunque eran jóvenes. Tristemente, ella era anoréxica y murió antes de que él o sus padres pudieran ayudarla. Como Edward, entendía la incomodidad. Ambos eran de los chicos más atractivos en su escuela. Rechazar a personas interesadas –chicas y chicos también– nunca se sentía bien.

Como resultado, Garrett era exactamente lo que Edward necesitaba. Tenía una sed por aventura y llevaba a Edward por toda la ciudad, sin dejar que se encerrara en su caparazón. Él fue quien lo registró en Facebook y agregó a todos sus amigos del instituto. Por eso, Mike Newton había contactado a Edward y fue a uno de sus conciertos con su novio… Tyler Crowley.

Edward tuvo que admitir que sentía satisfacción al saber que la cita y primer beso de Bella disfrutaba la compañía exclusiva de los hombres.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, ambos tuvieron algunos momentos con mujeres. Un beso o dos. Varias citas que ocasionalmente llevaban al sexo. Nada se quedaba. En un momento de solitaria ebriedad, tuvieron el beso de requisito, exploratorio, preguntándose si podrían llenar el vacío que tenía el otro.

Rápidamente decidieron que sólo eran amigos.

Todo eso lo llevó al presente. Garrett estaba llevando a Edward a una convención de ciencia ficción.

Con todo eso, aunque aún extrañaba a Bella y se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo si hubieran seguido juntos, Edward tenía una vida feliz.

**~0~**

Edward miró inquieto a su alrededor. No era que no sintiera la misma atracción hacia las cosas nerds, lo hacía. Era solo que, como muchas cosas, gran parte de la pasión se había ido de sus viejos pasatiempos. Hacía que su corazón doliera. Caminando por los pasillos de recuerdos de la cultura pop, escuchó la voz de Jasper debatiendo lo bueno y malo de la publicación original de la trilogía de libros de Star Wars.

—_Sí, tuvimos que lidiar con mucha mierda estúpida, pero sacamos a Mara Jade de la ecuación. Es muy malo que Timothy Zahn no pudiera hacer todos los libros, y quizás Aaron Alston._

En otros pasillos, fue la voz de Bella la que escuchó.

— _¿Qué? Tengo la copia ilegal de los carretes de The X-Files, Temporada el Especial de Navidad de Star Wars. ¿Acaso no lo tienen todos?_

—Por supuesto, ahora es más fácil porque YouTube lo tiene todo. Pude haber ahorrado 18 dólares si hubiera esperado, oh… han pasado cinco años desde que lo compré…

La cabeza de Edward se alzó de repente. En el lado opuesto del puesto que estaba explorando, vio a la chica –mujer– que había hablado, de perfil. Largo cabello castaño cayendo en su rostro al inclinarse sobre la mesa, viendo los DVDs ilegales; habría reconocido su voz donde sea.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó, con su voz atorada en la garganta.

Se enderezó tan rápido, que literalmente se tropezó, cayendo contra un estante. Los modelos de los barcos de Star Trek se movieron peligrosamente. — ¡Oh! —Miró a Edward y al dueño del puesto—. Lo lamento mucho.

—No hay problema —musitó el dueño del puesto.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, dando un paso hacia él.

Antes de poder controlarse, se acercó, tomando su mano y sujetándola en un fuerte abrazo. —Oh, mi Dios, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella soltó una risa, devolviendo el abrazo. —Estoy en Nueva York en un internado de verano —dijo ella.

Él la sujetó a un brazo de distancia. — ¿Y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?

—No lo sé —admitió, bajando la vista—. No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo…

—Bueno, ahora estás aquí. Creo que eso es lo que cuenta —concedió él, sonriéndole.

—Parece que se olvidaron de que existimos —escuchó murmurar a Garrett desde algún lugar detrás de él. Edward y Bella se dieron la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que estaban siendo mal educados con los amigos que los acompañaban.

—Um, este es mi buen amigo y compañero de cuarto, Garrett Larsen —lo presentó Edward—. Garrett, esta es Bella Swan. Fuimos juntos al instituto.

—Y esta es Katrina Delaney. Está en el mismo programa que yo —dijo Bella, señalando a la mujer que Edward no había notado hasta ese momento. Se veía adorable, con cabello rubio claro y una hermosa cara.

Pero Edward, como siempre, solo tenía ojos para Bella.

—Dime Kate —dijo Kate, estrechando la mano de Edward, y entonces la de Garrett.

—Entonces serás Katie —bromeó Garrett, tomado su mano por un momento más que el necesario.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, disculpándose con Bella con su mirada. Garrett no podía evitar ser encantador. La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta era divertida.

**~0~**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Edward y Bella encontraran una excusa para irse solos.

—Garrett y Kate parecen llevarse bien —dijo en tono conversacional mientras se dirigían al metro –y al departamento de Bella.

—Sí —concordó Bella con una sonrisa—. Aunque Kate no es tímida con los chicos.

—Garrett no es exactamente tímido, pero es raro verlo tan cautivado —musitó. Se rió, nervioso de repente porque estaba desesperado por saber acerca de los hombres en la vida de Bella, y no tenía ni idea de cómo mencionarlo en una conversación casual. Los años intermitentes habían sido buenos para Edward, físicamente. Era apuesto y él lo sabía. Había recuperado todo el encanto y suavidad que había perdido cuando regresó de los 29 a tener 17 años.

Y aún así, con Bella, todo parecía salir por la ventana. De nuevo.

Bella eligió ese momento para distraerlo, soltando los botones de su chaqueta. Todo pensamiento distinto en su cabeza se fue cuando tuvo un vistazo de su blusa. Veía a una mujer sexy con gafas y una bata de laboratorio, sentada en la cima de la tabla periódica de los elementos, con el título: "Los Químicos lo hacen en la mesa periódicamente."

Sentado a su lado en el metro, puso su cabeza en su hombro, riéndose alegremente.

— ¿Qué? —Bella preguntó, sin comprender hasta que miró su blusa. Entonces rodó los ojos—. Supongo que sabes qué decidí estudiar, después de todo.

— ¿Eres una química? ¿En serio? —Ladeó su cabeza, impresionado.

Hablaron un poco sobre eso y antes de saberlo, estaban subiendo las escaleras a su departamento en el cuarto piso.

— ¿Vives en el departamento 42? —preguntó divertido otra vez—. La respuesta a la vida, al universo, y a todo.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro, sonriendo tímidamente. —Como Mulder.

Dejándolo entrar, Bella se quitó su chaqueta, dejándola en el sillón. —Siéntete como en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré en un minuto.

Edward se alegró por la oportunidad de dar un vistazo alrededor. En el momento que entró por la puerta, se encontró ansioso de enterarse de cada parte de su vida. Tenía curiosidad de la mujer en la que se había convertido, preguntándose cuánto había cambiado la chica que recordaba.

Riéndose para sus adentros, vio que no pudo cambiar mucho. Es decir, la había encontrado de nuevo en una convención de cómics y al revisar su colección de DVDs, encontró varias de las películas viejas y frikis que eran sus favoritas. Sacudiendo su cabeza entretenido, fue hacia su colección de libros. Sus estantes eran variados, pero entre ellos había varios libros que estaban en sus propios estantes: las palabras de Christopher Moore, Chuck Palahniuk, Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett y…

Se acercó, tomando un tomo familiar en sus manos.

_La Guía del Viajero Intergaláctico_ obviamente había visto mejores días. Estaba bien gastado, el polvo dorado en el borde de las páginas casi desaparecido. Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el libro en una página aleatoria. Se encontró con las marcas doradas que había hecho cinco años antes.

—Ese es mi libro favorito —dijo Bella suavemente, acercándose a él. Tomó el libro de sus manos, pasando sus dedos sobre las palabras subrayadas y sonriendo privadamente.

—Subrayas los pasajes —le dijo con lentitud—. También hago eso.

—Sí, subrayo mis libros, pero… —Frunció sus labios, como si pensara entre contarle algo o no—. No subrayé este libro. Alguien lo dejó en mi casillero un día, al final de mi segundo año en el instituto. —Lo miró, estudiándolo, y Edward tuvo cuidado de no mostrar ninguna expresión—. Extraño, ¿verdad?

— ¿Que tuvieras un admirador secreto? —Le dedicó una sonrisa, sin poder evitar recorrer su barbilla con su pulgar—. No lo encuentro extraño, para nada.

Después de que Bella le diera un recorrido del departamento, se sentaron en su sillón para platicar. Era tan fácil como Edward lo recordaba. El pasar del tiempo no había borrado sus sentimientos hacia ella, y escuchar a la versión adulta de la chica que siempre había amado, solo aumentó su adoración.

¿El destino fue cruel al ponerla en su camino así, aunque la última vez que la había visto fue hace dos años cuando ambos estuvieron en Forks al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo se esperaba que se mantuviera alejado de ella cuando todavía despertaba cada día pensando en ella?

Pero entonces… si se había despertado hoy, había una decisión que tomar. Algo importante; se había perdido muchos años. Podía esperar…

— ¿Tienes tiempo para cenar? —preguntó antes de considerar su decisión. Después de todo, aunque terminara repitiendo su día, valdría la pena tener una oportunidad más con ella.

Su sonrisa era tímida, pero sus ojos brillaban con felicidad. —Oh, bueno. Tendré que mover un par de asuntos, pero estoy segura que puedo hacer un espacio para ti.


	25. Chapter 25

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward volvió a su apartamento con la emoción de la anticipación haciendo sus pasos ligeros. A pesar de que estaba emocionado por esta noche, también estaba exageradamente nervioso.

Entró en su apartamento, encontrándose con que Garrett ya estaba allí con la televisión encendida.

—Tengo una cita —dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

Garrett se echó a reír. —Tú primero.

—Bueno, no sé si es una cita —admitió Edward, dejándose caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá—. Quiero decir, sola la invité a cenar. Viejos amigos salen a cenar también, sin ninguna expectativa. No es que tenga alguna expectativa.

—Edward, respira —dijo Garrett con una sonrisa—. ¡Mírate! Estás como un adolescente enamorado que acaba de ver su primer par de tetas.

—Con clase. —Se quejó Edward.

—Esta es la chica, ¿verdad? —su amigo le preguntó, en un tono todavía divertido.

Edward suspiró, mirando a otro lado. —Sí. Esa es mi Bella.

—Hmm. —Tarareó Garrett con expresión pensativa. Luego sonrió—. Espero ser el padrino de tu boda, hijo de puta. No te olvides de eso, o me reservo el derecho a estar enojado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Edward se burló, arqueando una ceja—. Como dije, ni siquiera sé si es una cita. Han sido tantos años desde que la vi...

Edward frunció el ceño, los nervios irracionales se agitaban en la boca de su estómago. Era una extraña manera de vivir, avanzar rápidamente a través de partes de tu vida. Por un lado, podía sentir todos los años que habían pasado. Tenía todos los recuerdos de su vida. Por otro lado, técnicamente hablando, habían pasado solo algunos días desde que él y Bella se besaban en cada oportunidad que podían poner sus labios el uno sobre el otro.

Pero Bella nunca recordaría eso. Para ella, nunca había ocurrido. Por no hablar que Bella probablemente no era la misma persona que había estado en la escuela secundaria. Todo el mundo cambiaba y para la mayoría, el cambio entre la escuela secundaria y la adultez temprana era, a menudo, sorprendente. Él todavía estaba enamorado, pero eso no significaba que ella iba a estar igual de interesada como lo había estado años antes.

—Vamos, ¿no puedes verlo? Estabas totalmente enamorado de esta chica. Mierda, todavía estás enamorado de esta chica, y te encuentras con ella en una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. —Garrett negó con la cabeza—. Hasta yo puedo ver que es cosa del destino. Está destinado a pasar.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y qué has hecho con Garrett?

Su compañero de cuarto se encogió de hombros. —Estoy de buen humor. Esa chica, ¿Katie? No lo sé.

— ¿La invitaste a una cita? —Edward preguntó.

—Sí, y ¿sabes? Es diferente con ella. —Garrett se dio un golpecito en la barbilla, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. No recuerdo la última vez que estaba emocionado por una cita.

Los labios de Edward se fruncieron, pensando en la perpetua soltería de su amigo.

¿Y que, si hoy no se trataba de volver a conectar con Bella? ¿Y si todo era por Garrett? No sería la primera vez que una decisión empezaría una reacción en cadena en la vida de alguien más.

No tenía sentido sin embargo. No se había tomado ninguna decisión. Encontrarse con Bella y Kate fue un completo accidente.

Destino.

Él se echó a reír. —Puedes ser mi padrino si puedo ser el tuyo.

Un poco de positividad era agradable de vez en cuando.

—Está bien. Puedes ser mi padrino si puedo tener el apartamento esta noche.

Edward resopló. — ¿En serio? ¿Estás negociando por el puesto? Simplemente estás lleno de clase esta noche. —Miró a su compañero de cuarto—. Voy a encontrar otro lugar para quedarme, señor. —Le prometió con un pequeño saludo—. Parece poco caballeroso desearte suerte en tu esfuerzo.

Garrett ladeó la cabeza con una extraña expresión en el rostro. —Sabes algo... siento como que no necesito suerte esta noche.

—Sí. —Coincidió Edward—. Conozco el sentimiento.

**~ 0 ~**

Cuando Bella admitió que todavía era nueva en Nueva York y que quería una experiencia única en NYC, Edward la llevó a Coney Island. Comieron en Nathan's y caminaron por el paseo marítimo, rellenando los espacios que se habían perdido en la vida del otro.

—Emmett y Rosalie lo están haciendo muy bien. Ella trabaja desde casa rastreando piezas para coches de otras personas. Ya sabes para esos coches realmente antiguos o muy raros.

Bella lucía impresionada. —Eso es ingenioso. Recuerdo que Jake pasaba tiempos muy jodidos buscando piezas para su Rabbit.

Edward hizo todo lo posible para mantener su rostro impasible. — ¿Jake?

Por suerte, Bella pareció no darse cuenta de su incomodidad. —Sí. ¿Te acuerdas de Jacob Black? ¿Mi amigo de la reserva?

—Recuerdo un niño de la secundaria con un retorcido flechazo por ti —bromeó Edward, sintiéndose aliviado.

Bella se rió un poco y se sonrojó. —Sí, nuestros padres trataron de unirnos un verano, cuando llegué a casa de la escuela.

— ¿Qué? —La palabra salió un poco más estrangulada de lo que a Edward le hubiese gustado.

Bella sonrió. —Creo que mi papá estaba empezando a sospechar que jugaba para el otro equipo. —Ella se chupó los labios, tragándose su diversión. Se detuvo a un lado de la barandilla, mirando hacia el agua oscura de la bahía—. Supongo que no tenía muchas citas como las otras chicas de mi edad.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacías? —Edward preguntó suavemente, apoyándose en la barandilla junto a ella.

—No lo sé. Estaba demasiado ocupada, demasiado concentrada en la escuela. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces, no tienes novio? —Estaba tratando de mantener su voz ligera, pero no estaba funcionando del todo.

Ella vaciló pero luego lo miró con una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. —Nada que valga la pena contar realmente. Era una novia bastante desatenta en realidad.

Por un largo momento, Edward no dijo nada, con esa información dando vueltas en su cabeza. No podía imaginar a Bella siendo desatenta con alguien que le importara, pero no quería presionar para obtener información. La idea de que hubiera intimado con alguien lo ponía irracionalmente furioso, y lo peor es que sabía que eso era bastante hipócrita.

—Entonces —comenzó, moviéndose a temas más seguros—. Has vivido en Phoenix, Berkeley, Forks y Nueva York. Eso es una gran variedad. ¿Dónde está casa?

En un primer momento, Bella no respondió. Sus cejas se juntaron como si estuviera absorta en sus pensamientos. Sus manos, apoyadas en la barandilla, se retorcieron irregularmente, como si estuviera nerviosa.

— ¿Quieres escuchar algo extraño?

—Siempre. —Sonrió Edward notando su expresión melancólica mientras miraba por encima del agua.

—De todos los lugares donde he vivido, todas las grandes ciudades con todo esa emoción y cultura y... —Ella hizo un gesto a su alrededor, a las atracciones—. Todo esto... echo de menos Forks.

— ¿Forks? —Se tomó un momento, asimilando ese bocado de información, tratando de que calzara.

— ¿Qué? —ella preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Es solo que... todas las cosas de las que eres capaz, toda la vida de la que eres capaz. —Él extendió la mano, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla rápidamente—. Eres demasiado grande para ese lugar.

Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero no salió nada. Estuvo bien porque probablemente él no hubiera escuchado nada. El impulso de besarla era demasiado increíble.  
Ella parpadeó esporádicamente y miró hacia el agua otra vez. —Sé que suena tonto. Pero si quieres saber la verdad… —dijo vacilante, con las mejillas en llamas. Algunas cosas nunca cambian—. ¿Mi segundo año y el verano contigo y Jasper? Es solo que simplemente, el verano, ya no se siente así para mí.

— ¿Cómo?

Su sonrisa era dulce y melancólica de nuevo. —La gente está siempre envuelta en su propio drama. Es muy raro, incluso en todos estos años, que alguien realmente se tome el tiempo para escucharte. —Ella resopló ligeramente—. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? ¿No? Fueron dos chicos adolescentes quienes realmente me vieron. —Levantó la mirada hacia él—. Tal vez eso es lo que extraño, a veces la ciudad parece demasiado grande para…

Ella no llegó a terminar la frase porque la fuerza de voluntad de Edward se rompió. Él inclinó la cabeza, tomando su labio superior entre los suyos. Ella jadeó, pero el sonido se quedó en el fondo de su garganta cuando sus labios comenzaron a responder a los de él. Su mano se acercó y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su nuca.

Sus labios se separaron después de solo unos minutos, pero Bella no lo soltó. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Edward se mordió el interior de su mejilla para reprimir un gemido cuando su lengua salió, como si ella estuviera lamiendo el sabor que él había dejado en sus labios. Con esa expresión de sorpresa, lucía como si tuviera diecisiete de nuevo.

Ella había sido hermosa entonces y era hermosa ahora.

Levantó su brazo, acariciando su mejilla con los nudillos. —He estado queriendo hacer esto por un largo tiempo —admitió, su voz apenas era un murmullo.

— ¿Por cuánto? —Respiró.

Él se echó a reír. —Desde la secundaria. —Ahuecó su mejilla—. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto, no te lo podía decir entonces.

Bella exhaló, mirándolo con incredulidad. Luego se rió. —Yo también lo siento. Eso hubiera cambiado todo.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron. No tenía idea de cuánta razón tenía. — ¿Es demasiado tarde?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para mirarlo directamente. Edward observaba, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano. Con sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos y esa mirada en sus ojos, sintió como si finalmente estuviera en casa. —No es demasiado tarde. No para nosotros.

Entonces ella se puso de puntillas, reclamando sus labios como si fueran de su propiedad.

**-0-**

—Estamos haciendo una escena. —Se rió Bella entre besos.

—Este es el sistema de trenes de la ciudad de Nueva York —gruñó Edward en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja dejándola sin aliento—. Están acostumbrados a las escenas. —Se apartó un poco—. A menos que no seas fan de las PDAs (1).

Sus ojos estaban encapuchados mientras lo miraba. —Podría acostumbrarme a ellos —murmuró, besando su cuello.

Durante todo el viaje en tren al apartamento, Edward no la dejó ir. Sus labios estaban constantemente ocupados mientras daba pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de su cuello, tocando con sus dientes la piel donde comenzaban sus hombros. Las manos de ella se mantenían enredadas en su cabello, y se sentía increíble.

Casi perdieron su parada.

La caminata a su apartamento fue un poco incómoda pues no podía dejar de envolverla en sus brazos en cada cuadra o algo así. Bella no discutía. Cuando él la jalaba más cerca, de hecho, ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello o cintura, inclinando su rostro para encontrarse con sus labios ansiosos.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro y a salvo, Edward empujó a Bella contra la puerta, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios. Ella emitía pequeños gemidos mientras se besaban conduciéndolo rápidamente al borde de la cordura.

Jadeando, Edward consiguió apartar sus labios de los de ella. Él la miró a los ojos, viendo el reflejo de sus caóticas emociones en el oscuro marrón de su iris. Por un momento, Edward estuvo confundido. Todas sus vidas y las diferentes líneas de tiempo que había experimentado parecían mezclarse, y ya no sabía lo que era real y lo que no.

— ¿Esto es demasiado rápido? —preguntó en un susurro irregular, necesitando desesperadamente saber si estaban en la misma página. La deseaba tanto, siempre la había deseado, pero ella era más importante para él que solo una noche en la oscuridad—. Yo quiero... más que solo algo rápido contigo.

Bella pasó la lengua por sus labios, respirando con dificultad. —No lo sé —admitió—. ¿Tal vez? —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero no me importa.

Él buscó sus ojos, viendo fácilmente la lujuria que hacía que todos sus movimientos fueran desesperados y muy intensos. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, estaba esa conocida adoración teñida con incertidumbre. Ella estaba asustada. Entendía por qué. Lo que había entre ellos era terriblemente intenso, y aunque, para él, era como volver al hogar que siempre había querido, para ella era todo nuevo e inexplicable.

Inclinándose, la besó despacio, apasionadamente, quitando el peso de su cuerpo del de ella. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos, acariciando su mejilla con los pulgares.

Ella fue la primera en hablar, sus palabras eran como un borrón. —Sé que suena estúpido, pero siempre has sido tú. Yo... yo...—Ella bufó, llevando sus manos a las de él que ya estaban sobre sus mejillas—. Yo pensé que era solo un enamoramiento de una niña de secundaria que se desvanecería. Pero no lo ha sido. Nunca lo ha sido. He intentado tan duro... pero lo único que veía era a ti. Todo lo que quería eras tú. —Los ojos de ella vacilaron y miraron hacia abajo—. Es estúpido, ¿verdad?

—No —susurró, rozando sus labios contra los de ella—. No.

Ella movió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuello, mientras su boca se movía con la suya, las rozaduras de labios se convirtieron en besos completos de nuevo. Él movió sus manos hasta su cintura, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el dobladillo de su camisa para tocar la piel caliente de su vientre. — ¿Quieres esto?

Una vez, en una vida diferente, le había hecho la misma pregunta. Entonces, ella había sido una adolescente, completamente inocente y tal vez demasiado joven para tomar la decisión que había tomado. Ahora, ella era una mujer madura, hermosa y convencida de su belleza. Ambos habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir la vida fuera del otro, descubriendo cosas sobre sí mismos que de otra forma hubieran pasado por alto.

Ahora, era su tiempo.

—Sí —dijo ella, moviendo sus manos hacia los botones de su camisa—. Sí, esto es lo que quiero.

La misma exacta respuesta, en una vida totalmente diferente.

Mientras la besaba profundamente, Edward dejó que sus manos vagaran hasta su trasero, apretándolo y haciéndola gemir. Él se rió en su boca, apoyando una mano firmemente contra su espalda mientras enganchaba la otra debajo de su rodilla. La tomó en sus brazos sin romper el beso.

Con su necesidad por ella, la necesidad por el otro, creciendo rápidamente, Edward levantó su cabeza, echando una mirada por la habitación para saber dónde tomarla. Cuando sintió sus labios en su barbilla y su lengua saliendo para lamerlo allí, supo que no llegaría hasta la habitación. Sonrió con malicia, una idea se estaba formando en su cabeza. —Bella, ¿qué tan fuerte es tu mesa de la cocina?

—Uh. ¿Qué? —preguntó, distraída.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se la llevó a la cocina, complacido al ver que la mesa era bastante fuerte de hecho. La sentó allí, moviendo rápidamente los dedos por la piel de su estómago y a lo largo de los costados. Ella se estremeció, besando la comisura de su boca. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Lo estamos haciendo como un químico —gruñó él, inclinando la cabeza para besar un lado de su cuello—. ¿Ya sabes? ¿Sobre la tabla? ¿Periódicamente? (2)

Ella se echó a reír, enterrando el sonido en su hombro mientras se inclinaba hacia él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Eres un friki —le acusó, pero su tono era de adoración.

—Pffft. Lo dices porque tú también lo eres —murmuró, besándola tiernamente. Se tomó un momento para apreciar que él ya no era el inepto, torpe adolescente. Otra diferencia entre la primera vez, que ella nunca recordaría, y esta ocasión.

Se quedaron en silencio, besándose mientras Bella desabrochaba su camisa y él se agachaba para quitarle los zapatos. Finalmente él se quitó la camisa y pasó los dedos a lo largo de la parte posterior de las piernas de ella. Bella tiró de su propia camisa, su expresión era un poco tímida cuando se recostó sobre la mesa, dejando que él la mirara.

—Dios, eres tan hermosa —murmuró mientras sus dedos acariciaban el interior de sus muslos y se la comía con la mirada. Su figura era más grande de lo que recordaba, delgadas y largas extremidades formaban una figura atractiva. A pesar de que fuera pequeña, sus piernas eran largas, haciendo que Edward se mordiera fuertemente el labio mientras sus manos exploraban su longitud. Supuso que sus pechos se podrían considerar pequeños, pero para él eran perfectos, complementaban su cuerpo de la manera correcta.

No podía esperar a tener sus labios alrededor de sus pezones.

De hecho...

Moviendo una mano de mala gana lejos de sus muslos, llegó a ellos, sus dedos titubearon por solo un momento antes de que desabrochara los ganchos del sujetador. Una vez que la tela sedosa se quitó, se inclinó, tomando un pezón en su boca.

— ¡Oh! —gritó, arqueando su pecho para encontrarlo—. Edward —susurró cuando él le dedicó el mismo respeto al otro—. Dios, por favor. Te deseo.

Edward gimió, sus palabras lo ponían dolorosamente duro. ¿Por qué todavía seguía con sus pantalones?

Se puso de pie con la espalda recta, desabrochándose los pantalones y empujándolo hacia abajo junto con sus bóxers. Eso era mejor, pero le dolía no estar dentro de ella.

Inclinándose para besarla de nuevo, Edward pasó sus manos debajo de su falda, haciéndole cosquillas ligeramente a lo largo del borde de sus bragas antes de que metiera los dedos en su ropa interior, tirando de ellas por sus piernas y sacándolas finalmente.

Apoyó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos mientras ella abría más las piernas, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura.

Parecía un giro del destino que su mesa estuviera a la altura justa. Estaban alineados perfectamente, y no era para nada incómodo mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

—Jesús —jadeó, brevemente abrumado. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla? Al instante, se había convertido en un adicto de nuevo.

No iba a dejar ir. Se negaría completamente. Incluso si Alice se lo exigía, ella simplemente no lo conseguiría.

El pensamiento hizo que empezara a embestirla desesperadamente. La idea de dejarla ir de nuevo era demasiado por lo que la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, como si quisiera desaparecer por completo dentro de ella.

—Edward —susurró ella con sus labios contra su oído. Tenía las manos apoyadas en sus hombros desde que él hizo que se irguieran, Edward sabía que ella podía sentir su tensión.

Respiró más tranquilo, relajándose en ese momento. Ella estaba allí con él, rodeándolo. Podía saborear su piel y sentir su calor resbaladizo mientras se movía en su interior. Podía oír los pequeños ruidos que le provocaba, gemidos y quejidos, mientras la llenaba.

Poco a poco, sus manos se movieron de nuevo a sus muslos y ella se recostó en la mesa sobre sus codos, ambos solo apreciando lo que les daba la vida mientras su ritmo crecía suave y frenéticamente. Sus talones presionaban su trasero mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella, lo que lo volvía loco.

—Bella —gruñó él, sabiendo que estaba cerca.

Ella le respondió con su nombre saliendo de sus labios con voz aguda. Arriesgó su agarre sobre ella para deslizar una mano hacia abajo, donde se unían, empujó su falda más arriba para que fácilmente pueda llegar a su clítoris.

— ¡Oh, oh! —gritó ella con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pecho agitado mientras empezaba a apretarse a su alrededor—. ¡Edward! ¡Dios!

Fue perfecto. La vista y el sonido de ella terminando antes que él, fue mejor de lo que se había imaginado durante todos estos años. Se vino duro, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en su interior. Se recostó sobre ella.

Pasaron minutos antes de que alguno de ellos se moviera. Bella dejó escapar un ligero gemido mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Suponiendo que sus piernas probablemente estaban adoloridas, Edward se las masajeó mientras la ayudaba a desenvolverlas de alrededor de su cintura. Sonriendo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando sus labios en un lento y completamente lánguido ritmo.

Nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Ella suspiró. —Bueno, es oficial.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Me has arruinado para otros hombres. —Ella se rió, le sonreía con una mirada traviesa en sus ojos—. Ahora vas a tener que quedarte conmigo.

Él se rió y la besó profundamente. —Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

Envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, la llevó a su habitación donde se besaron frente a frente, rozando sus cuerpos con todas sus extremidades entrelazadas.

Eran las primeras horas de la mañana cuando sus besos se convirtieron perezosos y sus dedos empezaron a ir más despacio mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Sin embargo, Edward se negaba a cerrar los ojos.

—Te ves cansado —murmuró Bella, sus ojos entornados por el sueño también.

Él sonrió. —Alguien me agotó —bromeó, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con su nariz.

Ella se rió ligeramente. —Puedes dormir, sabes. Quiero que te quedes.

—No quiero dormir —respondió él, tratando de que no se filtrara la desesperación en su voz. Tenía tanto miedo de solo despertar para enterarse que había tomado la decisión equivocada y que tenía que repetir este día de nuevo.

Ella se acercó más a él, con las manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo con dulzura. —Está bien. —Le besó el pecho y levantó la cabeza para besarle la barbilla—. Voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes. Lo prometo.  
La besó de nuevo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella posesivamente. Cerró los ojos, deseando fervientemente que no necesitara dormir, que este día durara para siempre.

Enredados en su abrazo, el sueño reclamó a Edward casi sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

Significa Public Demostration of Affection. Demostraciones públicas de cariño.

Es un juego de palabras, ya saben que mesa es table y que tabla periódica es periodical table, por eso le dice sobre la tabla cuando están sobre la mesa.


	26. Chapter 26

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Edward estaba un poco más que consternado al encontrarse mirando directamente a la Alice crecida. La Alice de dieciséis años solo aparecía cuando había cosas difíciles que tenía que entender y el vocabulario limitado de la pequeña Alice no sería suficiente.

—No —dijo él sin rodeos, su tono era furioso.

— ¿No? —Ella levantó una ceja.

—No lo voy a deshacer, Alice. ¡No me pidas que lo deshaga!

Ella lo miró, con los labios en una línea delgada. —Después de todo lo que pasaste para deshacer la relación la primera vez, ¿cómo pudiste creer que esto era una buena idea? Solo apresurándote con las cosas. Eso no es lo que una chica quiere. Los dos son personas diferentes ahora. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió que esto iba a funcionar?

Se sentía exactamente como si ella estuviera empujando su cabeza en la orilla de un helado río, con todo el dolor en su cuerpo y la ardiente necesidad de respirar en sus pulmones. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

—Por Dios, Edward. Respira. Estaba bromeando. —Alice rompió en una sonrisa y se rió alegremente—. Deberías haber visto la mirada en tu rostro.

—Alice —Edward gruñó, pero el sonido fue débil. De repente sintiéndose mareado, se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las rodillas—. ¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

—Lo haces sonar como si se tratara de un gato callejero.

—Alice —se quejó él, necesitaba oírle decir esas palabras.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo. — ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tu segunda oportunidad empezó ese día?

Edward se sentó con la espalda recta, la miró con una expresión confusa. — ¿Qué quieres decir? Morí ese día.

—Bueno, sí, pero eso es un tecnicismo. —Ella le sonrió, tirando de sus piernas sobre el sofá donde estaban sentados—. Ese día, tiraste a la basura tu última oportunidad para arreglarlo.

—No lo entiendo.

Ella le sonrió. —Sí, ¿qué más hay de nuevo? —bromeó. Recogiendo el control de la mesa, Alice encendió la TV—. Mira.

Curioso, y un poco desconfiado, miró a la descomunal pantalla que ocupaba casi toda una pared. Estaba intrigado, un momento después, cuando apareció en la pantalla. Él estaba en una playa. Florida, se acordó de repente. Las vacaciones de primavera en Florida durante su primer año, después de la muerte de sus padres. Se había matriculado en la universidad y comenzó a vivir la vida que pensaba que sus padres querían para él, incluyendo las experiencias normales de cualquier chico universitario.

Estaba sentado en la arena, mirando las olas, en su mayoría ajeno a la gente pululando a su alrededor. Recordaba muy bien lo aislado que se sentía, distanciado de todos los demás, como siempre.

Hasta que uno de los visitantes de la playa le golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de voleibol.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento.

Él miró a los profundos ojos marrones que ahora le eran tan familiares. En su primera vida, sin embargo, no tenía idea de quién era ella, ella se había cambiado con tanta rapidez, que no llegó a conocerla en la escuela secundaria. —No hay problema —dijo, sin alterarse, devolviéndole la pelota.

—Les dije que no me dejaran jugar. —Suspiró ella.

—Oh, cariño. —Una mujer mayor venía corriendo a su lado. Se veían bastante parecidas por lo que Edward supo inmediatamente que era Renée, la madre de Bella. Ella le sonrió a Edward—. Lo siento. Sigo pensando que tiene que haber algún deporte en el que sea buena —dijo riendo—. Así que... ¿eres soltero?

—Mamá. —Advirtió Bella con los dientes apretados, volviéndose de un rojo brillante. Le dio a Edward una mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento —dijo de nuevo, comenzando a empujar a su madre lejos.

Edward les observó durante un largo rato antes de volverse hacia las olas.

Antes de que Edward pudiera comprender plenamente lo que se le estaba mostrando, la escena cambió.

Estaba sentado en un bar, aunque sabía que la bebida en frente de él estaba llena solo de Pepsi. Clavó la mirada en él, lucía miserable. Había un cartel cerca que anunciaba que estaba en una convención en Phoenix. Debió de ser poco después de que se graduara y obtuviera su primer trabajo, justo antes de empezar su propia compañía.

Una inteligente mujer en un traje de negocios se sentó a su lado, moviendo la mano para conseguir la atención del camarero. —Whiskey por favor, doble.

Impresionado, Edward no pudo evitar mirarla disimuladamente.

Por supuesto que era Bella, pero su yo anterior no lo sabía. Ella le sonrió tímidamente. —Necesito algo para soportar el siguiente panel —explicó.

Él resopló ligeramente. —Sé a lo que te refieres.

—Así que... ¿Qué estás bebiendo? —preguntó ella, mirando su vaso con curiosidad.

—Pepsi —admitió.

— ¿Pepsi? —Ella bufó y negó con la cabeza—. Eso no es lo suficientemente fuerte, mi amigo. Necesitas animarte. Vamos. Incluso te voy a comprar un trago.

La cara de Edward se torció de rabia, aunque la situación fuera irracional. A pesar de estar muchos años sobrio, todavía se molestaba cuando una mujer trataba de colmarlo de alcohol. —No, gracias —gruñó y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de ella.

La escena cambió de nuevo. Esta vez, Bella estaba sola y él no estaba a la vista. Ella era mayor, incluso más que su encarnación de 24 años, pero por muy poco. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre una cama de hotel, tenía un portátil abierto sobre su regazo y su BlackBerry descansando sobre su rodilla. Lo cosa sonó y ella apretó un botón, apenas apartó la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Bella al habla —respondió ella.

— ¿Señorita Swan? Soy Jason Jenks de Cullen Inc. Estoy llamando para reprogramar su reunión con el Sr. Cullen.

Bella miró hacia arriba, el enojo se pintó en sus facciones. —He venido desde Arizona para esta reunión, Sr. Jenks. Si el señor Cullen está buscando expandirse a Phoenix a través de mi empresa, va a tener que venir a esta reunión hoy. Este es el único momento en el que tengo libre.

—Sentimos mucho oír eso, señorita Swan. Tenga por seguro que si no fuera importante, el Sr. Cullen no intentaría reprogramarla. Estoy seguro de que él se pondrá en contacto pronto.

Bella pulsó el botón de desconexión, mirando el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. —Estúpido y arrogante, imbécil —murmuró en voz baja.

No fue una evaluación injusta, Edward reflexionó mientras la pantalla se quedaba en blanco. Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de entender lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Lo ves? —dijo Alice, sonriendo con esa sonrisita de suficiencia propia de ella—. Toda tu vida, si solo hubieras abierto los ojos, ella podría haberte salvado. Ella estaba destinada a hacerlo.

Edward frunció los labios, sintiéndose a la vez tonto y muy agradecido. —El destino siguió empujándola hacia mí, pero yo era demasiado terco para verlo.

—Ahora entiendes porqué terminaste aquí.

Asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Ella era feliz en esa vida? —le preguntó en voz baja—. Ella lucía tan diferente. Fría.

—Tan parecida a como tú lo estabas —Alice explicó—. Eso no era lo que ella quería hacer tampoco, negocios. Eso fue simplemente el lugar donde terminó. Era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, o eso es lo que ella creía. —Alice lo miró pensativamente por un momento—. Ella no era infeliz, pero siempre tuvo esa sensación. Como si hubiera algo más ahí fuera.

Fue un gran alivio para Edward. Quería pensar que Bella se había beneficiado con él presente en su vida, tanto o más como él lo había hecho con ella en la suya.

Era impresionante e intimidante, saber con certeza que su relación con Bella estaba escrita en las estrellas.

—Gracias —dijo él bruscamente, sintiendo un nudo de emoción atrapado en la garganta. Era abrumador, en ese momento, todo lo que había ganado. Sus padres estaban vivos. Tenía una relación lo más cercana que cualquier hombre pudiera tener con su hermano.

Tenía a Bella.

—Tú eres el que trabajó para eso —dijo Alice con una risita—. No fue una cosa fácil de hacer, ¿sabes?

Él estalló en una carcajada. —Sí. Confía en mí, lo sé.

—Bueno, esto es todo —dijo en voz baja—. Tienes tu vida de vuelta.

Levantó la vista, sobresaltado. — ¿Qué?

—Eso es todo. —Alice agitó las manos como si estuviera haciendo un truco de magia—. No hay nada más que tengas que cambiar. Cuando te despiertes, tendrás 29 otra vez, y tus días progresará como se supone que deberían hacerlo. Tienes libre albedrío para lanzar el plan del destino por la ventana, si quieres hacerlo.

—Oh, Dios. No soy un idiota. Aprendo rápido. —Frunció el ceño, recordando las veces que el destino había puesto a Bella en su camino—. Bueno... más o menos.

—Más o menos —coincidió Alice con una sonrisa.

La cabeza de Edward estaba llena de preguntas, ¿Qué podría haber cambiado en los cinco años que se iba a saltar? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reconocer las señales del destino a lo largo del camino? En lugar de preguntar, pensó que ella ya le había dicho lo que le era absolutamente necesario saber, Edward la miró con tristeza. —No es que no me agrades, pero de haber sabido que esta era la última vez, me hubiera gustado hablar con tu pequeña encarnación.

Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo. Era un agradable tintineo. Cuando se calmó, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de secretos. —Confía en mí, Edward. Vas a verla de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella puso su mano sobre su rostro y lo empujó hacia atrás.

**~6:30 AM. 1 de Julio, 2011~**

—Ugh.

Edward se despertó sobresaltado al oír un gruñido de insatisfacción muy femenino. Miró a tiempo de ver el rostro de Bella acomodándose en la almohada junto a él, enterrando un gemido largo.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé? —le preguntó automáticamente, aunque parte de él todavía estaba lidiando con el hecho de que se había despertado en una habitación completamente diferente, a la que nunca había tenido antes. Sus pensamientos se sentían pesados y brumosos por el sueño.

No estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a las seis y media de la mañana.

Bella se dio la vuelta un poco, mirándolo con ojos cansados. —Estoy bien. Solo un poco enferma.

Extendió la mano, retirando tiernamente un mechón de cabello de su rostro. —Siento no haberme levantado contigo —dijo en voz baja, acercándose rápidamente para besarle las mejillas y los labios. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Bella se acurrucó contra él.

—Todavía es temprano. Voy a volver a dormir —murmuró contra su pecho.

Se quedó dormida al instante, y Edward ociosamente se preguntó si tenía que despertarla para que él pudiera ir a trabajar.

Pedazos de recuerdos del pasado volvieron a él. Hoy no había trabajo. Técnicamente hablando, Edward no tenía un trabajo estable. Tomaba trabajos a su antojo, volaba a Los Ángeles un par de veces al año para componer una canción o dos para una película o un programa de televisión o, una vez, para la entrega de un premio.

El dinero era bueno y tenía más tiempo para pasar con su familia.

— ¡Papá! ¡Papá! Papaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, Edward parpadeó despertándose de repente de nuevo, automática rodó hacia un lado. Se encontró con su nariz enterrada en cabello. Oscuro, castaño cabello. Oyó un suspiro y un cuerpo caliente presionándose contra él.

Su esposa, tardíamente recordó.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de superar el estupor del sueño. Cuando finalmente logró enfocar el reloj, vio que ya eran las siete de la mañana.

— ¡Papi! ¡Mami!

Bella bostezó y se acurrucó contra él, su mano encontró la de él y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura. —Tu hijo está despierto.

Su hijo.

—Antes del amanecer, es tu hijo —se encontró a sí mismo murmurando. Su cerebro aún no estaba funcionando bien, demasiado inundado por los recuerdos perdidos a lo largo de los años. Cualquier cosa que dijera se le escapaba de su boca sin haberlo pensado antes.

Bella resopló y se dio la vuelta, dándole besos somnolientos en la barbilla. —En primer lugar, el sol ya está afuera. Segundo, ser adorable y citar al Rey León no significa que no vas a tener que lidiar con tu hijo.

El argumento era discutible pero un segundo más tarde la puerta se abrió de golpe, el sonido de unos pequeños pies corriendo a toda velocidad llenaban el aire. Con un gruñido, una borrosa mata de cabello rubio se subía a su cama. Se arrastró hacia ellos con una gran y brillante sonrisa y con unos ojos demasiado despiertos.

**~ 4 años y 10 meses antes ~**

Bella estaba mirando a Edward con nerviosismo, retorciéndose las manos repetidamente. —Por favor, di algo.

—Sólo... dame un segundo —Edward murmuró, tratando de procesar sus pensamientos. Bella acababa de dejar caer la bomba que estaba embarazada.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo con lágrimas. —Mierda. Estás enojado, ¿verdad?

Rápidamente llegó a su lado, tirando de ella en sus brazos. —Lo estoy, pero no contigo. Debería haberlo sabido.

Ella bufó y lo apartó. —Está bien, no hagas esto. Tú no eres el único que sabe sobre control de la natalidad. —Su expresión, en su mayoría, era de preocupación, mezclada con un poco de rabia—. Tú no quieres esto para nada, ¿verdad?

Edward lo consideró. Por supuesto, se le había ocurrido la idea de tener hijos. Él sabía por lo que parecía la mayor parte de su vida que ella era para él. Él lo quería todo con ella. Su nerviosismo por la sorpresa que le habían dado, en su mayoría tenían que ver con su anterior mala experiencia. La última vez, esto lo había destruido todo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido como para dejar que sucediera de nuevo? En nada más ni nada menos que en la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

La había perdido una vez. Tendría que cuidar que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—No me gustaría que esto pasara con nadie más que contigo. —Dio un paso hacia ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—. Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Solo hemos estado juntos un par de meses.

Ella lo estudió cuidadosamente, evaluando su expresión. Entonces una sonrisa empezó a aparecer lentamente en sus labios. —No somos adolescentes. Somos adultos, estamos enamorados en una relación comprometida. Tenemos grandes carreras. —Hizo una pausa, leyendo su expresión—. Podemos hacer esto, ¿verdad?

Era como si Bella fuera la fuerza que lo mantenía en tierra cuando sus emociones y paranoias se salían de control. Cuando ella hablaba, podía ver la sabiduría en sus palabras. Otras emociones comenzaron a reemplazar al pánico.

Felicidad. Completa y absoluta felicidad.

Atrajo a Bella y la apretó fuertemente, sonrió ampliamente, encogiéndose de hombros. —Podemos hacerlo.

Entonces la besó, exultante, tratando de comunicar todo el amor y la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. —Bella —suspiró cuando ambos estaban sin aliento—. Cásate conmigo.

Ella parpadeó riéndose nerviosamente. —No.

— ¿No?

Se rio de nuevo y lo besó. —No.

**~ 4 años y 5 meses atrás ~**

Mucho había cambiado en los cinco meses desde que Edward y Bella se habían enterado que habían quedado embarazados durante su primera vez juntos. Por un lado, se habían mudado de vuelta a Seattle, decidiendo que querían estar más cerca de sus familias. Compraron una maravillosa casa rodeada por árboles.

Su paternidad inminente había traído un recuerdo que había atormentado a Edward durante muchos años.

El día de su muerte, Jasper había descargado sus preocupaciones sobre su ex-novia María, la cual le había llamado diciendo que tenía un retraso. Después de su funeral, Edward había tratado de encontrar a María solo para que sus repetidas llamadas fueran ignoradas.

— ¿Qué va mal?

Edward suspiró mientras entraba en su habitación. Se recostó en la cama junto a Bella, que estaba sentada sobre ella, tratando de leer uno de sus informes de laboratorio encima de su vientre gigante.

Verla siempre aliviaba su estrés. Rodando sobre su costado, Edward agarró sus informes de laboratorio y los envió volando sobre el borde de la cama. — ¡Edward! —protestó ella, pero su leve irritación se volvió felicidad cuando él puso su cabeza contra su vientre.

—Realmente es nada — Edward finalmente respondió a su pregunta, apoyando una mano en el lugar donde se sentía que su hijo se movía—. Finalmente he encontrado a María.

La respiración de Bella se detuvo. — ¿Y? —Lo apremió después de un momento.

—Ella no estaba embarazada. Ella solo estaba tratando de sacarlo de quicio, ella odiaba lo rápido que él la había superado —dijo Edward con un suspiro.

—Pareces triste. —Ella le pasó los dedos por el cabello.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero esperaba que hubiera una parte de él por ahí. Alguna clase de… no sé... ¿homenaje?

Ella se quedó en silencio por un minuto. Sus dedos acariciando su cabello casi lo habían adormilado, hasta que volvió a hablar. —He intentado hablar contigo acerca de eso.

Edward movió la cabeza para poder mirarla. — ¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando... —Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, encima de su vientre, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Qué tal si le ponemos el nombre de Jasper?

Edward se sentó, con las cejas arqueadas. — ¿De verdad? Solías decirle a Jasper que su nombre era anticuado.

—Sigue siendo un buen nombre. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Todavía lo extraño a veces.

—Sí —dijo Edward, sonriendo mientras se acercaba sus labios a la cima de su vientre—. ¿Qué te parece amigo? ¿Eres un Jasper?

Ambos se rieron cuando su hijo armó una tormenta en su interior.

—Eres un Jasper —dijo Edward, capturando los labios de Bella con los suyos.

Como siempre, sus besos se intensificaron, dejando a Edward con una vaga necesidad palpitando en el fondo de su mente. Nunca tendría suficiente de ella. Siempre ansiaba más. —Bella, por favor, cásate conmigo.

Sintió sus labios estirase bajo sus besos. —No.

Él gruñó y se apartó un poco. — ¿Por qué me odias?

Sonriendo, ella se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. —Yo no te odio, idiota. Te amo. Y me casaré contigo, cuando nadie pueda decir que nos casamos solo por el bebé.

— ¿Por qué te importa lo que piense la gente? —preguntó, besándola de nuevo. Esperaba convencerla a besos.

—Es un principio —dijo, pero su tono era inseguro ahora. Al abrir los ojos, ella lo miró sospechosamente y luego los rodó—. Bueno, ¿qué tal si no quiero usar un vestido de novia que venga de la empresa de tiendas e implementos deportivos?

Él sonrió, sintiendo la victoria inminente. —No me importa lo que uses. ¡Ni siquiera tiene que haber una ceremonia! Podemos ir al juzgado con unos viejos vaqueros.

Lucía dudosa. —Tu madre nos mataría por negarle el placer de organizar una boda.

— ¿Y? —Él soltó un bufido—. La boda de Emmett y Rosalie fue lo suficientemente grande como para contar por tres. Mamá sobrevivirá.

Exasperada, Bella lo empujó juguetonamente. —Eres tan terco.

— ¡Ha! Mira quién habla.

**~ 4 años y 2 meses antes ~**

Jasper Malcolm Cullen entró en el mundo después de ocho horas de labor, apenas pasando el cumpleaños de Edward, naciendo el 21 de junio, siete minutos después de medianoche. Fue nombrado por el mejor amigo de la infancia de Edward y Bella, y un personaje de la serie de televisión Firefly, que tanto amaban.

Todavía eran frikis, después de todo, y ese Malcolm era mejor que el de Fox.

**~ Julio 1, 2011 ~**

—Jasper —se quejó Bella, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su hijo—. ¿Qué haces despierto? —La mayoría de los padres se lamentaban que sus niños de cuatro años se despertaban antes de las siete. Al final resultó que Jasper imitó a su homónimo por ser un ave nocturna. Rara vez se levantaba antes de las 7:30. Fue tan frustrante. Las largas noches que pasó meciendo a un bebé que no quería ir a dormir, había reducido a Edward casi a lágrimas muchas veces.

Jasper se arrodilló para poder mirarlos a ambos. — ¡Es el cumpleaños de la abuela! —declaró como si con eso ya debían sacar las conclusiones obvias—. Tenemos que llamarla para que ella sepa que la amo.

Riendo, su cerebro finalmente se puso al día con el tiempo, Edward se acercó, derribando a su hijo y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras su niño reía. —Si llamamos a la abuela en estos momentos, no va a ser feliz —le informó al pequeño—. Vamos a ir a su casa en poco tiempo, y entonces podrás decírselo en persona. ¿De acuerdo?

Jasper pareció considerarlo, dando golpecitos con el dedo meñique contra sus labios. —Está bien. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello rubio miel que había heredado de su abuelo. Jasper tenía los ojos Swan, algo de lo que Edward estaba agradecido por como amaba los ojos de Bella, y su fuerte mentón.

Era un niño precioso, muy bonito, que probablemente sería perseguido en su adolescencia.

Por ahora, Jasper solo se limitaba a sonreír alegremente mientras se acurrucaba entre sus padres. Fiel a su naturaleza, automáticamente se volvió hacia su madre, usándola como almohada mientras le echaba los brazos, caprichosamente, a su alrededor. Se quedó dormido en un instante.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró Bella, acariciando la espalda del pequeño—. No estaba lista para levantarme todavía.

Edward se inclinó, con cuidado de no empujar al niño dormido. —Duerme —murmuró, besando primero su frente y luego el cabello de Jasper.

Ella sonrió adormilada, agitando sus pestañas casi cerradas.

Durante mucho tiempo, Edward solo se deleitó con la enormidad del regalo que se le había dado. El tesoro que tenía entre sus brazos era más de lo que merecía y más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado.


	27. Chapter 27

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

Suaves dedos acariciando su barbilla despertaron a Edward de nuevo. Por un momento, contuvo el aliento, aterrorizado momentáneamente de que se despertaría para descubrir que todo había sido un sueño, toda esa cosa de la segunda oportunidad, y que estaría en una cama de hospital acabando de salir de un coma.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría desaparecer por completo a sus temores. Esperaba que nunca se desvanezcan en su totalidad porque, entonces, daría todo por sentado.

Algo se retorcía en contra de él, pequeñas piernitas estaban peligrosamente cerca de patear las partes sensibles de Edward. Dejó que sus ojos se abrieran, encontrándose a Bella sonriéndole sobre la cabeza de Jasper. El niño se quejaba en su semi-sueño, luchando somnolientamente con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó con voz grave mientras agarraba su muñeca y sujetaba su mano contra su mejilla.

—Las ocho y media —respondió ella en voz baja—. Tengo que ir al laboratorio por un par de horas antes de ir a Forks.

Él gimió, alzando su brazo sobre su hijo para aferrarse a los dos. —Di que estás enferma. Culpa al niño.

— ¡Hey! —Jasper protestó, no del todo consciente, pero captando esa parte. Abrió los ojos, mirándolos aún adormilado, tenía el ceño fruncido—. Yo no hice nada.

Riéndose, Edward revolvió el cabello de su hijo. —Mamá está tratando de dejarnos para ir a trabajar.

— ¡No! —Jasper gritó, agarrándose a ella con más fuerza—. No te vayas, mami. ¡Hoy no!

Bella rodó los ojos. —No juegas limpio, Cullen.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, sobre su mejilla, deslizó su mano para poder besarla, deteniéndose un momento en el anillo de oro en su dedo anular. —Mira quién habla. —Le sonrió con adoración—. Señora Cullen.

**~ 3 años y 8 meses atrás ~**

—Sabes que cuando te apoyas alrededor de la puerta de esa manera, pareces una enredadera —dijo Bella, mirando desde donde estaba sentada en la mecedora del cuarto del bebé, sosteniendo a su hijo de seis meses de edad, mientras lo amamantaba.

Edward solo le sonrió. La verdad del asunto era que había momentos en los que solo la madera sólida del marco de la puerta era lo único que le mantenía erguido. A menudo, en momentos como este, en el que miraba la suave sonrisa de Bella mientras miraba amorosamente a su hijo, acariciándole su fino cabello rubio mientras sus manitos se apoderaban de la tela de su camisa con sus deditos cada vez más diestros, las rodillas de Edward se debilitaban. Nunca entendería cómo había llegado a ser tan extremadamente suertudo.

—Bella —murmuró, caminando hacia ella y arrodillándose delante de la mecedora—. El bebé tiene seis meses. Te ves mejor que nunca. —Le tomó la mano libre, estrechándola entre la suya—. Cásate conmigo, Bella —dijo, su voz profunda y grave, declararse mientras la miraba desde debajo de sus pestañas—. Casi estoy por encima de la mendicidad.

Ella quitó su mano de entre la de él y ahueco su mejilla, estudiándolo atentamente. Ella gimió. —Está bien, pero tengo condiciones.

**~ Ahora ~**

Justo después de que Jasper naciera, Bella trató de convencer a Edward para tomarse fotos familiares en una completa nave Jedi. Edward se había resistido solo porque sabía que Emmett se burlaría de él sin piedad. Bella rodó los ojos, diciendo que ya no eran unos niños.

No tenía hermanos, entonces ella no entendía.

Por supuesto, desde que quería casarse con Bella más que a nada, la condición de ella colgaba en la pared, en toda su gloria friki: su pequeña familia, todos vestidos como Jedis, el bebé Jasper lucía bastante lindo con las orejas de Yoda.

Emmett le había dado un día intenso, pero valió la pena.

Bella se rió entre dientes, suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda estirándose. —Está bien. Pero tenemos que ir a buscar mi portátil en el laboratorio ahora. Voy a hacer el análisis de tus padres —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama. Jasper se movió y se subió a su regazo, aferrándose a su cuello malhumorado. Odiaba las mañanas.

—No hay problema, nena —dijo, rodando de la cama y poniéndose de pie—. Vamos, amigo —dijo, llegando a través de la cama para tratar de desenvolver a Jasper de los brazos de su madre.

—Nooooo —se quejó Jasper, aferrándose tercamente.

—Es el cumpleaños de la abuela, ¿recuerdas? ¿No quieres estar guapo para la abuela? —Bella preguntó, frotándole la espalda ligeramente.

Jasper la miró, arrugando la nariz. —Yo siempre estoy guapo.

Bella rodó los ojos, entregándole el niño a su padre. —Este niño es definitivamente tu hijo.

Edward cogió a Jasper en sus brazos, riendo. —Vamos a tener que hablar de tu ego en algún momento, pronto.

— ¡Huevos! (1) —Jasper dijo alegremente. Amaba los waffles para el desayuno.

**~ 0 ~**

Bella estaba, de nuevo, profundamente dormida cuando se detuvieron frente a su trabajo, Edward llevó a Jasper al interior en busca de su portátil. Dejó al niño en las manos capaces de los colegas científicos de Bella mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

Por un momento, Edward se permitió mirar alrededor de la pequeña oficina. Era un espacio febrilmente organizado donde los dibujos infantiles de Jasper compartían espacio en la pared con imágenes de organismos complejos y átomos. Edward pasó sus dedos a través de una foto enmarcada de ellos dos. Se echó a reír al recordar ese día. Ella llevaba una camiseta con la Princesa Leia mirando hacia la derecha, diciendo: "Te amo." Él estaba de pie junto a ella con una camiseta de Han Solo mirando hacia la izquierda diciendo: "Lo sé."

La pieza más destacada en la pared era una cita enmarcada que él le había dado cuando ella consiguió el trabajo en las instalaciones del mejor centro de investigación de Seattle.

_"Soy un científico y sé lo que constituye una prueba. Pero la razón por la que me llamo a mi mismo por mi nombre de la infancia es para recordarme que un científico debe ser, también, completamente como un niño. Si él ve una cosa, él va a decir que la ha visto, sin importar si era lo que pensaba que iba a ver o no. Mira primero, piensa después, y luego ponlo a prueba. Pero siempre mira primero. De lo contrario sólo verás lo que estabas esperando ver. La mayoría de los científicos olvidan eso"._

_~ Douglas Adams_

En los estantes estaban sus estudios, algunos de los artículos que había escrito y la maestría que había completado seis meses atrás.

Al mirar alrededor, fue golpeado, de nuevo, por el descubrimiento de lo que su vida, la vida de ella, se había convertido. Ella no era una cansada mujer de negocios o una madre adolescente. A pesar de que había sido un infierno para él decidir estar lejos de ella, había sido la decisión correcta. Sus vidas estaban completas, y ambos habían madurado bastante durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Recogiendo la portátil y a su hijo, Edward, finalmente, regresó al coche. Bella estaba despierta, un tanto atontada, pero despierta, y en el teléfono.

— ¿Quién era? —Edward preguntó después de haber colocado a Jasper en su asiento para niños.

—Kate y Garrett. —Bella bostezó, estirándose en su asiento—. Van a visitarnos el próximo mes. Les dije que se podía quedar con nosotros, si eso está bien contigo.

—No los he visto desde su boda. Va a ser divertido.

**~ 0 ~**

Cuando se bajaron del coche un par de horas más tarde en Forks, Jasper tomó sus manos. —1-2-3 —gritó saltando y esperando que lo sostuvieran. Edward miró a Bella, quien le devolvió una sonrisa indulgente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran llamar, con lo que Jasper se lanzó hacia su abuela. — ¡Abuelita!

—Jasper —exclamó Esme de vuelta, abrazando al niño contra ella. A pesar de que Emmett y Rosalie habían hecho una adición reciente al clan Cullen, Jasper tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de su abuela, era el primer nieto.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelita! —Jasper dijo alegremente, besándola en la mejilla con unos infantiles besos ruidosos.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo Esme, besando su frente antes de inclinarse sobre él para besar a Bella primero y luego las mejillas de Edward—. Llegan temprano.

—Espero que eso esté bien —dijo Edward.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Edward tuvo una extraña sensación de déjà vu cuando entró en la casa. Se tomó un momento para recordar.

Hoy fue el día en que su vida había cambiado, el día en que fue enviado de vuelta. Ese día, uno como éste, había entrado en la casa para una fiesta de cumpleaños totalmente diferente.

Dolió más de lo que pensó... saber que su dulce sobrina, Bree y su sobrino Riley no existiría. Como Alice le había dicho, siempre había cosas positivas en cualquier elección de vida, no importaba si iban en contra del plan del destino. Esperaba que sus brillantes almas estuvieran en algún lugar del universo.

Pero también había aspectos negativos en esta vida, efectos adversos de sus decisiones.

Era bastante cierto que Edward era impresionantemente feliz, más feliz de lo que había imaginado estar en su primera encarnación. Tenía una inteligente, hermosa y apasionada esposa, que era su alma gemela y un hijo saludable que, inexplicablemente, le recordaba demasiado al mejor amigo que había perdido.

A medida que avanzaban más en la casa, Edward miró a su alrededor, recordando el aspecto que tenía cuando Emmett era el propietario. Los gustos de Victoria eran tan estériles. Ahora... todavía se veía como un hogar. Se sentía como si perteneciera allí. Fotos de su familia salpicaban las paredes y descansaban encima de mesitas. Bella y Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie y su pequeño hijo, Henry.

En su primera vida, Emmett había sido el padre de dos hijos con demasiada facilidad, atrapándolo en un matrimonio sin amor. Su amor por Rosalie era profundo, pero los niños no habían venido fácilmente. Fue una lucha larga y triste que a menudo era demasiado desesperada. Rosalie, por mucho que lo intentara, estaba un poco resentida con Bella por poder quedarse embarazada tan fácilmente. Fue un distanciamiento relativamente pequeño, que cada vez se hacía menor, una vez que la pareja tuvo a su hijo, Henry, a través de una madre sustituta.

— ¿Carlisle sigue durmiendo? —Bella preguntó en voz baja.

Esme sonrió forzadamente. —Está despierto, pero está descansando. Él quiere tener toda la energía que sea posible cuando todo el mundo llegue. Puedes ir a verlo, si quieres, cariño.

Edward tragó con fuerza.

Carlisle no había vivido lo suficiente para ver a sus nietos en su primera vida, al morir tan repentinamente como lo hizo. Él no había vivido lo suficiente como para ser diagnosticado con cáncer.

Mirar a su padre pasar por tratamientos agotadores y horribles, fue difícil. Como cualquier hijo, Edward no podía imaginar que su padre pudiera ser frágil y débil. Este era el mismo hombre que asesinó a todos sus demonios cuando era un niño, y que siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo cuando lo necesitaba.

Ahora, a pesar de que había vencido a la enfermedad que amenazaba con robarle a su familia, por más causas naturales en esta ocasión, obviamente estaba agotado. Todavía se cansaba fácilmente y lucía más demacrado de lo que Edward nunca podría haber imaginado.

Agarró la mano de su madre, apretándola con fuerza. Ella suspiró y luego sonrió. —Se pone mejor. Cada día está mejor. —Ella se rió un poco—. Todavía se muerde las uñas por volver al hospital. ¿Te imaginas?

Edward negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza. —Por supuesto. Bueno, si alguien puede hacerlo, es papá. —Miró a su hijo, preguntándose si Jasper pensaba que era un superhéroe de la forma en que pensaba que lo era Carlisle.

Entraron en la sala, donde Esme finalmente bajó a Jasper. Edward se acercó al piano, magnetizado por su llamado. Había dejado a sus padres que se lo quedaran porque les gustaba escucharlo tocar cuando venía a casa.

Había retos, pero ¿cómo podría lamentarse? Aunque Carlisle hubiera perdido la batalla, había vivido para ver a sus dos hijos graduarse con prometedoras carreras por delante. Ambos se habían casado con mujeres que eran sus iguales y tenían niños fuertes y sanos.

Edward pensó que había trabajado duro por su vida, y no iba a lamentarse por las bolas curvas que el destino le arrojaba a él y al resto de su familia. Había acabado con eso.

— ¿Quieres tocar algo para mí, Edward? —Esme preguntó en voz baja, predeciblemente.

Sonrió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente contra él. —Por supuesto.

— ¡Sí, sí! —Jasper saltó arriba y abajo a su lado. Cogió la mano de su padre y lo arrastró hacia el piano, sentándose en el banco junto a él—. Toca mi favorita.

Hace un par de años, habían llamado a Edward para que compusiera el tema musical para una serie infantil sobre una valiente, niña aventurera. Recordando la petición de Alice, de que escribiera algo feliz por ella, Edward había compuesto la pieza con ella en mente. Incluso con dos años de edad, y a pesar de todo lo que había compuesto, esa siempre había sido la cosa favorita de Jasper.

Así que Edward, complaciendo a su madre y a su pequeño hijo, empezó a tocar la canción de Alice. La melodía hablaba del misterio y la magia, pero sobre todo mantenía el optimismo que Alice siempre irradiaba.

Cuando llegó al final de la pieza, se sorprendió al escuchar una vagamente familiar risita. — ¡Eso. Fue. Asombroso!

Edward se dio la vuelta en la banca, automáticamente envolvió su brazo, protectoramente, alrededor de su hijo. El pánico se disparó por su torrente sanguíneo, y sus ojos escanearon a su alrededor en busca de su esposa. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo ir. No podía ser solo un sueño. Simplemente no podía.

Pero, qué otra cosa podría explicar el hecho de que la pequeña Alice lo miraba fijamente, rebotando en su lugar y sonriendo vertiginosamente.

—Oh, hola. No oí el timbre de la puerta —dijo Esme, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia las dos personas que estaban de pie detrás de Alice, las cuales Edward todavía no había visto—. Te acuerdas de Peter y Charlotte, ¿no es así? —Esme le preguntó a su hijo.

Y de repente Edward lo hizo. Le tomó un momento, pero recordó que Peter y Charlotte habían estado en la fiesta de Bree... con su hija. Por supuesto. Su Alice le había dicho que solamente estaba tomando prestado el cuerpo. —Sí, claro, el compañero de cuarto de Emmett en UDUB. —Edward asintió, estrechando primero la mano de Peter y luego la de Charlotte—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Nos mudamos aquí —explicó Peter—. En realidad, Charlotte fue contratada en el hospital, por lo que vas a vernos mucho si vienes aquí con frecuencia.

—Bueno, felicitaciones —dijo Edward.

—Whoa ... —Edward se distrajo con la suave exclamación de su hijo y el hecho de que normalmente su inquieto y extrovertido pequeño, estaba, de repente, incrustado a su lado. Tenía los ojos cómicamente abiertos mientras miraba a Alice.

Edward casi se echó a reír. Conocía la sensación.

Charlotte se inclinó entonces, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas para poder mirar a Jasper frente a frente. —Bueno, entonces él tiene que ser tu hijo. ¿No eres todo un muñeco?

Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon, mirando entre Alice y Charlotte. —No soy un muñeco. Soy un hombre —dijo en el gruñido más serio del que cualquier niño de cuatro años era capaz.

—Jasper —reprochó Edward en advertencia—. Se cortés.

—Oh, confía en mí, no somos ajenos a los niños precoces —dijo Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa de adoración—. Hablando de eso, esta es nuestra hija, Alice.

Curioso, Edward le tendió la mano. Alice, que había estado concentrada en lo que parecía ser un concurso de miradas con su hijo, sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo. —Soy Mary Alice Brandon, y tengo cuatro.

Tenía los ojos marrones.

Dos ojos marrones.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. —Encantado de conocerte, Alice.

Ella saltó hacia un lado, sonriendo hacia Jasper. — ¡Hola!

—H-hola —dijo Jasper, aferrándose al lado de Edward como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ajena a eso, Alice se acercó más, agarrando su mano. — ¿Tienes una varita?

— ¿Una qué?

—Una. Varita —Alice aclaró, sacando la suya y agitándolo en su rostro.

— ¿No? —Jasper adivinó—. Tengo un sable de luz... pero está en casa.

Alice suspiró, poniendo una mano en su cadera. —Los sables de luz no son lo mismo que las varitas. No se puede luchar con ellos juntos.

—Está bien —dijo Jasper, sin amago de discutir.

Ella haló su mano y tiró de él desde la banca. —Vamos. Podemos hacer una. Con una rama.

—Está bien —dijo Jasper de nuevo, la expresión de su rostro decía que él la seguiría a donde sea.

—Por cierto —gorjeó Alice mientras se lo llevaba—. Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento —dijo el niño con sinceridad, como si estuviera sinceramente arrepentido ante la sola idea de causarle dolor—. No fue mi intención.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —dijo alegremente, desapareciendo por la puerta que Bella estaba cruzando.

Los vio alejarse, tenía una mirada perpleja en su cara. Divertida, miró a Edward. — ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos acerca de eso?

Sonriendo, le tendió la mano, atrayéndola hacia sí. —No, en absoluto.

**~ 0 ~**

Poco a poco, más invitados llenaron la casa.

— ¡Fenómeno! —Emmett saludó cuando vio a Edward. En lugar de estrecharle la mano tendida, el hermano mayor de Edward tiró de él dentro de una llave estranguladora. Por supuesto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward era un adolescente desgarbado y sin coordinación. Entre las clases de artes marciales y con solo crecer, ya casi era igual a su fornido hermano. De pronto estaban luchando en la hierba como si fueran niños otra vez.

— ¡Edward Cullen! Si ibas a tener manchas de hierba en tu ropa, deberías habérmelo dicho. Metí un cambio de ropa para Jasper, pero no para ti —se quejó Bella, observándolos.

—Si tenemos más niños, más nos vale tener niñas —murmuró Rosalie, parada junto a Bella con su hijo entre sus brazos—. La vida podría ser revoltosa.

Esme se rió. —Bienvenidas a mi mundo. Esa es la definición de un niño, ya sabes. Ruido con suciedad incluido. —Dejó a los chicos pelear por un minuto antes de que los llamara duramente—. ¿Será que podrían pararlo y actuar según su edad? Se están avergonzando a sí mismos. —Ella soltó una risita—. Al menos, están avergonzando a sus esposas.

Obedientemente, Emmett y Edward se ayudaron a ponerse de pie. —Lo siento, mamá —dijeron arrepentidos y al mismo tiempo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Ya saben dónde están sus ropas de repuesto.

Una vez que los chicos se habían cambiado, la fiesta comenzó en serio. Emmett y Edward discutían sobre quién iría a la parrilla hasta que Esme les repartió las tareas ella misma.

— ¿Dónde está tu hijo? No lo he visto en horas —Edward escuchó a Rosalie preguntarle a Bella.

Bella bufó. —Es lo mismo que me pregunto. Alguna dulce niñita huyó con él.

Rosalie soltó una risita. —Ha comenzado temprano, ¿verdad?

Edward, que trabaja sobre la parrilla, se quedó inmóvil, un recuerdo lo golpeó repentinamente.

La misteriosa niña que había deambulado hasta él en la fiesta de Bree, sentada en su regazo diciéndole cómo le había estropeado el futuro.

—Y ahora, mi niño no ha nacido.

Edward se rió, el sonido salió estrangulado por el nudo en su garganta. —De ninguna jodida manera.

Oyó un jadeo y bajó la mirada para ver a su hijo de la mano con Alice, los dos mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. —Oooooooooo —dijo Alice.

Jasper sólo se rió, poniendo su mano libre en su boca para ahogar sus risitas infantiles.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward con pesar, más por Alice que por Jasper. Su hijo le había oído maldecir a menudo.

Sonriendo, Alice le hizo una seña. Comprobando primero que nada se le iba a quemar, Edward se puso en cuclillas quedando a su nivel. La niña le dedicó una feliz sonrisa deslumbrante, se inclinó, besando su mejilla. —Gracias —dijo ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward preguntó, aunque pensaba que lo sabía.

Ella inclinó la cabeza. —No lo sé —admitió. Entonces ella sonrió de nuevo, tiró de la mano de Jasper y salieron corriendo alejándose de él.

Edward los miró irse, de alguna manera entendía que esta era la última pieza del rompecabezas. —Voy a estar jodido —murmuró, preguntándose si debería molestarle.

Pero, ¿quién mejor que él sabía que el destino trabajaba de manera misteriosa?

**~ 0 ~**

Finalmente, llegó a la parte favorita de Jasper, los regalos. Edward y Bella se sentaron juntos en el sofá, viendo como Jasper insistía en transportar todos los paquetes de su abuela desde la mesa a sus pies antes de ayudarla a abrirlos.

Si con ayudar significaba desgarrar el papel haciendo un lío espectacular.

— ¡No hay más! —Jasper anunció con tristeza cuando la pila se había ido—. Lo siento.

Esme se rió entre dientes, agitando su cabello. —Eso fue un poco bastante más de lo que necesitaba, así que no te preocupes. —Alargó la mano, tomando la de su marido y sonriéndole con adoración—. Tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos. Es más de lo que se puede pedir.

—En realidad —dijo Bella, aclarándose la garganta con nerviosismo—. Tenemos un regalo más. —Ella miró a Edward, inclinando la cabeza expectante.

— ¿En serio? —Esme preguntó.

Edward sonrió, moviendo la mano para envolver su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella. —Me temo que todavía está en proceso. Debería estar listo en aproximadamente 32 semanas.

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de la multitud reunida. Las manos de Esme volaron a su rostro, se puso de pie, caminando hacia Bella. — ¿Estás embarazada?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y parándose.

Esme le abrazó con fuerza. —Oh, mi amor. ¡Qué fantástico regalo!

Edward se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un realmente fuerte abrazo por parte de su padre. —Felicidades, hijo —dijo Carlisle, con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward.

— ¿Qué significa? —Jasper le preguntó a Alice.

—Significa que vas a tener una hermanita, como yo. —Ella frunció el ceño—. Los bebés huelen mal y lloran, y no hacen nada divertido.

Jasper arrugó la nariz. —Ewwwww.

A medida que los abrazaban y felicitaban, Edward miró a su alrededor, de nuevo se tomó un momento para apreciar su vida. El futuro guardaba promesas ilimitadas. Aunque, sin duda, habría obstáculos, tenía una familia maravillosa a su lado, y la creencia de que había una razón para todo, para lo bueno y lo malo.

Una vez, había desperdiciado su vida, pero ese hombre había cambiado para siempre. Edward solo podía prometer aferrarse a las lecciones que había aprendido, y a vivir cada día con un propósito.

* * *

En inglés huevo se dice egg por lo que el pequeño Jasper se confunde y por eso dice huevos.


	28. Chapter 28

**_¿QUÉ HARÍAS SI DESPERTARAS CON 17 AÑOS OTRA VEZ?_**

**_Historia escrita por:LyricalKris_**

_**Traducido por:Sasita Llerena (FFAD)**_

_**Beta:Mentxu Masen (FFAD)**_

_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

_Encuentra mas sobre nuestras traducciones en **www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/(Sin espacios)**_

* * *

**Epilogo**

— ¿Tienen todo lo que necesitan?

Edward miró alrededor de la mesa con expectación mientras cuatro rostros miniatura asentían, felices buscaban la sorpresa dentro de la cajita feliz de McDonald. Sus ojos hicieron un escaneo final, comprobando que no había nada por ahí que pudiera a matar a su hijo de ocho años, a Alice, a su hermana pequeña, Cynthia, de cuatro años y a su hija de tres años, Kaylee.

—Están bien —dijo Bella contra su oído, deslizando su mano en la suya y tirando suavemente.

—Jasper, estas a cargo, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward dijo, dirigiéndose por el pasillo con su esposa.

Su hijo levantó el pulgar. —Lo tengo, papá —dijo con la boca llena de McNuggets.

Rodando los ojos un poco, Edward dejó que Bella lo arrastrara un lejos, por el pasillo del baño. Ella tiró de él para que entrara, sus manos fueron automáticamente a la parte delantera de su camisa donde agarró la tela en sus puños. Inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para capturar sus labios, Edward cerró la puerta del baño con el pie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Dios es magnífico que los lleve una eternidad comer McDonalds —susurró Bella, gimiendo en voz baja mientras él besaba su cuello.

—Sí, no sé cómo lo hacen, por cierto —Edward preguntó, levantando la cabeza—. Quiero decir, ¿has visto el tamaño de esas hamburguesas? Podría acabar con ellas en dos bocados y sin embargo, les lleva quince minutos.

— ¡Cullen! —Bella soltó, cortando sus reflexiones. Sus manos volaron al botón de sus pantalones—. Menos charla, más acción.

Él le sonrió, dejando que sus manos bajaran hasta ahuecar su culo, tirando de ella más cerca de él. —Como ordene, mi comandante —dijo contra sus labios antes de que la besara con fuerza, poniéndose, finalmente, ansioso como ella.

Durante un minuto no hubo más ruido que el de ropa siendo quitada y arrojada a un lado. Como cualquier pareja con dos niños pequeños, encontraban tiempo para la intimidad cuando y donde podían. Un polvo rápido en el cuarto de baño, mientras sus hijos devoraban lentamente cada una de las papas fritas de su cajita era uno de sus favoritos.

Cuando sus pantalones estaban alrededor de sus tobillos, Edward la empujó suavemente hacia atrás para que su culo se apoyara sobre el mostrador. Inclinándose sobre ella, apoyó una mano en el mostrador, Edward tomó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja, dejando que su mano libre bajara para acariciar su sexo.

—Te amo —gimió en su oído mientras sus manos rodeaban su longitud, acariciándolo.

Ella le sonrió. —Lo sé.

Sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo, él la penetró rápidamente con un ritmo frenético. El inconveniente de esta posición era que necesitaban sus manos para hacer palanca, ambos se apoyaban en contra del mostrador. Pero su cuerpo pegado tan fuerte contra el de él y el movimiento de sus labios con su boca hacía que valiera la pena.

—Nunca —dijo jadeando, con su boca contra la de ella, mientras le robaba besos—. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

—Edward —ella gimió, arqueando su cuerpo para encontrarse con el de él.

Cuando llegó, ella le besó con fuerza, amortiguando el sonido de sus gritos.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo dejó de frotarse con el de ella oyeron el grito inevitable desde la mesa de la cocina. — ¡Papiiiiiiiiiii!

Apoyando la frente contra la de Bella, Edward se echó a reír. La besó dulcemente. — ¿Lo intentamos más tarde?

Empujando hacia abajo su camisa, Bella besó la comisura de su boca. —Si no lo haces, te montaré mientras duermes.

—Oooh, la forma en la que hablas —gruñó él, empujándola contra el mostrador de nuevo por un beso más profundo.

— ¡Papá!

Edward se separó de su mujer de mala gana. — ¡Estoy yendo, Kaylee!

Bella se rio. —Literalmente.

—Genial. ¿Besas a tus hijos con esa boca? —bromeó.

—Es mejor salir de aquí antes de que todos vengan a buscarnos —le advirtió, esquivando otro de sus besos a favor de recogerlo todo.

A regañadientes, Edward se subió los pantalones. Cerró la puerta del baño justo cuando Kaylee empezaba a caminar, si por caminar se entiende tambalearse, su bonito rostro se encontraba con un profundo ceño.

Edward tomó a su hija de tres años, besando su mejilla mientras lo hacía. Jade Kaylee, se llamaba así por dos de los personajes de ficción favoritos de Edward y Bella, tenía el cabello de su madre y sus ojos verdes.

En este momento, sus ojos verdes estaban descontentos. —Papá, Jaspa nos dejó —se quejó.

Caminando de regreso a la cocina, Edward se dio cuenta de que en la mesa faltaban los dos niños de ocho años. Cynthia seguía sentada, jugando con el juguete mientras tomaba bocado tras bocado de una papa frita.

— ¡Jasper! —Edward llamó.

— ¿Qué? —su hijo contestó desde el cuarto de estudio.

— ¿Les mataría dejar a sus hermanas ver la televisión con ustedes?

Se produjo una pausa. — ¿Y si me mata? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Jasper —dijo amenazadoramente.

Hubo un gruñido y Jasper salió del cuarto de estudio. Con un suspiro, levantó los brazos, dejando que Kaylee subiera en ellos. —Uf —se quejó. Le hizo una mueca a su hermana—. Estás pesada.

Ella arrugó la nariz. — ¡Na-uh!

Rodó los ojos. —Vamos, pequeña —dijo, haciéndole señas a Cynthia. Sonriendo, la niña saltó de su asiento y saltó detrás de ellos.

**~ 8 años después ~**

— ¿Bella?

Edward estaba un poco preocupado de que no pudiera encontrar a su esposa en el caos que era su casa.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —gritó desde la sala de estar.

La encontró sentada en el sofá, ayudando a Kaylee a sujetar lo que parecía una espada, casi de su tamaño, a su espalda. —Um, ¿por qué hay tantas chicas en nuestra casa y por qué estamos armando a nuestra hija?

Ella lo miró. —Kaylee y sus amigas van a hacer dulce o truco.

— ¿Qué se supone que eres, princesa? —Edward preguntó, abrazando con cuidado a su hija para no estropear el trabajo.

— ¡Es de mi juego! —dijo emocionada, saltando un poco.

Él se rió y miró a su mujer sobre la cabeza de su hija. — ¿Cuánto follamos para tener a una gamer?

—Estás orgulloso de las cosas extrañas —dijo con cariño—. Jasper y Alice necesitan un aventón a la fiesta a la que van. —Ella le guiñó un ojo—. Y cuando vuelvas, vamos a tener la casa para nosotros.

—Estoy en eso —dijo Edward, cogiendo las llaves del coche de nuevo. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Kaylee, y luego le dio a su madre un beso mucho más profundo.

—Ugh. ¿Podrían no hacer eso? —Kaylee se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras corría a reunirse con sus amigas en la cocina.

—Voy a tomar una ducha antes de que el timbre empiece a sonar —dijo Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Date prisa para que puedas volver.

La abrazó con fuerza durante un momento, besándola una vez más antes de ir en busca de su hijo y a la mejor amiga de su hijo.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Alice! Si no quieren caminar, les sugiero que… ¡Guau!

Edward se detuvo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Alice.

Sus ojos eran de dos colores, uno negro y uno amarillo.

Tragó saliva.

Sus cejas se fruncieron. —Señor C... se ve como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

—Es sólo que... —Tuvo que reírse de sí mismo.

Incluso después de tantos años, una parte de él aún estaba asustado de que todo se le podría ser arrebatado.

—Son tus ojos —dijo finalmente—. Sólo me impactaron por un minuto.

Ella sonrió. —Lo sé, ¿verdad? Son tan extraños. —Ella se rió y dio una pequeña pirueta—. ¿Y qué piensa?

Se tomó un momento para mirar por encima del resto de su traje, y para el caso, el resto de su maquillaje. Se había maquillado más pálida que de costumbre, con lápiz labial negro y sombra de ojos oscura. Su traje lucía bastante gótico. —Uh ... —Decir lo correcto a chicas adolescentes todavía no era su fuerte.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. — ¡Soy un vampiro! —explicó, enseñándole los dientes, donde, de hecho, estaban unos colmillos.

Edward se rio entre dientes. —Genial.

—Ali siempre se pone un buen disfraz.

Los dos se volvieron para encontrarse con Jasper bajando por las escaleras. Edward se tapó la boca para evitar reírse a carcajadas.

Finalmente, haciendo honor a su segundo nombre, Jasper estaba vestido con el traje completo del Capitán Malcolm Reynolds. La única cosa fuera del lugar eran los lentes que descansaban en su nariz.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

Si Alice pensó que Edward no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó sin respiración y se mordió el labio, ella estaba equivocada por mucho.

Pero la niña se recuperó rápidamente, agarrando el brazo de Jasper y tirando de él por el resto del camino de las escaleras. —Vamos, Capitán pantalones apretados.

Edward elevó una oración breve para que las interminables conversaciones abiertas que había tenido con su hijo significaran que no tenía que preocuparse acerca de convertirse en abuelo por el momento.

Cuando Alice y Jasper fueron dejados de forma segura en su fiesta, Edward condujo a casa.

Encontró a su mujer durmiendo en el sofá y se tomó un momento para admirar la vista antes de que la despertara.

Incluso después de todo este tiempo, todavía le aterrorizaba, la facilidad con la que podía haberla perdido, con la que podía haber perdido todo esto.

Pero allí estaba, todavía hermosa. Sus ojos se posaron en su camisa y se rio. "_Mírame, todavía hablando cuando hay ciencia que hacer"_. Todavía era una friki después de todo. En las buenas y en las malas habían caminado juntos a través de su vida.

Yendo a su lado, se puso de rodillas delante del sofá. Le dio un beso en el estómago y sus manos volaron a la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

—Hmmm. —Tarareó, sus manos fueron a su cabello mientras ella se despertaba—. Edward... es Halloween. El timbre va a sonar.

Deslizó la cremallera de los vaqueros. —Apuesto a que puedo conseguir que te vengas antes de que el primer dulce o truco llegue.

—Apuesto a que no puedes —dijo ella, riéndose.

Él le sonrió con malicia. Probablemente ella tenía razón... pero eso no lo iba a detener de intentarlo.

**~ 8 años después ~**

—No estás sorprendido —acusó Jasper.

Edward le levantó una ceja a su hijo. —Por supuesto que no me sorprendió.

—Todo el mundo se sorprendió. Papá, cuando tu hijo viene y te dice que va a casarse, se supone que es una descarga.

—Bueno, no sé qué decirte —dijo Edward riendo—. Alice me dijo que se iban a casar cuando tenían cuatro años. Sabía que esto se venía desde hace 20 años. Encuentra la sorpresa en eso.

Sorprendido, Jasper se rió con incredulidad. — ¿Le creíste a una niña de cuatro años?

Edward se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. —Créeme... ella me dio un argumento bastante convincente.

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

Llegamos al final de una mas de nuestra traducciones, les agradecemos mucho su compañía.

También queremos agradecer inmensamente a _**Sasita** _la traductora que llevo sola toda la historia y a **_Mentxu_** una beta maravillosa que juntas formaron un excelente equipo.


End file.
